Past Sins Traducido al español
by reader107
Summary: En una oscura noche, llena de magia aun más oscura, una loca secta intenta dar a Nightmare Moon un cuerpo y una vida propia, completamente separada de la Princesa Luna. Pero, cuando el hechizo es interrumpido por Celestia, algo inesperado se crea. Nota: esta traducción pretende ser la continuación del trabajo de AByC.
1. 16 - Alegría perdida

**Bienvenidos a mi primer capitulo traducido de Past Sins, propiedad de Pen Stroke. Esta traducción surge como una continuación a las traducciones de AByC, quién realizó un muy buen trabajo traduciendo todos los capitulos anteriores. Los animo a leer la historia desde el principio si no lo han hecho, utilizando el siguiente link: s/8749812/1/Past-Sins-Traducido-al-español. Deben anteponer a ese link el dominio de la pagina fanfiction, ya que yo no puedo ponerlo aqui. Espero que disfruten de mi trabajo. Cualquier duda o sugerencia pueden dejarla en los comentarios.**

* * *

"Alegría perdida"

"Soy una yegua adulta, Nexus, ¡Explicame como esto es siquiera posible!" gritó Nightmare Moon, terminando lo que había sido una cansada rabieta de media hora. Era la mañana siguiente después de que ella se había visto forzada a encarcelar a sus viejas amigas en el calabozo. Y la última noche de insomnio había reducido su paciencia.

"S-su Alteza, estoy seguro de que hay una explicación de porqué usted no tiene su cutie mark," le aseguró Spell Nexus, en un intento de reducir la ira de su reina. "Quizá usted simplemente no ha dado con su talento para gobernar."

"¿¡Ser reina no es suficiente!?"

"Debería serlo, y si yo tuviera la magia, forzaría a su cutie mark a aparecer," dijo Spell Nexus. "Por favor entienda, usted ha estado preocupada con tareas más importantes que las responsabilidades de gobernar un reino. Quizá, ahora que su reino está establecido, y no hay nadie que compita por su trono, usted pueda descubrir su talento al realmente gobernar Equestria."

Nightmare Moon se recargo en su trono, no muy convencida. "Quizá. ¿Qué sugerirías, Nexus?"

"Hay muchas cosas, Su Alteza," respondió ansiosamente. "Si me permite ser tan impertinente como para hablar de su predecesora, la Princesa Celestia supervisaría la redacción de nuevas leyes y haría apariciones públicas. Ella recibiría a los dignatarios y regularmente tendría audiencias públicas donde los solicitantes harían peticiones al trono."

Nightmare Moon movió sus alas en señal de irritación. Ella había tenido poco interés en leyes, dar discursos, o hablar con dignatarios que estaban muy ansiosos por complacerla. La sola de idea de tener una audiencia no tenía ningún atractivo, y eso solo porque era la más simple de las tareas.

Tener una audiencia era algo que ella al menos podía verse haciendo, pero se sentía extraño incluso considerarlo. Un gobernante tenía audiencias y así sus súbditos podían hacer peticiones acerca de cosas que ellos querían, cosas que los hacían felices. En todos sus recuerdos ella nunca había estado preocupada por la felicidad de Equestria, solo por la suya. Quizá Spell Nexus tenía razón. Ella nunca había tenido una audiencia pública, así que si tenía un talento para eso, sería incapaz de notar dicho talento.

"¿Crees que mi cutie mark aparecería si tuviera una audiencia?" preguntó Nightmare Moon.

"Bastante seguro, Su Alteza." le aseguró Spell Nexus.  
Nightmare Moon asintió firmemente. "Entonces anuncia que estaré teniendo audiencias todos los días, desde que el castillo abra en la mañana hasta que cierre en la noche. Déjales saber que será de esta forma hasta que considere lo contrario o hasta que mi cutie mark aparezca."

* * *

Nightmare Moon se acomodó en su trono justo antes de que la audiencia pública estuviera a punto de comenzar. Pegasos mensajeros habían volado el día anterior, llevando su proclamación hacia cada rincón del reino, y la respuesta había sido más grande de lo que ella podía haber anticipado. Ponis, envueltos en ropa de invierno para defenderse del frío, habían formado una línea fuera de las puertas del castillo que se extendía hasta Ponyville. Habían venido desde cada rincón del reino para verla, y, por el momento, ella se permitió sonreír.

El sonido de cascos y voces más allá de la puerta del salón del trono alertaron a Nightmare Moon de que su audiencia estaba a punto de comenzar. Apresuradamente, ella se acomodó la armadura, arreglo sus alas en caso de plumas fuera de lugar, y realizó cualquier preparación de último minuto que se le pudiera ocurrir.

Los relojes alrededor del castillo marcaron la hora, y con el último repiqueteo, las puertas del salón del trono se abrieron. Nightmare Moon observó cómo sus sirvientes guiaron rápidamente el frente de la fila dentro del salón, contemplando a los muchos ponis visitantes mientras lentamente se formaban. Aquellos lo suficientemente valientes para mirarla la observaban con enormes ojos, y todos los demás ponis mantuvieron sus cabezas agachadas hacia el suelo.

A la señal de los sirvientes, el primer poni en la línea dio un paso adelante y se acercó al trono. Era un granjero que Nightmare Moon encontró vagamente familiar. Su cutie mark constaba de muchas zanahorias que yacían de costado. Él había entrado usando un gran sombrero, pero rápidamente se lo quito una vez que alcanzo los pies del trono.

"Es un honor estar en su presencia, Su Majestad," el poni granjero se las arregló para no trabarse al hablar. "Soy Danver, y mi familia maneja una granja de zanahorias justo a las afueras de Ponyville."

"Danver… sí," Nightmare Moon meditó cordialmente. "¿Ustedes son vecinos de la familia Apple, correcto?"

"Sí, Su…uh," Danver miró alrededor nerviosamente, tartamudeando. Algunos sirvientes lo miraron, y un guardia comenzó a acercarse antes de que él apresuradamente forzara un "Su Majestad Gloriosa."

Nightmare Moon arqueo una ceja pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento. "¿Y qué petición has traído a esta audiencia?"

"Yo-yo-yo," Danver tartamudeo ante la constante, expectante mirada de Nightmare Moon. "¿Podría por favor elevar el sol, Su Alteza?"  
Nightmare Moon frunció el ceño, y habló con tanto resentimiento que sus palabras parecían llenas de veneno. _"¿El sol?"_

Danver hizo una mueca y dio un paso hacia atrás. "M-mis cosechas están marchitándose, Su Alteza. Sus sirvientes vinieron a ayudarme a replantar, p-pero no podemos simplemente replantar todo tan pasado el verano. Las zanahorias no estarán listas a tiempo para la cosecha, y-y solo puedo imaginar que tanto aumentará el frio cuando llegue el invierno. Solo necesitamos unos pocos meses más de sol para poder hacer crecer suficiente comida para el i-invierno."  
Nightmare Moon golpeó el suelo con el casco. "¡Así como mi gobierno sobre este reino, la noche será eterna! ¡Tu petición es denegada!"

Danver no discutió ni protestó. En vez de eso dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del salón del trono, como si permanecer un momento más hubiera sido un suicidio. Su rápida salida hizo que muchos ponis en la fila se movieran inquietos. Todos ellos se quedaron, aunque muchos se veían mucho más asustados que lo que habían estado momentos antes.

Después de darse un momento para calmarse, Nightmare Moon le hizo una seña al siguiente poni en la fila para que avanzara. El semental parecía ser un poni de negocios y estaba vestido con una corbata, cuello y puños. Hizo una reverencia y se presentó casi de la misma forma que como lo había hecho el granjero. Nightmare Moon solo podía suponer que sus sirvientes habían dado instrucciones a los solicitantes sobre cómo hablar con ella.

Y tanto como su presentación había sido similar, también lo fue su petición. Pidió que se elevara el sol. Sus razones eran muy diferentes a las del granjero, pero aun así su petición hizo a Nightmare Moon rechinar los dientes en señal de enojo. Ella le negó la petición al semental y rápidamente llamo al siguiente poni en la fila.

Poni tras poni se acercaba a ella, y cada vez Nightmare Moon escuchaba la misma petición. Ellos querían el sol, querían el día, y, aunque ninguno se atrevía a mencionarlo, ella podía decir que querían algo más. Ellos querían a las Hermanas Reales de vuelta. Ellos querían que Equestria regresara a como era antes, pero estos se verían decepcionados. Ella era reina ahora, y no renunciaría tan fácilmente al trono.

* * *

Después de pasar horas escuchando a los ponis pedir el regreso del sol, Nightmare Moon había oído suficiente. Se levantó de su trono y extendió sus alas. "¡Que se sepa que el siguiente que pida que levante el sol será encerrado en el calabozo! ¡ _Nunca_ levantare el sol! ¡He decretado que Equestria vivirá en una noche eterna, y este decreto permanecerá! Ahora, todos aquellos que tengan una petición para elevar el sol _deberían irse_ … ¡Ahora!"

Todos los ponis en la fila se dieron la vuelta y salieron huyendo, muchos gritando de pánico mientras salían corriendo del salón del trono. Esto solo pareció incrementar la ira ardiendo en el pecho de Nightmare Moon, pero ella no persiguió a estos ponis. Estaba contenta de que se hubieran ido, contenta de librarse de sus caras de amantes del sol.

Primero que nada, ella podía decir que su talento especial no era tener una audiencia. Ninguna cutie mark saldría de esto, y la frustrante indignidad de ser un adulto con el flanco en blanco, aunado con la falta de respeto de los ponis, tenía furiosa a Nightmare Moon. Ella volteó su cabeza hacia abajo, mirando hacia el suelo alrededor de su trono mientras debatía que parte de este aplastaría con su casco.  
Tan pronto como Nightmare Moon había elegido que parte del suelo iba a ser la victima de su enojo, escuchó un par de pasos haciendo eco desde el vestíbulo. ¿Aún había solicitantes quienes tenían una petición _no_ relacionada con el sol, o solo eran tan estúpidos como para volver a insinuarlo?

Preparándose para hacer una buena amenaza, Nightmare Moon se puso de pie en su trono y miro a dos ponis atravesando las puertas de su salón del trono. Era un par de unicornios, una yegua y un semental. Ambos tenían constituciones físicas bastante comunes, al menos para ponis de su edad. El semental tenía pelaje blanco, crin café y un prominente, casi distractor mostacho. La yegua tenía pelaje rosado, y llevaba su crin morada levantada en un estilo de avispero que fácilmente agregaba otros 15 centímetros a su estatura de pie. La yegua, a diferencia del semental, también usaba ropa. Una camisa rojiza-naranja con un cuello holanudo y pantalones blancos.

Solo los pantalones hicieron a Nightmare Moon arquear una ceja mientras el par se acercaba a su trono y se inclinaban. Ella no podía evitar tener una persistente sensación de que reconocía a esos ponis. No podía recordar de donde o cuando, pero los conocía de algún lugar.

"Es un honor estar en su presencia, Su Majestad," dijo el semental. Él se enredó al hablar como si tuviera una pequeña esfera en su boca, y una vez más Nightmare Moon tuvo la molesta sensación de que conocía a esos ponis de algún lado. Sin embargo, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para dejar de lado ese molesto pensamiento. Ella endureció su expresión y bajó la mirada hacia el par.

"¿Y ustedes qué quieren?"

"Bueno, Su Alteza, si no le importa, nos gustaría saber…" el semental se ahogó en sus palabras, como si el aire en sus pulmones hubiera sido succionado por la mirada de Nightmare Moon. Aun así, tomo fuerza y preguntó, "nos gustaría saber si nuestra hija puede venir a casa."

El grito que Nightmare Moon había estado preparando en respuesta a otra petición por el sol murió, y su voz se volvió débil, casi temblorosa. "¿Su hija?"

"Nuestro pequeño panquecito, Sweetie Belle, Su Alteza."

Nightmare Moon sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho. En ese momento se dio cuenta porque el par le era familiar; eran los padres de Sweetie Belle y Rarity. Los había visto solo de paso, cuando ella y las otras Crusaders fueron a su casa. Incluso empezó a ver las semejanzas. Rarity había heredado, al menos en parte, la crin morada de su madre, y tanto Rarity como Sweetie Belle tenían un pelaje blanco como su padre. Sí, su pelaje tenía una pequeña diferencia en el tono blanco en comparación con el de Rarity o el de Sweetie Belle, pero la semejanza aún estaba ahí.

Después de escuchar su petición, Nightmare Moon casi deseaba que hubieran ido a pedir que el sol se elevara como todos los demás ponis. Necesitó de toda su fortaleza para no apartar la mirada cuando respondió, "Me temo que no puede irse."

La madre de Sweetie Belle tropezó mientras avanzaba, su anteriormente solemne y respetuosa mirada se hizo añicos y fue reemplazada por los asustados, suplicantes ojos de una madre. "Por favor, Su Alteza, ¡mi pequeño panquecito no pertenece a un calabozo! Lo que sea en que ella se haya equivocado, estoy segura de que no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Por favor, Su Alteza, es solo una pequeña potra. ¡Necesita estar con su familia!"

Nightmare Moon cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. "No puedo liberarla."

Estas palabras fueron suficientes para quebrar el pequeño control que la madre de Sweetie Belle tenía sobre sí misma. Rompió en llanto y colapsó en el suelo. Comenzó a rogar, a suplicar, diciendo mil cosas diferentes tan rápido como podía para intentar convencer a Nightmare Moon de que debía permitirle a Sweetie Belle regresar a casa. El padre de Sweetie Belle puso su caso en el hombro de su esposa, intentando tranquilizarla, pero ella lo apartó y continuó con sus lamentos y suplicas.

Mientras esto pasaba, Nightmare Moon estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar. La culpa que ellos le estaban haciendo sentir se clavó en su interior, y, cuando ya no pudo detener los lamentos, hizo la única otra cosa en que podía pensar. Primero, sin decir palabra, hizo una señal a sus guardias para que se fueran. Entonces, una vez que estos salieron, el salón del trono fue cerrado una vez más, dejando a Nightmare Moon sola con los padres de Sweetie Belle.

Sin ojos curiosos que vieran lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Nightmare Moon se levantó de su trono y se acercó a los padres de Sweetie Belle. Ambos la miraron con miedo, indudablemente asustados ellos habían exigido demasiado de su nueva reina y ahora estaban a punto de enfrentar las consecuencias. Nightmare Moon, sin embargo, no alzó la voz ni movió un solo casco para dañarlos. En vez de eso se agachó, poniéndose al nivel de su mirada.

"Lo siento. Nada me gustaría más que permitirle a Sweetie Belle ir a casa con ustedes, pero ella debe enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones," les dijo Nightmare Moon en un tono de disculpa. "Ella, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo entraron ilegalmente en mi castillo, y fueron extremadamente afortunadas de encontrarme antes de que los guardias las encontraran. Prometo que las dejaré ir muy pronto. Yo solo... no puedo hacerlo ahora."

"¿Pero cuándo? ¿Cuándo puede volver a casa?" presionó la madre de Sweetie Belle.

Nightmare Moon suspiró, le dio la espalda a los padres y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su trono. "Soliciten una audiencia conmigo de nuevo en unas pocas semanas. Mi consejero debería estar satisfecho con el castigo para entonces. Entonces seré capaz de liberar no solo a Sweetie Belle, sino también a Scootaloo y Apple Bloom."

Nightmare Moon volvió a sentarse en su trono, y bajó la mirada hacia los padres de Sweetie Belle. "A pesar de lo que ustedes puedan pensar de mí, sepan que no encuentro gozo en castigar a mis viejas amigas. Aun así, ellas deben aprender que soy Nightmare Moon, y que ya no puedo ser la amiga que alguna vez conocieron. "

Los padres de Sweetie Belle asintieron y, a diferencia de los solicitantes anteriores a ellos, se inclinaron ante Nightmare Moon por segunda vez. "Gracias, Su Alteza, y estaremos seguros de regresar en unas pocas semanas. También le daremos estas noticias a las familias de Apple Bloom y Scootaloo," aseguró el padre de Sweetie Belle antes de mirar a su esposa. "Vamos, querida."

La madre de Sweetie Belle asintió, y, aunque algunas lágrimas aun resbalaban por sus mejillas, ella logró esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, esperanzada en que pronto vería a su hija de nuevo. Juntos, el par dejó el salón del trono. Al mismo tiempo, los sirvientes y guardias volvieron encontrando a Nightmare Moon sentada en su trono, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

"¿Hay algún otro solicitante?" preguntó Nightmare Moon.

"No," respondió uno de los sirvientes.

Nightmare Moon asintió débilmente. "Entonces termino las audiencias por hoy. Notifica a los guardias en la puerta y déjales saber a los ponis de Equestria que deben solicitar una audiencia privada si desean hablar conmigo. Déjales saber que no volveré a tener una audiencia pública. "

"Entendido, Su Majestad."

* * *

A pesar del fracaso al tener una audiencia, Spell Nexus continuó ofreciéndole tareas reales a Nightmare Moon. Ella probó todos los aspectos de gobernar un reino, desde dar discursos hasta ayudar a redactar leyes. Nightmare Moon incluso estuvo en una absolutamente aburrida reunión sobre impuestos, pero, a pesar de las continuas promesas de Spell Nexus, su flanco permaneció en blanco.  
Después de una semana de fallos intentando tareas reales, Spell Nexus comenzó a proponer talentos relacionados con el cielo nocturno. Él sugirió convertir la noche en su tapiz. Le dijo que ella debería "llenarla con tanta belleza que toda Equestria _querría_ que la noche durara para siempre, aunque solo fuera para que nunca tuvieran que estar alejados de su arte en el cielo."

Aun así, cuando Nightmare Moon hizo un intento moviendo las estrellas, rápidamente se arrepintió. Su mente se llenó de recuerdos sobre proyectos de arte en la clase de Cheerilee. Algunos de sus compañeros eran muy talentosos en tales actividades, pero sus imágenes siempre resultaron ridículas. La única forma que ella conocía sobre como dibujar un poni era por una figura de madera. La única poni menos hábil que ella en el arte era Sweetie Belle, y eso solo porque esta seguía olvidando lavar su pincel entre colores cuando estaba pintando.

Así, en cualquier cambio que Nightmare Moon hizo en el cielo no había progreso. Intento hacer constelaciones, pero había una sutileza en los diseños de Luna que ella simplemente no podía igualar. Las constelaciones tenían vagas semejanzas con las criaturas que se supone que debían ser, pero podían ser interpretadas fácilmente. Todo el tiempo permanecían escondidas dentro de la mucho más grande imagen del cielo. Solo sobresalían cuando uno las buscaba intencionalmente.

Esto era un contraste absoluto con cualquier cosa que Nightmare Moon intentó. Las constelaciones que ella hizo destacaban como pinceladas ásperas y desordenadas. A pesar de intentar crear su propio cielo docenas de veces, lo único que Nightmare Moon logró hacer durante toda la noche fue incrementar su frustración. Su cutie mark alguna vez había sido la luna en contraste con la noche más oscura. Supuestamente ella debería tener un talento especial para esto, para encargarse del cielo nocturno. Pero, en todo caso, sus acciones eran equivalentes a las de un potro que estaba desfigurando una obra maestra con pinturas hechas a casco. Un reloj cercano repiqueo indicando la hora de la mañana, y Nightmare Moon finalmente admitió su derrota. Con un pisotón de su casco, usó su magia para limpiar su último fallo al pintar el cielo. Entonces se convirtió en humo, y como una serpiente enojada, regresó a través del aire hacia el balcón de su recamara. Una vez ahí, se rematerializó y dio un pisotón al atravesar la puerta abierta.

Nightmare Moon se dirigió directamente a su espejo y contempló el reflejo de su aún muy vacío flanco. Ella lo miro fijamente, intentando forzar su cutie mark a aparecer usando solo su fuerza de voluntad. Cuando eso no funcionó, Nightmare Moon cerró los ojos con fuerza y peleó contra el deseo de romper su espejo de nuevo.  
¿Qué era diferente? ¿Por qué su talento no era el que solía ser cuando ella y Luna eran una y la misma? ¿Había _algo_ que la hiciera única más allá de ser una reina que todos temían, despreciaban, y deseaban que fuera exiliada de regreso a la luna?

Abriendo los ojos de nuevo, dejó que su mirada furiosa fuera de su flanco en blanco a su armadura. En ese momento, su armadura solo era una burla tanto como lo era su ausencia de cutie mark. Ella no era una poni de guerra o un terror quien derribaría a aquellos que se cruzaran en su camino. Una armadura era algo usado por un asesino o un soldado, y ella tampoco lo era. Sin siquiera pensarlo, Nightmare Moon uso su magia para quitarse la armadura y arrojarla a una esquina causando un gran estruendo.

Su sombra de ojos era lo siguiente en irse, otra cosa que Nightmare Moon se había cansado de ponerse. Ella lo había usado para cumplir con las expectativas de Nexus y los Hijos de las Pesadillas, pero estaba cansada de eso. Un trapo mojado removió cada rastro del maquillaje, y una vez más Nightmare Moon se veía a sí misma como una simple yegua negra.

Que apropiado era su pelaje negro. Alguna vez no fue más que una sombra, veneno, una infección de pensamiento y celos que había tomado como rehén a la verdadera guardiana del cielo nocturno. Incluso la cutie mark que alguna vez había poseído solo era una retorcida sombra de la de Luna. Habían sido _el talento de Luna_ para el cielo, _los celos y el odio de Luna_ , y _el deseo de Luna_ los que habían formado y le habían dado propósito a Nightmare Moon.

Ahora que ella estaba separada de Luna, convertida en una yegua con su propio cuerpo, ¿Qué le quedaba? Los deseos que Nightmare Moon recordaba, que alguna vez ardían dentro de ella como fuego, habían sido enfriados y permanecían solo en su memoria. Se sentía como si ella no tuviera sus propios anhelos y deseos, como si estuviera vacía. Estaba comenzando a temer que ni siquiera _tuviera_ un talento especial o una cutie mark.

Incapaz de seguir observando su reflejo en el espejo, Nightmare Moon se dirigió de nuevo al balcón de su recamara y miro a través de Equestria con ojos cansados. Por dos semanas la noche se había mantenido, y los efectos eran visibles. Las plantas se estaban marchitando a lo largo de todo el reino; incluso el firme y resistente Bosque Everfree se veía enfermo. Los pocos ponis que se encontraban fuera tan temprano estaban totalmente cubiertos como si fuera el final del invierno, cuando se suponía que era verano.

Nightmare Moon observó Sweet Apple Acres en el otro extremo de la ciudad y pensó en la familia de Apple Bloom. Las huertas parecían débiles; ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrían sobrevivir los árboles? ¿Qué pasaría con la familia Apple y con Ponyville cuando fracasara la cosecha? ¿La ciudad sobreviviría el invierno sin la cosecha usualmente generosa de la huerta?

Nightmare Moon sacudió violentamente la cabeza. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por esto? La Nightmare Moon que solía ser sólo se habría reído de la dificultad y se habría deleitado con el sufrimiento. Nunca solía preocuparse por los ponis de Equestria. Todo lo que solía importar era que los ponis vieran su, o mejor dicho de Luna, cielo nocturno y apreciaran su belleza.

Nightmare Moon miró hacia arriba al cielo. Buscó consuelo en la belleza que se suponía que debía tener, pero, después de mirarlo toda la noche, sólo le disgustó. Estaba cansada de la luna y las estrellas. Estaba cansada del frío y la oscuridad de la noche. Ella estaba... cansada de todo y quería ver algo más. Quería algo más que la noche.

Había, sin embargo, solo otra cosa más.

Arrugando la frente, Nightmare Moon miró hacia el horizonte. Lo miró fijamente mientras sus pensamientos se arremolinaban como una bola de nieve al girar. Los pensamientos se convirtieron en un deseo, un deseo que ella no debería haber sentido. Ese deseo, sin embargo, sólo se hizo más fuerte, y pronto Nightmare Moon comenzó a hacer lo único que había jurado que nunca haría.

Con su melena revoloteando y sus ojos brillando de blanco, Nightmare Moon extendió su magia hacia el cielo. Sin una advertencia a ningún poni abajo, la luna comenzó a correr a través del cielo. En cinco minutos había llegado al oeste y empezó a meterse más allá del lejano horizonte, pero Nightmare Moon no observó cómo se escondía la luna. En lugar de eso, su mirada se mantuvo enfocada hacia el este.

Un poco de rojo comenzó a mezclarse con el oscuro azul y negro de la noche. Al principio solo fue un resplandor, pero creció. Las franjas rojas fueron empujadas más lejos en el cielo por un tono naranja, y el naranja empujó más alto mientras una esfera amarilla brillante comenzó a aparecer sobre el horizonte.

Esto iba en contra de todo lo que se suponía que ella debía representar, todo lo que se suponía que quería. A pesar de esto, Nightmare Moon no pudo evitar sonreír. Ya podía sentir algunos de los rayos dorados del sol chocando con su pelaje y llenándola de calidez. Sus ojos se movieron hacia el cielo, y ella lo vio cambiar del negro más oscuro a un brillante, alegre azul, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, las estrellas se desvanecieron lentamente de la vista.

Por primera vez en dos semanas, el sol se había levantado sobre Equestria.

Dejando atrás su armadura, Nightmare Moon se encaminó hacia el salón real del trono, curiosa acerca de cuanto tiempo tomaría antes de que algún poni llegara corriendo, buscándola con pánico.

* * *

"¡Mi Reina, tengo noticias terribles!" gritó Spell Nexus mientras irrumpía en el salón del trono. Unos cuantos soldados siguieron a su paso, pero su pánico fue recibido por un par de ojos fríos y una pequeña sonrisa de Nightmare Moon, que estaba sentada tranquilamente en su trono.

"¿Solo diez minutos? Estaba segura de que les tomaría más tiempo" pensó Nightmare Moon.

Nexus y los soldados se detuvieron al pie del trono, con la confusión pintada en sus caras. "¿Mi Reina?"

"No es nada. Ahora, ¿qué asunto tan urgente tienes que te hace sentir que puedes irrumpir aquí y armar semejante alboroto?"

"Su Majestad, la luna se ha puesto y el sol comienza a levantarse. Celestia obviamente ha escapado de su encarcelamiento, y es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella se una a la rebelión de la Princesa Cadance y venga a derrotarla. Ahora, ya he alertado a la guardia aquí y he enviado un mensaje a Shining Armor para hacer lo mismo con la Guardia de Canterlot. Ambos castillos se preparan para defenderse, y dentro de una hora estaremos listos para—"

"Eso no será necesario," interrumpió Nightmare Moon. "No hay nada que temer."

"Su confianza es refrescante, mi Reina, pero ahora Celestia tiene la ventaja de la sorpresa. No sabemos cuándo ni cómo va a atacar. Podría estar planeando algo incluso mientras hablamos."

Nightmare Moon asintió con la cabeza antes de dejar escapar otra sonrisa. "Sí, eso sería cierto _si_ Celestia hubiera escapado del sol, pero, te lo aseguro, sigue atrapada."

"Pero... pero entonces por qué... ¿por qué está saliendo el sol? Seguramente no es usted—"

"Sí Spell Nexus, _yo soy_ la que bajó la luna, y _es_ por mi voluntad y poder que el sol sube al cielo".

Nexus solo pudo mirar a Nightmare Moon en shock, con la boca abierta. "P-p-pero... pero Su Alteza, ¿ _Por qué_ terminaría su propia noche? ¿No es su más profundo deseo tener a Equestria bañada para siempre en la gloria de la luna y de las estrellas?"

"¡No seas tonto!" gritó Nightmare Moon. "¿Alguna vez has sentido lo frío que está fuera del castillo? ¿Has visto siquiera que las plantas comienzan a marchitarse? ¡Es un milagro que Equestria haya sobrevivido dos semanas de noche constante, pero esperar que este reino sobreviva una eternidad es absurdo!"

Nexus, tembloroso, dio algunos pasos hacia Nightmare Moon con ojos suplicantes. "Mi Reina, si esto es sobre nuestro progreso transformando Equestria, le aseguro—"

"Que tus renovaciones llegarían demasiado tarde. Su progreso en la replantación es lamentable en el mejor de los casos, y las lámparas de calentamiento que prometiste que mantendrían cálidas las partes pobladas de Equestria no se han instalado en la mayoría de las ciudades. La mitad de Equestria se moriría de hambre y el resto se congelaría hasta la muerte para cuando ustedes terminaran.

"Hablando de la noche, ya no hay razón para que dure para siempre. Las cosas no son como eran hace mil años, Nexus. Ahora hay ponis que viven y trabajan durante la noche. Hay ponis que aprecian su belleza, pero hay belleza que se encuentra también en el día y la luz solar.

"Belleza que yo he decidido dominar," continuó Nightmare Moon. "He decidido que mientras yo sea la única gobernante de Equestria me encargare del sol y la luna yo misma. Haré lo que Celestia hizo durante mil años, y seré mejor que ella. Tendré dominio sobre los dos orbes celestiales y seré el proveedor de su belleza no sólo por mil años, sino por toda la eternidad. Seré la eterna reina de la noche y el día."

Nexus abrió la boca para continuar su protesta, pero Nightmare Moon lo mantuvo en silencio con una sola y dura mirada. Eventualmente, se inclinó, al igual que el resto de los soldados. "Como desee, mi Reina. ¿Hay algo más que quisiera que yo supiera?"

"Sí. Me daré un descanso fuera del castillo hoy," contestó Nightmare Moon a Nexus mientras se levantaba de su trono.

"Por supuesto, Su Majestad. Enviare a algún poni a que busque su armadura y—"

"No, saldré así como estoy ahora."

Nexus miró a Nightmare Moon como si se hubiera vuelto loca. "Pero su Alteza, realmente pienso—"

"¡Yo decidiré que vestir y que no!" gritó Nightmare Moon. "¡Ahora piérdete!"

Nexus no se demoró un momento más. Él y los guardias salieron disparados de la habitación tan rápido como sus cascos pudieron llevarlos. Nightmare Moon esperó a que estuvieran todos fuera del alcance del oído antes de dejar escapar un suspiro irritado. Salió de la sala del trono y, en pocos minutos, llegó a uno de los muchos balcones del castillo. Miró al sol y al rico cielo azul con una sonrisa, como si estuviera saludando a una amiga que había perdido hace tiempo.

Una ráfaga de viento llevaba consigo los sonidos de los aplausos y lo que Nightmare Moon creía era música. Volviendo los ojos hacia la fuente del sonido, miró a Ponyville. Ponis de todo el pueblo se precipitaban por las calles, muchos reunidos en la plaza del pueblo.

Sus súbditos, los súbditos "no bendecidos", estaban tan contentos de ver el sol como ella. Se regocijaban en su luz y calor. Por un raro momento, Nightmare Moon se sintió feliz. Ella no trató de explicar ni se preguntó el por qué. Ella solo abrió las alas y voló hacia Ponyville mientras sus plumas y pelaje absorbían el calor del sol.

* * *

Ponyville nunca había sido rebasado por la celebración tan rápidamente. Pinkie Pie estaba trabajando con varios pegasos, incluyendo al veloz rayo Rainbow Dash, montando a toda prisa decoraciones para una fiesta que podría decirse ya había comenzado.

Un DJ local ya estaba tocando discos de vinilo y llenando el aire de música mientras los ponis gritaban su alegría hacia el cielo. El calor ya estaba llenando el aire, alejando el largo y persistente frío de la noche extendida. Los ponis que estaban totalmente cubiertos ahora estaban tirando botas, chaquetas de invierno y bufandas para tomar el sol.

Los ponis estaban tan fascinados con su celebración que no notaron la nube índigo que permanecía en las sombras de los árboles cercanos. Nightmare Moon los miró y habría estado sonriendo de oreja a oreja si en ese momento no hubiera sido una masa flotante de energía mágica.  
Ahora _esto_ se sentía bien y correcto. Ponis riendo y jugando bajo el sol, rebosando de alegría sin preocuparse por el mundo... esto era lo que Equestria estaba destinado a ser. Esta era la Equestria que Nightmare Moon había visto a través de jóvenes, inocentes ojos, y _no era_ una Equestria condenada a una noche eterna.

Spell Nexus podía ir a comer heno podrido. Así era como Nightmare Moon iba a gobernar, y esto era lo que la hacía feliz. Movería el sol y la luna como lo hizo Celestia y dejaría que los ponis de Equestria tuvieran tanto el día como la noche.

Mientras la celebración cercana continuaba creciendo, la mente de Nightmare Moon empezó a volar lejos de ella. Los ponis estaban tan felices, tan contentos de ver el sol, que tal vez ahora no la mirarían con miedo. Tal vez incluso le agradecerían por traer de vuelta el sol. Sí, ella se presentaría delante de ellos, y en vez de temblar, la mirarían justo como solían mirar a Celestia.

Ya podía imaginarlo. Ella se revelaría ante ellos y sonreiría. Ella haría lo que Celestia hacía y los llamaría cariñosamente "mis pequeños ponis". Ella hablaría con la voz más dulce y suave que pudiera manejar. Les mostraría que nunca debían temer otra noche eterna, y la alabarían igual que alababan a sus predecesoras.

Nightmare Moon fue sacada de su sueño por aclamaciones cercanas. Unas pocas yeguas y sementales se habían trasladado al lado de su escondite y llevaban consigo una mesa cargada con un cuenco de ponche y tazas vacías. Tan pronto como pusieron la mesa en el suelo cada uno tomó una copa. Uno de los sementales se rio y levantó su copa. "Propongo un brindis, por el sol."

"¡Por el día!" añadió otro en el grupo.

"Por la verdadera realeza de Equestria!"

"¡Por Celestia y Luna!"

El corazón de Nightmare Moon se hundió en su pecho como una piedra en el océano. Los ponis... estaban celebrando su derrota. Pensaron que la salida del sol significaba que Equestria era gobernado otra vez por las Hermanas Poni Reales.

En un instante, Nightmare Moon sintió el impulso de traer de vuelta la noche. Comenzó a elevar su magia al cielo con toda la intención de robar el sol hasta que los ponis pudieran apreciar la noche, pudieran apreciarla a ella. Sin embargo, antes de que Nightmare Moon pudiera llevarse el sol del cielo, su determinación flaqueó. Habían sido dos largas semanas de noche, y estos ponis estarían bastante desconsolados cuando supieran que sus queridas princesas no habían regresado.

Preocupada en el suelo, la nube que era Nightmare Moon se colaba entre los cascos de los ponis y se alejaba de la fiesta. Ella les dejaría tener su día, que tuvieran su celebración, pero no se quedaría allí a verlos.

* * *

En las afueras de Ponyville, donde la fiesta y su música no eran más que tonos agobiantes en el viento, Nightmare Moon se posó en la hierba. Encontró refugio en uno de los parques exteriores de la ciudad a la sombra de un sauce llorón. Las largas y colgantes ramas la escondían de cualquier poni que pudiera pasar por el camino, asegurándose de que tenía la intimidad que buscaba.

Le dolía el corazón. La felicidad que había surgido a la vida cuando levantó el sol había sido asesinada a sangre fría por los ponis de la celebración. Lo peor era que había probado esa felicidad. Era como darle un sorbo de agua a un poni perdido en un desierto. Había sido un breve momento de refresco que, una vez pasado, sólo dejaba al alma deseando más.

Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sólo había sido feliz entonces? Cutie mark o no, ella tenía todo lo demás que siempre había querido. Ella era reina. Ella desterró a Celestia y Luna al sol y la luna. No había nadie para desafiar su reino. Entonces, ¿por qué sólo había sido feliz cuando levantó el sol, cuando pensó que los ponis de Ponyville ya no la temían?  
¿Qué la había hecho feliz en el pasado? Ella sabía que no siempre había sido así, y, recordando, las memorias que Nightmare Moon había tratado de enterrar comenzaron a salir a la superficie. Sabía lo que la había hecho feliz en el pasado, y _no_ era poder o una corona. No era un objeto o una baratija.

Eran los ponis.

Eran ponis como Twilight Sparkle, Cheerilee, y Twist. Eran ponis como Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, y Scootaloo. Eran todos los residentes de Ponyville quienes alguna vez la habían mirado con una sonrisa y rostros felices, justo como a otra ciudadana de su humilde y pequeño pueblo.

Nightmare Moon gimió cuando puso la cabeza en el suelo y cubrió sus ojos. Con determinación comenzó a repasar sus pensamientos. Estaba cansada de la incertidumbre, cansada de lo desconocido. Ella sabría por qué esos cortos meses que pasó como una potranca eran más importantes para ella que el resto de sus recuerdos. Ella no estaría atormentada por esto un segundo más.

Concentrándose, Nightmare Moon pensó en su memoria más antigua, la primera que compartió con la Princesa Luna. Era sólo algo vago, pero, a medida que lo captaba, el recuerdo comenzó a tomar forma. El vago recuerdo era de cuando ella y Luna habían sido una y la misma. Ella no recordaba el acontecimiento o la fecha, pero los detalles importantes de la memoria sostenían la verdad.

Celestia había estado rodeada de ponis felices, cada uno elogiándola por un hermoso día. Ella y Luna habían observado esto, y, en la boca de su estómago, los celos se habían retorcido en ella. ¿Por qué Celestia recibía todo el elogio? Ella sólo levantaba el sol. Ella no llenaba el cielo con un tapiz de estrellas mientras que también elevaba la luna. Celestia sólo ponía la mitad del esfuerzo, en el mejor de los casos, y sin embargo los ponis la amaban diez veces más.

En aquel antiguo recuerdo, Luna había deseado esa admiración, y ella, Nightmare Moon, había compartido ese deseo. Esa sed, esa hambre, había sido el combustible de su existencia hasta que los Elementos de la Armonía las separaron. Era el núcleo de todo lo que una vez había deseado. Su deseo de la noche eterna, su deseo de ser reina, todo provenía de esa única cosa.

Ese único deseo, ese único anhelo, ser… ser…

Amada.  
¿Amor? ¿Era eso? ¿Era _eso_ todo lo que ella realmente quería? Nightmare Moon sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, tratando de negarlo, pero no pudo. Incluso después de haber sido separada de Luna por los Elementos de la Armonía, esa verdad central había permanecido. Había sido un pensamiento simple, tan arraigado en su existencia compartida que ni siquiera la magia más poderosa de la existencia podía borrarla.  
Y ella _había_ sido amada como Nyx. En aquel entonces, Twilight la había amado, y su amigo también la había cuidado. Ella había sido feliz, pero entonces lo arruinó todo. Lo había tirado todo para perseguir viejos recuerdos y deseos que nunca habían sido suyos. Había dejado que Spell Nexus y los Hijos de las Pesadillas la convencieran de ser un monstruo y una tirana. Había encarcelado a sus amigas y... a la yegua que había llamado Madre.

Era exasperante, pero Nightmare Moon no gritó de rabia. En cambio, ella, la Reina de Equestria, lloró. No se lamentaba, no gritaba, pero, en la sombra protectora del sauce, no podía contener las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

* * *

Por un largo rato, eso fue todo lo que Nightmare Moon hizo. Se permitió llorar, ignorando el mundo entero a su alrededor. No sabía ni le importaba cuanto tiempo había estado escondida bajo la sombra del árbol, pero su llanto fue abruptamente interrumpido por una pequeña voz.

"¿Estás bien?"  
Nightmare Moon levantó la cabeza en shock y se secó los ojos apresuradamente. ¿Quién se _atrevería_ siquiera a acercarse a la reina cuando obviamente estaba de mal humor? ¿A quién incluso… le importaría?

A Nightmare Moon le tomó un momento para localizar la fuente de la voz. Su dueño se había retirado fuera de las ramas caídas del sauce llorón. Sin embargo, después de unos momentos, el poni se atrevió a empujar su cabeza a través de las ramas colgantes una vez más.

Era una potranca aproximadamente de la misma edad que las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Tenía un pelaje de color crema, cabellos rojos y rizados, sin duda unas tontas gafas púrpuras, y una cutie mark de dos bastones de caramelo cruzados en forma de corazón. Era una poni que Nightmare Moon conocía muy bien, después de haber pasado tiempo con ella en la escuela.

"Yo… lo siento, Su Alteza," se disculpó Twist con su seseo nasal. "Yo solo escuché a alguien llorando mientras iba de regreso a casa por unos palitos de menta. Yo…la dejaré sola si usted—"

"No," dijo Nightmare Moon antes de que ella pudiera siquiera pensar acerca de lo que estaba haciendo. "Por favor, ha pasado mucho tiempo, Twist. No tienes que irte si no quieres."

"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?" preguntó Twist con unos enormes e incrédulos ojos.

Nightmare Moon levanto un casco hacia su pecho y se señaló a sí misma. "S-soy yo, Twist. Soy Nyx."

Con la mandíbula colgando, Twist se acercó unos pasos. "¿Nyx? Mi madre dijo que te habías vuelto mala y que tú eras la que hacía que estuviera oscuro todo el tiempo. Le dije que no era cierto, pero... Supongo que tenía razón."

La verdad en estas palabras dolía, pero Nightmare Moon no se permitió gritarle a Twist, y tampoco intentó defenderse. "Lo siento por hacer eso, Twist, pero prometo que nunca lo hare de nuevo."

"La verdad es que al principio era algo divertido. Nunca antes había podido jugar afuera después de que oscureciera. Jugué algunos juegos muy divertidos de buscar y encontrar." El rostro de Twist se iluminó y dio unos cuantos pasos. "Oye, ¡deberías venir a la fiesta en el pueblo! Todos están fuera, bailando y jugando."

Nightmare Moon hizo una mueca ante la invitación y negó con la cabeza. "Me… me gustaría, Twist, realmente me gustaría, pero no creo que pueda. Estoy muy ocupada," mintió.

La sonrisa que había florecido en el rostro de Twist se desvaneció. "Eso es lo que Apple Bloom siempre decía antes de que se fuera a visitar a su familia."

¿Visitar a su familia? Una mentira blanca que, Nightmare Moon podía imaginar, le habían dicho a Twist y así ella no sabría que Apple Bloom y las otras crusaders estaban encerradas en el calabozo del castillo. Aun así, Nightmare Moon no prestó atención a eso. Ella no quería darle a Twist una razón para que la odiara… no ahora.

"¿Por qué Apple Bloom siempre dice eso?" preguntó Nightmare Moon, esperando llevar la conversación en otra dirección.

"Porque ella siempre está siendo una Cutie Mark Crusader," contesto Twist. Ella le dio una patada a la tierra con el casco delantero. "Estoy feliz de tener mi cutie mark, pero, desde que la obtuve, Apple Bloom sólo quiere jugar con Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle. Cada que trato de jugar con ella, siempre está demasiado ocupada."

Twist pateó la tierra de nuevo. "Casi deseo que mi cutie mark no hubiera aparecido."

"Oye no digas eso, Twist," le dijo Nightmare Moon, intentando hacerla sentir mejor. Una que pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "Dime, ¿puedes esperar aquí por un minuto? Necesito correr y traer algo, pero prometo que volveré."

"Claro, solo no tardes mucho. Necesito volver a la fiesta," respondió Twist.

Nightmare Moon asintió, y, en una espiral de nubes color índigo, desapareció. Esto dejó a Twist sentada y esperando a la sombra del sauce, pero no tuvo que esperar por mucho. En menos de un minuto, Nightmare Moon reapareció del remolino de su melena de humo, y se recostó en el pasto.

"Muy bien, quiero que cierres los ojos. Tengo una sorpresa para ti," dijo Nightmare Moon con una cálida sonrisa.

Twist rebotó en sus cascos. "¿¡De verdad!?"

"Sí, pero tienes que cerrar los ojos, y no mirar," le dijo Nightmare Moon, y Twist estaba más que dispuesta a obligarse a hacer caso. Ella apretó los ojos y, en el proceso, estrujó su cara en una expresión tonta.

Nightmare Moon tuvo que sofocar una pequeña risa ante lo que veía, pero siguió su trabajo de todos modos. Sacó algo de su melena mágica y, con un toque delicado, usó la magia de su cuerno para colocarlo cuidadosamente sobre la espalda de Twist. Sólo cuando estaba segura de que el objeto no iba a caerse, Nightmare Moon detuvo su magia. "De acuerdo, puedes mirar ahora."

Twist abrió los ojos y una sonrisa explotó en su rostro cuando vio que una capa roja con un familiar emblema azul y amarillo estaba ahora colgando a través de su espalda.

"Como la Reina de Equestria y una miembro de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, por el presente mandato te declaro una Crusader oficial. Ahora puedes jugar con Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, y Sweetie Belle todo lo que quieras," le dijo Nightmare Moon.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Twist, incrédula. "¿Incluso cuando ya tengo mi cutie mark?"

"Ser una Crusader no es solo acerca de encontrar tu propia cutie mark," le dijo Nightmare Moon. "Es sobre ayudar a un amigo a encontrar su talento especial, y ¿Quién mejor para ayudar a un amigo a encontrar su cutie mark que una poni que ya tiene la suya?"

Twist saltó de la emoción. "Oh, ¡no puedo esperar hasta que Apple Bloom regrese! Apuesto que podría mostrarle a ella, Scootaloo, y Sweetie Belle como hacer un dulce, y entonces tal vez ellas podrían tener una cutie mark como la mía."

"Estoy segura de que Apple Bloom estará de vuelta más pronto de lo que crees," dijo Nightmare Moon, aun incapaz de decirle la verdad a Twist.

"Gracias, Nyx. ¡Esto es tan dulce! No puedo esperar para mostrárselo a todos," exclamó Twist antes de que una expresión de darse cuenta de algo apareciera en su cara. "Oh, lo olvidé, estaba llevando de vuelta algunos de mis palitos de menta a la fiesta."

Nightmare Moon levantó un casco y lo usó para empujar suavemente a Twist. "Bueno, entonces será mejor que corras."

A pesar del estímulo de Nightmare Moon, Twist se volvió para mirarla. "¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir a la fiesta?"

"Lo siento, Twist, pero realmente no creo que deba ir."

"Está bien" contestó Twist, pero no antes de buscar en sus alforjas y sacar uno de los palitos de menta. Estaba envuelto en papel colorido y un gran lazo rojo. "Toma, al menos deberías tener uno de mis palitos de menta. Los hice esta mañana."

Los ojos de Nightmare Moon se suavizaron al ver el pequeño regalo. "Oh Twist, no, no podría."

"Te hará sonreír," le aseguró Twist con una voz cantarina después de colocar el bastón de menta en el suelo.

Era demasiado para Nightmare Moon tener que soportarlo. Recogió el caramelo con su melena como si fuera un vaso frágil y sonrió un poco mientras lo colocaba frente a sus ojos. "Gracias, Twist."

"Está bien, mejor me voy... pero, Nyx?"

Nightmare Moon volvió su mirada hacia Twist. "¿Sí?"

"¿El sol saldrá mañana? ¿O estará oscuro de nuevo?"

"Haré un trato contigo," dijo Nightmare Moon mientras se acercaba a Twist. "Si tu prometes no decirle a ningún poni que me viste o que yo fui la que elevó el sol hoy, haré que el sol se levante de nuevo todos los días."

"¿Tiene que ser una Pinkie Promesa?" preguntó Twist, nerviosa.

Nightmare Moon rio entre dientes, recordando el día en que se habían encontrado con Pinkie Pie después de que la broma de Diamond Tiara había salido mal. "No, no lo es."

"Bien, lo prometo, Nyx," Twist respondió con una sonrisa, "pero espero que cambies de opinión. La fiesta va a ser muy divertida. Aun así, si no lo haces, te veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?"

Nightmare Moon asintió y observó cómo Twist se deslizaba por debajo del follaje del sauce llorón. Entonces, utilizó un toque de su magia para empujar algunas de las ramas colgando, para que pudiera ver a Twist rebotar hacia la ciudad. Una vez que Twist había desaparecido de la vista, volvió su atención al palo de menta. Lo sacó de su envoltorio de papel y lo puso en su boca. Era dulce, sabor menta, y, en ese momento, muy delicioso.

* * *

Nightmare Moon permaneció donde estaba hasta el final del día cuando las celebraciones habían acabado y el sol se acercaba al lejano horizonte. Ella ocultó el sol y alzó la luna desde su lugar escondido bajo el árbol, y ahí se quedó un poco más antes de atreverse a dejar el lugar.

Ella atravesó Ponyville como una sombra mística, encaminada a su destino: la Biblioteca Golden Oaks. Aunque Nightmare Moon estaba feliz de darle a Twist la nueva capa Crusader que ella había recibido de Sweetie Belle, pronto se vio arrepentida de lo que había hecho. Se dio cuenta muy tarde de que ella quería la capa, para tenerla como un recuerdo, pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que no podía quitársela a Twist.  
Eso dejó a Nightmare Moon queriendo la capa hasta que recordó que _había_ una capa crusader más en el mundo. Había una capa que ella podía quedarse, la cual realmente ya le pertenecía. Era su primera capa, la que ella había recibido durante su año en la escuela, y sabía exactamente dónde encontrarla.

Recordando la época cuando ella era conocida simplemente como Nyx, un poni regresó a la biblioteca un libro dañado. Un buen número de páginas se habían rasgado y muchas otras estaban manchadas con agua. El libro estaba simplemente arruinado, y Twilight se vio forzada a tirarlo. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, Nyx había estado leyendo una historia donde el personaje principal escondía cosas dentro de un libro hueco.

Después de pescar el libro de la basura, Nyx lo convirtió en su mejor sitio para esconder cosas, algo de lo que ni siquiera Twilight sabía. Ella le hizo un hueco al libro y entonces lo escondió debajo de su cama con otros libros de cuentos. Era un lugar escondido del que ella había estado orgullosa. Encontrar un único, pequeño libro debajo de la cama de una potra en una biblioteca sería como encontrar una aguja en un pajar… a menos que supieras donde buscar.

La nube que era Nightmare Moon se acercó a la biblioteca en ese momento, y ella se vio sorprendida por una pequeña sensación de déjà vu mientras se acercaba a una de las ventanas. En el pasado, ella se había acercado a la misma ventana y había observado a Twilight Sparkle y las otras cinco ponis, que usarían los Elementos de la Armonía contra ella aquella fatídica noche, cuando ella y Luna eran una y la misma.

Y, al igual que esa noche, Nightmare Moon se asomó a través de la ventana de la biblioteca, solo para encontrar una escena muy diferente de la que recordaba.

"¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien aquí tu solo, Spike? Eres más que bienvenido para seguir quedándote conmigo," ofreció Rarity. Ella estaba parada en el centro del cuarto, mirando a Spike mientras él estaba apurado limpiando. Owloysius también estaba ayudando, usando las plumas de sus alas para limpiar el polvo de los estantes más altos. Peewee estaba sentado en su nido en el alféizar de la ventana, pero el fénix bebé recibió en su nido a otro de su clase. El ave fénix de la princesa Celestia, Philomena, había llegado a la biblioteca buscando refugio cuando los Hijos de las Pesadillas habían intentado capturarla como un premio para Nightmare Moon.

"¡De ninguna manera! Necesito estar aquí y asegurarme de que la biblioteca esta en las mejores condiciones para cuando Twilight vuelva. Quiero decir, ¡Tú lo viste! El sol salió. Eso significa que la Princesa Celestia regresó, y si ella está de vuelta, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que ella derrote a Nightmare Moon. Entonces ella liberará a Twilight, y no quiero que regrese a una biblioteca sucia."

"Eres realmente su asistente número uno, ¿no es así?" elogió Rarity con una sonrisa.

Spike detuvo su limpieza y golpeo su pecho con orgullo. "Puedes apostar que lo soy."  
"Bueno, no te entretendré más, pero, si te da hambre, quiero que vayas a la boutique. Aunque no puedo prometerte gemas, eres _siempre_ bienvenido a compartir la cena conmigo. Oh, y no te quedes despierto hasta muy tarde," finalizó Rarity antes de girar hacia la puerta. "No querrías estar cansado cuando Twilight regrese, ¿o sí?"

Nightmare Moon se encogió, ocultando su cuerpo nebuloso en un arbusto cercano mientras Rarity salía de la biblioteca. Rarity dio un adiós final a Spike antes de partir, y sólo cuando esta había desaparecido cerca de una esquina lejana, Nightmare Moon se atrevió a mirar por la ventana de nuevo.

Spike había terminado de quitar el polvo de los últimos estantes de la biblioteca y se había trasladado al escritorio de Twilight. Empezó a limpiarlo como había limpiado todo lo demás, pero pronto hizo una pausa para recoger una foto cercana.

Era una foto de él y de Twilight. Los dos estaban posando para la foto, indudablemente una imagen de un anuario escolar o algo asi, del tiempo cuando Twilight asistía a la Escuela de Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados. Ambos se veían más jóvenes en esa imagen, en el tiempo cuando él apenas comenzaba a actuar más como el asistente de Twilight. Era una foto que trajo una sonrisa al rostro de Spike, y él se tomó un momento para abrazarla en su pecho.

"Vuelve a casa pronto, Twilight."

Hasta antes de que Spike dijera esas palabras, Nightmare Moon tenía toda la intención de esperar hasta que él se hubiera quedado dormido antes de escabullirse escaleras arriba para recuperar su libro del tesoro. Ahora, sin embargo, se escabulló de la ventana y dejó que su forma de nube comenzara a regresar al palacio.

Spike se quedaría despierto toda la noche por Twilight, y, con cada hora que pasara, su esperanza de que ella sería liberada por Celestia disminuiría. Pronto se daría cuenta, como todos los demás en Ponyville, de que era Nightmare Moon quien había levantado el sol.

Y Nightmare Moon no tenía ningún interés de esperar en la ventana si eso significaba que tendría que ver como las esperanzas de Spike sobre el regreso de Twilight morían en su pecho.

* * *

La espera fue insoportable. Nightmare Moon había regresado al castillo y había ordenado a sus guardias traer el libro del tesoro en el momento en el que Spike dejara sola la biblioteca. Había permanecido en su trono desde entonces, sin querer moverse un centímetro y arriesgar a perderse el regreso de los guardias.

Ella había hecho sonar al libro como algo mucho peor de lo que era. Ella tejió una historia sobre como el libro contenía sus grandes planes para Equestria, y Nexus estaba más que ansioso por creerle. Él incluso se ofreció como voluntario para ir a tomar el libro con sus propios cascos para asegurarse de que nadie lo abriera.

Fue una oferta a la que Nightmare Moon no se negó, aunque ella insistió en que Spike tenía que estar fuera de la biblioteca. Cuando Nexus preguntó por qué, ella le dio la simple explicación de que ningún poni o dragón en Ponyville tenía que saber que el libro existía siquiera, y eso pareció emocionar aún más a Nexus. Él probablemente habría esperado por años a que Spike dejara la biblioteca antes de asegurar el libro.

Afortunadamente, solo había tomado algunas horas. Poco tiempo después de que saliera el sol al día siguiente, Nightmare Moon escuchó las puertas de su salón del trono abrirse. Nexus asomó la cabeza cuando la abertura fue suficientemente grande, y llevaba una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Tuviste éxito?" preguntó Nightmare Moon, aunque podía ver que sí lo había tenido. Mientras ella se levantaba de su trono y cruzaba el salón para encontrarse con Nexus, él camino hacia ella con el libro levitando junto a su cabeza.

"Por supuesto, mi Reina. El libro estaba justo donde usted dijo que estaría, y el bebé dragón se encontraba fuera yendo por su desayuno. También nos aseguramos que los fénix y el búho estaban durmiendo en los cuartos de arriba. Nadie nos vio entrar o salir, y nadie ha siquiera rasgado la cubierta de su libro. Ha permanecido firmemente cerrado desde que lo removimos de su lugar escondido, como usted lo ordenó."

"Excelente," dijo Nightmare Moon alegremente mientras tomaba el libro con su propia magia.  
"Lo has hecho bien, Nexus."  
"Me honra, Su Alteza. Aunque, si me permite el atrevimiento, ¿Qué exactamente _contiene_ este libro? Usted ha hablado de él como si contuviera algo de inconmensurable importancia, pero me pregunto cómo un libro que parece tan simple podría contener algo tan—"  
"¡¿Cuestionas mi palabra, Nexus?!" siseó Nightmare Moon, inclinándose hacia él y mirándolo fríamente.

Nexus tragó saliva nerviosamente, tratando de quitarse el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. "No… ¡Nunca, mi Reina! ¡Desaparezco ese pensamiento!"

"Entonces confiarás en mi palabra. Este libro es importante, pero su contenido es solo para mis ojos. Ahora, me iré a mi dormitorio y estaré ahí toda la mañana. Es de extrema importancia que nadie me moleste."

"Sí, mi Reina," contestó Nexus. Se inclinó una vez más mientras Nightmare Moon caminaba a su lado, y esperó hasta que ella hubiera dejado el salón del trono para gritarles sus órdenes a los guardias.

* * *

De vuelta en su dormitorio, y sin su armadura ni su maquillaje, Nightmare Moon se recostó en su cama con el libro gentilmente sostenido con su magia. Le había costado cada gramo de su fuerza de voluntad no abrir el libro antes de que hubiera llegado a su cama. Aunque ahora que estaba ahí, ahora que tenía privacidad, y, después de lamerse los labios, abrió la cubierta.

Dentro del libro se encontraba un hoyo rectangular que había sido cortado en las páginas manchadas, y dentro del agujero estaba lleno de objetos que hicieron que el aire se quedara atrapado en los pulmones de Nightmare Moon.

Recostada en la esquina superior derecha, y ocupando una gran parte del interior del libro, esta su capa original de Cutie Mark Crusader. Estaba deshilachada en algunos bordes y tenía una mancha en una esquina, pero el color rojo era todavía fuerte y vibrante. Incluso el emblema del poni erguido que tenía era justo como Nightmare Moon lo recordaba.

Cuidadosamente, ella quitó la capa y la cubrió con la cubierta del libro mientras miraba los otros artículos dentro. Ella encontró su cinta azul del Día de Aprender y Jugar y otras pequeñas baratijas que había recogido de sus muchos intentos de encontrar una cutie mark. Canicas, monedas viejas... el libro estaba lleno de cosas que no tenían un valor monetario significativo, pero, para ella, no tenían precio.

Antes de que pudiera detenerse, Nightmare Moon se encontró buscando con su magia uno de los objetos: su kazoo. Ella retiró la barata, pequeña cosa que había ganado junto con la cinta azul del enfrentamiento de jalar la cuerda en el Día de Aprender y Jugar y, antes de que pudiera detenerse, colocó el juguete contra sus labios.

Se sentía mucho más pequeño ahora, como si pudiera romperlo con un simple mordisco. Aun así, Nightmare Moon tomó el kazoo con cuidado, y sopló. El kazoo dio su nota, la cual retumbo contra las paredes de su dormitorio.

La única nota, que Nightmare Moon esperaba le traería de vuelta una fracción de la felicidad que una vez conoció, sólo dejó el sabor amargo de plástico en su boca. Tan pronto como su magia lo permitiera, volvió a guardar todos los tesoros en el libro y lo escondió en el cajón de una cómoda. Luego se dejó caer sobre su cama, una vez más se encontró mirando su reflejo en su espejo de vanidad.  
Cuando Nightmare Moon miró su reflejo, las palabras de Luna se elevaron y quemaron en su mente como fantasmas enojados. _"No será mi pasado el que te persiga, sino el tuyo."_

Luna tenía razón. Ella había sido Nyx, y podría haber permanecido como Nyx. Las Hermanas Reales le habían ofrecido una oportunidad de detenerse, pero ella había sido una tonta perdida en el pasado. Había escuchado a Spell Nexus, a los Hijos de las Pesadillas, y a sus propios recuerdos. Ella se había concentrado en ser la yegua que alguna vez había sido, y en el proceso había destruido todo lo que alguna vez tuvo.

Sí, ella había sido Nightmare Moon, se había convertido a sí misma en Nightmare Moon, pero ahora no quería ser eso. No quería ser un monstruo que los potros y potras temieran que los viera desde las sombras. No quería ser una reina tirana, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás. Había ido muy lejos. Ninguna cantidad de disculpas la salvaría de lo que había hecho. Si liberaba a Celestia y Luna, ellas la desterrarían a la luna por mil años, si no es que más.

Ella estaba... atascada— simplemente atascada. No podía regresar, pero no podía seguir adelante. Ella era, en todos los sentidos, su reflejo en el espejo. Ya no podía ser Nightmare Moon, revestida con su armadura mientras inspiraba el miedo en los corazones de los ponis. No podía volver a ser la pequeña, inocente potra Nyx tampoco. Era la flanco en blanco, adulta yegua que estaba atrapada en el medio, ¡y no podía soportar más su propio reflejo!

Con un agravado resoplido, Nightmare Moon se dejó caer sobre su cama. Le dio la espalda al espejo y buscó en el otro lado de su habitación algo que la distrajera. Miró a su escritorio y los papeles en la superficie, pero entonces su mirada fue atraída por un púrpura familiar.

El purpura pertenecía a un objeto que estaba tirado debajo de su escritorio en el mismo lugar donde ella lo había tirado en un arranque de ira semanas antes. Era una cosa que tomó con su melena mágica y lo acercó a la luz.

Nightmare Moon volvió a ver el muñeco de entrenamiento de Twilight Sparkle que había destruido el día en que llegó al castillo. Ahora tenía una pequeña capa de polvo que cubría sus rasgos, y había perdido más de su relleno mientras permanecía olvidado. Aun así, el parecido que el muñeco compartía con Twilight Sparkle fue tan llamativo como cuando Nightmare Moon lo vio por primera vez.

Era tan parecida a Twilight que Nightmare Moon no podía evitar acercarse al muñeco y dejar que su magia fluyera a través de él. Las rasgaduras y las partes rotas comenzaron a arreglarse, y pronto el muñeco de entrenamiento se veía como nuevo. Ella, sin embargo, no se detuvo allí. Nightmare Moon siguió usando su magia en el muñeco, y cambió la áspera tela en algo suave y afelpado.

Bajo la influencia de la magia de Nightmare Moon, el muñeco de entrenamiento se convirtió en una muñeca, y la recientemente transformada muñeca de Twilight Sparkle pronto encontró un lugar en el pecho de Nightmare Moon. Ella abrazó la muñeca con sus piernas, y, por un momento, se atrevió a fingir que la muñeca era el verdadera Twilight.

"¿Qué hago ahora, Twilight?" preguntó Nightmare Moon, rogando porque la muñeca de verdad pudiera responderle.

"¿Qué hago ahora?"

* * *

Traducido por Reader107

My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic © Hasbro

No soy dueño de la propiedad intelectual en la que este Fan-fiction está basado.


	2. 17 - Endurecer un corazón blando

**Y seguimos con la gran historia de Nyx, espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como me gustó a mí.**

 **Quiero aclarar algunos puntos que pudieron quedar al aire en el capitulo anterior:**

 **1\. Mi traducción comienza justo despues del capitulo "Alguna vez una crusader"  
2\. No tengo un tiempo fijo para subir los capítulos, en esta ocasión no tardé mucho entre un capitulo y el otro pero no siempre será así. Desde ahora les pido paciencia por favor. Para mí la calidad va primero. Por supuesto también trataré de hacer esto lo más rapido posible.  
3\. Tal vez encuentren algunas ligeras diferencias entre las traducciones de AByC y las mías, sobre todo en lo que refiere a nombres y formas de decir las palabras. Esto es solo porque he traducido esto a mi estilo, aunque he tratado de respetar el camino que llevaba la historia.  
4\. Las lineas son para diferenciar entre una parte del capitulo y otra. Cada capítulo de esta historia está dividida en lo que podriamos llamar "subcapítulos".**

 **Sin más que decir les agradezco por estar aquí y les deseo una agradable lectura. Sientanse libres de comentar.**

* * *

"Endurecer un corazón blando"

Durante una semana entera, Nightmare Moon alzó y bajó el sol obedientemente, haciendo pasar los días como eran antes de su gobierno. Hizo poco más además de eso, eligiendo recluirse a sí misma en sus aposentos. Seguía al tanto de cómo se gobernaba el reino y se aseguraba de que Spell Nexus no sobrepasara ciertos límites. Más allá de eso, Nightmare Moon apenas podía levantarse de la cama.

Se habían esparcido las noticias acerca de que había sido ella quien alzaba el sol, que era por su voluntad que la noche eterna había terminado. Había sido una de las noticias más sorprendentes en la historia de Equestria, apenas por debajo del rápido ascenso de Nightmare Moon al poder.

Las reacciones a las noticias eran diversas.

Los Hijos de las Pesadillas se molestaron, Nexus en particular, viendo su decisión como una señal de debilidad que era necesario que terminara. Ellos no se atreverían a decir nada frente a su reina, pero ella podía escuchar los murmullos tan bien como cualquier otro poni.

La mayoría de la población parecía intranquila, como si Nightmare Moon sólo se estuviera burlando de ellos dándoles unos días soleados. Creyeron que ella traería de vuelta la noche eterna sin previo aviso, que sólo estaba jugando algún juego enfermo, o que tenía algo mucho peor planeado para Equestria.

Y si existían algunos quienes realmente apreciaran que ella regresara el sol al cielo cada día, Nightmare Moon no supo sobre ellos. Sus voces eran apagados susurros en un estruendoso coro de gritos provenientes de ponis quienes o temían que ella traería de vuelta la noche eterna o le demandaban que lo hiciera.

Era una tormenta a su alrededor que sólo agravó la que se elevaba en la mente de Nightmare Moon. Seguía tratando de entender por qué se sentía de esa forma. Su mente estaba llena de un interminable carrusel de pensamientos y preguntas, que no podía ni callar ni contestar. Todo eso la llevó a noches de insomnio y a su deseo de no hacer nada más que esconderse en su dormitorio, cerrar la puerta y fingir que el mundo exterior no existía.

Pero a veces, el mundo no se puede ignorar.  
 _STOO-ONGK!_

"¡Oye, dije que no puedes entrar!"

"¡Atrápenla!"  
 _¡TRISH! ¡CLANG! ¡CLONK!  
_ "¡Alto… dije ALTO!"

"¡Miren, está corriendo hacia la puerta!"

"¡Alguien traiga algunos pegasos y unicornios que nos ayuden a atraparla!"

"¡Cuidado!"  
 _¡TRISH! ¡THRONG! ¡STREEECHK! ¡TISH!_  
"¡Eso… eso es todo! ¡La atrapamos! La tenemos rodeada."

"¡Nadie se burla de nosotros! ¡Estas bajo arresto por traspasar esta área del castillo! Todos, atrápenla en tres… dos… uno…"  
"¡ **Rrrraaaahhh!"  
** _KKKRRRAASSH-TRISSH  
_ Nightmare Moon se levantó rápidamente de su cama, con sus cansados ojos apretándose en una expresión de ira. Salió a su balcón y se lanzó al exterior del castillo. Bajó la mirada al patio del castillo e inhaló lo más profundo que pudo. Entonces rugió con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, sin importarle lo temprano que era. El volumen tan alto de su voz sin duda despertó con un susto a algunos en Ponyville.  
 **"¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?"  
** Todo lo que recibió como respuesta fueron gemidos y gruñidos. Una gran parte de los guardias del castillo, que eran ponis de tierra, estaban apilados uno encima del otro en el centro del patio. Riéndose y rebotando alrededor de ellos juguetonamente, como si todo fuera un juego, estaba Pinkie Pie.

"¡Tus ponis son tontos! Así no se juega a las atrapadas."

Nightmare Moon no sabía si quedarse en shock por lo que estaba viendo, enojarse porque sus guardias habían sido derrotados tan fácilmente, o tirarse al suelo y carcajearse. Una sola, hiperactiva y rosa poni acababa de vencer a sus soldados con suma facilidad. El mundo podría estar a punto de acabar, y Pinkie Pie seguiría siendo Pinkie Pie.

"¡ALTO!" gritaron varias voces a la vez. Los unicornios de la guarnición del castillo se precipitaron hacia el patio, cuernos ya brillando mientras los pegasos comenzaban a circular en el cielo. Nightmare Moon tenía pocas dudas de que se estaban preparando o para atrapar a Pinkie Pie o para usar tácticas mucho más peligrosas para detener al intruso saltarín.  
Pinkie Pie, sin embargo, no parecía darse cuenta del peligro en el que estaba, su sonrisa cada vez más grande. "Oh, ¿ustedes también quieren jugar a las atrapadas? Bien, pero recuerden que yo soy la que atrapa y tienen que huir de mí. Estos ponis simplemente no lo entendieron; Seguían corriendo _hacia_ mí."

"Esto no es un juego; estás invadiendo el castillo real de la Reina Nightmare Moon. ¡Ríndete ahora!"

"Guardias, tranquilícense."

Nightmare Moon se lanzó hacia abajo y aterrizó en el patio. Los unicornios retiraron rápidamente los hechizos que estaban a punto de lanzar, y los pegasos que habían estado dando vueltas por encima aterrizaron. Todos se inclinaron ante su reina mientras un guardia habló. "¡Su Alteza, esta poni ha invadido su castillo real!"

"Sí, eso puedo verlo," contestó Nightmare Moon, mirando a Pinkie Pie. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Bueno, vine aquí para verte, pero cuando se lo pedí a los guardias, ellos me dijeron—" en ese momento Pinkie Pie infló su pecho y comenzó a hablar con voz ronca. 'No, cualquier solicitante que quiera una audiencia con la gloriosa Nightmare Moon debe solicitar una cita que debe ser aprobada por Spell Nexus.'"

"Pero entonces," Pinkie Pie continuó con su normal, enérgico tono. "Les dije que yo no era un médico y que, si quería ser parte de una audiencia, iría a ver un juego divertido, o tal vez escuchar a una banda. Lo único que quería era hablar contigo, pero me dijeron que me fuera.  
"Pero _realmente_ necesito hablar contigo, así que no me fui", Pinkie Pie siguió balbuceando. "Entonces abrieron las puertas para hacer que me fuera, y decidí que, si eran lo bastante tontos para dejar las puertas del castillo abiertas, probablemente no les importaría si entraba. Y entonces todos estos tontos guardias comenzaron a perseguirme, y antes de que lo supiera, estábamos teniendo un gran juego de atrapadas."

Nightmare Moon se colocó un casco en la boca, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no reír enfrente de sus guardias. Ella no sabía que era lo que encontraba tan gracioso, pero no podía negar que estaba luchando por mantener su risa bajo control. Con una tos forzada, ella volvió a su expresión seria y miro a Pinkie Pie. "¿Por qué quieres verme?"

"Para darte esto," contestó Pinkie Pie. Ella comenzó a buscar en su cola rizada, revolvió un poco y sacó un sobre. Lo sostuvo con cuidado en sus dientes, presentándolo a Nightmare Moon. Todos los guardias se volvieron y miraron a su reina, que miraba atónita. Un sobre era una de las últimas cosas que esperaba de Pinkie Pie, pero, nuevamente, ser impredecible era la naturaleza de Pinkie Pie.

Sabiendo que Pinkie no se iría hasta que la carta fuera leída, Nightmare Moon usó su magia y levitó el sobre hacia su rostro. Levantó la tapa, la cual había estado cerrada con un sticker de una carita feliz, y sacó el contenido. Era un brillante y rosa pedazo de papel decorado con globos risueños, flores, y potros y potrancas con alegres sonrisas. Era… una invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Twist.

En un instante, el leve humor que Nightmare Moon encontraba en la situación fue reemplazado con un furioso arranque de ira. Tiró la invitación al suelo y le dio un pisotón con su casco. "¡¿Qué clase de cruel chiste es este?!"

"¿Chiste? ¿Qué chiste? ¿Alguien dijo un chiste?" preguntó Pinkie Pie antes de dar un suspiro y sonreír. "Ooooooo, ¿Fue un chiste de toc toc? ¡Amo los chistes de toc toc! Mi favorito va así. El primer poni dice 'toc toc', y el otro poni dice 'quién es', y entonces el primer poni dice—"  
"¡PINKIE PIE!" gritó Nightmare Moon, haciendo que la mayoría de sus guardias, y también Pinkie Pie, saltaran. "Estoy _hablando_ sobre la _invitación_."  
Pinkie Pie dio una risita. "Oh, eso no es un chiste, tontita."

"¿Crees que soy tan ingenua como un potro? ¿Por qué querría asistir al cumpleaños de alguna potranca? ¿Por qué Twist me querría ahí? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo creería que sus padres le permitieron enviarme una invitación? ¡Debería encerrarte en el calabozo por esta cruel broma!"  
La sonrisa de Pinkie Pie, que había tenido desde que Nightmare Moon llegó, desapareció.  
"Pero… esto _no es_ una broma."

"¡Entonces dime la verdad!"

Pinkie Pie miró hacia el cielo, como si buscara algo entre las nubes. "Bueno. Déjame ver… uh... hiciste muchas preguntas, pero intentaré contestarlas todas. No, no creo que seas ingenua como un potro. Eres demasiado grande para ser una potranca, y mucho menos un potro. ¿Por qué querrías asistir a una fiesta? Bueno, es una fiesta, y a todos les gustan las fiestas. ¿Por qué Twist querría invitarte? Ella dijo que es porque nunca te vio en la fiesta que tuvimos cuando volvió a salir el sol.  
"En cuanto a los padres de Twist," continuó Pinkie Pie, "ellos _tal vez_ no saben que ella te envió una invitación. La fiesta será en Sugarcube Corner, así que estaba repartiendo todas las invitaciones, y Twist me preguntó si tenía una extra. Le dije que sí, y me preguntó si podía traértela.

"Y, honestamente, al principio no estaba segura. Quiero decir, las fiestas siempre son más divertidas cuando hay más ponis, pero aun así no creía que fuera buena idea invitarte. Pero entonces Twist me dijo que realmente no eras tan mala como todo mundo cree, y que ella realmente quería invitarte a su fiesta. Entonces sonreí, y le dije, 'Potrilla tontita, siempre tengo diez invitaciones extra por si acaso'. Así que después de entregar todas las otras invitaciones, ¡reboté hasta aquí para traerte la tuya!"

"Entonces, ¿vas a venir? Es hoy, y habrá mucha diversión."

Nightmare Moon miró fijamente la sonrisa ilusionada de Pinkie Pie, volteó para ver que los ojos de los guardias estaban sobre ella, y luego miró hacia abajo a la invitación aplastada. La recogió cuidadosamente y se esforzó en desdoblarla con su magia. Los globos risueños, las flores sonrientes y las letras revueltas que adornaban la página estaban ahora manchadas de suciedad y arrugas, pero las promesas de juegos, pastel y felicidad permanecían.

Era una invitación verdadera, la más feliz que Nightmare Moon había visto en su vida. Aun así, eso no la detuvo para doblar el papel y devolvérselo a Pinkie Pie. "No iré," anuncio tibiamente.

El rostro de Pinkie Pie se convirtió en un decepcionado ceño fruncido. "Aw, ¿Por qué no? Twist realmente esperaba que pudieras venir. Ella prometió hacer muchos palitos de menta. Dijo que te gustan."

"Dale las gracias a Twist por la invitación, pero no puedo asistir," repitió Nightmare Moon.  
"Bueno… está bien," contestó Pinkie Pie. Tomo la invitación y la volvió a meter en su cola rizada. "Aún es una fiesta, incluso si todos los invitados no pueden venir. Aun así, siempre hay espacio para más ponis en la fiesta. Así que, si quieres venir, la fiesta será hoy en la tarde. Siéntete libre de ir si quieres. Sé que Twist estará súper feliz si cree que no vendrás, y entonces tú _sí_ vienes. ¡Será como una sorpresa!

"Bueno, tengo que regresar a Sugarcube Corner," dijo Pinkie Pie alegremente, girando sobre sus cascos. "Nos vemos luego, Reina Nyxie." Con esto, comenzó a alejarse rebotando, dirigiéndose a las puertas frontales del castillo y tomando el camino hacia Ponyville.

"Su Majestad, ¿Le gustaría que la persiguiéramos y la arrestáramos?" preguntó uno de los guardias unicornios.  
"Eso depende. ¿Creen que de verdad pueden _atraparla_?" preguntó Nightmare Moon, mirando a la pila de soldados que apenas comenzaban a ponerse de pie. "¿Y se quieren arriesgar a verse como tontos si no pueden?"

Los guardias se miraron entre ellos y silenciosamente decidieron volver a sus patrullajes normales. Pronto, la humorística distracción que Pinkie Pie había causado fue borrada por el regreso de la firme normalidad del castillo… y, por un momento, Nightmare Moon deseó que Pinkie Pie se hubiera quedado un poco más.

* * *

Nightmare Moon regresó a su dormitorio, con la intención de reanudar su depresiva holgazanería. Se tiró en la cama, cerró los ojos, y se sumió en sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que, antes de la interrupción de Pinkie Pie, habían sido una oleada sin fin de preguntas para las cuales Nightmare Moon no tenía respuestas.

Sin embargo, esos pensamientos, esos tortuosos pensamientos, ahora estaban siendo rechazados. Como un héroe valiente frente a una manada de lobos, algo en su mente estaba luchando contra las oscuras, invasivas emociones que la habían estado manteniendo en mal estado.  
Twist _quería_ que Nightmare Moon fuera a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Ella nunca había estado en una fiesta de cumpleaños antes, y no podía negar que alguna parte de ella estaba encontrando la invitación extrañamente tentadora. Por un momento, la alicornio adulto era una potranca otra vez, permitiéndose fantasear sobre cómo sería la fiesta. ¿Qué tipo de pastel estaría allí? ¿Habría juegos?  
¡ _Por supuesto_ que habría juegos! Si Pinkie Pie estaba involucrada entonces habría, _al menos_ , Ponle la Cola al Poni. ¡Incluso podría haber colgado una piñata!

Las fantasías sobre la fiesta murieron mientras Nightmare Moon se miraba a sí misma en el espejo de su dormitorio y se veía forzada a recordar que ella ya no era Nyx. No era una potranca; era la Reina de Equestria. Ella era Nightmare Moon, la que había traído la noche eterna, el monstruo que había desterrado a Celestia y Luna al sol y a la luna. De acuerdo con Nexus, los Hijos de las Pesadillas, y la mayoría de Equestria, se suponía que ella debía ser una tirana malvada. Sin corazón, fría, y—

Nightmare Moon apartó la mirada del espejo por el enojo. Ella estaba cansada de esto, cansada de ser tirada en dos direcciones muy diferentes. Ella estaba cansada de… de tener a sus amigas y a su madre prisioneras en el calabozo. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo merecían ir a esa fiesta más de lo que ella lo merecía.

Nightmare Moon se detuvo en ese pensamiento y comenzó a sonreír. Ella no podía ir a la fiesta. Ella nunca escucharía el final de la queja de Spell Nexus si lo hiciera, pero… quizá había algo más que ella podía hacer por Twist para hacer su día extra especial.

* * *

 _TOC… TOC…  
_ Pinkie Pie rebotó hasta la puerta del frente de Sugarcube Corner, abriéndola con una alegre sonrisa. El cumpleaños de Twist estaba en su punto máximo, siendo Nightmare Moon la única invitada que no había asistido. Twist se la estaba pasando bien, y la música y la felicidad dentro de la pastelería fluían hacia la calle mientras Pinkie Pie mantenía la puerta abierta.

"Hola, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes sementales?"

Un par de los guardias reales de Nightmare Moon se mantenían con el rostro como una piedra, dando un paso al costado para revelar un enorme regalo de cumpleaños, envuelto en papel de regalo morado y listones azules, que tenía algunos agujeros en la parte de arriba.

"Nos ordenaron entregar este regalo a una potranca llamada Twist y asegurarnos de que ella lo abriera inmediatamente."

"¡Un regalo sorpresa! Oh, ¡eso es tan divertido! Esperen un segundo," contestó Pinkie Pie. Ella galopó de vuelta a la fiesta, y en unos momentos, había encontrado a la invitada de honor. Con poco cuidado, Pinkie tomó a Twist de la conversación que estaba teniendo y la llevo hasta el enorme regalo que se encontraba al frente del edificio.

"Wow, ¿eso es para mí?" preguntó Twist cuando vio el regalo, que era más grande que ella.

Pinkie Pie señalo a los guardias. "Eso es lo que ellos dijeron, y también dijeron que tenías que abrirlo ya mismo. Así queeeeeee… ¡ábrelo, ábrelo!"

Twist asintió, tan ansiosa como Pinkie Pie por ver que había dentro. Ella tomo uno de los lados del listón con sus dientes y jalo hasta que el nudo en la parte de arriba se desató. Entonces, sin ninguna advertencia, la parte de arriba de la caja exploto, disparando confeti por todos lados mientras tres figuras aparecieron, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo gritaron al unísono mientras mantenían sus patas delanteras sobre sus cabezas con gran algarabía.

"¡OH POR DIOS!" gritó Twist, prácticamente saltando hacia las tres potrancas. "¡Creí que ustedes estaban fuera del pueblo!"

"Bueno, lo estábamos, pero… digamos que Nyx nos ayudó a volver antes a casa," mintió Apple Bloom.

"¡Esto es increíble!" exclamó Twist. "La única forma en que esto podría ser mejor sería que Nyx pudiera venir."

"Lo siento, Twist, pero no puede," le dijo Sweetie Belle mientras ella y las otras Crusaders salían del enorme regalo. "Pero Nyx quería que te dijéramos que ella realmente quería venir."

"Sí, y además ella te envió un regalo… bueno, un regalo además de nosotras. Está en el fondo de la caja."

"Oh, yo lo traigo," cantó Pinkie Pie con una voz delgada. Saltó al aire antes de sumergirse en la enorme caja. Un momento después, salió mientras sostenía un regalo con un tamaño más razonable en sus dientes. Ella lo puso en el suelo frente a Twist, y la potranca cumpleañera comenzó a abrir el regalo ansiosamente. Quitó la envoltura, abrió las tapas de la caja y metió la cabeza para ver que se encontraba dentro.

"¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?" preguntó Apple Bloom.

Twist saco la cabeza de la caja, lamiendo algo de chocolate en sus labios. "Es dulce de leche, y está realmente bueno."

"¿Puedo probar un poco?" preguntó Scootaloo, colocándose rápidamente a un lado del regalo.

"Seguro," contestó Twist, permitiéndole a las Crusaders y a Pinkie Pie meter esl casco en el regalo y tomar uno de los cuidadosamente cortados cuadritos. Pronto, todas voltearon los ojos, ya que nunca habían probado un dulce de leche tan increíble.

* * *

Un fuerte ceño fruncido se encontraba en la cara de Nexus mientras bajaba una escalera espiral de piedra en el castillo. No estaba acompañado por sus guardias personales y había ajustado las patrullas del castillo. Necesitaba tener una conversación privada con una yegua en particular, y no quería que lo interrumpieran.

Llegando al fondo de las escaleras, Nexus caminaba a zancadas por las celdas vacías del calabozo del castillo hasta que llegó a la que se encontraba hasta el final. Twilight Sparkle se encontraba sentada en su catre cuando él se detuvo frente a los barrotes, y la miro a los ojos, con una mirada fría, llena de odio.  
"Todo esto es _tu_ culpa," dijo Nexus, furioso.  
"Bueno _eso_ es increíblemente específico," dijo Twilight insolentemente. "¿Y exactamente qué es 'por mi culpa'?"  
"¿Te _das cuenta_ de lo que Nightmare Moon hizo hoy?"

Twilight negó con la cabeza. "No. Todo lo que sé es que ella vino a llevarse a Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo. No me dijo lo que iba a hacer con ellas."

"Bueno, voy a decirte lo que ella hizo," dijo Nexus con esfuerzo a través de sus dientes apretados antes de inclinarse y presionar su nariz contra los barrotes. "Ella. Les. Dejo. ¡IRSE!"

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Twilight mientras se levantaba de su catre. "¿Lo hizo?"

"Sí, pero no solo fue eso," gruñó Nexus, caminando de un lado a otro frente a la celda. "No, ella envolvió a estas potrancas en un regalo y _desperdició_ el tiempo de dos de sus soldados para que entregaran el regalo en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Ella también envió otro regalo: dulce de leche hecho por el chef real."

La sonrisa en el rostro de Twilight se volvió aún más grande, y con una de sus patas delanteras hizo un gesto de triunfo. "Esa es mi chica."  
"¡ **NO**!" gritó Nexus. Su voz llenó todo el calabozo, e hizo eco con su ira. "¡La reina de ninguna forma es tu hija, no importa con que _mentiras_ llenes su cabeza! Si acaso, la has _arruinado_.  
"Eres _tú_ quien ablandó su corazón y llenó su mente con nociones sobre compasión y risa. Eres _tú_ quien le enseñó a amar el sol, quien le permitió tener amigos. Los amigos solo generan _debilidad_. ¡Una verdadera reina solo debe pensar en el reino y en sus propios deseos, pero, ahora, Nightmare Moon es tan blanda de corazón que está enviando regalos de cumpleaños a una pequeña potranca!"  
Twilight resopló hacia Nexus despectivamente. "Di lo que quieras, Spell Nexus, pero estoy _orgullosa_ de ella. No está escuchando sus viejos recuerdos ni _tus_ consejos dementes. Está escogiendo escuchar su conciencia y hacer lo que ella sabe que es correcto. A este ritmo no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que Nyx—"  
"¡ELLA NO ES NYX!" Nexus interrumpió con un grito. "¡Ella es Nightmare Moon! ¡Ella está destinada a traer la noche eterna a Equestria, y a hacer sufrir a los ponis de este reino por cómo la despreciaron en el pasado! Ella está destinada a hacer que tú y tus amigas paguen por derrotarla con los Elementos de la Armonía. _Eso_ es lo que Nightmare Moon debería estar haciendo."  
"Eso _es_ lo que haría Nightmare Moon, pero la poni que tú llamas reina ya no es ella. Ella es otra yegua independiente, y puede elegir por sí misma quién quiere ser," Twilight sonrió, inclinándose hacia los barrotes mientras miraba Nexus directamente a los ojos. "Y ahora mismo Nyx está eligiendo ser la poni que _ella_ quiere ser, y no el monstruo que _tú has_ estado tratando que fuera."

Nexus cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, ahogando un grito de rabia. Pisoteo con sus cascos, sacudió la cabeza y luchó contra el impulso de estrangular a Twilight Sparkle ahí mismo. Incluso comenzó a acercase hacia ella con su magia, pero, después de unos pocos momentos tensos, Nexus se calmó. Todavía estaba enojado, pero ahora la ira estaba bajo control, lo que le permitió reorientar su visión.  
"No sé por qué estoy tan sorprendido. Tú eras una estudiante de Celestia, el corazón sangrante que solía sentarse en el trono de Equestria. La que buscaba la paz por encima de todo, quien no veía que, bajo el liderazgo adecuado, Equestria podría alzarse para controlar mucho más, para _ser_ mucho más.  
"Y, como la maestra pasó las lecciones a la estudiante, también la estudiante pasó el conocimiento envenenado sobre la bondad a la potranca a su cuidado. Incluso después de que mi reina renaciera, incluso cuando Nightmare Moon regresó como la yegua que estaba destinada a ser, _no te detuviste_. Llegaste al castillo pidiendo disculpas y pronunciando dulces palabras. Fuiste _tú_ quien refrescó el veneno de la bondad en las venas de Nightmare Moon."

"¿Y qué dice eso acerca de ti, Director Spell Nexus?" refutó Twilight. "¡Tú alguna vez fuiste alumno de la Princesa Celestia justo como lo soy yo ahora! Ella te enseñó, fue tu mentora, y te hizo el director de su escuela. ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a las princesas?"

"¡La mía no fue la primera traición!" Spell Nexus respondió enfurecido. Golpeó con fuerza un casco contra los barrotes, haciendo que Twilight se estremeciera y bajara las orejas. "¡Celestia me traicionó! Ella sabía muy bien lo que contenían los fragmentos de Nightmare Moon. Ella me envió a explorar esa magia, pero yo no era nada más que un cordero de sacrificio enviado a la masacre. Fue Nightmare Moon quien me perdonó, quien me mostró misericordia, quien me mostró el error en mi camino." Respiró pesadamente a través de su boca. Su esfuerzo había hecho que algunos mechones de su melena cayeran en su cara, dándole una apariencia desquiciada mientras miraba a Twilight.  
"Pero tal vez tengas razón." Levantó un casco hacia su cabeza, apartando algunos de los mechones caídos de su melena. "Tal vez también he sido _amable_ con nuestra reina. Quizás yo también estoy afectado por el veneno de Celestia. He seguido a mi reina, me he inclinado ante ella y le he dado lo que ella ha querido. Sin embargo, lo que Nightmare Moon quiere no es lo que necesita. Ella necesita ser la reina que puede ser. Ella necesita ser curada de la bondad que la posee.

"Y yo conozco justo el remedio," dijo Nexus. Su cuerno brilló mientras abría el seguro de la celda. Twilight retrocedió rápidamente, apretándose a sí misma contra el muro de su celda mientras Nexus avanzaba lentamente hacia ella. Su oscura sombra se posó sobre ella, y sus ojos turquesa destellaron amenazadoramente.

"Si… si me lastimas, Nyx va a—"

"Oh, me malentiendes, Twilight Sparkle. No tengo intenciones de lastimarte. De hecho, es todo lo contrario. Después de todo, no hay mejor cura para un corazón blando que ser traicionado por quien más quieres."

* * *

"¿Y ella no dijo por qué quería verme?"  
"No," contestó Nexus. Él caminaba junto a Nightmare Moon mientras el par descendía hacia el calabozo. "Los guardias solo reportaron que ella comenzó a gritar, _exigiendo_ verla. No la habría molestado con esto, pero se ha rehusado a comer."

"Te agradezco por alertarme sobre esto, Nexus," contestó Nightmare Moon, "pero te quedarás esperando al pie de las escaleras. Hablaré con Twilight Sparkle a solas."

"Por supuesto, su Majestad," asintió Nexus mientras los dos llegaban al calabozo. Como le fue ordenado, Nexus permaneció al pie de las escaleras mientras Nightmare Moon caminaba hasta el fondo del pasillo. Se volteó para mirar hacia la última celda y vio que Twilight estaba recostada sobre su catre. Su cuerpo estaba casi completamente cubierto por su cobija, y estaba de frente a la pared.

"¿Querías verme?" dijo Nightmare Moon suavemente, deseando que Nexus no escuchara la conversación.

Twilight gimió débilmente antes de comenzar a hablar. "Sí… por favor, los... los guardias… ellos…"

Nightmare Moon sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. Abrió la puerta de la celda de inmediato y se apresuró a entrar. "¿Te lastimaron?"

Twilight murmuro algo, pero Nightmare Moon no la escuchó. Ella se inclinó, poniendo su cabeza cerca de la de Twilight.

"¿Los guardias te hicieron algo?" preguntó Nightmare Moon, aun hablando suavemente, pero con un tono firme.

"Lo lamento… lo lamento…"

Nightmare Moon acaricio con su hocico el cuello de Twilight tratando de calmarla. "Twilight, no, lo que sea que te hicieron, no fue tu culpa."  
"Lamento… _haberte encontrado en ese bosque_."

En solo un respiro, Nightmare Moon sintió que la atmosfera en la celda había cambiado. El pánico y el miedo que sentía por Twilight fueron reemplazados con temor, y, en el momento en que esa última palabra escapó de los labios de Twilight, Nightmare Moon sintió un agudo dolor en su hombro derecho.

Ella retrocedió, tropezó, y cayó al suelo de la celda. Miró hacia su hombro donde una gran cuchillada era ahora visible. Era doloroso, una de las pocas veces en las que Nightmare Moon había sentido dolor físico desde su resurrección.

Mirando de nuevo a Twilight, Nightmare Moon la vio levantándose de su catre lentamente. El collar anti-magia que se suponía debía estar alrededor de su cuello se encontraba sobre su almohada, y, en el espacio sobre su cabeza, Twilight sostenía una delgada daga mágica. Era una versión mucho más pequeña del hechizo que Nightmare Moon usó para formar la espada con la que combatió a Celestia, pero eso no la volvía menos peligrosa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto Nightmare Moon. Rápidamente intento ponerse de pie, pero el pequeño espacio en la celda le dificultaba el poder maniobrar.

Twilight dio unos pasos hacia Nightmare Moon mientras mantenía le daga en lo alto. "Arreglando mi error."

"¿E-e-error?"

"Sí," contestó Twilight mientras continuaba acercándose lentamente. "Eres un monstruo, eres una tirana, y _nunca_ debí haberte salvado de ese bosque."

"Twilight… Twilight, ¿Qué te ocurre? Por qué— por qué estás…" tartamudeó Nightmare Moon. Su voz se volvió débil mientras empezaba a hiperventilar. "Soy… s-soy yo… soy Nyx… n-no recuerdas—"  
"Recuerdo _perfectamente_ lo que has hecho. Tomaste Equestria. Desterraste a mi mentora al sol y trajiste la noche eterna. Encerraste a tres inocentes potrancas y me hiciste prometerles que todo estaría bien antes de que te las llevaras." Nightmare Moon seguía en pánico, luchando por ponerse de pie. Se apretó contra uno de los muros de la celda. "Me las lleve para dejarlas ir. _Las deje ir_ , Twilight. Tienes que creerme. Tú… tú siempre me creíste."  
Twilight se paró sobre Nightmare Moon, y la reina de Equestria no vio nada del cariño y la compasión que alguna vez había conocido. En lugar de eso, los ojos morados de Twilight estaban llenos con nada más que odio y una intención asesina. "Eso es algo de lo que estar en este calabozo me ayudo a darme cuenta, que nunca debí haberte creído o haber confiado en ti. Que eras, que eres… y siempre _serás_ un monstruo, y estoy avergonzada de haberte llamado mi hija."

"N-n-n-no… n-n-n-no," Nightmare comenzó a llorar, "Twilight… ¡Twilight no digas eso! ¡Por favor, por favor no digas eso! ¡L-l-lo siento por hacer todo esto! ¡Pero, por favor! ¡No digas eso! ¡Lo siento!"  
"No hay perdón," dijo Twilight fríamente. Empezó a levantar la daga. "Nunca podré perdonarme por creer que tú eras cualquier cosa menos un monstruo… y ahora, voy a arreglar mi error. Voy a arreglarlo. _Todo_."

"¡NOOOO!" lloriqueó Nightmare Moon. Su voz resonaba con el dolor de su corazón, el cual amenazaba con destrozarse. Twilight, sin embargo, no titubeo ni se detuvo. Ella sostuvo la daga en lo alto y le apuntó al cuello de Nightmare Moon. Sin embargo, antes de que Twilight pudiera atacar Spell Nexus apareció en la puerta de la celda. Atraído hacia su reina por su llanto, Nexus envolvió con su magia a Twilight y la lanzó contra el muro.

"¡GUARDIAS! ¡La Reina ha sido herida!" gritó Nexus. En unos momentos, una patrulla de soldados llegó. Los guardias escoltaron a Nightmare Moon fuera de la celda mientras Nexus re-aseguraba el collar anti-magia en el cuello de Twilight. Entonces azotó la puerta de golpe, y se dio la vuelta para seguir a los guardias reales mientras se llevaban a Nightmare Moon.

Nexus, sin embargo, no los siguió muy de cerca. Después de todo, no quería que los guardias, o su reina, notaran su sonrisa.

* * *

Nightmare Moon se recostó en su cama, con la cabeza descansando en su almohada empapada de lágrimas mientras abrazaba la muñeca de Twilight Sparkle contra su pecho. No se había movido durante horas. Su mundo, en un simple y pequeño momento, se había despedazado. El sólido, constante cimiento en el que había podido confiar a través del caos de convertirse en reina se había desmoronado.

Twilight la había atacado. Twilight la había llamado monstruo. Twilight… estaba avergonzada de ella.  
Estos pensamientos dolían más que la herida en el hombro de Nightmare Moon, el cual había sido vendado y tratado. Había un dolor en su pecho, como si alguien la hubiera apuñalado en el corazón con una daga y ahora la estuviera retorciendo. Twilight, aquella quien siempre creyó que ella aún era Nyx, quien la _crio_ como Nyx, le había dado la espalda.

Ella realmente era un monstruo; ¿a quién estaba intentando engañar al pretender otra cosa? Ella era Nightmare Moon, la Reina de Equestria, uno de los seres más malvados que Equestria había conocido. Cualquier deseo o anhelo que dijera lo contrario no eran más que mentiras y falsedades que ella misma estaba creando. Si Twilight… si incluso Twilight era incapaz de verla como algo más, entonces no tenía esperanza.

Ella era Nightmare Moon y no había escapatoria.

Temblando mientras una nueva ola de lágrimas caía de sus ojos, Nightmare Moon dio la vuelta sobre su cama, tratando de encontrar una parte seca en su almohada para apoyar la cabeza. Sus ojos se dirigieron al reloj, permitiéndole ver que había pasado toda la tarde allí. Sinceramente se había sentido mucho más largo que eso.

El reloj mostraba que casi era hora de la puesta de sol. Nightmare Moon se vio tentada a dejarlo así, a dejar al mundo en el brillo ámbar del anochecer, pero tenía una responsabilidad con Equestria. Incluso si Twilight la odiaba, aunque todo el mundo pensara que ella era un monstruo, ella no los decepcionaría. Ella guiaría al sol y la luna a través de su ciclo.

Era la única cosa que parecía que podía hacer que no había hecho que alguien la odiara más.

Respirando profundamente, Nightmare Moon tuvo que recurrir a cada gramo de energía que le quedaba para levantarse de la cama y caminar lentamente hacia su balcón. La tarde en la cama había sido todo menos relajada. Estaba agotada. Tan pronto como se puso sobre sus cascos, ya quería recostarse.

Aun así encontró la fuerza para llegar al balcón de su dormitorio y entrar al frio aire del anochecer. Movió su mirada hacia el oeste, donde el sol estaba esperando para meterse en el horizonte. El cielo ya comenzaba a brillar con el calor y los colores dorados de la puesta de sol.

Afortunadamente, Nightmare Moon solo necesitaba tomar el sol con su magia. El orbe dorado parecía totalmente dispuesto a hundirse por debajo del horizonte, y la luna parecía igualmente conforme. La pareja intercambió el dominio del cielo, y, por un momento, Nightmare Moon se quedó para observar la puesta del sol. Era una hermosa vista, que disfrutó unos minutos antes de regresar a su dormitorio.

Ella tenía toda la intención de regresar a su cama y abrazar su muñeca de Twilight Sparkle contra su pecho una vez más. Sin embargo, en el momento en que se dio la vuelta, notó algo fuera de lo ordinario. Había una enorme multitud fuera de las puertas del castillo, y, encima de la caseta sobre la puerta, Spell Nexus estaba de pie con un gran contingente de soldados. La propia caseta también había sido modificada. Sobresaliendo de la parte superior de las almenas había una plataforma, una estructura simple de vigas de madera, y una cuerda.

Una horca se había construido sobre el borde de la caseta del castillo, y había una poni a punto de ser ejecutada. Se paró en el borde de la plataforma con la soga alrededor de su cuello. Ella estaba a pocos momentos de ser empujada, a momentos de caer a su muerte, y sin embargo la yegua estaba mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro.

Estaba mirando directamente a Nightmare Moon.

* * *

Spell Nexus hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse estoico y serio, para ser profesional, pero no pudo contener su impulsividad. Esto era, esto era lo que él necesitaba y esperaba. Todo había funcionado maravillosamente. Se iba a librar de Twilight Sparkle, la yegua que estaba inyectando el veneno de la bondad en su reina, de una vez por todas.

Nexus se movió al borde de la caseta, mirando el hermoso conjunto de horcas que habían sido construidas a lo largo de la tarde. Una sola plataforma larga y delgada de madera se extendía desde la parte superior de la caseta hacia afuera sobre la multitud de ponis que esperaban abajo. Por encima de la plataforma había una serie de vigas gruesas, construidas y colocadas para sostener una sola cuerda colgante.

La cuerda misma era larga, y su extremo libre había sido atado en un nudo. Nexus había medido la cuerda por sí mismo. Una vez que un poni fuera empujado de la plataforma, caería casi todo el camino hasta el suelo. Entonces, justo antes de que sus cascos llegaran al suelo, la soga se tensaría. La víctima estaría muerta casi al instante, pero, lo que es más importante, quedaría colgando justo frente a los ponis que observaban abajo.

Era un asunto de belleza.

Oh, si tan solo pudiera haber llevado a la Guardia Real de Canterlot a Ponyville para esto. Después de haberles mostrado la luz, habían sido una fuerza poderosa. Ellos, bajo el liderazgo de Shining Armor, habían mantenido a Canterlot bajo control. Las propias fuerzas rebeldes de la Princesa Cadance habían sido detenidas numerosas veces por la entusiasta experiencia militar de su marido.

Esa, desafortunadamente, era también la razón por la que la Guardia Real de Canterlot necesitaba quedarse en la capital, pero eso no detuvo a Spell Nexus de imaginar cómo sería si estuvieran allí. Se colocarían sobre las paredes, mirando a los ciudadanos de abajo. Estarían vestidos con la armadura de su reina, y sus viejos uniformes se descompondrían en un montón de basura. Los residentes de Ponyville perderían toda esperanza si vieran que los ponis que una vez defendieron a las princesas ahora estaban del lado Nightmare Moon.

El sonido de cascos marchando sacó a Spell Nexus de su sueño y concentró su atención en una fracción de los guardias. Estaban llegando a la cima de las escaleras que unían las almenas del castillo al patio de abajo, y entre ellos había una particular unicornio púrpura.

Spell Nexus sonrió mientras miraba a Twilight Sparkle. Sus tobillos estaban encadenados con pesados hierros, y tenía un collar anti-magia alrededor de su cuello. Aunque él sabía que no se iba a resistir, las fuertes restricciones enviarían un mensaje. Enviarían un mensaje que resonaría a través de Equestria.

Los ponis mirarían a su reina y a los Hijos de las Pesadillas con el temor y el respeto que merecían. Inspirarían el miedo y la lealtad incluso si su alteza continuara levantando el sol. Ese pequeño acto de bondad podría convertirse en una muy convincente ventaja. Después de todo, la amenaza de una noche eterna aún permanecía. Si los ponis trataran de levantarse o rebelarse, Nightmare Moon podría traer de vuelta la noche eterna hasta que sus espíritus y voluntades se quebraran.

Sin embargo, todo eso sólo era el glaseado en el pastel. Nightmare Moon volvería a actuar como la reina que estaba destinada a ser. La traición de Twilight endurecería el suave corazón de Nightmare Moon. Sí, a Nexus le había dolido dejar que Twilight le causara daño a su reina, pero era algo que tenía que hacerse.

Mientras Nexus contemplaba todo esto, Twilight había sido guiada hasta el borde de la plataforma. Allí estaba de pie, con los ojos cerrados mientras se enfrentaba a la multitud que miraba con incredulidad y preocupación. Algunos incluso comenzaron a gritar en protesta, pero unas cuantas apariciones rápidas de los guardias pegasos del castillo silenciaron a aquellos que hablaban en contra de la ejecución.

Twilight iba a caer con los últimos trazos de sol, y, con el sol casi metiéndose, era el momento de que Nexus comenzara su discurso. Se movió al borde de las almenas del castillo y lanzó un hechizo para amplificar mágicamente su voz. Entonces habló, dejando que sus palabras fluyeran a través de la multitud.

"Twilight Sparkle, se te acusa de intento de asesinato en contra de su majestad real, la regente del sol y la luna, nuestra amada Nightmare Moon. ¿Niegas los cargos que acabo de leer?"

"No," contestó Twilight, su voz era vacía y apagada.

"Entonces, por tus crímenes contra la corona y contra el reino, se te sentencia inmediatamente a la ejecución en la horca." Con su cuerno brillando, Nexus apretó el nudo alrededor del cuello de Twilight. "¿Tus últimas palabras?"

Por primera vez desde que la habían llevado hasta la horca, Twilight volteó y abrió los ojos. Miró a Nexus. Lo miró como si realmente estuviera intentando decir algo. Aun así, su boca nunca se abrió, y, eventualmente, negó con la cabeza.

Nexus sonrió y asintió con aprobación antes de retroceder. Preparó una ola de magia que empujaría a Twilight Sparkle desde el borde de la plataforma. Al mismo tiempo, Twilight miró hacia adelante de nuevo. Sin embargo, al girarse, sus ojos se desviaron. Ella vio a Nightmare Moon observando desde un lejano balcón del castillo. Sus ojos se cerraron, y Nightmare Moon estaba visiblemente erizada.

Fue en ese momento, mientras Nightmare Moon empezaba a desplegar sus alas, que su contacto visual se rompió. Fue en ese momento, con su sonrisa convirtiendose en una maliciosa mueca, que Spell Nexus empujó a Twilight de la plataforma. Fue en ese momento que Twilight Sparkle comenzó a caer.

Los gritos ahogados de todos los presentes saltaron en cascada mientras Twilight volaba sin energía por el aire. La holgura de la larga cuerda comenzó a desaparecer, comenzando su propia y silenciosa cuenta atrás antes de tensarse. Algunos ponis cerraron los ojos, incapaces de ver lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Otros no pudieron desviar la vista, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentaron.

Twilight cayó más y más mientras la cuerda iba perdiendo su holgura. Nexus se acercó al borde de la caseta y observó cómo su momento de triunfo se acercaba. Sus ojos ansiosos traicionaban el hecho de que estaba disfrutando de la ejecución, que saboreaba cada momento.

La cuerda estaba a punto de tensarse; el aire estaba a punto de llenarse con el sonido enfermo de un cuello rompiéndose. Nexus contuvo la respiración, mordiéndose el labio. Nadie, ni los guardias en los muros ni los ponis debajo, se atrevieron a parpadear.

Y entonces… no ocurrió.

Por un momento, la multitud, los guardias, y Nexus tuvieron que mirar la cuerda cuando lo que esperaban que pasara no ocurrió. No se había escuchado ni la cuerda romperse ni el crujido del cuello. La cuerda sólo se balanceaba perezosamente de un lado a otro. El unicornio y el nudo que se encontraban al final de la cuerda habían desaparecido, se habían ido tan rápido que nadie había sido capaz de ver lo que había sucedido.

Nexus fue el primero en hablar, su grito de enojo resonó a través de los terrenos del castillo.  
 **"¡¿A DÓNDE SE FUE!?"**

* * *

Nightmare Moon nunca se había movido tan rápido o usado tanta magia para convertirse en una nube de energía. Nunca se las había arreglado para crear una doble - una falsa Nightmare Moon que dejó en su cuarto en caso de que Nexus fuera a buscarla – tan rápido. Nunca había hecho tantas cosas tan rápido, y eso había significado un doloroso sobreesfuerzo en el uso de su magia.

Pero lo había logrado. Había salvado a Twilight.

Estaba cargando a Twilight llevándosela de Ponyville; la nube índigo en que se había convertido se encontraba volando hacia el Bosque Everfree. Casi instintivamente, se dirigió hacia el Antiguo Castillo de las Hermanas Poni Reales. Era un lugar olvidado. No habría ponis por ahí, y Nexus no enviaría soldados tan profundo en el bosque. Nightmare Moon sospechaba que él ya estaba enviando tropas a buscar a la poni que se supone debía estar colgando en la horca.

Avanzando hacia la parte más intacta del castillo, Nightmare Moon entró en el viejo salón del trono. Había sido el lugar de su más grande derrota, pero, por el momento, no le importó. Puso a Twilight en el suelo cuidadosamente antes de re-solidificar su cuerpo.

Una vez que sus cascos estaban de vuelta en tierra sólida, Nightmare Moon se lanzó hacia Twilight. Le removió los grilletes y el collar anti-magia y tiró los pedazos de metal. Luego, con cuidado, levantó el lazo del cuello de Twilight y lo tiró también. No quería ni siquiera mirar la horrible cuerda por un momento más de lo que fuera necesario.

Con eso, Twilight era libre, pero Nightmare Moon contuvo la respiración. ¿Qué haría la yegua? ¿Intentaría atacarla de nuevo? Nightmare Moon no estaba segura de poder soportar el ser atacada por Twilight una segunda vez, verbal o físicamente. Aun así, tenía que asegurarse de que Twilight estuviera bien. Tenía que asegurarse.

Después de unos pocos momentos, Twilight comenzó a recuperarse de ser arrancada tan abruptamente de su propia ejecución. Nightmare Moon estaba agradecida por la señal de vida, pero, cuando Twilight abrió los ojos, Nightmare Moon vio que las iris de Twilight no eran moradas, si no, en cambio, eran de un familiar color turquesa.

Twilight tenía ojos turquesa. Nexus la había bendecido, y, como cualquier miembro leal de los Hijos de las Pesadillas, la primera cosa que Twilight hizo cuando se puso sobre sus cascos fue inclinarse ante su reina.

La mente de Nightmare Moon se alborotó. ¿Por eso Twilight la había atacado? ¿Estaba Nexus detrás de eso? Se había preguntado qué era lo que hacía la bendición. Spell Nexus siempre decía que abría la mente de un poni a la sabiduría de su reinado. Se había preguntado si la bendición hacía más que eso. Por desgracia, siempre que se lo preguntaba, Nexus siempre le aseguraba lo contrario.

Un revuelo de esperanza cobró vida en el pecho de Nightmare Moon. Si Twilight había sido bendecida, había una posibilidad de que ella realmente no quisiera decir lo que había dicho. Tal vez también había una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas; tal vez podría deshacer lo que Nexus había hecho.

Twilight aún se encontraba inclinándose respetuosamente, y, después de tomarse un momento para estabilizarse, Nightmare Moon se sentó frente a ella y se aclaró la garganta. "Por favor… levántate," le dijo, y Twilight lo hizo. Se puso de pie, y sus ojos turquesa de nuevo se encontraron con la mirada de Nightmare Moon.

"¿Por qué me atacaste?"

"Spell Nexus me enseño a formar una daga mágica. Me dijo que la atacara, así usted podría recordar a la yegua que estaba destinada a ser, y así yo ya no podría envenenarla con amabilidad," contestó Twilight tibiamente, como un campesino le hablaría a la realeza. "Me dijo qué debía decir, y lo dije para que usted pudiera convertirse en la reina que estaba destinada a ser."

"Y tus ojos, ¿Por qué eran morados en la celda?"

"Todos los Hijos de las Pesadillas pueden esconder sus ojos bendecidos, y Spell Nexus me enseñó como disfrazar mis ojos mientras usted estuviera en mi celda. Una vez que el acto se llevó acabo, él me dio permiso de regresar mis ojos a este color. Me dijo que lo había hecho bien y que me permitiría tener el honor de morir como un miembro de los venerados Hijos de las Pesadillas," contestó Twilight.

"¿Y Nexus te hizo algo antes de eso?" preguntó Nightmare Moon, con un pequeño temblor en su voz.

Twilight asintió. "Él vino a mi celda en el calabozo y me ofreció el ser bendecida con su magia. Fue entonces que vi que usted realmente estaba destinada a ser la única reina de Equestria. Ese es su destino, y no tengo derecho de quitárselo."  
"No… no, tenías _todo_ el derecho," susurró Nightmare Moon. Quería llorar, pero se obligó a mantenerse fuerte. No podía ser débil, no ahora… no cuando Twilight la necesitaba. Se armó de valor y continúo preguntándole a la bendecida Twilight.

"¿Cómo te bendijo Spell Nexus? Nexus nunca me dejo ver el ritual de bendición, así que dime como se hace."

"Nexus abrió su boca, y una pequeña nube oscura salió. Entonces de repente dio un mordisco, cortando el pedazo de nube. Luego la nube entró en mi boca, y, después de unos momentos, vi la verdad."

"Tu boca," repitió Nightmare Moon, lamiéndose los labios mientras daba vueltas nerviosamente. "Twilight, voy a intentar algo…y, si funciona, deberías ser la vieja tú de nuevo… pero… podría no funcionar. ¿Confías en mí?"

"Por supuesto, mi Reina."

Nightmare Moon sintió que se le apretaba el pecho. Le habían dado permiso, pero no había sido la verdadera Twilight. La bendición la controlaba. La bendición la convirtió en solo otra obediente miembro de los Hijos de las Pesadillas, y eso puso a Nightmare Moon mucho más nerviosa. Ella no sabía nada sobre la bendición. Podía hacerle más daño que beneficio. Por lo que ella sabía, la verdadera Twilight se había ido para siempre. Aun así, viendo como Twilight se inclinaba ante ella, Nightmare Moon sabía una cosa.

Al menos tenía que intentarlo.

Lentamente, Nightmare Moon tomo a Twilight y la rodeo con su melena mágica, cargándola de la forma más gentil que podía. Mientras el aura mágica envolvía a Twilight, Nightmare Moon respiró profundamente. La verdad era que Nightmare Moon no tenía cabello real. Su cola y melena no eran nada más que magia pura, una manifestación del increíble poder del que disponía. Su "cabello" místico fluía, en ondas, y era capaz de atravesar la materia sólida. Era por eso que su melena fluía a través de su yelmo, siempre visible sin importar lo que vistiera.

Ahora Nightmare Moon iba a intentar pasar su melena a través del cuerpo de Twilight. Creía que funcionaria, pero no podía estar totalmente segura. Un cuerpo con vida era diferente del metal de su yelmo, y la melena mágica podía fácilmente dañarla en vez de ayudarla. Aun así, mientras levantaba a Twilight del suelo, Nightmare Moon sintió que no tenía opción.

Tomando otro respiro para calmar sus nervios, Nightmare Moon comenzó a pasar gradualmente su melena a través del torso de Twilight, cerca de su corazón. Al mismo tiempo, uso su cola para sostener a su madre adoptiva en el aire.

A pesar de las esperanzas de Nightmare Moon, su magia atravesó el torso de Twilight sin ninguna obstrucción. No podía sentir nada y era incapaz de encontrar cualquier manifestación de la bendición que Nexus le había dado. No había nada ahí, y Nightmare Moon sintió su corazón hundirse en su pecho. ¿Qué tal si la bendición era permanente? ¿Qué tal si había perdido a su madre pasa siempre?

Nyx se habría desmoronado ante tales pensamientos, pero Nightmare Moon sacudió la cabeza y apartó los temores. No, Twilight no estaba más allá del rescate. No dejaría que se llevaran a su madre. Podía traer a la verdadera Twilight Sparkle de vuelta. Magia como esta debía tener una manifestación. Tenía que estar escondida en algún lugar. Sólo tenía que encontrarla.

La búsqueda continuó, y Nightmare Moon pasó su melena a través del resto del cuerpo de Twilight. Espolones, ancas, tobillos, patas traseras, muslos, cascos, pecho, torso, patas delanteras, codos; Nightmare Moon revisó cada musculo, hueso y fibra del cuerpo de Twilight. Revisó y volvió a revisar en todos los lugares que se le ocurrieron, pero aún era incapaz de encontrar la bendición. Cuando se le empezaron a acabar los lugares donde buscar, Nightmare Moon llevó su magia hacia la cabeza de Twilight.

Ahí fue cuando Nightmare Moon lo sintió. Una masa, una bruma de magia con la forma de una enredadera, se aferraba a la parte posterior del cráneo de Twilight. Estaba entretejida con los músculos y los huesos que habitaban ese espacio, pero, lo que es más importante, era magia externa, diferente a la magia que se producía naturalmente en el cuerpo de Twilight.

Nightmare Moon intentó agarrar la masa mágica con su melena, sintiendo lentamente la extensión de su ser. Si bien había un núcleo central para la masa, también había largos tentáculos, como raíces, que se extendían en todas direcciones. Algunas de las raíces llegaban incluso a los ojos de Twilight.

Nightmare Moon no tenía duda. La cosa que acababa de encontrar era la bendición, y, sin dudarlo, comenzó a arrancar el cáncer en forma de masa mágica con su melena.

El tumor de magia se defendió; intento contraatacar, pero no era rival. Nightmare Moon apartó cuidadosamente las raíces de la infección, sacándolas de la cabeza de Twilight. La infección se convirtió en un grano negro en su melena índigo, uno que Nightmare Moon observó atentamente mientras cuidadosamente ponía a Twilight sobre el piso de piedra del arruinado castillo.

La infección palpitaba y se retorcía dentro de su magia. Estaba tratando de subir por su melena, tratando de alcanzar su cabeza. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos. Con la misma expresión fría, despiadada con que solía mirar a los ponis de Equestria, Nightmare Moon usó a su magia. Con ojos brillantes, ella utilizó su melena para atacar la infección que había removido de Twilight. La desintegró sin una pizca de remordimiento.

Nightmare Moon no le quitó los ojos de encima a la infección hasta que el último pedazo hubiera sido destruido, y solo entonces se permitió relajar su expresión. Volvió su mirada hacia Twilight, quien había quedado inconsciente durante el proceso. Por un momento Nightmare Moon temió haber dañado a su madre.

A pesar de eso Twilight comenzó a recuperarse. Empezó a darse vuelta, y, después de algunos minutos tensos, logró sentarse. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios mientras ponía un casco en su frente. Abrió los ojos.

Nightmare Moon sintió una oleada de alivio, y una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Los ojos de Twilight eran morados otra vez; la bendición había sido removida. ¡Lo había conseguido!  
" _Urgh_ , la cabeza está _matándome_ ," se quejó Twilight. Bajó su casco y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde est—"

Twilight no consiguió terminar su última pregunta pues repentinamente sintió que alguien la tomaba entre sus brazos, con su rostro enterrado en un pelaje negro. Sin decir una palabra, Nightmare Moon se había acercado a Twilight, abrazando a su madre firmemente en su pecho mientras sus grandes alas negras cubrían a Twilight, uniéndose al abrazo.

"Oh… oh gracias. Gracias por estar bien," susurró Nightmare Moon, inclinándose y acariciando con el hocico el cuello de Twilight.

"Nyx… qué… ¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Twilight. Se las arregló para poder despegar su cabeza del pecho de Nightmare Moon, así podía verla a los ojos.

"No te preocupes, estás en un lugar seguro. Estás a salvo, y no dejaré que Nexus vuelva a lastimarte de nuevo."

Twilight miró a Nightmare Moon, confundida. "Nexus… espera, ¿Él hizo algo?"

"¿No lo recuerdas?"

"Creo… creo que… tal vez." Twilight arrugó la nariz, hizo una mueca y movió un casco para sostener su cabeza.  
"Es un poco confuso, pero se está volviendo más claro. Nexus vino a mi celda, me estaba culpando por cómo has estado actuando. Entonces... luego se _metió en_ la celda. Traté de escapar... intenté salir corriendo y encontrar a los guardias, pero él me dejo quieta con su magia y luego... algo negro salió de su boca y... _urgh_ , mi cabeza."

"Está bien, no tienes que recordar todo justo ahora," le aseguró Nightmare Moon. "Tómate tu tiempo."

Twilight asintió, sonriendo un poco, mientras se dejaba descansar en el abrazo de Nightmare Moon. "La siguiente cosa que recuerdo después de eso es escuchar tu voz. Estaba acostada en mi catre… yo… yo dije algo, y luego entraste en mi celda. Y luego…"

Twilight se quedó sin aliento. Se alejó y empujó una de las alas de Nightmare Moon para revelar los vendajes que tenía debajo.

"No es tu culpa, Twilight," dijo Nightmare Moon en un intento de consolarla. "Pero… ¡pero te apuñalé! ¿ _P-por_ qué t-te apuñalaría? ¿C-cómo es que te apuñalé? Yo… ¡yo ni siquiera sé cómo usar ese hechizo!" Twilight empezó a entrar en pánico, y su respiración se aceleró.

Nightmare Moon acercó a Twilight de vuelta al abrazo de sus alas. La abrazo tan fimemente como le era posible, como si la asustada Twilight fuera a ser arrancada de sus brazos de nuevo. "Tú… estabas siendo controlada."

"¿Controlada? ¿Cómo?"

"Cualquier poni que se une a los Hijos de las Pesadillas recibe una bendición de Nexus. Se supone que es una bendición de mi magia, algo que Nexus recibió la primera vez que lidió con los fragmentos que quedaron después de que tú y tus amigas me derrotaron con los Elementos de la Armonía.  
"Esa es la razón por la cual todos los Hijos de las Pesadillas tienen ojos color turquesa. Nexus dijo que la bendición mágica _abría_ los ojos de los ponis para darse cuenta de todo el bien que yo podría traer como la Reina de Equestria. Esa fue la bendición que abrió sus ojos, inspirándolo a conformar a los Hijos de las Pesadillas y a intentar revivirme."

Nightmare Moon apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza. "Y Spell Nexus ha estado distribuyendo la bendición como si fuera un dulce de la Noche de Nightmare. Todos los miembros de los Hijos de las Pesadillas… todos los soldados en la Guardia Real de Canterlot…todos los ponis que me apoyan voluntariamente han sido bendecidos, han cambiado sus mentes.

"Y tú… ahora sé que también te bendijo a ti," concluyó Nightmare Moon. "Él uso la bendición para hacer que me atacaras, así podría usarte para convertirme en la reina que cree que debería ser."  
Twilight se inclinó hacia ella, envolvió con sus cascos el pecho de Nightmare Moon, y la abrazo firmemente. "Yo… Yo nunca… _nunca,_ ni en un millón de años querría hacerte daño, Nyx."

Nightmare Moon asintió, con algunas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos y corriendo por sus mejillas. "Lo sé… lo sé, Twilight… y lo siento… lo siento mucho."

"¿Por qué?"

"Creí que me odiabas… y a causa de eso… ellos casi… ellos casi fueron capaces de…"

"¿De qué?" presionó Twilight.  
Nightmare Moon sacudió la cabeza, intentando mantener su voz sin temblar. "Yo… yo no sabía lo que iban a hacer. _Tienes_ que creer que no lo sabía. Nunca los habría dejado… no querría perderte de esa forma."

Twilight miró a Nightmare Moon con un profundo ceño fruncido. "Nyx, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"Yo… estuve a nada de no poder salvarte. Si no hubiera salido al balcón entonces… si no hubiera volteado… entonces… habrías podido… podido…"

"¿Habría podido qué?" preguntó Twilight, temerosa, con sus recuerdos aun incompletos. "¿Q-qué es lo que casi ocurre?"

Nightmare Moon no pudo decirlo, así que en vez de eso, apartó su cabeza de Twilight y plegó sus alas. Ella señaló con el casco, y Twilight miró en esa dirección para ver el nudo que Nightmare Moon había retirado momentos antes.

Twilight levanto un casco hacia su cuello, su respiración volvió a acelerarse, mientras se daba cuenta del hecho de que estuvo a punto de ser colgada. A pesar de esto, en lugar de intentar calmar a Twilight y hacerla sentir mejor, Nightmare Moon se puso de pie.

"Twilight, quiero que vayas a la cabaña de Zecora," le dijo mientras se mantenía de espaldas a Twilight. "Quiero que vayas y te escondas. Mi guardia real sin duda está buscándote, y necesito saber que estás en un lugar seguro."

"Qué… ¿Por qué? Nyx, ¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Twilight, sin gustarle el tono serio en la voz de Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon abrió sus alas, preparándose para volar. "Voy a tener una pequeña conversación con Spell Nexus, y Twilight… deja de llamarme Nyx."

"Pero—"

"Nyx nunca hubiera dejado que Nexus estuviera tan cerca de acabar contigo. Nyx... habría sabido que algo andaba mal cuando empezaste a gritar así. Ya… ya no soy tu hija. No merezco ser llamada Nyx, y no merezco una madre tan maravillosa como tú. No hay perdón para Nightmare Moon.  
"Pero, aunque no hay redención para mí, ¡Spell Nexus se enfrentará a un _castigo_ por lo que ha hecho!"

Con eso, y antes de que Twilight pudiera gritar una palabra en protesta, Nightmare Moon había salido volando. Ella dio una única vuelta sobre el castillo en ruinas, miró a Twilight una última vez, y luego bajó en dirección a Ponyville y su castillo.

* * *

Traducido por Reader107

My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic © Hasbro

No soy dueño de la propiedad intelectual en la que este Fan-fiction está basado.


	3. 18 - Bendición Contaminada

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de Past Sins. Debo decir que este capitulo fue un gran reto al intentar traducir adecuadamente lo que Zecora decía. Creo que puedo asegurar con orgullo que pude mantener la esencia en cada frase, aun manteniendo sus conocidas rimas.**

 **Por otro lado, creo que este capitulo tiene el estilo de Dragon Ball... ya lo verán. Como siempre, sientanse libres de comentar. Sin más que decirles, que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

"Bendición contaminada"

"¡ELLA NO SE DESVANECIÓ EN EL AIRE!" Nexus golpeó con su casco el escritorio donde estaba y miró al par de guardias que habían entrado a su oficina.

"Lo sentimos, señor, pero no pudimos encontrar ningún rastro de la prisionera," reportó uno de los guardias.

"¿Buscaron en el pueblo?"

"Sí señor."

"¡BUENO PUES BUSQUEN OTRA VEZ! ¡NO DESAPARECIÓ ASÍ COMO ASÍ!"

Los dos guardias saludaron y rápidamente dejaron el lugar. Nexus los miró fijamente mientras se iban antes de recargarse en el cojín detrás de su escritorio. Se masajeó las sienes, pero, antes de que pudiera recomponerse completamente, otro guardia entró a la habitación.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Nexus, sin mirar al guardia mientras continuaba con su masaje intentando quitarse el creciente dolor de cabeza.

"La Reina Nightmare Moon desea hablar con usted. Está esperando en el salón del trono."

El enojo de Nexus disminuyó al instante y miró al guardia. "¿Dijo por qué?"

"Ella quería hablar con usted acerca del escape de Twilight Sparkle."

En lugar de preocuparse, Nexus se permitió sonreír un poco. La reina estaba preocupada porque Twilight había escapado. Era una señal de que sus esfuerzos habían rendido frutos. Esta era la reina de Equestria que él había estado esperando. Ella sin duda estaría furiosa por el escape de Twilight y exigiría que la capturaran. Iba a recibir un regaño brutal por dejarla escapar, pero lo aceptaría gentilmente si eso significaba que la reina finalmente estaba actuando en la forma que debía hacerlo.

* * *

Spell Nexus encontró cerradas las puertas al salón del trono cuando llegó sin ningún guardia que pudiera mirar. Se sentían amenazantes, y le produjeron un agradable escalofrió en la columna vertebral.  
El silencio, el frio, la siempre presente sensación de peligro; así era como el castillo se debía sentir desde el primer día. Este era el castillo de Nightmare Moon.

Sin querer tener a su reina esperando por más tiempo, Nexus tocó la puerta. El salón del otro lado hizo eco con el sonido. Después de que el eco se disipara, una familiar voz lo llamó. "Entra, Spell Nexus."

Las puertas del salón del trono se abrieron por sí mismas, empujadas por magia que no dejaba huella visible. Esto hizo que otro escalofrío se arrastrara por la columna vertebral de Nexus, pero esta vez no pudo disfrutarlo. Se sentía como una hormiga enfrentando la presencia de un dios, y estaba empezando a temer lo que el destino le deparaba.

A pesar de esto, Nexus se obligó a sí mismo a entrar al salón, y rápidamente cruzó la habitación, haciendo una reverencia al pie del trono. Detrás de él, las puertas se cerraron y él pudo sentir una oleada de magia. El salón había sido sellado. Ningún poni sería capaz de entrar o salir hasta que el hechizo se deshiciera, y ningún poni sería capaz de escuchar lo que ocurriera dentro. Solo eran él y su reina, y este hecho aumento el temor en el pecho de Nexus.

Nightmare Moon estaba sentada en su trono, y su asiento real había sido girado para ponerse de frente a las imponentes vidrieras. Las vidrieras la representaban volando a través del cielo, disfrutando de la luz de la luna llena mientras que los ponis abajo se encogían y huían de miedo. En su opinión, eran la decoración perfecta para el salón del trono de la reina.

Incapaz de soportar el silencio que llenaba la habitación, Spell Nexus se tragó con dificultad el nudo que tenía en la garganta. "¿Me llamó, Su Alteza?"

* * *

Había tomado cada gramo de su fuerza de voluntad, pero Nightmare Moon se contuvo para no atacar a Spell Nexus inmediatamente. En el vuelo de regreso, su ira había llegado al máximo. Estaba lista para hacerle lo peor, castigarlo por lo que casi le pasó a Twilight. Tenía toda la intención de hacerle pagar, pero, mientras imaginaba y planeaba lo que haría con Nexus, otros molestos pensamientos entraron en su mente.  
Lo primero era lo que Twilight pensaría. Nexus merecía ser castigado severamente, tal vez incluso hacer frente a su _propia_ horca, pero ¿qué pensaría Twilight si le hiciera eso a Nexus? ¿Qué tan decepcionada estaría Twilight al verla tomar la vida de otro poni a causa de la ira?

De ese primer pensamiento de misericordia brotaron otros; y estos sofocaron el enojo de Nightmare Moon como una enredadera. También le trajeron un simple, escalofriante descubrimiento: un descubrimiento que enfrió su ira lo suficiente. Cuando llegó al castillo, no buscó y atacó a Nexus como había pensado originalmente. En lugar de eso, había esperado en su salón del trono a que él llegara, para que le proporcionara las respuestas que buscaba.

Mientras esperaba, Nightmare Moon se sentó en su trono y observó los vitrales. La imagen que representaban de su vuelo sobre Equestria y ella inspirando miedo era exactamente como se le representaba en las viejas leyendas, exactamente como la mayoría de los ponis creían que era.  
Era una imagen que Nightmare Moon despreciaba más y más. Odiaba aquellos vitrales. Odiaba todos los vitrales, murales y estatuas que adornaban su castillo. El único propósito al que servían era ser constantes recordatorios de _qué_ y _quién_ se suponía que era.

Escuchó los golpes en la puerta y le dijo a Nexus que entrara. Lo escuchó cruzar el salón y escuchó cada pisada. Entonces ella esperó, esperó a que él fuera el primero en hablar, solo para permitirse unos momentos más para asegurarse de que, cuando se diera la vuelta y viera a Spell Nexus, no lo atacaría.

"¿Me llamó, Su Alteza?" preguntó Nexus con una reverencia.

"Sí, Spell Nexus, lo hice," dijo Nightmare Moon fríamente. "Quiero preguntarte algunas cosas."

"Por supuesto, Su Majestad. Cualquier cosa que usted desee saber yo la responderé gustosamente," dijo Nexus con el máximo respeto.

"¿Has encontrado a Twilight Sparkle?"

"No," respondió Nexus negando con la cabeza. "Ha eludido nuestra búsqueda hasta ahora, pero la encontraremos."

Nighmare Moon se volteó y lo miró por encima del hombro. "¿Ordenaste su ejecución porque me atacó?"

"Sí, Su Alteza. Un crimen tan grande no podía dejarse sin castigo."

Nightmare Moon se levantó lentamente de su trono y le dio la vuelta al asiento real para ver directamente a Nexus. "Una vez mencionaste que Celestia te pidió que estudiaras los fragmentos de mi cuerpo… y que fue mientras interactuabas con estos fragmentos que tus ojos se habían abierto a la verdad, al bien que yo podía hacerle a Equestria."

Nexus sonrió y se levantó lentamente, poniéndose de pie frente a su reina. "Sí, mi Señora; fue el mejor día de mi vida."

Nightmare Moon avanzó y se detuvo frente a Nexus. Su gran altura lo empequeñecía, justo como una montaña empequeñecía una colina. "Habrías, antes de ese día, siquiera considerado ir en contra de Celestia?"

"Nexus parpadeó unas cuantas veces mientras una expresión de confusión se formaba en su rostro. "No veo por qué eso importa. Yo—"  
" _Contesta la pregunta, Nexus,_ " siseó Nightmare Moon, sus palabras llenas de hostilidad.

"Y-yo supongo que no," admitió Nexus, esforzándose por controlar el temblor en su voz.

Nightmare Moon continúo mirando fijamente a Nexus, proyectando su sombra sobre él. "¿Tenías algún afecto por Celestia antes de ser bendecido?"

"T-tal vez lo tenía," dijo Nexus mientras daba un nervioso paso hacia atrás, "en mi estupidez."

Nightmare Moon no le permitió a Nexus alejarse. Por cada paso que él daba hacia atrás, ella avanzaba. "¿Cuál era exactamente tu relación con Celestia?"

Nexus batalló para tragarse el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. "Yo era el director de su escuela, y, algunas veces, servía como su consejero."

"¿Algo más?"

"A-alguna vez fui… hace m-mucho tiempo, su—" Nexus tuvo que parar, y se esforzó para hablar. "Era su estudiante privado. Ella me tomó como su pupilo poco tiempo después de que obtuve mi cutie mark cuando creé mi primer hechizo."

Nightmare Moon permaneció en silencio por un momento. Sus ojos se encontraban entreabiertos, y su mirada helada amenazaba con abrir un agujero directamente en el alma de Nexus. "Una última pregunta. ¿Qué tan cercano eras a Celestia cuando eras su estudiante?"

"Yo… era solo un niño ingenuo, Su Alteza," intentó protestar Nexus, su voz quebrándose por el miedo. "No sabía de nada mejor o que ella—"

"¿Qué tan cercano _eras a Celestia_?" repitió Nightmare Moon, bajando la cabeza para que sus exigentes, penetrantes ojos estuvieran a la altura de la mirada aterrada de Nexus.

"Yo… alguna vez pensé en ella como… como… como una segunda madre."

Nexus cerró los ojos firmemente e hizo un gesto de dolor como si admitir algo así no solo fuera doloroso, sino también una invitación de su parte para ser castigado físicamente. Nightmare Moon, sin embargo, le dio la espalda y volvió a mirar los vitrales. No dijo nada, aunque un profundo gesto de duda se formó en sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Mi reina, por favor perdóneme," rogó Nexus. Se inclinó lo más bajo que pudo y prácticamente besó el suelo mientras hablaba. "Antes era un ignorante y un tonto, ¡pero eso es por lo que soy tan bendecido! Su bendición me permitió ver lo completamente tonta y débil que era Celestia. Su regalo abrió mis ojos a la verdad."

"O te cegó," susurró Nightmare Moon tan bajo que Nexus fue incapaz de entender propiamente lo que había dicho. Antes de que Nexus pudiera preguntar qué había murmurado, Nightmare Moon se puso de frente a él una vez más, esta vez con una expresión más amable. "Spell Nexus, ¿te gustaría recibir una bendición más grande de mí? ¿Estarías dispuesto a recibir un regalo más precioso que cualquiera que hayas recibido antes de mí?"

"P-por supuesto, mi Reina," contestó Nexus, mientras parecía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. "Sería… sería un honor eterno el recibir cualquier regalo de usted, no importa lo pequeño que fuera."

La melena de Nightmare Moon empezó a resplandecer, y se quedó de pie ante Nexus. "Entonces prepárate."

Nexus asintió, se sentó ante su reina, y mostro su pecho con orgullo. Esperó ansioso por la bendición que estaba a punto de recibir, y cerró los ojos para intentar ocultar las lágrimas de felicidad que corrían por su rostro. Mientras tanto, la melena de Nightmare Moon lo rodeó lentamente como el frio abrazo de la neblina de la mañana.

Sin embargo, antes de que Nexus se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, Nightmare Moon lo había puesto a dormir como lo había hecho con los guardias en el palacio de Canterlot. Lo recostó sobre el suelo gentilmente y hablo casi con un susurro. "Ahora te daré el mayor regalo que podría darte. Te regresaré tu libertad."

Con estas palabras, Nightmare Moon dejo fluir su melena en el cuerpo de Nexus y pasó a través de su carne. Empezó a buscar lo que ella sabía que estaba ahí, una parasitaria "bendición" de magia. Esa era… la única explicación que tenía sentido para ella después de escuchar lo mucho que Spell Nexus se preocupaba por la Princesa Celestia.

El encantamiento que Nightmare Moon encontró era más avanzado de lo que ella podía haber imaginado.

Cada fibra del cuerpo de Nexus estaba infectada con la llamada bendición. La magia externa estaba en todos lados, como una abundante red de raíces en suelo fértil, y la magia pulsaba con un constante, confiable ritmo… como el latido de un corazón. Igual que con Twilight, Nightmare Moon encontró el núcleo de la infección en la cabeza de Nexus. Aunque rápidamente descubrió que el núcleo de la infección había tomado todo el cerebro de Nexus, cuando en Twilight era más como un cáncer creciendo en la parte de atrás de su cráneo.

A pesar de estar en un estado más avanzado, la infección se sintió igual para Nightmare Moon, así que ella intento hacer lo que había hecho antes. Uso su melena mágica para intentar jalar todas las raíces y así remover la bendición del cuerpo de Nexus. Sin embargo, cuando su melena hizo contacto con la infección, esta atacó. La sacudió como si la estuviera golpeando con un relámpago y, por un momento, llenó su mente de extraños pensamientos.

Lo repentino del ataque hizo que Nightmare Moon retirara su melena, y tomó distancia rápidamente de Nexus por temor a que hubiera sido él quien la atacó. Sin embargo, incluso cuando empezó a levantarse, los movimientos de Nexus eran lentos y descuidados, como si estuviera sonámbulo.  
Nightmare Moon observó como Spell Nexus se sentaba derecho. Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y permitió que su boca se abriera con un grito silencioso. Por un momento parecía que Nexus no respiraba, pero luego tosió y algo empezó a salir de su boca. Era un espantoso humo negro que parecía enfermizo y venenoso. Con cada respiración que Nexus daba, más humo escapaba de su boca, y los vapores comenzaron a rodearle y a envolverlo mientras una nube más grande se formaba sobre su cabeza.

La nube continuó creciendo y moviéndose hacia Nightmare Moon. Con unos pocos segundos más, la nube probablemente la habría alcanzado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera acercarse demasiado, Nexus se atragantó, como si algo de repente lo hubiera agarrado por la garganta. Al mismo tiempo, las espirales en su cuerno comenzaron a brillar con una débil pero constante luz blanca. Esa luz se extendió desde su cuerno hasta el resto de su cuerpo, cubriendo casi cada centímetro de su pelaje.

Después de que la luz se había disipado, el cuerpo de Nexus estaba marcado con brillantes y espeluznantes espirales las cuales parecían originarse en su cutie mark. Cadenas de magia aparecieron de los diseños brillantes. Estas arremetieron contra la nube negra, conteniéndola de algún modo. Envolvieron a la nube y se clavaron en ella, amarrando el humo antes de tensarse y jalar a la nube hacia el espacio sobre la cabeza de Nexus.

Nightmare Moon agitaba nerviosamente sus alas en un esfuerzo por aliviar la inquietante sensación que la embargaba. Había algo en la nube que hacía que los pelos de su cuello se erizaran, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía atraída por ella.

Dando un nervioso paso, Nightmare Moon caminó alrededor de Nexus, manteniendo su distancia hasta que se quedó justo a su lado izquierdo. Ella se concentró en los blancos, espeluznantes patrones que habían aparecido a través de su cuerpo. Era un hechizo de algún tipo, no había dudas, pero no era un hechizo que hubiera visto antes.

Nightmare Moon comenzó a trazar las líneas arcanas con sus ojos, tratando de ver si había alguna razón para la forma en que estaban dibujadas. Había encontrado algunos libros en la biblioteca sobre la magia geométrica; libros que había buscado cuando había oído que su hechizo de resurrección había dependido en gran medida de la antigua forma de hechicería.

Sin embargo, centrarse únicamente en las líneas blancas resultó ser un error. Mientras Nightmare Moon trataba de encontrar significado en el hechizo que había aparecido a lo largo del pelaje de Nexus, la nube se acercaba a ella. Se acercó lentamente desde el costado, con las cadenas místicas todavía tensas.

Cuando Nightmare Moon finalmente notó lo cerca que estaba la nube, ya era demasiado tarde. Golpeando con la velocidad de una serpiente, la nube azotó, atravesando un agujero en las cadenas. Nightmare Moon no fue capaz de esquivarla lo suficientemente rápido, y la nube presionó contra el costado de su cuerpo.

A partir del momento en que la nube la tocó, Nightmare Moon sintió como si un mar de emociones se vertiera sobre ella. Odio, aversión, sed de venganza y poder; estas y muchas otras emociones comenzaron a llenar su pecho. Se sentía como si estuviera siendo abrumada, lavada y ahogada, como si hubiera caído en un río furioso.

En ese momento, sin embargo, las espirales blancas en el pelaje de Nexus pulsaron, y las cadenas envolvieron a la nube. El hechizo que contenía a la nube comenzó a jalar, y, lento pero seguro, alejó a la gaseosa masa de Nightmare Moon, rompiendo la conexión que se había formado entre las dos.

En el instante en que la conexión se rompió, Nightmare Moon se dio cuenta de que era capaz de moverse y respirar de nuevo, y, en pocos momentos, su mente estaba en pánico. Se tambaleó hacia atrás para poner tanta distancia entre ella y la nube como fuera posible y jadeó pesadamente mientras trataba de comprender las abrumadoras emociones que ya estaban muriendo en su pecho.

Era justo lo que Nightmare Moon había temido. Yendo a través de sus recuerdos, pensó en las conversaciones que había compartido con Spell Nexus, recordando los detalles que había ofrecido. Había sido elegido por Celestia para estudiar los fragmentos que quedaron atrás cuando ella, o mejor dicho ella y Luna, fueron derrotadas por los Elementos de la Armonía.

Nexus dijo que fue mientras estaba trabajando con estos fragmentos que había recibido la primera bendición, que sus ojos se habían abierto a su sabiduría y gloria. Pero, si acaso, lo habían cegado. Había sido cambiado y convertido en una herramienta por una voluntad que no era la suya, muy parecido a como Nexus había usado la magia venenosa para poner a Twilight contra ella.  
Spell Nexus era la mente maestra detrás de los Hijos de las Pesadillas, pero no había sido su voluntad la que lo había impulsado. Él era solo otra víctima, la _primera_ víctima, y la verdadera maldad detrás de los Hijos de las Pesadillas, detrás de todo lo que había pasado en Equestria…

No era nadie más que la misma Nightmare Moon.  
La nube negra… a Nightmare Moon solo se le podía ocurrir que era un fragmento dejado atrás por los Elementos de la Armonía. Era una parte de ella, podría decirse que la peor parte: su inigualable odio por las Hermanas Reales, su arrogante sentido de superioridad, y su sed de venganza. Los ecos de sus más poderosas emociones, las emociones que alguna vez hicieron que Nightmare Moon buscara la noche eterna, habían atacado, entrado en y corrompido a Spell Nexus.

Eran estas emociones las que habían llevado a Nexus a ponerse en contra de Celestia, a conformar a los Hijos de las Pesadillas, y a intentar el hechizo de resurrección. Si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué la magia envenenada no había intentado reunirse con el resto de los fragmentos cuando el hechizo estaba siendo usado? ¿Por qué no había dejado el cuerpo de Nexus y había emergido junto con ella?

Fui ahí cuando Nightmare Moon se dio cuenta del propósito de los diseños geométricos blancos que atravesaban el cuerpo de Nexus. Era un hechizo de atadura, usado para contener la mayoría de la magia contaminada.

Nexus era el director de la escuela de Celestia y había sido estudiante de la princesa. No era un idiota, y él seguramente sabía que tratar con estos fragmentos sería peligroso. A Nightmare Moon solo se le podía ocurrir que había preparado un hechizo de atadura o bien antes de comenzar a trabajar con los fragmentos o después de darse cuenta de que había sido atacado.

Nexus, el verdadero Spell Nexus, había convertido su cuerpo en una prisión viviente, incluso si eso significaba que la magia corrupta estaría libre para controlar su mente. Aun así, el hechizo de atadura no era perfecto. Él era capaz de distribuir su "bendición" al liberar pequeños pedazos de la corrupción dentro de él.

Era una amarga verdad, y Nightmare Moon aun deseaba castigar al poni que casi había matado a Twilight. Sin embargo, no podía negar la inocencia de Nexus. Él era solo otra víctima. Él era solo otro poni que ella había lastimado.

Y ella debía intentar arreglar las cosas.

Pequeños rayos chasquearon alrededor del cuerno de Nightmare Moon, y la energía rápidamente se extendió hacia su melena. Ella atacaría esta magia venenosa inmediatamente y la destruiría. Libraría al mundo de ella. Destruiría a la cosa que se había atrevido a amenazar a los ponis que quería.

Ella destruiría la peor parte de sí misma.

Ese pensamiento, ese único pensamiento, resonó en la mente de Nightmare Moon como una señal persistente, y revolvió algo profundo. Ella vaciló y se quedó inmóvil mientras la nube negra continuaba extendiéndose hacia ella, incluso cuando el hechizo de atadura en el cuerpo de Nexus la jalaba de regreso.  
La nube era parte de ella, la _peor_ parte, pero... todavía era parte de ella.  
Sin siquiera pensarlo, Nightmare Moon dio un nervioso paso hacia adelante, ahora comprendiendo por qué se sentía atraída por la nube. Era su venganza, orgullo, y odio. Era aquello que le permitiría convertirse en la gobernante despiadada que todo el mundo esperaba; la dejaría convertirse en una yegua completa de nuevo. Era la parte de ella que en realidad _disfrutaba_ siendo la reina tirana de Equestria.

Ahora la nube estaba a unos cuantos centímetros, y Nightmare Moon se detuvo cuando vio que la nube intentaba disminuir la minúscula distancia que las separaba. Cerró los ojos e intento luchar contra la tentación que crecía en su mente. Si se unía a esa cosa, sería capaz de olvidarlo todo. Olvidarse de sus amigos, olvidarse de Twilight. Podría simplemente olvidar el tiempo que había pasado como una potranca.

Nightmare Moon abrió los ojos, y una depredadora sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Sí... ella sería capaz de olvidar, y luego sería capaz de tomar su venganza. Haría pagar a las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía por lo que habían hecho. Destruiría el antiguo regimen como lo había hecho antes y conduciría a los que se habían levantado contra ella a su justa recompensa, una cuerda ajustada y una larga caída en la horca. Los vería caer en picada hasta que la horca se apretara alrededor de sus pequeños y delgados cuellos. Ella vería a todos caer. Ella vería Twilight caer, retorciéndose en el viento, y recibir su debido castigo por abandonar a la verdadera reina de Equestria.

Ella haría todo eso, y luego ella—

Nuevas cadenas brillantes salieron del cuerpo de Nexus, clavándose profundo en la nube. El hechizo de atadura estaba luchando para retener el humo mientras este se extendía a través del cuerpo de Nightmare Moon. Empezó a combinarse con su pelaje y a fusionarse con su carne, hasta que una de las cadenas místicas rasguño el pecho de Nightmare Moon.

La magia quemaba como un fierro caliente, y el dolor trajo a Nightmare Moon de vuelta a la realidad. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y retrocedió para separarse de la nube negra. Jadeó pesadamente y peleó contra las ganas de vomitar.

Ella había querido herir a los ponis de Equestria. Había querido traer de vuelta la noche eterna, privar a los ponis de su sol. Había querido destruir los Elementos de la Armonía, y había querido… había querido ver a Twilight colgada en la horca.

Un leve movimiento en la periferia de su visión atrajo la atención de Nightmare Moon, y vio a la nube acercándose a ella de nuevo. Esta vez, sin embargo, se alejó del alcance de la nube mientras sus ojos y su melena resplandecían.

"¡NO!" le gritó a la nube. "¡No te quiero! No me importa si eres una parte perdida de mí, yo no—"

Las palabras de Nightmare Moon murieron en sus labios mientras se veía golpeada por un frio descubrimiento, como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un ladrillo en el rostro. Su respiración se volvió lenta, y lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. Comenzó a reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Se reía de lo estúpida que había sido, y lloraba por lo que había perdido.

"La parte que me faltaba…" repitió Nightmare Moon, pisando el suelo con poco entusiasmo, desahogando la frustración de su propia idiotez. "Sin ti, no soy la misma yegua que solía ser. Sin ti, podría haber seguido siendo ignorante, podría haber continuado siendo una tonta, asustada potranca. Podría haber permanecido como Nyx."

Ese pensamiento encendió algo dentro de Nightmare Moon como un fosforo siendo lanzado hacia un barril de pólvora. Inicio su enojo, un enojo como ninguno que hubiera sentido antes. Su mirada rápidamente se volvió dura, concentrándose en la nube negra con un odio sin igual.  
"Y tú… ¡ **TÚ ME QUITASTE ESO!"** rugió Nightmare Moon. "No pudiste estar satisfecho. No pudiste aceptar la derrota. Tenías que corromper a ponis inocentes y terminar el hechizo de resurrección. ¡Tenías que hacerme recordar todo lo que había hecho y convencerme para hacer cosas por las que _nunca_ podría ser perdonada! Y, a causa de eso, ahora… ¡ **TODOS ELLOS ME ODIAN! ¡NUNCA PODRÉ VOLVER A SER FELIZ POR** ** _TU_** **CULPA!"**

El incremento de ira en la voz de Nightmare Moon pareció darle fuerza a la nube. La magia oscura giró con furor y se jaloneó contra las cadenas que la unían a Nexus. Cuando Nightmare Moon se calmó del arranque de ira, también lo hizo la nube, pero siguió moviéndose hacia ella.  
" _Pero no más_ ," dijo una furiosa Nightmare Moon mientras la expresión en sus ojos se endurecía con una fría determinación y las lágrimas caían de su rostro. En ese momento, la nube de humo cambió. Ya no avanzó hacia Nightmare Moon. En lugar de eso, intentaba alejarse de ella. Estaba tratando de huir a pesar del hecho de que aún estaba contenida por el hechizo de atadura.

Nightmare Moon extendió su postura, y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de blanco con su poder mágico. El ligero movimiento de su melena se volvió más violento y el mágico campo de estrellas se elevó como un fuego ardiente. Su melena se alargó y empezó a acumularse contra el techo como la noche en que regresó por primera vez a Equestria, cuando su melena llenó el aire dentro del ayuntamiento de Ponyville.  
"Yo _no seré_ la yegua que quieres que sea," dijo Nightmare Moon, enfatizando su frase con el chasquido de un rayo. Este se arqueó y golpeó la nube negra, haciendo que una parte de ella se evaporara y se quemara. La nube se agitó y giró en pánico, luchando con mayor fuerza contra el hechizo de atadura como un animal enjaulado.  
"¡ _No te dejaré_ hacerle daño a los ponis que más me importan! ¡No te dejaré lastimar a Rarity! ¡O Rainbow Dash! ¡O Applejack! ¡O Fluttershy! ¡O Pinkie Pie! ¡O Cheerilee!"

Con cada nombre, Nightmare Moon liberó una serie de relámpagos arcanos prevenientes de la espantosa tormenta que su melena y cola habían formado en el aire del salón del trono. Con cada golpe, parte de la nube negra era erradicada. El vapor oscuro revoloteaba y se agitaba, como si pudiera sentir el dolor de ser golpeado por la energía mágica condensada.  
"¡ _No te dejaré_ hacerle daño a Apple Bloom! ¡O Scootaloo! ¡O Sweetie Belle! ¡O Twist! ¡ _No te dejaré_ hacerles daño a mis amigos _nunca MÁS_!"

El siguiente relámpago lanzado por Nightmare Moon fue más fuerte que los anteriores, con su rabia dando fuerza a su hechizo. Abrió un agujero significativamente más grande en la nube, pero, a diferencia de los relámpagos de antes, Nightmare Moon sintió que el relámpago también la golpeaba a ella. Era como si la hubieran apuñalado en el pecho con una daga, y el dolor abrasador le hizo apretar los dientes.

A pesar del hecho de que estaba atrapada dentro de Spell Nexus, Nightmare Moon aun compartía un vínculo con la nube. Era una parte de ella, y sus instintos básicos de supervivencia le estaban gritando que se detuviera. Una nueva oleada de nauseas la invadió, y su cuerpo se sintió como si estuviera a punto de fallar.

Su propio cuerpo se le estaba revelando, intentando evitar que destruyera la nube, pero Nightmare Moon no se detendría. Manteniéndose de pie a base de pura fuerza de voluntad, continuó.  
"¡ _No te dejare_ hacerle daño a ningún poni otra vez!"

Esta vez, cuando Nightmare Moon atacó a la nube, esta emitió un audible chillido de dolor, con su forma retorciéndose en el aire como una bolsa de serpientes heridas. Le dolía, pero era un dolor que no podía ver ni oír, sino que sentía en sí misma. Cerró firmemente los ojos, y sus oídos resonaban con el sonido de sus propios gritos.

Se sentía como si se hubiera atacado a sí misma. Un ardiente, punzante dolor se clavó profundo en su cuerpo. Se vio forzada a doblar una de sus rodillas, esto solo para evitar caer completamente. Respiró pesadamente, y el brillo en sus ojos se desvaneció mientras intentaba recuperarse.

Fue en ese momento que la nube, la cual ya tenía la mitad de su tamaño original, trató de aprovecharse de esto. Se retorció y jaloneó contra las cadenas del hechizo de atadura en un intento desesperado de escapar, y estaba empezando a tener éxito. Las líneas del cuerpo de Nexus se estaban desvaneciendo; el hechizo de atadura estaba perdiendo poder.

La libertad, sin embargo, le llegaría muy tarde. Volviendo a ponerse en pie, Nightmare Moon logró mantenerse firme mientras el brillo en sus ojos se volvía más resplandeciente que nunca. La estruendosa tormenta formada por su melena comenzó a chasquear a causa de la energía y se volvió tan densa que llegó al punto donde no habría podido contener más magia aunque lo hubiera intentado. Nightmare Moon concentró esa energía, y, con un único, último relámpago, gritó sus últimas palabras contra la magia venenosa.  
" **¡NO TE DEJARÉ HACERLE DAÑO A TWILIGHT…** ** _NUNCA… MÁS_** **!"  
** La oleada de relámpagos que fue lanzada en ese momento era como ninguna otra vista en Equestria. El trueno reventó las vidrieras del salón del trono y cayó en cascada a través de la tierra. El sonido se sintió como un terremoto en Ponyville y fue claramente audible incluso en la lejana Appleloosa.

El mismo relámpago de energía arcana fue tan grueso como 3 troncos y resplandeció como un sol miniatura. El salón del trono se vio completamente bañado por la luz, y cualquier poni que estuviera viendo hacia las vitrinas del salón del trono se vio cegado por unos cuantos segundos debido al brillante resplandor.

El estruendoso sonido del hechizo ahogó el grito de Nightmare Moon. A pesar de que no podía oírse a sí misma, sabía que el sonido que salía de su boca era horrible. El dolor... era algo que nunca había experimentado antes. Era peor que cuando había sido atacada por los Elementos de la Armonía. Sentía como si estuviera siendo quemada y apuñalada de muerte desde dentro.

Para Nightmare Moon, se sintió como si el dolor y el hechizo hubieran durado una eternidad. Habían pasado, sin embargo, unos cuantos segundos antes de que el hechizo se disipara. Los relámpagos arcanos se volvieron más delgados y se desvanecieron antes de desaparecer completamente, dejando solo algunos arcos de energía que se disiparon a lo largo de todo el salón.

Con el hechizo terminado, Nightmare Moon colapso en una temblorosa, jadeante masa en el suelo. Su cuerpo trato de recuperarse del dolor y su vista se nubló. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo tirada ahí, pero, tan pronto como tuvo la fuerza para hacerlo, Nightmare Moon se levantó del suelo y miró a través del salón del trono.

Spell Nexus había sido golpeado por la estruendosa explosión y ahora yacía inconsciente en una pared lejana. Las brillantes líneas blancas de su cuerpo parecían rotas y dentadas, y ahora comenzaban a desvanecerse. El hechizo de atadura se había roto, pero había cumplido su propósito.

La nube oscura se había ido, pero Nightmare Moon podía ver que aún quedaba algo de la magia venenosa. Era una patética y pequeña masa amorfa de porquería negra que supuraba y gorgoteaba. No era más grande que un ratón de campo, y rodaba como una enfermiza, pegajosa bola de alquitrán. Se dirigía lentamente hacia la puerta del salón del trono, todavía tratando de huir.

Gruñendo y con una mueca de desagrado, Nightmare Moon se forzó a ponerse de pie de nuevo. Sus piernas estaban temblando, pero mantuvo el balance suficiente para comenzar a caminar. Le tomó solo unos cuantos pasos alcanzar a la pequeña bola negra, y ella le dio un pisotón cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Entonces, sin una sola palabra de misericordia o arrepentimiento, los ojos de Nightmare Moon destellaron de blanco una vez más. Una última sacudida de energía fluyó a través de su pata, y la masa purulenta se quemó y chilló bajo su casco. Ella hizo una mueca debido al leve dolor en su pecho, pero Nightmare Moon no cedió hasta que la masa purulenta no era más que una pálida mancha en el suelo.

Y con eso, Nightmare Moon inhalo profundamente, contuvo el aire, y luego lo dejó salir lentamente. Se quedó ahí de pie por un largo rato, asimilando todo lo que acaba de hacer… y estaba feliz. Equestria, sus amigos, Twilight… todos estaban a salvo. Había destruido a la cosa que había intentado lastimar a aquellos que ella quería.

¿Pero qué más acababa de hacer?

Había destruido una parte de ella, la parte que habría hecho que todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había logrado, tuviera significado y propósito. Ahora, ella estaba verdaderamente, y para siempre, atrapada entre dos vidas. Nunca podría ser Nyx de nuevo, y acababa de destruir la parte de ella que podría haber encontrado felicidad viviendo la vida de la verdadera reina tirana Nightmare Moon.

Aun así… el breve momento de felicidad en su pecho aun permanecía. Ella había… hecho algo correcto, e, incluso si Equestria completa la odiaba por el resto de la eternidad debido a lo que había hecho, al menos en ese momento había hecho algo muy correcto.

Y tampoco iba a ser la última cosa correcta que iba a hacer.

* * *

 _CREEEEEAAAAAAAK… CREAK… CREEEEEAAAAAAAK… CREAK_

En una enorme casa a las afueras de Ponyville, una solitaria potranca se sentó en un columpio en el patio delantero. Las bisagras del columpio crujieron y chirriaron. La potranca no se columpiaba realmente. Sólo se balanceaba unos cuantos centímetros hacia adelante y hacia atrás, impulsada más por la ocasional ráfaga de viento que por su propia fuerza. Se sentó con los cuatro cascos en el columpio, y sus ojos estaban enfocados en el suelo.  
Su papá siempre solía empujarla en el columpio. A veces estaba ocupado, tenía que trabajar hasta tarde, pero él _siempre_ se daba tiempo para empujarla en el columpio. El columpio había sido su regalo de cumpleaños favorito, incluso más que su tiara. Era la única cosa que su padre siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer con ella. Él siempre estaba dispuesto a darle un pequeño empujón, incluso si se encontraba yendo hacia el trabajo o a algún otro lugar.

Todo eso era antes de que Nightmare Moon regresara.

Las últimas semanas habían sido las peores en la vida de la potranca. Casi todos los ponis en el pueblo estaban enojados con ella. Algunos la culparon completamente por todo lo que había pasado, pero la peor parte era lo que había ocurrido con su padre.

Cuando Nightmare Moon volvió, su padre dejo la casa para ir a trabajar y a vivir en el castillo. Su madre había dicho que él estaba trabajando para la reina, que ellas debían estar felices. Su madre había dicho que su padre ahora era un poderoso semental dentro del gobierno, y que era por eso que se había ido. Él era importante para Nightmare Moon, y por eso ellas debían estar felices.

Aun así Diamond Tiara no estaba nada feliz. Ella continuó mirando al suelo, sin importarle siquiera que su tiara se había caído y ahora estaba tirada en la tierra debajo de su columpio. A ella no le importó esa estúpida tiara, no le importaba si papi era importante o poderoso. La única cosa que ella quería era tenerlo de vuelta. El haría que todos los ponis malos dejaran de molestarla. Los ponis nunca se burlaron de ella cuando él estaba cerca. Era eso… y lo extrañaba.

Diamond Tiara resolló, usando una de sus patas delanteras para secarse la nariz. No lloró, no porque no estuviera triste. No, sus lágrimas estaban retenidas por su enojo. Quería hacer que Nightmare Moon le devolviera a su papá, pero estaba asustada. Era estúpido pensar que tenía miedo de Nyx... pero... pero Nightmare Moon era aterradora.

¿En todo caso por qué Nightmare Moon necesitaba a su papá? Ella tenía a muchos otros ponis trabajando para ella; ¿Por qué necesitaba llevarse a su papi?

Diamond Tiara gruñó, hizo un puchero, e hizo todo lo posible para evitar llorar mientras seguía pensando en su padre. Había estado paseando por el interior de la casa, pero su madre la había animado a jugar en su columpio. Había salido y se había sentado en el columpio solo para quedarse sola.

Aun así, ella no se columpió. Lo que ella más quería era que la empujaran. Ella quería un empujón de su papi, pero él ya nunca iba a casa. Ella no lo había visto tampoco en el pueblo. Simplemente se había ido, se lo habían quitado.

Y, si su no padre no estaba ahí para empujarla, Diamond Tiara no quería columpiarse para nada. Ella solo quería sentarse ahí y esperar hasta que su padre finalmente llegara a casa para darle un empujón.

En medio de los chirridos y crujidos de las bisagras del columpio, Diamond Tiara escuchó otro chirrido. La casa estaba rodeada por una valla blanca de madera, y el nuevo sonido que ella escucho era el chirrido de las bisagras de la puerta principal. Al principio Diamond Tiara pensó que se trataba de Silver Spoon, y levantó la cabeza para decirle a su amiga que no estaba de humor para jugar. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la vista, su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos azul celeste.

Ella observó fijamente estos ojos por un largo rato, y ellos también la observaron. El poni que era el dueño de estos ojos dio un vacilante paso al frente, y luego comenzó a galopar. Diamond Tiara saltó del columpio a la misma velocidad y corrió para encontrarse con el otro poni, saltando a abrazarlo. Ella abrazó al semental del cuello firmemente, y él la sostuvo con sus cascos delanteros con la misma fuerza.

La madre de Diamond Tiara asomó la cabeza por la puerta principal de la casa. "Diamond Tiara, cariño, es hora de cena—" comenzó a decir, solo para callar de repente. Ella miró al semental que su hija estaba abrazando, y sus ojos comenzaron a llorar.

"Rich… Rich, ¿Eres tú?"

Filthy Rich la miró, sonriendo mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. En un instante, la madre de Diamond Tiara se encontraba fuera, uniéndose al cálido abrazo que la familia estaba compartiendo.

"Papi, ¿Esto significa que ya no trabajarás para la reina?" preguntó Diamond Tiara.

"Sí… así es," dijo Rich mientras asentía, sin siquiera molestarse en limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro. "Ella me liberó."

"¿Te liberó? Pero cariño, creí que—"

"No ahora, querida," dijo Rich, robándole rápidamente un beso a su esposa. "Yo… prometo que lo explicaré luego. Así que… ¿Escuché que la cena está lista?"

"Sí… sí lo está."

"Bien. Diamond Tiara y yo iremos en seguida, pero primero… quiero empujar a mi hija en su columpio."

La yegua asintió, y Diamond Tiara rio mientras galopaba rápidamente hacia el columpio, con el Señor Rich siguiéndola. Pronto, Diamond Tiara estaba riendo, pidiendo que la empujaran más alto mientras su padre sonreía, con lágrimas de gozo saliendo de sus ojos.

A través de toda Equestria, reuniones familiares similares ocurrieron. Sementales y yeguas que habían servido a Nightmare Moon regresaron con los familiares y amigos que habían abandonado. Mientras cada uno era recibido con cálidos abrazos y ojos llorosos, estos quienes habían servido a la reina de Equestria hablaron acerca de cómo no habían sido despedidos de sus trabajos, sino liberados… recuperando la libertad que nunca supieron que habían perdido.

* * *

Zecora abrió la puerta de su cabaña, volviendo a casa después de recoger hierbas y raíces que necesitaría para su último brebaje. Sonrió mientras entraba y aspiraba el aroma que se encontraba en el aire. Olía justo como se necesitaba. Ella respiró la esencia unos momentos más antes de voltear hacia su burbujeante caldero. Sentada a un lado del caldero, Twilight Sparkle estaba usando su magia para revolver cuidadosamente el contenido.

"En la herbolaria, Twilight, has mostrado gran potencial. En unos cuantos días, tu crecimiento habrá sido exponencial," la felicitó Zecora.

Twilight sonrió y levantó la mirada de su trabajo. "Gracias, pero solo aprendo rápido. Eso, y tienes algunos libros realmente asombrosos acerca de hierbas y sus propiedades."

"En preparar hierbas y raíces, las cebras no tienen rival, y de nuestros libros se puede decir igual. Aun así, te doy las gracias por ayudarme con mi trabajo. Fácilmente pudiste haberte quedado tirada en mi casa como un perezoso escarabajo."

Twilight se rio un poco y regresó a revolver el caldero. "Bueno, nunca he sido buena en no hacer nada, especialmente cuando tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza. Me ayuda el encontrar algo donde puedo distraerme."

"Duros pensamientos se reflejan en tu rostro," dijo Zecora sabiamente mientras comenzaba a vaciar sus alforjas llenas de ingredientes. "Sin duda acerca de un alicornio que alguna vez fue un potro."

"Potranca," corrigió Twilight. "Pero… sí, estoy pensando en Nyx. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? La última vez que la vi, iba a confrontar a Nexus por lo que me hizo. Sé que ella es un alicornio… pero han pasado tres días. ¿Qué tal si ocurrió algo?"

"Por tu preocupación puedo entenderte; te preocupas por Nightmare Moon y su suerte. Pero debes entender que eres una yegua buscada, y—"  
 _TOC… TOC…  
_ "—debes esconderte apresurada," finalizó Zecora rápidamente mientras miraba sobre su hombro.

Twilight asintió y se deslizó hacia el cuarto de Zecora mientras la cebra se movió hacia la puerta principal. Después de darle a Twilight unos momentos para esconderse y de escuchar al poni del otro lado tocar una vez más, Zecora abrió la puerta y miró para ver quien se encontraba afuera.

"Qué tal, Zecora."

Una sonrisa de tranquilidad se formó en los labios de Zecora. Abrió la puerta mientras una particular y naranja poni granjera entraba con un bebé dragón montando en su espalda. "Applejack y Spike, verlos es reparador. Espero que no vengan buscando un brebaje sanador."

"No, no estamos aquí por nada de eso. Aunque, debo decir, las criaturas aquí en el Bosque Everfree parecen más irritadas de lo usual. Juro que vi algo que se parecía a un lobo de camino a aquí, y no un lobo de madera. Era algo más grande."

"Un lupus menor es lo que viste, no cabe duda. También los he notado rondando con mirada aguda. Una lejana montaña ellos reclaman como su hogar, pero recientemente por esta tierra les gusta vagar. Por varios días han rondado por el bosque, poniéndolo inquieto. La verdad es que entre los árboles de monstruos está repleto."

Applejack miró hacia afuera como si viera a uno de estos monstruos observándolos a través de una ventana de la cabaña. "Si hay tantos monstruos, tal vez deberías quedarte en Ponyville por un tiempo, solo para estar seguros."

"No necesitas preocuparte, aunque tu preocupación resulta motivante. Si esto se pone peligroso, dejaré el lugar en un instante. Aun así, ¿Qué es lo que los trae hacia mí, aquí en la frontera salvaje del Everfree?" preguntó Zecora antes de ir hacia el caldero para continuar con la tarea que Twilight se había visto forzada a abandonar.

"No te molestes en intentar que hable, Zecora" dijo Spike mientras bajaba de la espalda de Applejack. "He estado intentando que me diga algo todo el camino hacia acá."

"Bueno, te dije que era una sorpresa, y, ahora que ya estamos aquí, te lo diré," dijo Applejack antes de mirar a Zecora. "Estamos aquí para ver a Twilight."

Los ojos de Spike se volvieron enormes, y rápidamente comenzó a buscar a su alrededor. Twilight, habiendo escuchado su nombre, salió de su escondite en el cuarto de Zecora. En el segundo en que Spike vio a Twilight, se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó mientras reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

"¡Twilight! Oh Twilight, te he extrañado tanto, y cuando escuché que ibas a ser ejecutada, yo… yo…"

"También te extrañé, Spike," dijo Twilight. Levantó un casco y le regresó el abrazo a Spike. "Lo siento por no poder decirte que estaba bien, pero no podía tomar el riesgo de que me encontrara la guardia real."

"Bueno, terroncito, te aseguro que ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso," respondió Applejack, "y, además, es bueno ver que te encuentras bien."

"Gracias, Applejack, también es bueno verte," le contestó Twilight, "pero ¿Por qué no debería preocuparme? ¿Cómo me encontraron ustedes dos, y qué está ocurriendo en Ponyville?"

"Una completa locura," contestó Applejack. "Hace unos cuantos días, Nightmare Moon llamó a todos los ponis que habían trabajado para ella, todos y cada uno, al castillo, y los retuvo a todos ahí hasta hoy en la mañana. Entonces, llamó a la alcaldesa también. Todos estábamos preocupados, pero una hora después las puertas del castillo se abrieron y todos los ponis comenzaron a salir.  
"Pero aquí esta lo extraño," continuó Applejack. "Todos los ponis que habían ido tenían ojos turquesa, pero, cuando los vi salir, _ninguno_ de ellos tenía los ojos de ese color.

"¿No los tenían de color turquesa?"

Applejack negó con la cabeza para responder la pregunta de Twilight. "No, y eso no es todo. Después de que todos los ponis dejaron el castillo, la alcaldesa regresó. Ella reunió a todos los ponis de Ponyville y leyó un mensaje de Nightmare Moon. Hablaba sobre cómo su loco culto había sido disuelto y cómo estaba enviando a todos los ponis que habían trabajado con ella de vuelta con sus familias."  
"Ella… ¿Ella envió a _todos_ a casa?" preguntó Twilight, incrédula.

"Sí, fue una locura," dijo Spike mientras terminaba de abrazar a Twilight. "Incluso creo que vi a Spell Nexus caminando por la biblioteca acompañado de otros ponis de la Escuela de Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados. Nunca habría pensado que él tenía algo que ver con esto."  
"Oh, creeme, él tenía _algo_ que ver con esto," gruño Twilight. Su recuerdo de ser atacada por Nexus causó una pequeña sensación de dolor en su cuello.

"Bueno, tal vez no, terroncito. Por lo que escuché, ninguno de los ponis que trabajaba para Nightmare Moon actuaba a propósito. Supuestamente, les lavaron el cerebro, pero, cuando se dio cuenta, Nightmare Moon les reordenó el cerebro. Ella liberó a todos los ponis, y les dejo escoger si querían quedarse y trabajar para ella o regresar a casa. Y, por lo que escuché, todos ellos decidieron irse."

"Esto es extraño y bastante peculiar; ¿Qué habrá causado que Nightmare Moon cambiara su actuar?" preguntó Zecora.  
Applejack se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé exactamente, terroncito. Pero esa _aún_ no es la parte más extraña."

"¿Qué podría ser más extraño que lo que nos has contado con franqueza?" preguntó Zecora. "¿Acaso a Nightmare Moon le ha crecido una segunda cabeza?"  
"No, y les aseguro que incluso _eso_ no sería tan extraño como lo que ha hecho. Nightmare Moon renunció como la Reina de Equestria."

"Encuentro esto muy difícil de asimilar. Creo que tus palabras en algo han de fallar."

Le tomó un momento a Applejack analizar lo que Zecora había dicho antes de que frunciera el ceño. "¿Me estás llamando mentirosa?"

Zecora asintió con firmeza. "Nightmare Moon renunciando a su corona y a su ser abusivo, va en contra de su más grande objetivo."

"Bueno, si no me crees, entonces ¿Por qué no le das un vistazo a esto?" contestó Applejack. Ella buscó en sus alforjas, y, después de un momento de revolver cosas, sacó un pergamino. Twilight tomó el pergamino con su magia, lo desenrolló, y observó que era una un anuncio real, aunque estaba escrito más como una carta común. Este, sin embargo, tenía el sello real.

Zecora se puso a un lado de Twilight, leyendo el mensaje junto a ella.  
 _A los ciudadanos de Equestria,_  
 _El día de hoy_ _yo, Nightmare Moon, he disuelto a los Hijos de las Pesadillas, el culto de ponis que fue el responsable de mi resurrección. Ellos, junto con algunos otros ponis que se unieron al personal del castillo en las últimas semanas, han sido liberados de su servicio y se les permite regresar a sus hogares, familias, amistades, y sus vidas.  
Por favor no guarden rencor contra estos ponis. Sus acciones no eran conscientes. Todo lo que hicieron fue bajo la influencia de mi magia. Mi magia contaminó y corrompió a estos ponis. Ellos, como toda Equestria, no son más que víctimas.  
Si deben culpar a un poni, cúlpenme a mí.  
Finalmente, yo, Nightmare Moon, por medio de la presente renuncio a ser la Reina de Equestria. Todo el poder y control del gobierno es devuelto inmediatamente a los regentes y oficiales designados por Celestia y Luna, aquellos quienes tienen la confianza de gobernar en ausencia de las Hermanas Reales. Si algún poni necesita hablar conmigo, pueden encontrarme en mi castillo. De otra forma, les pediría que simplemente pretendan que ni siquiera existo.  
Nightmare Moon  
_"Supongo que lo que dices es verdad; perdóname por dudar de tu bondad."

Applejack sonrió y golpeó suavemente el hombro de Zecora. "Aw, no te preocupes. Probablemente yo tampoco lo hubiera creído si no hubiera visto a todos los ponis des-lavados del cerebro abandonar el castillo."  
"La verdad es que tiene algo de sentido," remarcó Spike. "¿Pueden pensar en algún poni que ustedes conozcan que habría trabajado para Nightmare Moon voluntariamente? Quiero decir, apóyame con esto Twi… Twilight ¿Estás llorando?"

Twilight levantó la mirada del mensaje y rápidamente uso uno de sus cascos delanteros para apartar las lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. "Lo siento… solo estoy… tan feliz."  
"Lo admito, terroncito, estas son buenas noticias," dijo Applejack, "pero no exactamente _tan_ buenas."

"¿Pero no ves lo que esto significa?" preguntó Twilight con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.  
"Te aseguro que no. ¿Qué _significa_ esto?"

"Ella ya no trata de ser Nightmare Moon," dijo Twilight, frotándose de nuevo los ojos para intentar contener las lágrimas. "Creo… creo que mi Nyx… está volviendo."

* * *

Traducido por Reader107

My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic © Hasbro

No soy dueño de la propiedad intelectual en la que este Fan-fiction está basado.


	4. 19 - Una yegua contra los monstruos

**Seguimos con el siguiente capítulo de Past Sins. Es el más largo hasta ahora, y en el que más he tardado. Me disculpo por el retraso, anunciandoles que afortunadamente los siguientes capitulos son más cortos, y que tendré más tiempo libre. Por otro lado, los nombres de las bestias que verán aquí, pareciera que no los traducí. Sin embargo, es solo que decidí dejarles su nombre original, que a mi parecer esta escrito en latín. Si ven algún error de redacción o puntuación que les impida comprender el correcto sentido de algún parrafo, hagánmelo saber.**

 **Por último, en respuesta a la pregunta de un lector, sí, tengo pensado seguir con todo lo que está después de Past Sins. Para los que se pregunten de qué hablo, el autor de Past Sins, Pen Stroke, escribió algunas secuelas en forma de mini historias, que narran aspectos de la vida de los personajes. Así que si les gusta esta historia y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, les informo que hay Past Sins para rato.**

 **Como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar. Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

"Una yegua contra los monstruos"

El castillo, que alguna vez estuvo lleno de ajetreo con ponis trabajando, ahora se encontraba silencioso en las canteras de gemas a las afueras de Ponyville. El viento silbaba a través de los pasillos vacíos, revoloteaba a través de las ventanas, y, a veces, hacia un sonido como si el viejo castillo estuviera cantando un triste, solitario, y silencioso coro en un intento de llevar de vuelta a los ponis que alguna vez le dieron un propósito.

Solo un alma permanecía dentro de los muros de piedra, un solo residente quien continuaba frecuentando los pasillos como un espíritu inquieto. En ese momento, Nightmare Moon permanecía sentada en su trono como una estatua, mirando a través de su vacío salón del trono.

Había sido una semana de silencio y soledad. Una semana desde que había liberado a los Hijos de las Pesadillas y había removido la maldecida bendición con la que Nexus los había infectado. Una semana donde escasamente había atendido sus propias necesidades. Había comido y dormido, pero había hecho poco más. Su pelaje necesitaba lavarse, su sombra de ojos se había desvanecido y necesitaba volverse a aplicar, y su armadura se había vuelto opaca sin su pulida usual.

Un reloj sonando en un pasillo lejano alertó a Nightmare Moon de la hora, y, sin mover un casco o una pluma, comenzó a usar su magia. Su cuerno brilló, y el cielo comenzó a marcar la milenaria progresión de la noche al día. La luna se metió por el horizonte, el cielo se iluminó, las estrellas se desvanecieron, y el sol comenzó a elevarse en el cielo.

La luz del sol se filtró a través de las ventanas rotas para caer en el pelaje de Nightmare Moon, y su calor llenó el salón del trono. Un hermoso día estaba comenzando en Equestria, pero Nightmare Moon apenas y lo notó. Se encontraba insensible hacia el mundo, atrapada en su propia mente.

Cerrando los ojos, Nightmare Moon recordó el momento cuando todo había ocurrido. Ella había reunido a todos los Hijos de las Pesadillas en el jardín de su castillo, incluso a Spell Nexus. Aunque la peor parte de su infección había sido destruida, aún permanecía la suficiente para volverlo como cualquier otro miembro: tenía obediencia y amor ciegos. A pesar de esto, su aún existente lealtad sirvió para un propósito. Ella hizo que él reuniera a los otros, y, cuando estaba segura de que todos los miembros y ponis bendecidos estaban ahí, procedió a eliminar la bendición.

Ella les habló, les dijo que iban a recibir una bendición como nunca antes habían sentido, y, una vez que cerraron los ojos, ella uso su melena para envolverlos. Los puso a dormir igual que había hecho con Spell Nexus. Entonces, una vez que se encontraban inconscientes, su melena comenzó a pasar a través de sus cuerpos para atacar sus infecciones. Había tomado tiempo, pero eliminó todas las bendiciones. Algunas infecciones eran peores que otras, y algunas infecciones atacaron. Al final, sin embargo, liberó a todos.

Después, deshizo el hechizo que los mantenía dormidos, y, por algunos momentos después de eso, todos ellos se quedaron tirados como si estuvieran muertos.

Entonces algunos comenzaron a levantarse, a abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor. Nightmare Moon había sonreído con las primeras señales de movimiento. El océano de ojos turquesa que la habían mirado anteriormente ahora era un arcoíris. Cafés, amarillos, rosas, azules, verdes, grises, ámbar, magenta… pero ningunos ojos que se parecieran a los suyos. Solo ella tenía el iris de color turquesa.

Los Hijos de las Pesadillas estaban desconcertados. Algunos no sabían dónde estaban o cómo habían llegado ahí, pero sus recuerdos comenzaron a llegar. Uno por uno empezaron a recordar, y pronto todos estaban mirándola fijamente, con miedo y resentimiento bailando en sus ojos.

Nightmare Moon enfrentó estas miradas por un momento, pero después le dio la espalda a la multitud y ofreció unas palabras con una voz que era fuerte pero no amenazante. "Les he regresado su libertad. Aquellos que deseen quedarse se pueden quedar, y aquellos que deseen irse se pueden ir. No guardare ningún rencor en contra de aquellos que quieran regresar con sus amigos y familia."

Después de hacer su proclamación, Nightmare Moon usó su magia para abrir las puertas del castillo. Entonces solo se sentó ahí y escuchó. Escuchó los sonidos de ponis yéndose, no solo unos cuantos sino una multitud. Se sentó y escuchó hasta que todo quedó en silencio de nuevo, y solo entonces Nightmare Moon se atrevió a mirar quien se había quedado.

Como había esperado, no quedaba nadie. Ni un alma se había quedado… pero ¿Qué poni sensible querría quedarse y servirle a un tirano y un monstruo?

Todo terminó con Nightmare Moon volteando hacia el único poni que permanecía, el poni que ella había llamado para que fuera testigo de lo que había hecho. Había llamado a la Alcaldesa de Ponyville al castillo, y, ahora que había liberado a los Hijos de las Pesadillas, le dio a la alcaldesa un mensaje escrito e instrucciones de lo que tenía que hacerse con este mensaje. Después de eso, Nightmare Moon se introdujo en su ahora vacío castillo y cerró las puertas tras ella.

Solo era otro doloroso recuerdo que se unió a la creciente colección de Nightmare Moon. Sintió una lágrima bajando por su mejilla mientras abría los ojos con dificultad, mirando a través del salón con los ojos entreabiertos.

Había sido tan tonta.

Incluso si sería recordada para siempre como Nightmare Moon, ella ya no quería saber nada del mundo. Ya no sería reina y solo serviría a Equestria como aquella que alzaba y bajaba el sol y la luna. Sabía que sería mejor si ella liberaba a las Hermanas Reales y se resignaba a su juicio. Equestria estaría mejor con las hermanas de regreso y con ella fuera.

Por todo lo que había hecho, Nightmare Moon sabía lo que merecía. Merecía ser desterrada a la luna, quizás para no ser libre nunca más. Más de una vez ella había comenzado a deshacer los hechizos que mantenían a Celestia y Luna encerradas. Había intentado liberarlas. Había intentado reunir el coraje para aceptar las consecuencias por lo que había hecho. Había intentado arreglar su último error restante.

Ella no pudo hacerlo.

Había estado atrapada en la luna por mil años, atrapada en la fría soledad. Cuando las hermanas fueran liberadas, ella sería desterrada a la luna otra vez, pero esta vez sería mucho peor. Ella no tendría su odio para distraerse, y el frio de la soledad se clavaria mucho más fuerte. Sus recuerdos felices, los cuales llevaban consigo la calidez y las risas, quemarían como la sal en una herida. Estos se burlarían de ella por la vida que tan tontamente había tirado a la basura.

La peor parte era que, si era capaz de regresar de la luna, regresaría a un mundo donde no conocería a nadie excepto a las Hermanas Reales. Nunca podría ver a sus amigos de nuevo, nunca podría darle a Twilight otro abrazo. Estaría sola, y aún sería odiada. Tal vez… eso era lo que merecía.

Pero no quería regresar a la luna.

Nightmare Moon reflexionaba acerca de su propia debilidad, solo para ser atraída al círculo vicioso de emociones y pensamientos. Su agudo oído captó unos pasos lejanos, un solitario eco a la mitad del doloroso silencio del castillo. Los pasos se estaban acercando, y, por el sonido de las pisadas, parecía como si el poni estuviera corriendo.

Nightmare Moon no se quedó para ver al poni. En vez de eso, se convirtió en una nube y subió al techo. Se escondió entre las gemas centelleantes que elegantemente representaban el cielo nocturno y espero por la poni que sabía que vería.

Todas las mañanas desde que los Hijos de las Pesadillas habían sido liberados, Twilight Sparkle había ido al castillo. Ella llamaría a Nyx y recorrería los pasillos por horas. Solo se daría por vencida en la tarde cuando su estómago vacío la obligara a regresar a Ponyville.

Nightmare Moon ansiaba contestar a los llamados de Twilight, pero su culpa era muy grande. Ella no podía enfrentar a Twilight, no cuando era su magia la que mantenía a Celestia y Luna atrapadas en el sol y la luna. Era mejor si Twilight simplemente se olvidaba de ella, y era por eso que Nightmare Moon se escondía. Twilight estaba buscando a Nyx, pero Nightmare Moon sabía que ya no había una Nyx.

Las bisagras del salón del trono crujieron mientras las puertas se abrían, y el sonido de pasos hizo eco a través del salón del trono. Nightmare Moon esperaba que fuera como las mañanas anteriores. Twilight llegaría y empezaría a llamarla. Sin embargo cuando la dueña de los pasos llamó, no era la voz de Twilight lo que escuchó Nightmare Moon. Era algo muy diferente, una voz más fina que hablaba en rima. Cuando Nightmare Moon se atrevió a mirar, vio que no era un poni quien la buscaba, sino una cebra.

"¿Nightmare Moon, en dónde te has escondido?" gritó Zecora. "Debo decirte que pronto todo estará perdido."

Nightmare Moon dudo un momento si contestarle a Zecora. Twilight tal vez trataba de engañarla y había enviado a otro poni en su lugar. Zecora, sin embargo, se veía realmente preocupada. Así que Nightmare Moon uso un pequeño hechizo que haría parecer que su voz provenía de todos lados al mismo tiempo. De esa forma, Zecora no sabría donde se estaba escondiendo.

"¿De qué se trata?"

"El Everfree se pone más inquieto, de monstruos el bosque está repleto. Sus hambrientos estómagos ansían una presa que ante ellos sucumba. Ellos marchan hacia acá, y con su paso la tierra retumba. Me vi obligada a huir de su camino, pero me temo que Ponyville tenga un diferente destino."

"¿Los monstruos están saliendo del Bosque Everfree?" preguntó Nightmare Moon, asegurándose que había entendido bien las rimas de Zecora.

"Eso es lo que dije, es completamente cierto; para satisfacer su hambre de ponis las bestias vienen en este momento."

Al darse cuenta de que Zecora se veía realmente preocupada por la amenaza, Nightmare Moon rematerializó su cuerpo justo donde estaba en el aire. Se dejó caer, aterrizando con un ruido sordo contra el suelo del salón del trono. Zecora se sobresaltó, pero se recuperó rápidamente de la aparición repentina de Nightmare Moon.

"¿Por qué saldrían del bosque Everfree justo ahora?" preguntó Nightmare Moon.

"Los monstruos permanecieron entre los árboles, temerosos, escondidos de la princesa del sol poderoso. Pero ahora Celestia ha estado lejos por más tiempo del prudente, la fuerza de la esencia restante de su magia ya no es suficiente. Los monstruos ven su oportunidad ahora que ella se ha ido. Ellos buscan destruir todo con su hambre y su cuerpo fornido."

Nightmare Moon bajó la mirada, maldiciéndose en silencio. Otra cosa que ella había hecho para causar dolor a otros ponis. Equestria habría estado mejor si ella nunca hubiera renacido. Estaría a salvo, y ella no tendría que lidiar con la dolorosa culpa que se retorcía en su pecho.

"Lo siento; esto es mi culpa."

"Nightmare Moon, no vine aquí para verte deprimida, ni para ponerle sal a tu todavía fresca herida," dijo Zecora con firmeza. "Vine aquí para hablar y persuadir, a pedirle a nuestra alguna vez oscura reina que decida intervenir."

Nightmare Moon le dio la espalda a Zecora y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su trono. "¿Qué esperas que haga? Soy Nightmare Moon. Yo no peleo contra los monstruos; soy uno."

Zecora corrió hacia uno de los costados de Nightmare Moon. A pesar de la diferencia en estatura, Zecora se irguió firmemente y habló con un tono de regaño. "Eres una niña llorando, e incluso decir eso es ser demasiado blando."

Nightmare Moon giró la cabeza como si le acabaran de dar una cachetada en el rostro. ¿Zecora acababa de llamarla bebé llorona? Nightmare Moon no estaba segura, pero aun así frunció el ceño. "¿Te parece que me veo como una potranca?"

"Puedes relinchar todo el día, y protestar por lo que yo te diría. Pero actuas como una niña que ha mojado la cama. Has hecho todo para esconderte con drama. Trajiste de vuelta el sol y liberaste a tu secta, pero eso no te convierte en una adulta correcta. Mantienes a las Hermanas Reales en su calabozo, para evitar el castigo por robarte el sol luminoso. A Celestia y Luna debiste haber liberado antes de que Ponyville por una horda de bestias fuera rodeado."

"¡¿Alguna vez has estado atrapada en la luna?!" preguntó Nightmare Moon con su tono subiendo hasta un grito. "Todo lo que puedes hacer es mirar al mundo girar en completa soledad. Eres humillada por el brillo de las ciudades donde los ponis tienen luz, cálidos dormitorios, y la compañía de otros. Estás atrapada, y si alguna vez vuelves, todos los ponis que querías estan muertos y enterrados. ¡No regresaré!"  
"Si no vas a cambiar de parecer," dijo Zecora, señalando a Nightmare Moon con el casco. "Entonces _tú_ debes salvarnos de nuestro seguro perecer."

"Yo… no puedo. Yo solo—"

"No estas herida, ni te encuentras en alguna dificultad. No sufres de fiebre ni de alguna otra enfermedad. Eres una alicornio y tienes poder inmortal. En tu presencia las bestias deberían huir con miedo total. Tú eres la temible Nightmare Moon. Con tu sola ira derrotaste una fría temporada no tan común. Tú robaste el trono con tu propio poder. Ahora tu hogar debes defender.

"Pero si no lo haces, Ponyville tendrá un nefasto destino. Incluso Twilight se convertirá en comida de algún animal mezquino."  
La mención de Twilight estando en peligro encendió la ira en el pecho de Nightmare Moon. Estos monstruos creían que, con Celestia fuera, podrían convertir Equestria en un buffet. ¿Ella no era una poni igual de temible, si no es que más? ¿No había sido ella la que había vencido a Celestia?

Y estos monstruos, ellos amenazaban a los ponis que ella quería. Ellos amenazaban a sus amigos. Ellos amenazaban a Twilight, y ella no dejaría que nada, fuera un monstruo o un poni, lastimara a aquellos que ella quería… no de nuevo.

"¿Qué tan cerca están?" preguntó Nightmare Moon. Ésta comenzó a caminar rapidamente hacia la puerta del salón del trono, obligando a Zecora a galopar para mantenerle el paso.

"No dudes que avanzan rapidamente. Podriamos llegar demasiado tarde, lamentablemente."

* * *

¡GRRRAAAAAAAAWWWRRRRRRR!  
¡GRRRRRRAAAAAWWRRRR!  
¡GRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRR!  
¡GGGRRRAAAAAWWWRRRRRRR!

"¡Es una hidra!"

"¡Todos corran por sus vidas!"

"¡Mi hija! ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?!"

"¡Deprisa! ¡Deprisa! ¡No dejen que los atrapen!"  
 _¡TTTHHHOOOOMMM-CCCCCRRRACCK-SCCCRRAACCKKK-  
TTTRRRACCCK!_

Nightmare Moon alzó el vuelo rumbo al castillo con Zecora sujeta firmemente a su espalda mientras se elevaban hacia el cielo. Desde la elevada vista, ella fue capaz de evaluar la situación. Una hidra había alcanzado el borde del pueblo y comenzaba a ponerse violenta. Intentaba morder a los ponis que estaban corriendo con pánico en las calles y aplastaba todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

Ninguna otra bestia del Everfree había llegado a Ponyville aún, pero Nightmare Moon podía ver al menos dos hidras más avanzando entre los árboles con rumbo al pueblo. Las monstruosidades de varias cabezas eran infames por preferir el sabor de los ponis.

Una vez que vio todo lo que necesitaba, Nightmare Moon plegó sus alas y se lanzó desde el cielo como un halcón al ataque. Se dejó caer en picada, esperando hasta el último momento antes de extender sus alas otra vez. Frenó su descenso lo suficiente como para aterrizar con un fuerte golpe contra la piedra de las calles de Ponyville, aunque permaneció de pie y sin lesiones.

"Lleva a tantos ponis como puedas al castillo. Ahora mismo es el lugar más seguro," Nightmare Moon le dijo a Zecora mientras mantenía la mirada centrada en la hidra.

"Llevaré a todos los que pueda y les pediré que divulguen lo siguiente; al castillo todo Ponyville debe ir inmediatamente," contestó Zecora. Pegó un salto para bajar de la espalda de Nightmare Moon y comenzó a gritarle a cualquier poni que pudiera escucharla. En unos momentos, el flujo de la asustada multitud fue redirigido. La gente del pueblo corrió al abrazo protector del castillo de Nightmare Moon.

Mientras Zecora comenzaba la difícil evacuación, Nightmare Moon alzó el vuelo de nuevo. Se dirigió hacia la hidra. Tres de las cuatro cabezas de la monstruosidad intentaban morder a los ponis que corrían por las calles. Una cabeza, sin embargo, tenía algunos ponis acorralados en un callejón: una pegaso gris y una potranca unicornio purpura, ambas con las melenas rubias como la paja. Ditzy Doo estaba haciendo todo lo posible para proteger a su hija, Dinky, de la enorme cabeza de hidra que se estaba lamiendo los labios a unos cuantos pasos de ellas.

Ditzy Doo normalmente se habría alejado volando, llevándose a su hija para ponerla a salvo, pero una de sus alas estaba doblada, una señal de que se había lastimado. La lesión no era tan severa como para que no pudiera volar, pero volar a gran velocidad sería imposible. No sería capaz de levantar a Dinky y escapar antes de que el monstruo cerrara la mandíbula sobre ellas.

La cabeza de la hidra se acercó un poco más, sonriéndole a su primera comida poni del día. Ditzy Doo retrocedió un paso nerviosamente pero aun así se mantuvo firme. Tenía las alas extendidas y su cuerpo cerca del suelo. Intentaba verse lo más fuerte posible, un instinto de defensa natural, pero a pesar de esto ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad de asustar al monstruo.

Lamiéndose los labios una última vez, la hidra decidió que había esperado suficiente. Echo la cabeza para atrás, con los músculos en su cuello enrollándose y tensándose mientras abría la enorme mandíbula. Estaba a unos cuantos segundos de atacar, de disfrutar el sabor de un poni por primera vez. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera atacar, algo cayó sobre la cabeza de la hidra, destrozando su mandíbula contra el suelo.

Lo que había aterrizado sobre la hidra era Nightmare Moon. Ella había caído desde el cielo como un yunque, usando su propio peso e inercia para destrozar la mandíbula de la hidra contra el suelo. Eso era, a lo mucho, un pequeño entretenimiento, pero era todo lo que necesitaba.

En un solo movimiento fluido, Nightmare Moon alzó el vuelo de nuevo mientras su melena se estiraba para tomar a Ditzy y Dinky. Con la yegua y la potranca a salvo en el regazo de su magia, Nightmare Moon se elevó hacia el cielo y, cuando se encontraba a una distancia relativamente segura, puso a las dos sobre su espalda.

"¿Están bien las dos?" preguntó Nightmare Moon mientras miraba sobre su hombro y nivelaba su vuelo.

"Sí… sí, estamos bien," contestó Ditzy con lágrimas en sus desalineados ojos mientras sonreía y abrazaba a Dinky con fuerza.

"¿Puedes volar y llevarla contigo?"

Ditzy Doo asintió. "Sí."

"Entonces ve con los demás y vuela hacia el castillo. Ahora es el lugar más seguro."

Después de poner rápidamente a Dinky Doo sobre sus brazos, Ditzy despegó de la espalda de Nightmare Moon. La pareja voló un poco antes de que Ditzy mirara hacia atrás y le ofreciera un "gracias" a Nightmare Moon. Ditzy, sin embargo, miró hacia atrás justo a tiempo para ver a la hidra que se encontraba debajo extendiendo una de sus cabezas.

En un solo, veloz movimiento, cerró su mandíbula alrededor de Nightmare Moon, tragándosela de un bocado.

Ditzy se paralizo en el aire, sin querer creer lo que acababa de ver. La cabeza de la hidra que se había comido a Nightmare Moon sonreía estúpidamente, lamiéndose los labios y chasqueando la boca mientras disfrutaba el sabor restante que había quedado en su boca. Las otras cabezas miraron a la primera con fiera envidia, obviamente deseando haber podido disfrutar de esa rara exquisitez.

Sin embargo, después de unos cuantos momentos, las cuatro cabezas de la hidra se irguieron. Expresiones de nauseas se formaron en sus rostros, y cada cabeza dejo escapar un pequeño eructo. Con cada eructo, una nube de índigo, manchado de estrellas humo aparecía. Las cuatro nubes, una vez libres de las bocas de la hidra, rápidamente se elevaron, se arremolinaron juntas, y se rematerializaron como Nightmare Moon.  
Nightmare Moon volteó hacia la hidra y la observó con una fría, inmisericorde mirada, y su voz desbordaba enojo. "¡¿Acabas de intentar… _comerme_?!"

La hidra retrocedió nerviosamente y comenzó a chillar, con las cuatro cabezas mirándose entre ellas, debatiendo sobre una retirada rápida. Nightmare Moon, sin embargo, no le dio oportunidad de escapar ileso. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente, y, de su melena, pequeños relámpagos de energía surgieron rápidamente uno tras otro. Los relámpagos golpearon el suelo alrededor de la hidra, y el monstruo rápidamente comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro, tratando de evitar que alguno de sus dedos fuera golpeado por un rayo.

Esto duró unos cuantos segundos antes de que la hidra se diera la vuelta y huyera hacia el Bosque Everfree. Sin embargo, Nightmare Moon no estuvo satisfecha hasta que disparó un relámpago a través del aire que golpeo a la hidra en la base de su cola, causando que ésta gritara.

Ditzy Doo casi no se atrevía a acercarse a Nightmare Moon después de eso. La exhibición de poder hizo que solo quisiera darse la vuelta y huir con su hija. A pesar de esto, ella se atrevió a acercarse y preguntar, "¿S-su Alteza?"

"No tienes que llamarme así," dijo Nightmare Moon mientras giraba hacia Ditzy Doo. "Yo ya no soy tu reina. Ahora, ¿Están bien?"

"Estamos bien," dijo Ditzy, aunque no pudo evitar sostener a su hija con mayor firmeza. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¡Esa hidra te comió como si fueras un muffin tamaño mordisco!"

"Estoy bien," le aseguró Nightmare Moon. "Ahora, necesitan llegar al castillo. Es el único lugar seguro en este momento."

Sin querer discutir, Ditzy Doo hizo una reverencia respetuosamente y se giró para irse. Dinky Doo también dio las gracias. Ella se giró en los brazos de su madre para poder sonreír y despedirse con la mano. El pequeño gesto dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de Nightmare Moon, y no pudo evitar despedirse también.

Fue un momento de corta duración; el sonido de árboles aplastados y madera quebrándose atrajo la atención de Nightmare Moon de vuelta a la tarea que tenía. En el tiempo que Nightmare Moon había gastado peleando contra la primera hidra, el resto de las criaturas que estaban saliendo del Bosque Everfree habían llegado a Ponyville. Había hidras, cancerberos, scorpios… pero lo peor que Nightmare Moon pudo ver eran los lupus menores corriendo a través de las calles de Ponyville.

"Maldita sea, hay muchos como para pelear con ellos uno por uno," maldijo Nightmare Moon en voz baja. Ondeó sus alas y comenzó a volar en círculos sobre Ponyville mientras evaluaba la situación. Ella podía manejar fácilmente a cualquiera de los monstruos en un combate uno a uno con toda la extensión de su magia, pero, mientras estuviera peleando con uno, los otros monstruos tendrían libre el camino para atacar, lastimar, y comer a otros ponis.

Si iba a salvar a tantos ponis como le fuera posible, necesitaba pelear con todos los monstruos al mismo tiempo. Necesitaba atraer su atención, así los residentes de Ponyville podrían escapar. Pero no podía estar en tantos lugares a la vez.

¿O sí podía?

Por un momento, Nightmare Moon recordó cómo se había infiltrado en el castillo de Celestia, como se había convertido en un grupo entero de soldados. Ella podía dividirse, dividir su magia, y enfrentar a cada monstruo al mismo tiempo. Esto le permitiría proteger a la mayoría de los ponis.

Sin embargo había un riesgo al hacer esto. Entre más se dividiera, más vulnerable sería. Su fuerza, resistencia, e inmortalidad eran causadas por la increíble cantidad de magia que ella, como una alicornio de sangre pura, podía contener. Esto significaba que ella tenía energía más que suficiente para dividirse, pero, cuanto más se dividiera, más débil y vulnerable seria cada pedazo.

Esto no solo la pondría en una gran desventaja contra los monstruos, sino que, si sus clones eran heridos muy gravemente… o si muchos de ellos caían… ella fácilmente podría…

Por un momento, Nightmare Moon dudó. Ella se preguntó si realmente era inteligente volverse así de vulnerable. Sus oídos continuaban recibiendo los gritos de pánico y los sonidos de destrucción. Así que tomó su decisión.

Cerrando los ojos, Nightmare Moon usó su magia, llevándola a su máximo. Entonces comenzó el rápido pero dedicado proceso de subdividir su magia, y así, a ella misma.

* * *

"¡Vamos, por aquí!" gritó Rainbow Dash. Agitó un casco mientras guiaba al grupo asustados ponis a través de Ponyville. Ellos seguían sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, girando en una esquina y continuando su asustado galope hacia el centro del pueblo. Unas cuantas indicaciones más de Rainbow Dash, y el grupo de ponis estaba corriendo por el camino hacia el castillo.

Dash observó al grupo de ponis por unos cuantos momentos para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún rezagado antes de dar la vuelta y volar hacia el ayuntamiento.

Poco tiempo después de que Zecora había llegado con Nightmare Moon, se había reunido con Twilight, quien inmediatamente se encargó de organizar la evacuación de Ponyville. Twilight le pidió ayuda a sus amigas en cuanto las vio. Las seis ponis y una cebra ahora estaban haciendo todo lo que podían para asegurarse de que todos escaparan a salvo.

Rainbow Dash aterrizó a un lado de Twilight, quien se encontraba mirando algo sobre una mesa. En la mesa había un mapa de Ponyville junto con muchas listas. Twilight sostenía una de las listas con su magia y usaba un lápiz para tachar algo cuando Rainbow Dash dijo, "Ok, encontré a todos los ponis en la calle Horseshoe y los saque del pueblo. ¿Qué sigue?"

"Necesito un nuevo reporte de exploración," dijo Twilight sin levantar la vista de su trabajo, muy parecida a un general de campo comandando a sus tropas. "Vuela y observa donde están todos los monstruos, así sabremos cuales son las siguientes calles que necesitamos evacuar."

Rainbow Dash levantó su casco para hacer un saludo militar momentáneo antes de lanzarse como un rayo hacia el cielo. Con su característica velocidad, pronto alcanzó una gran altura sobre el pueblo y miró a través del asustado Ponyville. Comenzó a tomar notas mentales rápidas de donde estaban los monstruos.

Era una mala situación. Las dos hidras aún no se habían adentrado mucho en el pueblo, pero los otros monstruos comenzaban a extenderse hacia áreas que aún no habían sido evacuadas. Rainbow Dash vio a un cancerbero acercándose a la clínica donde Applejack y Rarity estaban trabajando para ayudar a evacuar a los pacientes. El perro de tres cabezas, pelaje negro, ojos rojos, tamaño de elefante, avanzaba pesadamente a través de las calles, olisqueando el suelo, siguiendo la abundante esencia de ponis.

El cancerbero no estaba solo. Había otros perros de tres cabezas merodeando por el pueblo, y se extendían rápidamente. No solo eso, también había scorpios. Como la Ursa Menor, los scorpios eran bestias de constelaciones, mágicas por naturaleza, y obscenamente enormes. La diferencia principal era que, mientras la Ursa Menor se parecía a un oso, los scorpios eran como escorpiones, y tenían preferencia por desayunar ponis. Los scorpios estaban trepando por los edificios de Ponyville, usando sus pinzas y colas para intentar golpear a los ponis que aún permanecían en las calles mientras aplastaban todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

Sin embargo, las cosas más horribles atacando el pueblo eran los lupus menores, lobos de constelaciones. Ellos no eran monstruos grandes; un lupus menor era del tamaño de un poni promedio. Lo que les faltaba de tamaño, sin embargo, lo compensaban con ferocidad y velocidad. Mientras el poni promedio era capaz de correr más rápido o ser más hábil que los monstruos más grandes, los lupus menores tenían la velocidad y habilidad para derribar a su presa.

Y eso era lo que un lupus menor estaba a punto de hacer. Rainbow Dash vio a dos pequeñas potrillas galopando tan rápido como sus cascos les permitían escapando de un lupus menor que las perseguía. Las potrancas tenían cerca de dos calles de ventaja, pero, debido a su pequeño tamaño y sus patas cortas, el lobo de constelaciones se acercaba rápidamente.

Dash no vaciló ni un momento. Ella voló hacia abajo para interceptar al monstruo. Era una carrera mortal, pero era una que Dash estaba segura que ganaría. Justo en el momento que el lupus menor había logrado alcanzar a las potrancas, ella planeó hacia él, tacleó a la bestia, y lo lanzó rebotando por la calle mientras ella giraba en el suelo y volvía a ponerse de pie en el mismo movimiento. Ella derrapó para detenerse, terminando un movimiento que habría hecho sentir orgullosos a los Wonderbolts.

Mientras el lobo se tambaleaba debido al repentino ataque aéreo, Rainbow Dash se permitió mirar sobre su hombro, observando a las dos potrancas. Era un par familiar: Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon. "¡Las dos tienen que irse de aquí! ¡Ahora!" les gritó Dash antes de mirar de nuevo hacia el frente, para poder vigilar al lupus menor mientras este se recuperaba.  
" _Vamos_ , Silver Spoon, ¡Tenemos que _irnos_!" la presionó Diamond Tiara. Ella estaba intentando levantar a su amiga del suelo. Silver Spoon, sin embargo, no se movía; ella estaba demasiado asustada. Se tiró en el suelo sobre su estómago, se cubrió los ojos con los cascos, y comenzó a llorar por su madre.

"En serio, ¡Tienen que IRSE!" gritó Dash, dando unos nerviosos pasos hacia atrás. El lupus menor estaba de nuevo sobre sus patas y avanzaba arteramente hacia las tres ponis. Se lamió los labios y concentro su mirada en ellas. Dash bajó el cuerpo y extendió las alas, enfrentando la hambrienta mirada de la bestia mientras se colocaba entre ésta y las potrancas. La bestia gruñó mientras se preparaba para abalanzarse sobre ellas.

Rainbow bufó y pateó el suelo de forma desafiante, como un toro listo para atacar. El par se miró por un tiempo, cada uno esperando que el otro hiciera un movimiento antes de que Rainbow Dash finalmente gritara, "¿Solo ladras pero no muerdes o qué?"

La bestia reaccionó a la burla de Dash y se abalanzó con las garras y los dientes al descubierto. El lobo de constelaciones, sin embargo, pronto fue víctima de otro ataque aéreo. Una figura se impactó contra el costado del lobo, y ambos salieron volando a través de la calle antes de chocar con un carro de mercado como una bola de demolición.

Rainbow Dash, Silver Spoon, y Diamond Tiara observaron ansiosamente para ver que las había salvado, solo para ver que el lobo salía de los restos primero. Se sacudió, tirando algunos trozos de madera que tenía en el pelaje antes de concentrarse de nuevo en ellas. Eso resultó ser un error. Mientras la atención del lobo estaba sobre ellas, una humeante, estrellada melena salió de los restos del carrito y tomó al lupus por la pata trasera.

El lupus menor fue entonces inmediatamente lanzado por la calle, su cuerpo estrellado chocó contra un carro lleno de heno. Al mismo tiempo, otra figura salió de los restos del carro cerca de Rainbow Dash.

Nightmare Moon hizo una mueca mientras plegaba sus alas. Ella avanzó hacia el centro de la calle poniéndose frente a Rainbow Dash. "Sácalas de aquí," ordenó mientras mantenía su mirada concentrada en el final de la calle. El lupus menor estaba saliendo del carro de heno, y, después de gruñir, comenzó a abalanzarse de nuevo por la calle.

"¡AHORA!" gritó Nightmare Moon mientras desplegaba sus alas y se mantenía firme para enfrentarse con el impacto del lobo de constelaciones.

El aturdimiento de Dash terminó con el grito de Nightmare Moon. Ella recogió a las potrancas, llevando a Silver Spoon en su espalda y sosteniendo a Diamond Tiara en sus cascos delanteros mientras volaba hacia el cielo. Siguió volando hasta que estuvo convencida de que estaba a una distancia segura, y, sólo entonces, Rainbow Dash miró hacia atrás.

Lo que Dash vio casi la hace soltar a Diamond Tiara. ¡Había una docena de Nightmare Moons por todo el pueblo! Las copias luchaban y distraían a los muchos y diferentes monstruos mientras los residentes del pueblo huían en dirección al castillo. A Rainbow Dash le hubiera gustado quedarse ahí, solo para contar a todas las Nightmare Moons que vio, pero las potrancas llorando y haciendo berrinche que estaba cargando le recordaron lo que tenía que hacer.

Llevaría a Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara a un lugar seguro, pero solo después de contarle a Twilight lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

"Deprisa, Rarity, ¡Debemos sacar a todos estos pacientes de la clínica!"  
"Estoy _haciendo_ lo mejor que puedo para apresurarme, Applejack," contestó Rarity, "¡Pero no podemos olvidarnos de la medicina que necesitan!"

Muy parecido a la pijamada no planeada que el par había tenido con Twilight, las personalidades conflictivas de Applejack y Rarity estaban saliendo a flote. Inicialmente, las dos habían trabajado juntas perfectamente. Applejack había ido directamente con la Enfermera Redheart para ayudarle con la importante tarea de cargar a los pacientes a la carreta que ella iba a jalar con la ayuda de Big Macintosh, quien ya se encontraba enganchado al frente. Rarity, por otro lado, había usado su buen ojo para el detalle para reunir todo los medicamentos y suministros que necesitaría para asegurarse de que los pacientes no empeoraran al llegar al castillo. Cada una había podido concentrarse en sus propias, e igualmente importantes, tareas.

Ahora, sin embargo, con el tiempo acabándose, las tensiones comenzaban a salir.

"Chica, ¡Pon tu flanco en movimiento!" gritó Applejack. Ella acaba de ayudar al último paciente, un poni con una pata quebrada, a subir a la carreta y ahora estaba esperando que Rarity terminara de recoger los últimos suministros. "No sabemos cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que los monstruos—"  
 _¡THHRRACCK!  
_ Applejack giró la cabeza abruptamente, con el fuerte sonido de un choque atrayendo su atención. Por un momento, parecía que el sonido no había venido de ningún lado, pero, mientras Applejack escuchaba, otro choque llegó a sus oídos. Ese segundo impacto fue seguido unos momentos después por algo rompiendo una de las paredes frontales de una tienda cercana, corriendo a través de la calle vacía, y golpeando uno de los edificios del otro lado.

"¡Por todas las manzanas!" maldijo Applejack, viendo que la cosa que acababa de derribar el muro era un cancerbero. "¡Big Mac, comienza a jalar la carreta!"

"¡Eeesíp!" fue todo lo que su hermano mayor dijo antes de poner todo su peso en el enganche. El carro se movió y comenzó a rodar por la calle, pero se movió dolorosamente lento. Rarity salió galopando del hospital justo en el último momento, y saltó a la carreta apenas ésta comenzaba a rodar.

"¡Creí que iban a esperar!" dijo Rarity casi llorando. Dejó los suministros que había estado reuniendo y miró sobre la orilla de la carreta para poder ver a Applejack, quien estaba trotando a un lado.

"¡Estábamos esperando, pero eso fue antes de que un cancerbero saliera disparado del costado de un edificio!"

"¿¡Un cancerbero!?" dijo Rarity con un grito ahogado, mirando hacia atrás para ver al perro de tres cabezas, solo para que otro grito escapara de su garganta.

"¿Qué, qué pasa? ¿Olvidamos a algún poni?" preguntó Applejack, girando para ver al cancerbero. Fue entonces cuando notó que el cancerbero no había salido disparado del costado del edificio solo porque quisiera. La bestia había estado peleando con algo y lo había tacleado a través del edificio antes de estrellarlo con una fuerza quebranta huesos contra un muro al otro lado de la calle. Era este mismo algo el que ahora yacía sin energía en el suelo, y parecía extremadamente familiar.  
"¿Qué demonios está haciendo _Nightmare Moon_ aquí?"

Rarity se movió al borde de la carreta, preparándose para saltar. "No lo sé, Applejack, ¡Pero tenemos que ayudarla!"  
"¡¿ _Ayudarla_?! ¡¿Por qué exactamente deberíamos _ayudarla_?!" dijo Applejack casi gritando mientras derrapaba para detenerse.

Rarity saltó de la carreta, y, después de un elegante aterrizaje, trotó al lado de Applejack. "Porque," comenzó a decir mientras usaba su magia para reunir algunos carteles de un negocio cercano, "necesita nuestra ayuda. ¿O tal vez te gustaría decirle a Twilight que dejamos que se comieran a Nyx?" La frase de Rarity fue enfatizada con un pequeño, mágico pop mientras transfiguraba los carteles en una fuerte, robusta cuerda.

Applejack abrió la boca para protestar, pero, después de unos cuantos momentos, maldijo y dio un pisotón con su casco. "Ah… ah demonios, tienes razón. Aun así, yo seré la que ayude. Tú ve con la Enfermera Redheart y asegúrate de que los ponis heridos y enfermos lleguen a salvo al castillo. Haré lo mejor que pueda para ayudar aquí."

"¿Y prometes que estarás bien?" preguntó Rarity.

"Toma esto del Elemento de la Honestidad; ningún perrito sobrecrecido podrá con esta poni de rodeo. Además, ellos te necesitan más que yo."

Rarity asintió y dejó la cuerda en el suelo a un lado de Applejack. "Está bien, pero ten cuidado."

"Lo tendré," contestó Applejack. Miró a Rarity correr para alcanzar la carreta antes de mirar atrás hacia el cancerbero. Applejack levantó un casco hacia su cabeza y le dio a su sombrero un leve golpe para asegurarse de que estaba seguro antes de enrollar la cuerda que Rarity había hecho alrededor de su cola.

Una vez que estuvo lista, Applejack tomó un momento para concentrarse. Tomó un simple y profundo respiro y lo dejo salir antes de galopar por la calle. Mientras corría, comenzó a girar su cola, formando con su lazo un círculo perfecto en el aire sobre ella.

Nightmare Moon yacía sin energía en el suelo a un lado del muro con el que había chocado, y el cancerbero estaba a punto de hincarle el diente a la primera comida poni que había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar. Su cabeza central llego hasta ella, con sus afilados dientes empapados de saliva.

Applejack no le permitió al monstruo darle ni un mordisco. Lanzó su lazo, y el círculo que había hecho con la cuerda atrapo el hocico de la cabeza central como un bozal. Entonces Applejack se detuvo, tomó la cuerda con sus dientes, y jaló, causando que el círculo hecho con la cuerda se contrajera. La cuerda obligó al hocico del cancerbero a cerrarse, y, antes de que la bestia pudiera reaccionar, Applejack tiró con fuerza de la cuerda, alejando a la bestia de Nightmare Moon.

Ahora con ella y el cancerbero mirándose de frente, Applejack reanudó su galope mientras mantenía la cuerda entre sus dientes. El cancerbero también se lanzó a la carga, con su atención ahora totalmente puesta en la poni que se había atrevido a atacarlo. La cabeza central de la bestia aún tenía la mandíbula cerrada firmemente por el lazo, pero las otras dos cabezas de la criatura estaban más que dispuestas a morder a Applejack si se les daba la oportunidad.

Applejack no iba a darle al monstruo esa oportunidad. Cuando el cancerbero estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Applejack saltó en el aire. El tiempo del salto le permitió darle a su inercia un buen uso. Aterrizó en la trompa de la cabeza central del cancerbero, y saltó en ella como si fuera un trampolín.

El segundo salto le permitió aterrizar en la espalda de la creatura, donde Applejack procedió a girar y morder la cuerda con fuerza. Entonces tiró hacia atrás, tensando la cuerda y usándola para mantenerse sobre el monstruo.

"Vamos, pequeño perrito, ¡Veamos como lo haces contra una yegua de rodeo!" gruñó Applejack con la cuerda entre los dientes, y el cancerbero estaba más que dispuesto a ponerla a prueba. Comenzó a sacudirse como un toro de rodeo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para tirar a la poni que estaba en su espalda.

Era una pelea que el cancerbero estaba destinado a ganar. Mientras este se retorcía y jaloneaba por varios segundos, la cabeza central luchaba contra la cuerda alrededor de su hocico. La cuerda aguantó por un tiempo, pero, eventualmente, la tensión fue muy fuerte y ésta se reventó.

Con el lazo roto, Applejack perdió la única cosa que la mantenía sujeta al monstruo. A la siguiente vez que se sacudió, ella fue lanzada hacia arriba varios metros. Dio varias volteretas en el aire como una muñeca de trapo, capturando imágenes del cielo y del suelo al mismo tiempo. Sacudió las piernas, y, con el suficiente esfuerzo, fue capaz de enderezarse justo cuando comenzaba a caer. Miró hacia abajo para planear su aterrizaje, solo para sentir un nuevo pánico crecer en su pecho.

El cancerbero parecía estar sonriendo mientras se colocaba justo debajo de Applejack. Abrió sus mandíbulas, y comenzó a esperar pacientemente por la comida que estaba a punto de caer directamente en su preparada lengua. Sin embargo, al pelear con Applejack, el cancerbero se había olvidado del oponente con quien había estado luchando antes.

Nightmare Moon corrió por la calle y se lanzó con fuerza hacia el estómago del cancerbero como una defensa de futbol americano. La bestia de tres cabezas tropezó, quejándose por haber sido golpeada en el estómago y por haber perdido el aire en sus pulmones. Nightmare Moon, sin embargo, no continuó con su ataque. En vez de eso, levantó la vista, y, colocándose cuidadosamente, atrapó a Applejack con la espalda.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Nightmare Moon.

"Yo… creo que lo estoy," contestó mientras intentaba ponerse de pie en la espalda de Nightmare Moon. Applejack sin embargo, puso un casco en un lugar sensible, causando que Nightmare Moon hiciera una mueca y apretara los dientes.

"Pero parece que tú no lo estás," agregó Applejack. Ella saltó al suelo, para no lastimar más a Nightmare Moon.

"No es nada, es solo una costillas lastimada."

"¡¿Costilla lastimada?! ¡Espera un minuto! Creí que eras como las princesas, ¿Y ellas no son inmortales?"

"Somos inmortales a causa de la cantidad de magia dentro de nosotras. Pero, justo ahora, he dividido mi cuerpo y también mi magia entre un gran número de copias. Cada una aún es bastante poderosa, pero, con mi magia dividida de esa forma, soy más vulnerable."

"Supongo que eso tiene tanto sentido como todo lo demás. ¿Cuántas copias tuyas hiciste?"

"Unas cuantas docenas, suficientes para distraer y pelear con la mayoría de estos monstruos y ganar algo de tiempo para que todos escapen," contestó Nightmare Moon. Entonces vio que el cancerbero estaba recuperándose de la tacleada a su estómago. "He logrado que algunos monstruos escapen de vuelta al Bosque Everfree, pero aún quedan muchos de ellos."

"¿Cómo nos libramos de ellos?"

"Están aquí porque se dieron cuenta de que Celestia se ha ido, y pensaron que podían conseguir comida fácil con los ponis de Ponyville. Necesitamos mostrarles que no pueden."

"Ya entiendo. Damos una gran pelea, y ellos se dan cuenta que no vale la pena tanto problema", dijo Applejack, golpeando la parte superior de su sombrero para asegurarse de que estaba fijo. "Bueno, ¿cuánto más castigo piensas que este cancerbero puede recibir antes de huir?"

"No mucho, pero esta costilla lastimada me dificulta respirar," admitió Nightmare Moon. "Estos cancerberos no se comparan con su madre, la guardiana del Tártaro. Aun así, incluso si son cachorros, dan bastante pelea."

Applejack sonrió, reunió las partes que quedaban de su cuerda y las amarró para formar un nuevo lazo. "Bueno, no te preocupes. Las dos juntas vamos a darle una paliza a este perro para que vuelva a las montañas."

* * *

Uno de los clones de Nightmare Moon saltó a un edificio, manteniéndose en lo alto mientras miraba a un Ponyville devastado por los monstruos. La evacuación continuaba lentamente. Un montón de ponis habían salido y se encontraban ya en el castillo, pero todavía había muchos que necesitaban ayuda. Los monstruos se habían extendido por toda la ciudad, dejando grupos de ponis atrapados o huyendo por sus vidas.

Hasta ahora, ningún poni había resultado herido. Twilight y sus amigas se las estaban arreglando para poner a los grupos de ponis a salvo, pero solo porque el pequeño ejército de Nightmare Moons se mantenía peleando con los monstruos, enviándolos de vuelta al Bosque Everfree o distrayendo a las bestias el tiempo suficiente para que los ponis en peligro escaparan.

La Nightmare Moon en el cielo había tomado el rol de exploradora, vigilando todo lo que ocurría. Los clones no compartían una conexión mental constante, pero, usando un poco de magia, la exploradora en el cielo podía enviarle mensajes a las Nightmare Moons a nivel del suelo, avisándoles acerca de ponis en peligro inminente.

Saltando de nuevo, Nightmare Moon revisó las calles buscando cualquier mancha de colores. El color natural de los ponis contrastaba fácilmente con las simples calles del pueblo. Una mancha de color atrajo su atención. Era de un color rosa brillante y estaba parada justo en el centro de una intersección con un lupus menor acercándose lentamente por la espalda.

Era Pinkie Pie, y no se había dado cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser atacada.

Sin tiempo para alertar a cualquier otro de los clones, la Nightmare Moon en el cielo plegó sus alas y se lanzó hacia abajo, apresurándose para salvar a Pinkie Pie. El lobo de constelaciones, sin embargo, estaba muy cerca, e, incluso mientras Nightmare Moon caía del cielo como una piedra, el lobo saltó, lanzándose contra Pinkie Pie.

El lupus dio la mordida, y Nightmare Moon esperaba escuchar los gritos de dolor de Pinkie Pie. En lugar de eso, Pinkie Pie reventó en una explosión de confeti y serpentinas. La primera explosión fue seguida por una segunda, la cual llenó la intersección con una nube de humo verde.

Extendiendo sus alas ampliamente, Nightmare Moon se las arregló para detener su rápido descenso y aterrizó justo afuera de la nube. Entonces, después de plantar sus cascos firmemente en el suelo, aleteó. Las corrientes de aire que produjo con sus alas se llevaron la nube, permitiéndole ver que había quedado de la extraña doble explosión.

El lupus menor estaba derribado en el suelo, profundamente dormido. Lo que Nightmare Moon había creído que era Pinkie Pie realmente era un muñeco de entrenamiento del cuarto de guardias del castillo. Caminando hacia adelante, Nightmare Moon empujo levemente lo que quedaba del poni falso. Fue durante su investigación de la extraña copia que sintió que el suelo bajo sus cascos se movía. Dio un paso al costado y se sorprendió al ver que parte de la calle se estaba levantando.

Era Pinkie Pie, esta vez la real. Se había estado escondiendo en un pequeño hoyo mientras vestía un disfraz con polvo y piedras. Era un disfraz perfecto, tan perfecto, de hecho, que Nightmare Moon no se había dado cuenta que estaba de pie sobre una poni.

"Aww, solo atrapé a uno esta vez," dijo Pinkie Pie como una yegua pescadora quejándose por el tamaño de su presa.

Nightmare Moon parpadeó un par de veces, con su cerebro teniendo algunas dificultades para entender lo que estaba pasando. "¿Pinkie Pie?"

"¡Siiiípiiii!" contestó felizmente.

"¿Qué… es esto?"

"Una distracción," contestó orgullosamente Pinkie Pie. "Cuando Twilight estaba asignando algo que hacer a todos, le pregunté qué podía hacer, y al principio ella no estaba muy segura. Pero entonces pensó en algo y me contó sobre todos estos muñecos de entrenamiento que había visto en tu castillo. Así que me dijo que debería crear algunas sorpresas para los monstruos porque tengo un talento especial para ser una distracción y para crear distracciones.

"¿Pero no es _tonto_?" continuó Pinkie Pie con una risita. "Quiero decir, mi talento especial es organizar fiestas increíbles, ¡no ser una distracción! Sin embargo, estos monstruos malvados no merecen una fiesta, así que decidí intentar lo que Twilight sugirió. Corrí y conseguí algunos de estos ponis falsos y los llené con mi confeti patentado y serpentina sorpresa. Luego Rainbow Dash dijo que debía hacer una broma con los ponis falsos y llenarlos con un poco de polvo para dormir de la tienda de bromas."

Pinkie Pie comenzó a recoger los pedazos del muñeco. "Y yo estaba como 'Vaya, ¡es una GRAN idea!', así que lo hice. He estado dejando a mis ponis sorpresa especiales por toda la ciudad para distraer a los monstruos y, cuando alguno de esos desagradables monstruos muerde a alguno de mis ponis sorpresa, ¡consigue confeti, serpentinas y gas para dormir!"

"¿Y… necesitas ayuda?" preguntó Nightmare Moon dudosa.

"Nop, puedo con esto. Pero, solo para que sepas, puedes diferenciar a mis ponis falsos de los reales por sus flancos. Ninguno de mis ponis sorpresa tiene cutie marks. Eso, y están hechos de tela, pero eso es algo difícil de ver a la distancia. ¡Estos muñecos realmente son muy reales!"

Nightmare Moon no pudo evitar reír un poco. "Bien, sigue con tu buen trabajo."

"Tú también, Reina Nyxie," cantó Pinkie Pie antes de correr por la calle con los restos del muñeco. Era una vista que hizo que Nightmare Moon solo sacudiera la cabeza y sonriera. Alzó el vuelo y, una vez que estaba de vuelta en el aire, le contó lo que pasaba a los otros clones, hablándoles acerca de las trampas de Pinkie Pie. Después de eso, en cualquier lugar de las calles de Ponyville donde alguno de los clones veía una nube de humo verde y una explosión de confeti, se permitían una sonrisa.

Sí, el mundo podía estar terminando, pero Pinkie Pie seguiría siendo Pinkie Pie.

* * *

Los músculos y los pulmones de Cheerilee le ardían cuando comenzó a alcanzar el fin de su resistencia. Cuando empezaron los ataques de los monstruos, se encontró con un scorpio que entraba al parque. Mientras que su primer instinto había sido dar la vuelta y correr en la dirección opuesta, pronto notó que el monstruo había visto a algunos de sus estudiantes. Las potrancas y los potros jugaban en el parque y desconocían el inminente peligro.

Así, su amor por los niños alcanzó su máximo, y Cheerilee galopó hacia el parque y se puso justo en el camino del scorpio. Comenzó a saltar, agitó sus cascos, y probablemente parecía parcialmente demente, pero su truco había funcionado. Ella distrajo al monstruo de constelaciones, color naranja, apartando su atención de los niños y centrándola en ella. Entonces Cheerilee corrió y, por un tiempo, había logrado mantenerse por delante de su hambriento perseguidor.

Respirando pesadamente, Cheerilee rodeó una esquina y miró hacia atrás. Era, sin embargo, un mal momento para mirar sobre su hombro. En la calle frente a ella, un carro de vegetales se había volcado, y su contenido se había regado por toda la calle. Uno de los cascos de Cheerilee pisó una zanahoria, y, con un grito, se dobló el tobillo y salió volando.

Cheerilee golpeó el suelo con fuerza, el impactó le sacó el aire de los pulmones y se le nubló la vista. Sabiendo lo que la perseguía, se esforzó para ponerse de nuevo sobre sus cascos e intentó seguir huyendo. Ella, sin embargo, hizo una mueca en el momento que puso su peso sobre su pata delantera derecha. Se había lastimado gravemente el tobillo, y, a pesar de la adrenalina en su sistema, le dolía demasiado como para poner peso en su lastimada articulación.

Regresando la mirada, Cheerilee vio al scorpio dando la vuelta por la esquina. La bestia arácnida de constelaciones cerró amenazadoramente una de sus pinzas de golpe, las cuales eran de tamaño poni. La bestia avanzó por la calle, acercándose a Cheerilee mientras la maestra de escuela retrocedía, cojeando cada vez que se veía obligada a poner peso sobre su lastimado tobillo.

Incapaz de escapar, solo podía ver como el scorpio se iba acercando, abalanzándose sobre ella mientras abría una de sus terribles pinzas. Cheerilee sólo pudo cerrar los ojos, tragando saliva nerviosamente mientras murmuraba una pequeña oración, esperando que, si ella iba a morir por proteger a los niños, al menos terminaría rápidamente.  
 _"¡AAAUUGGGHHHHHH!"  
_ Cheerilee abrió los ojos de golpe, y su visión se llenó de negro, un índigo ondulante y estrellas. Ella retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, y un audible quejido escapó de su garganta al darse cuenta que Nightmare Moon estaba atrapada en la pinza del scorpio, una pinza que debía haber aplastado su propio cuerpo.

Nightmare Moon gruñó, agitó las patas, y extendió sus alas luchando por liberarse. El scorpio se desconcertó por un momento al encontrar una poni tan grande en su pinza, pero entonces su boca comenzó a repiquetear ansiosamente. Acercó a Nightmare Moon hacia él, preparándose para darle su primera mordida.

Sin tener ganas de ser comida por segunda vez en el día, Nightmare Moon usó su magia. Con un chasquido agudo, un pequeño rayo golpeó a la criatura en donde su pinza se unía a su brazo. La articulación chisporroteó y se volvió negra debido al impacto, y el scorpio soltó a Nightmare Moon con un siseo lleno de dolor antes de retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

Nightmare Moon se las arregló para girar en el aire lo suficiente para aterrizar con sus cascos, y, con su cuerno brillando, tomó la cola del scorpio. Levantó a la bestia insecto de constelaciones en el aire y comenzó a girarla en el aire, haciendo un círculo. Vuelta a vuelta ella seguía girando al scorpio, aumentando la fuerza antes de soltarlo. El scorpio voló por el aire dibujando un alto arco como una bala olímpica bien lanzada. Voló lejos de Ponyville y eventualmente cayó de vuelta en el lejano Bosque Everfree, asustando a un gran número de aves en los árboles.  
"¡ _Nunca_ vuelvas a intentar poner una de tus garras en mi maestra!" gritó Nightmare Moon a la bestia, incluso cuando estaba demasiado lejos como para escuchar. Entonces cayó sobre sus rodillas, jadeando pesadamente mientras unos pequeños temblores recorrían su cuerpo, señales de que comenzaba a resentir sus últimas heridas.

Cheerilee se acercó a Nightmare Moon y se detuvo junto a ella en el momento en que ésta cayó sobre sus rodillas. Abrió la boca para preguntarle a Nightmare Moon si todo estaba bien, solo para ser interrumpida por una pregunta similar.

"¿Se… se encuentra bien, Señorita Cheerilee?" preguntó Nightmare Moon

"Sí, estoy bien. Gracias" contestó Cheerilee, aunque su voz era temblorosa, no por estar frente a Nightmare Moon, sino por como ella estaba actuando. La reina que Cheerilee conoció era un monstruo; eso era lo que decían todas las viejas historias. Pero… un monstruo no la habría salvado de un scorpio de esa forma… ni le habría preguntado si se encontraba bien mientras ignoraba sus propias heridas.

"Bien, me alegra haber llegado a tiempo," dijo Nightmare Moon antes de respirar profundamente. Entonces gruñó, apretó los dientes, y se obligó a ponerse otra vez de pie. Se tambaleó unas cuantas veces y se habría caído si Cheerilee no se hubiera apresurado a ponerse a su lado y le hubiera prestado la poca ayuda que podía.

"Nigh— es decir, Nyx, estás lastimada," dijo Cheerilee. "Necesitamos llevarte con la Enfermera Redheart y—"

"N-no hay tiempo," contestó Nightmare Moon justo cuando finalmente se las estaba arreglando para quedarse de pie. "Hay… hay otros monstruos de los que me tengo que encargar, pero, primero, necesito asegurarme de llevarla al castillo."

"Pero—"

"Estaré bien, Señorita Cheerilee, lo prometo. Casi todos los ponis han llegado a mi castillo, y los monstruos han comenzado a huir de vuelta al Bosque Everfree, al menos aquellos que no he lanzado de vuelta yo misma;" le aseguró Nightmare Moon para tranquilizarla. "Todo estará bien, pero aún no puedo descansar. Ahora, usted no puede correr a ningún lado con ese tobillo. La llevaré volando al castillo, pero luego tengo que regresar para ayudar a sacar de aquí al resto de los monstruos."

Con eso, el cuerno de Nightmare Moon brilló, y levantó a Cheerilee hacia su espalda. Aunque a Cheerilee obviamente no le agradaba la idea de que Nightmare Moon hiciera algo estando tan herida, no protestó. En vez de eso le dio una agradecida sonrisa y asintió, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para mantenerse en equilibrio en la espalda de Nightmare Moon mientras ésta extendía sus alas y alzaba el vuelo.

* * *

Nightmare Moon se recargó en un edificio cercano, cerrando los ojos mientras se tomaba un momento para descansar. La batalla por Ponyville todavía se estaba librando, y, mientras sus otros clones continuaban peleando, esta copia necesitaba un momento para descansar. Había hecho huir a un cancerbero de vuelta al Bosque Everfree, pero la pelea no había sido para un solo lado. Le había costado mucho vencer a ese cancerbero, y, si no hubiera sido por el edificio en el que se estaba recargando, Nightmare Moon habría estado muy débil para quedarse de pie por sí misma.

Y, si un depredador es bueno en algo, es en sentir cuando una presa está débil.

Un débil gruñido hizo que Nightmare Moon abriera los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada por un trio de lupus menores. Nightmare Moon se esforzó, intentando encontrar la fuerza para enfrentar a estos nuevos enemigos… pero no pudo. Estaba demasiado cansada. Necesitaba más tiempo para descansar, aunque era el tiempo lo que estos lupus menores no le iban a permitir.

Cerrando los ojos de nuevo, Nightmare Moon bajó la cabeza. Ella había aprendido, durante su tiempo suplantando a una tropa de soldados, que clonándose se volvía más débil, pero también había aprendido que las lesiones que los clones recibían no desaparecían. Cada herida tendría un efecto en su cuerpo real cuando se volviera a unir, aunque los efectos se verían reducidos. Lesiones graves en un clon se convertirían en lesiones menores en su cuerpo real, pero, si un clon moría… Nightmare Moon temía lo que pasaría cuando se uniera de nuevo.  
Ella sería el primer clon en caer, pero eso estaba bien. Ella _supuso_ que, como un todo, podría sobrevivir si se perdían unos cuantos clones, aunque eso la pondría en muy mala forma cuando se convirtiera en una sola yegua de nuevo. Aun así, si perder estos clones significaba que protegía a más ponis, entonces al final valía la pena. Sí… perder a un clon estaría bien. Podría soportar si perdía a uno.

Los lupus menores parecieron captar la rendición de Nightmare Moon. Uno se lamió el hocico mientras que los otros se burlaron y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente. Sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse; se estaban preparando para abalanzarse sobre su lastimada presa.

"¡NO SE ATREVAN!"

Los ojos de Nightmare Moon se abrieron de golpe, girando la cabeza hacia la fuente de la voz. Era una voz que era fuerte, firme, y dominante, pero era una que ella conocía. Era una voz que normalmente era suave y amable, y pertenecía a la más compasiva y gentil poni en Equestria.  
Era la voz de Fluttershy. Ella estaba parada entre los lupus menores y Nightmare Moon… y estaba furiosa. "¡No me importa _cuántos_ de ustedes hay! ¡No me importa _qué tan_ grandes son sus colmillos o _cuán_ afiladas son sus garras! Ustedes no van, repito: ¡No! ¡Van! ¡A! ¡Lastimarla! ¡¿Entienden ESO?!"

Los lupus menores retrocedieron nerviosamente, mirándose entre ellos. Uno de los tres lobos, sin embargo, encontró el coraje para enfrentar a Fluttershy. Empezó a acercarse lentamente a ella, y gruñó. Fluttershy, sin embargo se mantenía imperturbable. Ella puso su mirada sobre el lobo, y abrió los ojos ampliamente. Sus ojos se volvieron tan duros y fríos como el acero. El lobo se detuvo inmediatamente, rígido como una piedra.

Era "La Mirada", y Fluttershy no se detenía.

"Ahora," Fluttershy comenzó a decir mientras avanzaba hacia el lobo que se había atrevido a acercarse a ella hasta que su nariz estuvo solo a unos centímetros de la del lobo, "vas a tomar a tus dos amigos aquí, regresarán al Bosque Everfree, y no quiero verlos NUNCA más en Ponyville."

El lupus menor se dobló hacia el suelo, chilló, y miró a los otros dos lobos de constelaciones, quienes no le ofrecieron ningún apoyo.

"Bueno, ¿¡Qué estás esperando!? ¡SHUU!"

Con esa simple palabra, los tres lobos de constelaciones se giraron y corrieron de vuelta hacia el Bosque Everfree con la cola entre las patas. Fluttershy mantuvo su pesada mirada fija en los lobos hasta que estuvieron a varias cuadras de distancia, antes de relajarse y permitirse volver a su usual, cariñosa naturaleza.

"Tú… no tenías que hacer eso," gruñó Nightmare Moon mientras Fluttershy volteaba.

"Y tú no tenías que ayudarnos a pelear con los monstruos," contestó Fluttershy con una amable sonrisa. Alzó el vuelo y se quedó flotando en el aire cerca de la cabeza de Nightmare Moon. "Pero lo hiciste, y, gracias a ti, muchos ponis están a salvo. Estoy realmente orgullosa de ti, Nyx."

Nightmare Moon apartó la mirada de Fluttershy, concentrándose en el suelo. "¿No te lo ha dicho Twilight? No me gusta que me llamen Nyx."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Fluttershy. "Ella te llama así todo el tiempo."

Nightmare Moon se rehusó a mirar a Fluttershy por un momento, pero eventualmente no pudo evitar levantar la mirada. "¿Lo hace? Incluso después de todo lo que he hecho y como la he tratado… ¿Twilight aún me llama Nyx?"

Fluttershy asintió. "Ella aún piensa en ti como su Nyx. Ella cree que, en el fondo, no eres una mala poni… y comienzo a estar de acuerdo con ella. No eres una mala poni, Nyx. Solo has tomado malas decisiones."  
"Malas decisiones… ese es el eufemismo del milenio," gruñó Nightmare Moon. Ella gimió y batalló para levantarse del muro en el que se había estado recargando. Su primer intento falló, pero en el segundo Nightmare Moon se las arregló para quedarse de pie sin ayuda. Solo entonces volvió a mirar a Fluttershy. "Contéstame esto: ¿Cuántas malas decisiones puede tomar una poni antes de ser una mala poni?"

"No importa cuántas. Si un poni está decidido a disculparse y hacer lo correcto para arreglar sus errores, entonces nunca es un mal poni. Eres una buena poni, Nyx, ¿Y quieres saber por qué?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque solo una buena poni habría venido aquí y habría enfrentado a un ejército de monstruos para proteger a los ponis que ella quiere."  
"Eres amable como siempre, Fluttershy, la poni más amable de Equestria. Esta vez, sin embargo, estás siendo _demasiado_ amable, no obstante aprecio tus palabras," dijo Nightmare Moon antes de tomar un profundo respiro y extender sus alas. "Ahora, no puedo pedirte que alejes a los monstruos mientras yo descanso. Me retirare al centro de la ciudad por ahora, y, cuando mi fuerza haya regresado, volaré de nuevo."

"No quedan muchos monstruos, Nyx. Deberías descansar y dejar que nos encarguemos de esto."

"No puedo, y no dejaré que ustedes se pongan en peligro arreglando mi error. Este ataque de los monstruos es mi culpa, y haré lo que sea que deba hacer para arreglarlo… una vez que haya recuperado el aliento." Nightmare Moon alzó el vuelo con estas palabras finales, y Fluttershy la vio unirse a algunos otros clones antes de dirigirse al centro de la ciudad. Fluttershy dejó escapar un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

"Oh Nyx…"

* * *

El ataque de los monstruos finalmente se acercaba a su fin cuando llegó el atardecer. Todos los ponis en Ponyville habían sido evacuados; los últimos rezagados habían sido sacados del pueblo una hora antes. Los únicos ponis que quedaban eran Twilight y sus amigas, quienes se quedaron para ayudar a las muchas Nightmare Moons a pelear con los monstruos restantes.

Y diez minutos después del atardecer, la última hidra fue sacada de la ciudad. La monstruosidad de cuatro cabezas estaba corriendo de vuelta al bosque como un bebé llorando, dejando en su camino a un trio de Nightmare Moons que flotaban en el aire junto a Rainbow Dash.  
"¡Sí, _mejor_ corre!" gritó Dash antes de reír disimuladamente y mirar a las tres copias de Nightmare Moon, quienes se veían significativamente más desgastadas que ella. "Adelante, vamos a encontrarnos con todas las otras tú en el ayuntamiento."

Las Nightmare Moons asintieron y avanzaron para seguir a Rainbow Dash en el vuelo de vuelta al centro del pueblo. Ahí, justo fuera del ayuntamiento, el pequeño ejército de Nightmare Moons se había reunido. Los tres clones volaron para unirse a la multitud mientras Rainbow Dash aterrizaba con sus amigas, quienes estaban en el pórtico justo fuera de la puerta delantera del ayuntamiento.

"Último paquete de hidra enviado" proclamó Dash orgullosamente.

"Bien," manifestó Twilight asintiendo antes de tachar algo en un pedazo de papel. "Esos deberían ser todos los monstruos. Aun así, Rainbow Dash, quiero que tú y Fluttershy revisen el pueblo y se aseguren de que todo está despejado. No quiero traer de vuelta a ningún poni hasta que estemos seguras de que todas esas cosas se han ido."

"¿Qué hacemos nosotras, terroncito?" preguntó Applejack.

"Llévate a Rarity, Zecora, y Pinkie Pie y diríjanse al castillo. Díganle a todos ahí que creemos que todos los monstruos se han ido y que debería ser seguro regresar muy pronto."

"¿Y qué hay de ti?"

"Me quedaré aquí hasta que Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash hayan terminado de revisar el pueblo, y entonces las veré en el castillo con ellas y Nyx," Twilight aseguró mientras se alejaba de la mesa la cual había sido su centro de comando a través de la larga mañana.

Todas sus amigas asintieron, y cada una se dirigió rápidamente a sus tareas asignadas mientras Twilight se movía hacia la multitud de clones de Nightmare Moon. "¿Queda algún monstruo?" preguntó el más cercano de los clones.

"No, creo que nos encargamos de todos. Puedes unirte de vuelta ahora."

Todas las Nightmare Moon asintieron, y cada una se transformó en una nube índigo antes de que todas las nubes se unieran en una sola masa de casi medio metro frente a Twilight. Solo tomó un momento para que la nube se materializara en Nightmare Moon, y, un momento después, colapso en el suelo con un doloroso relincho.

"¡Nyx!" gritó Twilight antes de ir rápidamente a su lado. "¿Estás bien?"

Nightmare Moon tosió y lucho para levantarse del suelo. "Estoy… bien… es solo que… cuando mis copias… volvieron a unirse… todas las lesiones… que mis clones recibieron… están afectándome ahora."

"¡¿Todas las lesiones?!" exclamó Twilight, y Nightmare Moon solo asintió antes de levantarse del suelo. Ahora, todas las lesiones que habia soportado eran claramente visibles para Twilight, y la hicieron levantar un casco hacia su boca por el shock. El cuerpo de Nightmare Moon estaba cubierto de cortadas, ella no era capaz de poner peso sobre su pata frontal derecha, y una de sus alas colgaba sin fuerza a su lado. Y sobre todo eso, la respiración de Nightmare Moon era dificultosa, como si cada respiro le causara dolor en todo el cuerpo.

"Tenemos que llevarte con la Enfermera Redheart ahora mismo," dijo Twilight firmemente.

Nightmare Moon avanzó con cuidado y cojeando alejándose de Twilight. "No… estaré bien. Me necesitarás… me necesitarás aquí en caso… de que haya más monstruos."

"No, estoy segura de que acabamos con todos. Deberías ir al castillo y recostarte antes de que tú—"

"¡TWILIGHT!"

El gritó atrajo la atención de Twilight hacia el cielo, y vio a Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy volando hacia ella apresuradamente. "¿Qué pasa?" les preguntó.  
"Queda uno, un lupus, ¡Pero es _mucho_ más grande que lo otros!" gritó Rainbow Dash mientras agitaba sus cascos sobre su cabeza.

"¿Dónde está?"

"¡Viene hacia acá!" respondió Fluttershy mientras señalaba con el casco. Twilight volteo en la dirección que Fluttershy estaba señalando y sintió que se le congelaba la sangre. Abalanzándose por la calle hacia ella y Nightmare Moon estaba un lupus, pero no era un lupus menor. No, este era un completamente crecido lupus mayor, un lobo de constelaciones tan grande como Nightmare Moon y cuatro veces más feroz que los más pequeños y jóvenes lupus menores que habían estado aterrorizando Ponyville.

La bestia salió disparada hacia ellas como una locomotora, acercándose varias cuadras con una velocidad que rivalizaba incluso con la de Rainbow Dash. Los dos pegasos en el aire le estaban gritando a Twilight y Nightmare Moon que escaparan, y Twilight no pudo negar que su primer instinto fue correr.

Entonces Twilight miró a Nightmare Moon. Apenas y podía mantenerse en pie y probablemente no podía volar. No había forma en que ella pudiera escapar, y Twilight no iba a dejar a Nightmare Moon sola con el lobo. No iba a abandonarla de nuevo.

Decidida a no huir, Twilight frunció el ceño y se colocó justo frente a Nightmare Moon. Bajó el cuerpo y comenzó a usar su magia preparándose para la pelea. Ella era, después de todo, una unicornio que había podido contra una Ursa Menor, y el lupus mayor, aunque era más feroz, era mucho más pequeño.

El lupus mayor estaba casi sobre ella, pero Twilight estaba lista. Había esperado que la creatura saltara, y fue entonces cuando la tomó con su magia en el aire y la arrojó por la calle. No era fácil levitar cosas tan grandes, pero ella sabía que podía hacerlo. No dejaría que un lobo sobrecrecido pusiera una garra sobre su hija.

Twilight apretó los dientes mientras el lupus se acercaba lo suficiente para saltar sobre ella, y el lobo de constelaciones se arrojó en el aire dibujando un gran arco con su salto. Estaba mostrando sus colmillos, y sus garras estaban extendidas, listas para tomar a Twilight y desgarrar su carne. Twilight estaba a punto de liberar su hechizo cuando una nube índigo pasó junto a ella a gran velocidad, golpeó al lobo como un látigo, y lo arrojó varios metros.

"¡Sal de aquí!" le ordenó Nightmare Moon a Twilight, "Yo me encargaré."

"¡No! ¡No voy a—"

"¡ESTO NO ESTÁ A DISCUSIÓN!" gritó Nightmare Moon mientras su melena se encendía. Antes de que Twilight pudiera protestar, la melena se había estirado y rodeó a Twilight y también a Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy. Los ojos de Nightmare Moon se iluminaron de blanco, y tres resplandores brillantes emanaron de su melena.

Ella había enviado a las yeguas a un lugar seguro; se habían ido, y, mientras Nightmare Moon resoplaba debido al esfuerzo excesivo en su magia, puso su atención sobre el lupus mayor. Este caminaba lentamente hacia ella con una intención asesina en los ojos, y ambos se miraron fijamente.

* * *

Twilight parpadeó, sacudió la cabeza, y trató de entender que acababa de pasar. Un momento ella vio a Nightmare Moon siendo atacada, pero luego su visión había sido bloqueada con la melena de Nightmare Moon. Al momento siguiente, Twilight estaba mirando Ponyville desde lo lejos.

"¡¿Dónde… Q-qué?!" balbuceó Twilight mientras miraba a su alrededor. Ella, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy estaban en el castillo de Nightmare Moon, de pie sobre la caseta de seguridad de la entrada al castillo. La horca de la que casi cuelgan a Twilight había sido removida, arrancada de la pared, dando a Twilight una visión clara del Ponyville bajo ellas.

Dash se recuperó del hechizo de teletransportación y saltó para quedarse flotando en el aire. "¿Cómo diablos llegamos aquí?"

"¡Rayos! ¡Fue Nyx! ¡Ella debe habernos teletransportado lejos de la pelea!" gritó Twilight. Levantó sus cascos delanteros y los puso sobre las almenas, para poder balancearse sobre sus patas traseras y mirar hacia Ponyville.

"Pero, Twilight, ¿Eso significa que ella aún está—"

La pregunta de Fluttershy fue interrumpida por un ruidoso impacto que atrajo la atención de las yeguas y las hizo mirar hacia el pueblo. Desde su posición en el techo de la caseta, ellas podían ver vagamente a Nightmare Moon mientras peleaba con el lupus mayor en el centro de Ponyville. Ella se mantenía alejada del lobo y se encontraba de pie, pero sus movimientos hacían parecer que estaba lastimada, cansada, y en una gran desventaja.  
"¡¿Qué está _pensando_?! ¡Va a hacer que la maten!" gritó Twilight. "¡Tenemos que bajar y ayudarla!"

"Twilight, si vas allá abajo, solo lograras que te maten," le dijo Rainbow Dash. "Nightmare Moon puede con esto."

"¡Ella está lastimada, Rainbow, gravemente! Si no la ayudamos—" la protesta de Twilight fue silenciada cuando sintió una oleada de magia atravesándola. Miró hacia Ponyville y no pudo ver ni a Nightmare Moon ni al lupus mayor por ningún lado. Había, sin embargo, algo que Twilight podía ver. De entre algunos edificios, la melena ondeante de Nightmare Moon comenzó a elevarse sobre el pueblo. Se elevó muchísimos metros antes de convertirse en una amenazante nube, una nube que pronto comenzó a chasquear energía.

La energía y la magia aumentaron rápidamente, y entonces su poder fue liberado. Un solo, grueso disparo de energía arqueo hacia abajo, cortando el aire, y causó un trueno que no solo fue oído, sino que también lo sintieron todos los ponis escondidos en el castillo.

El rayo arrojó una oscura nube de humo donde había golpeado, oscureciendo gran parte de Ponyville. Twilight forzó los ojos para ver qué estaba pasando, pero era imposible. Quería correr hacia allá para asegurarse de que Nightmare Moon estuviera bien, pero el miedo había plantado sus cascos en el suelo. ¿Qué pasaría si era atacada por el lupus mayor? ¿Y que si ella encontraba a Nightmare Moon muerta?

Por varios minutos, Twilight solo pudo mirar Ponyville con Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy a su lado. El polvo que se había levantado comenzó a disiparse con el viento, y la nube negra que era la melena de Nightmare Moon se desvaneció y comenzó a desaparecer. La primera señal de vida vino del lupus mayor. Twilight solo vio algunos trazos de este al principio, pero la bestia aún se movía bastante rápido a pesar de sus heridas. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia la frontera del Bosque Everfree, y entonces se detuvo. Miró hacia Ponyville y pateó algo de tierra en la dirección del pueblo antes de desaparecer en el bosque.

La siguiente señal de vida llegó unos cuantos minutos después, los cuales se sintieron como una tortuosa cantidad de tiempo para Twilight. Fue Dash quien la vio primero, y rápidamente llamó a Twilight y llevó su atención a otra parte del pueblo. Ahí, una figura negra acaba de dar vuelta en una esquina y estaba ahora caminando lentamente hacia el castillo. Ella cojeaba agonizantemente lento y parecía estar muy adolorida, pero estaba ahí. Ella estaba viva.

Twilight no perdió un momento y comenzó a galopar. Corrió sobre los escalones que conectaban el techo de la caseta con el patio de abajo, y comenzó a empujar a todos entre la apretada multitud de ponis que se habían escondido en la seguridad del castillo durante el ataque. Le tomó unos cuantos minutos atravesar toda la multitud, pero, después de atravesar los grupos finales, estaba fuera de la multitud y corrió hacia las puertas del castillo. Sin embargo, justo en el momento que salía, se deslizo para detenerse y sus ojos crecieron enormemente.

Nightmare Moon estaba solo a unos cuantos metros y todavía cojeaba lentamente hacia el castillo. Para Twilight, se veía como si Nightmare Moon estuviera al borde del colapso. Ella se quejaba con cada paso, su respiración era muy trabajosa, y su ala lastimada arrastraba en el suelo junto a ella. El lupus mayor la había dejado con muchas nuevas heridas, aunque estas casi se perdían entre sus principales lesiones.

La armadura de Nightmare Moon estaba desgarrada en pedazos. Había profundas marcas de garras en todos lados, incluyendo una que cruzaba el ojo de su yelmo. Su maquillaje también había desaparecido, sudado y restregado gracias a la tensión de la batalla. Incluso la melena de Nightmare Moon parecía lastimada. La usualmente completa, ondulante, llena de estrellas masa índigo se veía pálida, enferma, y fluía de Nightmare Moon, no como una nube constante, si no en delgados hilos que salían en partes.

"¿Qué hiciste?"

Por un momento, Nightmare Moon prefirió ignorar a Twilight y solo continúo cojeando hacia el castillo. No era algo amable, pero se entendía tomando en cuenta que le costaba respirar. Una vez que se había acercado más, Nightmare Moon se detuvo, jadeó unas cuantas veces, y entonces fue capaz de hablar.

"Yo… no podía dejarte… atacar al lupus… pudo haberte lastimado. Yo estaba… peleando con él… pero me sujetó… contra el suelo… no podía dejar… que el lupus se fuera. Así que… nos golpee a los dos… con un rayo de energía."  
"¿Pero por qué _harías_ algo así? ¿Por qué me teletransportaste lejos? ¡Te dije que yo podía con él!"

"Porque… no quería verte… no quería ver a nadie… lastimado. Yo… yo puedo soportar el dolor. Es… mejor para mí estar lastimada… si eso significa… que puedo proteger… a los ponis que me importan."

Nightmare Moon gruñó mientras se arrastraba por las puertas del castillo. Ella cojeo hacia el patio donde toda la población de Ponyville estaba mirando. Los ponis hicieron un amplio pasillo para ella, muy parecido a como lo habían hecho cuando ella pasó entre ellos antes. Esta vez, solo algunos se hicieron a un lado por miedo. El resto se hizo a un lado por respeto.

Con sus lentos pasos, Nightmare Moon finalmente alcanzo el centro del patio delantero del castillo. Ahí, se detuvo para descansar y tomar aire. Se tambaleó como si fuera a caer, pero entonces tomó un profundo respiro y miró a través del mar de ponis.

Todos los ponis… ellos estaban a salvo. Se las había arreglado para protegerlos a todos, y… casi pensó que la veían con preocupación, en vez de miedo u odio… pero, de nuevo, sentía que solo estaba delirando. Sin embargo, eso no importaba. Lo había logrado; había mantenido a todos a salvo.

"Las… las creaturas del Bosque Everfree… han sido expulsadas. Ponyville está a salvo, y pueden regresar… a sus hogares," gritó Nightmare Moon, tratando de darle fuerza a su voz. Entonces dio otro paso con la intención de regresar al castillo. Ella, sin embargo, no dio más de cinco pasos antes de que uno de sus cascos pisara una piedra a desnivel.

Nightmare Moon cayó y golpeo el suelo con fuerza. Audibles gritos ahogados se sucedieron uno tras otro a través del patio al ver a uno de los más temidos alicornios caer y yacer sin fuerza en el suelo. A pesar de esto, ninguno se movió para ayudarla. Todo lo que pudieron hacer fue mirarse nerviosamente entre ellos, dudando si ayudarla o no.

La única que no se detuvo fue Twilight. Llegó a un costado de Nightmare Moon casi instantáneamente, mirándola con pánico.

"Nyx… ¡NYX! ¡Despierta!" gritó Twilight. Puso su cabeza a un lado de la boca de Nightmare Moon. Estaba inconsciente, y aun respiraba… pero su respiración era débil. Twilight comenzó a hiperventilar, dándole un empujoncito a la cabeza de Nightmare Moon. Ésta, sin embargo, no se levantó, y su respiración se hacía cada vez más débil.

Twilight retrocedió rápidamente y comenzó a usar su magia. "No… no te preocupes, Nyx. Te llevaré adentro y te curaré. Sí, te cargare hacia adentro y te vendaré. Será igual que cuando te encontré en el bosque, y estarás bien, como lo estuviste entonces."

Twilight encontraba muy difícil concentrarse. El cansancio de un largo día y el estrés de sus emociones le hacían muy difícil concentrar su magia. Aun así, se las arregló para levantar a Nightmare Moon y sostenerla casi un metro sobre el suelo con un hechizo de levitación. Entonces Twilight se giró hacia la multitud que la veía, notando que algunos de ellos estaban paralizados por el shock.

"¡Rápido, alguien encuentre un botiquín de primeros auxilios o algo! ¡Ella necesita ayuda!"

A pesar de que Twilight pidió ayuda, nadie se movió. Solo se quedaron ahí parados, mirando con emociones encontradas. Algunos no podían ni siquiera mirar a Twilight a los ojos. Otros estaban confundidos y sorprendidos. Algunos incluso la veían con enojo y desconfianza, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Todo esto hizo que lágrimas de enojo salieran de los ojos de Twilight, y miro a la multitud de ponis.

"¡¿Qué están haciendo?!" Twilight le gritó a la multitud, haciendo que un buen número de ellos retrocedieran nerviosamente. "¡Ella necesita ayuda! ¡Está herida, y la hirieron por protegernos! Yo sé… sé que le tienen miedo… ¡Pero necesita ayuda!"

Twilight se puso histérica, y la desesperación entró en su voz. "Por favor… por favor… no podemos dejarla… por favor, ¡Yo necesito ayuda! No puedo… no puedo ayudarla yo sola. No soy una doctora, ni siquiera una enfermera… necesito ayuda… ¡Ella necesita ayuda! ¡POR FAVOR!"

Twilight lloraba abiertamente en este punto. Sus ojos suplicantes buscaban a algún poni, a cualquier poni, que estuviera decidido a ayudarla. Aquellos que se encontraban cerca, sin embargo, prefirieron voltearse, sin querer o sin poder enfrentar su mirada, la mirada de una madre que estaba aterrada por estar a punto de perder a su hija.

"Ustedes… ¡USTEDES MONSTRUOS! ¡ELLA ACABA DE SALVARLOS! ¡DE SALVAR A SUS HIJOS! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO AYUDAN?!"

"No te preocupes, Twilight, nosotras estamos aquí."

Twilight giro la cabeza a su alrededor y sonrió a través de las lágrimas de pánico en su rostro. Flotando en el aire a su lado estaba Fluttershy, y le ofrecía una muy amable y confortante sonrisa. Detrás de ella estaban otros ponis dispuestas a ayudar; habían estado detrás de ella todo el tiempo, siempre dispuestos a ayudar. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Zecora, y otros ponis que habían salido de la multitud.  
La Enfermera Redheart estaba ahí y tenía alforjas llenas con suministros médicos, y Cheerilee estaba junto a los otros cargando un botiquín de primeros auxilios que había estado usando para atender a los ponis con heridas mucho menores. Le tomó más tiempo, porque quería hablar con su hija primero, pero Ditzy Doo también estaba ahí, ignorando su propia ala herida. Sobre todo eso, incluso el Dr. Stable salió de la multitud para ofrecer su experiencia.

Ellos fueron solo los primeros. Otros ponis comenzaron a salir también de la multitud. Algunos que Twilight reconocía, otros que no, pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Ellos estaban ahí, dispuestos a ayudarla… a ayudar a Nightmare Moon.

"Necesitamos meterla al castillo y empezar a atender sus heridas," le dijo el Dr. Stable al creciente grupo de ponis. "Twilight, continua levitándola lo más cuidadosamente que puedas, y trata de mantenerla lo más derecha y estable que puedas. Rainbow Dash, necesito que vayas de vuelta a la clínica del pueblo. Encuentra el camino al cuarto de cirugía y abre el gabinete azul y grande. Dentro habrá una gran bolsa negra. Necesito que me la traigas tan pronto como sea posible."

"La tiene," dijo Rainbow Dash antes de volar rápidamente hacia Ponyville.

El Dr. Stable asintió y miro a todos los demás. "El resto de ustedes, ayuden a despejar el camino. ¡Necesitamos meterla, ya mismo!"

Los ponis asintieron y fueron rápidamente a trabajar. La mayoría corrió hacia adelante y despejó el camino a las puertas del castillo. Otros comenzaron a hacer todo lo que el Dr. Stable necesitaba. Mientras todo eso ocurría, Twilight esperaba a su señal para meter a Nightmare Moon al castillo, y, mientras esperaba, se acercó a ella. Entonces Twilight se inclinó y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Nightmare Moon con su boca.

"Estarás bien," le aseguró Twilight, "Te lo prometo, estarás bien."

* * *

Traducido por Reader107

My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic © Hasbro

No soy dueño de la propiedad intelectual en la que este Fan-fiction está basado.


	5. 20 - Recuperación

**Les traigo otro capitulo de este gran fanfic, Past Sins. Espero que lo disfruten. Si encuentran algún error o no entienden algun parrafo, por favor, háganmelo saber. Trato de traerles lo mejor que puedo, pero siempre se puede mejorar. Sin más que decirles, les deseo una agradable lectura.**

* * *

"Recuperación"

Ponyville había sobrevivido al ataque de los monstruos del Bosque Everfree, pero no sin daños. La ciudad había sido devastada. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, la parte más importante de Ponyville, sus residentes, había sobrevivido. Algunos se habían lastimado, con huesos rotos como la peor de las lesiones, pero no era nada que no se arreglara con el tiempo.

Por el primer par de horas, la mayoría de los ponis eligió permanecer en la seguridad del castillo de Nightmare Moon. Muy pocos fueron capaces de encontrar la valentía para aventurarse más allá de los protectores muros, y ninguno se alejó mucho antes de que sus nervios y temores los obligaran a regresar a la fortaleza de piedra.

A pesar de sus miedos, los ponis de Ponyville sabían que no podrían refugiarse en el castillo por siempre. Después de darle a todo el mundo tiempo para descansar y recuperarse, la alcaldesa de Ponyville, Ivory Scroll, llamó a todo pegaso dispuesto y que pudiera volar. El más veloz de los pegasos fue enviado al resto de Equestria, para avisar al reino que los monstruos ahora eran una gran amenaza, y también para pedir ayuda para Ponyville. Al resto se le pidió que llevaran a cabo un conteo de los daños que la ciudad había sufrido.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de que los pegasos regresaron para que las noticias acerca de que edificios habían sido destruidos comenzaran a circular por el castillo, y las noticias eran desalentadoras. Muchos hogares y negocios habían sido completamente aplastados. Algunas familias lo perdieron todo excepto sus vidas y sus seres queridos. Otros edificios estaban a punto de colapsar y requerirían reparaciones extensivas para que volvieran a ser habitables. Eran noticias que dejaron a muchos ponis llorando, pero, a través de las lágrimas, se aferraron fuertemente a sus amigos y familiares, agradecidos de tener a alguien a quien abrazar.

A pesar de la oscura realidad, destellos de esperanza comenzaron a aparecer. Aunque no se podía comparar con Twilight, la Alcaldesa comenzó a organizar a la población del pueblo. Bajo su guía, nueva vida surgió dentro del castillo de Nightmare Moon. Los pasillos, que habían estado vacíos y sin vida esa mañana, una vez más estaban llenos del ajetreo de ponis yendo y viniendo en todas direcciones. Para cuando el sol se encontraba cerca del horizonte, el castillo había sufrido una transformación.

Para aquellos que no tenían un techo donde vivir, el castillo se convirtió en un refugio. Los cuarteles de la guardia, las habitaciones de huéspedes y los pasillos más grandes se convirtieron en un hogar temporal para los ponis que lo habían perdido todo o que estaban demasiado asustados para salir del castillo. Los catres y los sacos de dormir llenaban cada centímetro de espacio disponible, pero algunos ponis estaban felices de tumbarse en el piso con sólo una manta y una almohada. Las camas en el castillo estaban reservadas para los enfermos y lesionados, pero nadie se quejó.

Para aquellos que tenían hambre, el castillo se convirtió en un lugar para encontrar una comida completa. Los ponis que estaban dispuestos a compartir sus provisiones le dieron propósito a la cocina del castillo. Sencillas, calientes, y muy apreciadas comidas fueron rápidamente preparadas y acabaron con el hambre. Todos comieron en el comedor del castillo, el cual, por primera vez, estaba lleno a más de su capacidad.  
Para los ponis que fueron heridos antes y durante el ataque, las cámaras médicas del castillo volvieron a ser un lugar de curación. El Dr. Stable, la Enfermera Tenderheart, y otros voluntarios atendieron las necesidades de los enfermos y heridos. También se convirtió en un lugar de reunión, donde los ponis recibieron la buena noticia de que sus amigos y familiares habían sobrevivido y estaban en el camino a la recuperación.

En general, el castillo, el cual alguna vez había sido un lugar de miedo y temor, se había convertido en un paraíso seguro en una tormenta terrible. Era un lugar donde un poni podía encontrar descanso, comida, ayuda médica, y, lo más importante, algo de paz mental. Los gruesos muros exteriores del castillo, que estaban siendo patrullados diligentemente por voluntarios, proporcionaban una sensación de seguridad a quienes temían que los monstruos regresaran en la noche.

Sin embargo, entre el ajetreo y el bullicio que ahora llenaba la mayor parte de la fortaleza, había un pasillo y una habitación que muchos evitaban a propósito, aunque significara ir por un camino mucho más largo por los demás corredores. Un pasillo donde, por un lado, había un gran par de puertas adornadas con un sello real de una luna creciente.

Era el pasillo que conectaba con el salón del trono de Nightmare Moon.

Era en este pasillo que Twilight Sparkle esperaba. Se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda y la cabeza apoyadas contra la piedra fría de la pared mientras miraba fijamente al techo. Dentro de la sala del trono, la enfermera Redheart y Fluttershy estaban atendiendo a Nightmare Moon mientras sus amigos y los demás ponis que habían ayudado a meterla en el palacio habían pasado a otras tareas.  
Twilight era la única que no estaba haciendo nada, y fue un hecho que mordió y masticó en su mente. Ella sentía que debería haber estado haciendo algo, _cualquier cosa_. Podría haber estado ayudando a la alcaldesa a organizar los intentos de auxilio, o podría haber estado usando su magia para ayudar a levantar y mover cosas en la ciudad. Ella, sin embargo, no podía apartarse más de dos metros de las puertas del salón del trono.

Twilight quería estar dentro del salón del trono, solo para apoyar a Nightmare Moon. La Enfermera Redheart, sin embargo, había insistido en que ella se quedara afuera, convirtiendo el pasillo en una improvisada sala de espera. Twilight había protestado, pero Redheart no cedió. Ella explicó en términos muy claros que, aunque le agradaba Twilight, no podría tenerla en el cuarto en caso de que algo saliera mal.

Apartando la mirada del techo, Twilight miró a través de una ventana cercana. El cielo comenzaba a cambiar de un inmaculado azul a un cálido naranja; era un pintoresco atardecer que al menos distrajo un poco a Twilight de sus preocupaciones. Se concentró en el espectro de colores y miró fijamente hasta que el crujido de bisagras atrajo su atención a las puertas del salón del trono, las cuales estaban abriéndose.

La Enfermera Redheart fue la primera en salir. Ella llevaba no sólo sus alforjas médicas, sino también la bolsa de doctor que Rainbow Dash había sacado de la clínica para el Dr. Stable. Fluttershy la seguía muy de cerca, y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de sí una vez que ella y Redheart estaban en el pasillo.

"¿Cómo… cómo está?" preguntó Twilight, temerosa de cuál sería la respuesta.

"Ella estaba gravemente herida, Twilight. Hicimos lo que pudimos para atender sus heridas. Está estable por el momento, pero las siguientes horas serán críticas. Hemos hecho todo lo que podemos. Ahora, todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar y observar."

"¿Puedo… puedo ir a verla?"

"Sí, pero no tardes mucho," le aconsejo la Enfermera Redheart, "Necesita descansar más que cualquier otra cosa. Ahora, tendrás que disculparme. Tengo que ir a revisar a otros pacientes de la clínica, pero Fluttershy estará justo fuera de la puerta por si necesitas algo."

Twilight asintió y observó a la Enfermera Redheart ir en dirección al ala médica del castillo. Al mismo tiempo, Fluttershy se colocó a un lado de la puerta, poniendo un casco en ella, y empujando suavemente para abrirla antes de mirar a Twilight. "¿Estás lista para entrar?"

Twilight estaba temerosa acerca de la condición en que encontraría a Nightmare Moon y, por un momento, se cuestionó si sería mejor quedarse afuera. A pesar de esto, la sonrisa reconfortante de Fluttershy le dio algo de valentía, y, después de tomar un profundo respiro, se deslizó hacia la puerta abierta del salón del trono.

Los vitrales estaban todavía rotos, aunque habían sido cubiertos con estandartes de otra parte del castillo para evitar la fresca brisa de la tarde. Una suave luz blanca provenía de las piedras preciosas incrustadas en las paredes, aunque muchas de ellas habían sido cubiertas con tela, creando una tenue oscuridad en la habitación.

Cerca del centro del salón, se había ensamblado una cama improvisada. Mantas, almohadas y cojines suaves habían sido recogidos de todo el castillo. La única cama lo suficientemente grande para un alicornio estaba en la habitación privada de Nightmare Moon, y el Dr. Stable había dejado claro que Nightmare Moon necesitaba tratamiento médico inmediatamente, no después de que un equipo de ponis subiera, desmontara su cama, la llevara al salón del trono, y volviera a montarla.

A pesar de todo, la cama temporal cumplió su propósito. Proporcionó un lugar suave para que un poni herido pudiera descansar, y, mientras Twilight se acercaba, parecía que Nightmare Moon estaba dormida. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración, aunque débil, era constante. Su melena empezaba a verse un poco más como solía verse, y, lo más importante, todas sus heridas habían sido tratadas. No era exactamente un trabajo médico de alta calidad, pero la enfermera Redheart y Fluttershy lo habían hecho increíblemente bien teniendo en cuenta la falta de suministros. Habían considerado ponerla en las cámaras médicas con los otros heridos durante el ataque, donde el Dr. Stable y la enfermera Tenderheart podrían ayudar con su tratamiento. Sin embargo, no sólo no había suficiente espacio en el ala médica para Nightmare Moon, sino que Redheart creía que sería mejor tratarla en algún lugar privado.

Todo eso condujo a que Nightmare Moon fuera llevada al salón del trono, donde dormía ruidosamente mientras Twilight se acercaba. No despertó a Nightmare Moon; sabía que necesitaba que la dejaran descansar. Aun así, Twilight quería estar cerca de ella. Quería estar ahí cuando Nightmare Moon finalmente abriera los ojos.

Afortunadamente, la cama que había sido montada era mucho más grande de lo necesario. Mientras Nightmare Moon ocupaba el centro, había un montón de espacio en los bordes para que un poni se acostara, y eso fue lo que Twilight hizo. Se acercó a una esquina cerca de la cabeza de Nightmare Moon, se acostó, apoyó la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras y vio a Nightmare Moon dormir.

* * *

Twilight no estaba segura de cuando se había quedado dormida, pero la despertó la sensación de alguien tocándole el hombro. Se sentó, bostezó, y, después de darle a sus ojos un momento para reaccionar, volteó para mirar a quien estaba a su lado. "¿Alcaldesa?" murmuro casi como un gruñido mientras se rascaba un ojo.

Ivory Scroll asintió. "Lamento despertarte, Twilight, pero ¿podemos hablar afuera?"

"Por supuesto," contestó Twilight mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente de la cama. Miró hacia atrás para ver que Nightmare Moon aún estaba durmiendo a causa de sus heridas, y sonrió al ver que la melena de Nightmare Moon se veía más abundante que cuando se había quedado dormida. Esto trajo una pequeña sensación de alivio para la mente de Twilight y le permitió creer que Nightmare Moon estaba, de hecho, recuperándose.

Un pequeño tosido de Ivory Scroll le recordó a Twilight porqué se había despertado, y rápidamente siguió a la alcaldesa. Ellas salieron del salón del trono y llegaron al silencioso pasillo adyacente.

"Me disculpo por molestarte. Sé que estás preocupada por ella," dijo la alcaldesa una vez que las puertas del salón del trono estaban cerradas.

"Está bien," dijo Twilight tratando de animarla. "Ella está mejorando, y eso es todo lo que importa. Ahora, ¿De qué quiere hablar?"

"La verdad, es más de una cosa," comenzó a decir Ivory. Ella condujo a Twilight a una ventana y señaló hacia afuera con su casco. "Primero, quiero que veas eso."

Twilight miró hacia donde apuntaba el casco de la alcaldesa, intentando ver lo que era tan importante, pero Ivory Scroll parecía estar apuntando a la nada. La ventana en cuestión ofrecía una vista bastante hermosa del patio del castillo, donde algunos ponis caminaban de un lado para otro. Twilight podía ver parte de las murallas exteriores del castillo, y, más allá, el sol se encontraba justo encima del lejano horizonte, iluminando el cielo con los cálidos colores del atardecer.

"Um… ¿Qué se supone que estoy viendo?"

"El atardecer."

"¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"Twilight, son poco más de las diez. De la noche," explicó Ivory inexpresivamente. "El sol debería haberse ido hace más de una hora. Los ponis están comenzando a preocuparse."

Twilight miró a la alcaldesa sin creerlo, y se dio cuenta de que había estado dormida por más tiempo del que había pensado. "Sí… supongo que ese es el problema cuando solo hay una alicornio inmortal en Equestria. Lo siento, pero dudo que Nyx tenga la fuerza suficiente como para mover el sol y la luna hasta dentro de algunos días."

"Es por eso que quería hablar contigo. Me han pedido que te solicite si los Elementos de la Armonía pueden ser usados para liberar a las princesas. Creemos que desde que Nightmare Moon las encerró, si ella fuer—"

Twilight, enojándose, la interrumpió. "¡¿Quiere que use los Elementos de la Armonía en Nyx?!"

"No, no me refiero a eso," Ivory corrigió rápidamente. "Lo que quiero decir es: ¿Es posible para los elementos deshacer su hechizo de destierro?"

El enojo de Twilight se apagó tan rápido como se había encendido, y los engranes en su mente comenzaron a girar mientras observaba el atardecer. "No lo sé… tal vez. Necesitaría preguntarle a Nyx cómo funciona el hechizo de destierro. Tal vez entonces mis amigas y yo podamos usar los Elementos de la Armonía para deshacerlo, pero no puedo preguntarle nada a Nyx hasta que despierte."

"Lo entiendo," dijo la alcaldesa amablemente. "Cuando me di cuenta de que el sol no iba a meterse, envié muchos mensajeros para decirle al resto de Equestria lo que estaba pasando. Los pegasos no estaban felices ya que apenas habían regresado de entregar mi último conjunto de cartas. Afortunadamente, Rainbow Dash les dio un discurso motivacional para que volaran de nuevo, y los mensajes evitarán, con suerte, que la mayoría de los ponis se alarme."

"Con suerte," repitió Twilight antes de desviar la mirada del distante, perpetuo atardecer. "Así que, ¿Eso era todo?"

"Por el momento, aunque Applejack me detuvo en mi camino hacia aquí. Ella estaba tomando un descanso del trabajo en la cocina y quería que intentara darte algo de comer. Por lo que ella dice, no has comido nada en todo el día."

"Gracias, pero—" comenzó a decir Twilight, intentando rehusarse amablemente a la oferta de la alcaldesa, pero su estómago gruñendo la traicionó. Con una débil risa y un casco sobre su estómago para callar las protestas, Twilight asintió. "Está bien, tal vez un sándwich."

* * *

Al par no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar al comedor del castillo, y, a pesar de lo tarde que era, aún habían muchos ponis merodeando. Twlight solo podía imaginar que algunos de ellos, como ella, habían perdido el sentido del tiempo gracias al atardecer detenido.

"Parece que Applejack hizo un gran trabajo manteniendo la cocina ocupada," remarcó Twilight mientras ella e Ivory Scroll cruzaban el comedor. Notó el número de ponis que aún estaban comiendo en la mesa. "Fue buena idea pedirle que liderara el equipo de la cocina."

La alcaldesa asintió mientras ella y Twilight se ponían en la fila para comer. "Sí, lo fue, y los ponis que la ayudan realmente lo han estado haciendo bien. La comida en sí es bastante simple e insípida, pero llena el estómago, y el equipo de la cocina está trabajando lo suficientemente rápido como para mantener a la mayoría de los ponis alimentados."

No paso mucho tiempo para que el par obtuviera su comida, debido a que no habían muchos ponis intentando conseguir comida a una hora tan tardía. Twilight usó su magia para llevar su plato y el de la alcaldesa, y, después de que el par encontrara un lugar en la enorme mesa, Twilight se lamió los labios y olisqueó ansiosamente la comida. "Mmmmmm… esto huele bien."

"Sí, así es," respondió la alcaldesa con una pequeña risa antes de comer algo. Twilight estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, sólo para sentir un golpecito en su hombro. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a una particular poni color mora de pie junto a ella con un par de alforjas descansando sobre su espalda.

"Espero no estar interrumpiéndote, Twilight," dijo Cheerilee mientras Twilight se daba la vuelta para ponerse de frente a ella.

"No te preocupes. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Creo que voy a tener pesadillas por unas cuantas semanas debido a ese scorpio, pero estoy bien además de eso. Solo quiero darte algo." Después de eso, Cheerilee dobló su cabeza hacia atrás, buscó dentro de sus alforjas, y sacó un pequeño montón de hojas.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Twilight mientras los papeles eran puestos en la mesa ante ella. "Bueno, después de lo que pasó, pensé que algunos de los potros y potrancas en el castillo necesitaban algo que hacer, algo que los distrajera de lo que pasó. Ahora, no sé _cómo_ , pero tu amiga Pinkie Pie se las arregló para encontrar cosas de arte y suministros para manualidades. Los pequeños ponis pasaron parte de la tarde dibujando… y creo que te gustaría tener algunos de los dibujos que hicieron."

Twilight echó un vistazo al montón de papeles que habían puesto a su lado y usó su magia para recogerlos. Miró al primero, un dibujo en bruto bastante rudimentario. Representaba a un pequeño, azul, poni hecho de palitos de pie junto a dos ponis más grandes, con garabatos de hierba debajo y un gran, feliz sol en la esquina. Era el tipo de imagen que uno vería colgando en un tablón de anuncios de la escuela.

Pero lo que hizo que Twilight mirara fijamente el dibujo era lo que había sido escrito en la imagen. Sobre el dibujo estaban escritas las palabras 'Para Nightmare Moon,' mientras que por debajo el joven artista había escrito "Gracias por proteger a mi familia."

Twilight pasó al siguiente dibujo en el montón. Era un mejor dibujo, y ella podía incluso reconocer a los ponis en la imagen. Vio a Applejack y Nightmare Moon paradas sobre un derrotado cancerbero, el cual tenía pequeños remolinos en todos sus seis ojos. El texto debajo de la imagen decía: "Gracias por mantener a mi hermana a salvo. Mejórate pronto Nyx. De: Apple Bloom."

Había solamente un puñado de dibujos en el montón, pero todos compartían un tema similar. Eran cálidos deseos y "gracias" para Nightmare Moon. Twilight se quedó boquiabierta, incrédula. Miró cada dibujo, pasó por todo el montón, y sólo entonces volvió a mirar a Cheerilee.

"¿Tú les…"

"¿Les dije que lo hicieran? No," contestó Cheerilee sacudiendo la cabeza. "La verdad es que fue Apple Bloom. Ella comenzó a hacer su dibujo, y, cuando los otros pequeños ponis le preguntaron que estaba dibujando, algunos de ellos también quisieron dibujar eso. Yo no tuve nada que ver.

"Aunque, si no te importa," dijo Cheerilee haciendo una pausa y buscando en sus alforjas por segunda vez. Sacó un pedazo de papel doblado el cual dejó en la mesa donde el montón de dibujos había estado hace unos momentos. "¿Le darías esto a Nyx, por favor? Eso… eso es de mi parte."

Twilight sonrió, tomando el pedazo de papel doblado y juntándolo con el montón de dibujos de crayón. "Por supuesto. Y… gracias, Cheerilee, por darme esto."

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer, Twilight. Ahora, voy a ir a intentar dormir, pero, si necesitas mi ayuda con lo que sea, solo pídemelo, ¿Está bien?"

"Está bien," contestó Twilight antes de observar a Cheerilee alejarse. Regresó la mirada al montón de papeles que estaba sosteniendo con su magia. Los bajo con delicadeza, como si fueran a convertirse en polvo si ella era muy ruda con ellos, y rápidamente regresó a su comida. Comió tan rápido como pudo sin ser descortés con la alcaldesa o los ponis alrededor. Entonces, una vez que había terminado su comida, tomó el montón de papeles de nuevo y salió galopando del comedor, así ella y los papeles estarían ahí cuando Nightmare Moon despertara.

* * *

Nightmare Moon gruñó. No sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado dormida, pero eso realmente no le importaba en ese momento. Tenía rígido todo el cuerpo, y cualquier intento de estirarse y aliviar esa rigidez sólo la hacía darse cuenta de lo dolorida que estaba. Estaba acostada en algo blando pero desigual, que en el mejor de los casos era moderadamente cómodo.

Por unos cuantos minutos, Nightmare Moon estuvo contenta con frotar el lado de su cabeza contra lo que sea en lo que estaba acostada, tratando de aliviar una pequeña picazón. Sin embargo, mientras se familiarizaba con lo horrible que se sentía, lo que presionaba en la parte delantera de su mente era la sequedad de su boca. Sin siquiera pensar, se lamió los labios, deseando un vaso de agua.

Como por arte de magia, sintió algo cerca de su boca y escuchó una familiar, amable voz hablándole suavemente. "Toma, la Enfermera Redheart dijo que debería darte de beber esto cuando despertaras."

La cosa que estaba cerca de su boca era una pajilla, y, después de buscarla a tientas por un momento, Nightmare Moon puso sus labios en ella. Tomó un sorbo y se estremeció un poco cuando la fría, vigorizante frescura del agua se deslizó sobre su lengua. El agua nunca había sabido tan bien. Bebió con avidez, no sólo para humedecer su boca, sino también para apagar su sed. Ella secó el vaso de agua en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando el vaso estaba vacío y la pajilla había salido de su boca, Nightmare Moon intentó levantar la cabeza. Hizo una mueca de dolor mientras las articulaciones en su cuello tronaban, pero obligó a su cabeza a levantarse de todos modos antes de abrir los ojos. Observó que estaba en el salón del trono, y notó la cama en la que estaba recostada. Nightmare Moon también notó que estaba prácticamente cubierta desde la cabeza hasta los cascos con vendajes y que su ala estaba sostenida contra su costado con un simple cabestrillo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Nightmare Moon volteó y observo el área cerca de donde su cabeza había estado recostada. Ahí, mirándola con una honesta y tranquilizadora sonrisa, estaba Twilight.

"Adolorida…" contestó Nightmare Moon mientras volvía a recostar la cabeza.  
Twilight inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras se levantaba. "Bueno, te _lastimaste_ bastante." Entonces, con algunas maniobras cuidadosas, Twilight subió a la cama y se puso justo al lado de la cabeza de Nightmare Moon. Inclinó la cabeza y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Nightmare Moon. "Estoy tan contenta de ver que estás despierta. Me tenías preocupada."

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?"

"No te preocupes por eso ahora," le dijo Twilight mientras se ponía de pie. Usó su magia, y, de un lugar cercano, una jarra de agua flotó a la vista. Ella volvió a llenar el vaso vacío antes de sostener la pajilla en la boca de Nightmare Moon por segunda vez.

Nightmare Moon bebió cada gota, aunque no se acabó al vaso tan rápido como lo había hecho la primera vez. Su boca ya no se sentía seca, y, mientras Twilight se llevaba el vaso vacío, Nightmare Moon susurró un silencioso "gracias."

"¿Quieres más?"

"No," contestó Nightmare Moon sacudiendo la cabeza débilmente.

Asintiendo, Twilight dejó el vaso junto a la jarra y puso su atención de nuevo en Nightmare Moon. "¿Tienes hambre? Yo podría ir a conseguirte algo de la cocina del castillo."

"Dudo que quede mucho ahí que no se haya podrido desde que los Hijos de las Pesadillas se fueron."

"La verdad es que la alcaldesa y un grupo de otros ponis han estado usando el castillo como un tipo de campo de refugiados. Muchos hogares resultaron dañados o destruidos durante el ataque de los monstruos, así que ellos se han estado quedando aquí. Espero que eso esté bien."

Nightmare Moon dejó que una fina sonrisa apareciera en su cara. "No me importa, y... es bueno oír que este castillo puede ser usado para algo bueno."

Twilight asintió, de acuerdo con lo anterior. "Lo es. Aun así, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?"

"No, no tengo hambre en este momento. ¿Cómo están todos?"

"Están bien," contestó Twilight suavemente, "Gracias a ti."

"Yo solo conseguí tiempo. Fueron tú y tus amigas las que pusieron a todos a salvo."

"Algo que no habríamos podido hacer sin ti para contener a los monstruos. Ayudaste a salvar vidas, Nyx… estoy tan orgullosa."  
"¿Orgullosa? ¿Honestamente cómo puedes estar _orgullosa_ de mí?" preguntó Nightmare Moon. Desvió la mirada a un punto lejano del salón, sin la voluntad e incapaz de mirar a Twilight. "Después de todo lo que he hecho, deberías odiarme, como lo hacen todos ellos."

Twilight levantó un casco y lo pasó una vez a través de la melena de Nightmare Moon. El cabello mágico fluía alrededor de su pata como el agua, y se sentía tan fresco como una brisa de la tarde. "Has cometido errores, Nyx, pero son errores que has intentado arreglar."

"No es nada que hubiera tenido que hacer si no hubiera sido tan tonta," dijo Nightmare Moon, más a sí misma que a Twilight. "Tú tenías razón todo el tiempo, y finalmente entiendo lo que intentabas decirme. Puedo ser Nightmare Moon, pero eso no significa que tenga que actuar como lo hice antes. No tenía que escuchar a Spell Nexus o ser la yegua que Celestia temía. Nadie podía haberme obligado a hacer algo una vez que estaba completamente resucitada.  
"Pero… pero estaba tan enojada. Estaba enojada con Celestia y… contigo." La voz de Nightmare Moon comenzó a temblar mientras retenía las lágrimas. "Tú _dejaste_ que Celestia me llevara… tú me _abandonaste_ y me mentiste… y te _odié_ por eso. Te _odié mucho_.

"Todo lo que me quedaban eran mis recuerdos… todos esos recuerdos de odiar Equestria, de desear la noche eterna. Mis recuerdos de ser encerrada en la luna." La voz de Nightmare Moon cayó hasta un susurro, y se detuvo por un momento. Twilight abrió la boca para ofrecerle algo de alivio, pero Nightmare Moon continuó hablando antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra.

"Así que asumí mi rol. Como una estúpida potrilla en una estúpida obra de escuela, yo representé la parte del monstruo. Representé ese rol porque es lo único que sentía que era verdad. Es lo que Spell Nexus estaba diciéndome, es lo que Celestia temía, y es lo que mis propios recuerdos me dijeron que era verdad.

"Pero no puedo ser de la forma en que era… y no quiero volver a ser así nunca más. Eso, sin embargo, no cambia lo que he hecho. Tú y toda Equestria deberían odiarme… odiarme y despreciarme justo como cuando Luna era Nightmare Moon… porque eso es todo lo que merezco."

"No," la interrumpió Twilight con firmeza. "No, eso no es todo lo que te mereces. Tú mereces más que eso, y no te odio."  
"Estas mintiendo… igual que cuando me mentiste antes. Tú _tienes_ que odiarme. He sido la peor hija del mundo… deberías odiarme."

"Pero no lo hago, Nyx."

Nightmare Moon apretó los dientes mientras su enojo se encendía. "¡¿No lo entiendes?! No importa cómo me llames, no importa cómo me comporte, aún soy la yegua que encerró a tu mentora, que intentó matarte a ti y a tus amigas. ¡Aún soy la yegua que usurpó el trono de Equestria, te encerró en un calabozo, y casi deja que Nexus te mate! ¡Yo soy, y siempre seré, Nightmare Moon! ¡¿Así que dime, cómo puedes no despreciarme?!"

"Porque, Nyx, yo soy tu madre, y una madre siempre amará a su hija, no importa qué."

Nightmare Moon apretó los ojos con fuerza. Estaba intentando contenerlo, intentando mantenerse fuerte y resistir, pero no pudo más. Twilight había roto la barrera emocional que se había construido en su interior. Todo el dolor, la culpa y confusión que había estado reteniendo se liberó, e inundo su mente.

Y entonces ella lloró. Nightmare Moon lloró abiertamente mientras intentaba pronunciar una disculpa tras otra en medio de su lloriqueo. Desde que había sido una potranca, nunca había dejado que sus lágrimas fluyeran tan libremente. Ella lloró y se disculpó por todo lo que había hecho, por todos a los que había herido, y por todas las cosas por las que había hecho pasar a Twilight.

Ella lloró, y Twilight hizo su mayor esfuerzo para tratar de consolar a la yegua que llamaba su hija. Se acercó lo más que pudo y acarició el costado de la cabeza de Nightmare Moon. Había sido más fácil para Twilight consolarla cuando todavía era una pequeña potranca... pero Twilight hizo lo mejor que pudo. Hizo todo lo que ella, como madre, podía hacer para calmar a su hija. Incluso lloró junto a Nightmare Moon.

Las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de la pareja, sin embargo, no eran sólo lágrimas de tristeza. Algunas eran lágrimas de dolor compartido por las cosas que ambas habían hecho mal. Otras eran lágrimas de alegría, con las dos compartiendo un abrazo que les había sido negado durante mucho tiempo.

Después de muchas y muy largas semanas, Twilight sabía, sin ninguna duda, que tenía a su hija de regreso.

* * *

Nightmare Moon lloró por un largo rato, pero, con la presencia de Twilight, eventualmente se calmó. Había llorado hasta terminar con las lágrimas y las emociones que había estado conteniendo. En general, se sentía mejor a causa de lo anterior. Aun así, mientras los ojos de Nightmare Moon se secaban, una pregunta inquietante burbujeaba hasta el fondo de su mente... una pregunta que ella no podía ignorar.

"Twilight… ¿Quién soy?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Twilight amablemente.

"Yo… ya no sé quién soy. Soy Nightmare Moon en mente y cuerpo. Era ella en el pasado, pero… no quiero ser más como ella. Quiero ser Nyx de nuevo, pero… no puedo. No puedo volver a ser la potranca que encontraste en el bosque, y tampoco puedo ser de nuevo el terror que alguna vez fui. Estoy atrapada, en algún lugar intermedio… así que, ¿Quién soy?"

Twilight permaneció en silencio durante un rato, ya que necesitaba no sólo procesar la pregunta, sino también escoger cuidadosamente la respuesta. Sus ojos vagaron y miraron a través del cuerpo lastimado, golpeado y vendado de Nightmare Moon. Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza en tono de disculpa. "Lo siento, Nyx, pero sinceramente no puedo decirlo. Toda poni necesita decidir por sí misma el tipo de poni que va a ser, y tienes que descubrir eso por tu cuenta. Lo único que puedo decirte es lo que veo."

"¿Entonces qué es lo que ves, Twilight? Y quiero la pura verdad."

"Supongo… que veo una yegua que no es ni Nyx ni Nighmare Moon… o, siendo sinceros, veo una yegua que es un poco de ambas, si eso tiene sentido," comenzó a decir Twilight mientras batallaba para encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse. Afortunadamente, Nightmare Moon era paciente y no apresuró a Twilight. Ella simplemente esperó a que Twilight ordenara sus ideas.

"Déjame ponerlo de otra forma. Recordando cuando eras Nyx, eras… un poco sensible."

"Era una cobarde y una llorona," corrigió Nightmare Moon sin expresión alguna.  
"Está bien, sí, pero eso no era completamente tu culpa. _Eras_ joven y habías pasado por muchas cosas, incluso antes de que yo te encontrara en el bosque. Dudo que cualquier potranca pueda pasar por lo que tú pasaste y que no quede un _poco_ traumada.

"Pero ya no eres así," continuo Twilight, sonriendo un poco. "La Nyx que yo conocía… ella nunca habría sido capaz de pelear con los monstruos de la forma en que tú lo hiciste. Solo una yegua como Nightmare Moon habría sido capaz de hacer lo que hiciste."

"Así que finalmente admites que soy Nightmare Moon."

"No," corrigió Twilight, "déjame _terminar._ "

"Lo siento," se disculpó Nightmare Moon.

"Está bien, pero tampoco eres como la vieja Nightmare Moon, ya no. Si lo fueras, habrías tenido la valentía para enfrentar a los monstruos, pero no una razón. Cuando Luna era Nightmare Moon, se preocupaba primero por sí misma, y en segundo por los demás, si es que lo hacía. Si realmente fueras la misma poni, entonces no te habría importado lo que le pasara a Ponyville.  
"Pero a la Nyx que yo conozco _sí le importa_ ," dijo Twilight mientras le daba a Nightmare Moon un golpecito para hacerla sentir mejor. "Ella se preocupa por otros ponis, incluso poniéndolos a ellos antes que a sí misma. Ella se preocupa por sus amigos tanto que se presentó en la Fiesta de la Primavera, a pesar del hecho de que le dije 'no'. Tú estuviste ahí para ellos, y es a causa de esa compasión que tuviste la fuerza para volar y ponerte en peligro por proteger Ponyville.

"Así que," continuó Twilight, "supongo que eres un poco de ambas, quizá lo mejor de ambas. Pero, como dije antes, eso es solo lo que yo veo. Es cosa tuya decidir qué clase de poni quieres ser.

"Y, además de eso, no soy la única que piensa que no eres la misma yegua," dijo Twilight mientras su cuerno comenzaba a brillar. Ella volteo la cabeza y recogió un montón de papeles que estaban cerca. Le presentó el montón a Nightmare Moon, revelándole que la pagina que estaba hasta arriba era el dibujo de crayones que Apple Bloom había hecho.

"¿Qué… qué es esto?"

"Bueno, creo que lo mejor es llamarlas cartas de agradecimiento," contestó Twilight. Nightmare Moon tomó los dibujos con su propia magia y comenzó a revisarlos. Junto al dibujo de Apple Bloom, estaban los dibujos de Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, y Twist. Incluso había unos cuantos de otros ponis de su clase, conocidos que realmente nunca la quisieron ni la odiaron. Un dibujo era de Dinky Doo, un dibujo de crayones de un alicornio golpeando una hidra en el flanco.

"También está esto," dijo Twilight mientras sostenía con cuidado un pedazo de papel doblado en tres partes. "Es una carta de Cheerilee."

Nightmare Moon movió su mirada y colocó en la cama los dibujos de crayones antes de tomar cuidadosamente la carta en su magia. La desdobló y, después de darse cuenta de que las palabras de hecho estaban escritas con la letra de Cheerilee, miró a la parte superior de la página y comenzó a leer atentamente cada línea.  
 _Querida Nyx,  
Hace un rato, cuando algunos de los potros y potrancas que estaba cuidando comenzaron a hacer cartas deseándote que mejoraras, sentí que yo misma necesitaba dedicarte unas cuantas palabras. La primera de estas palabras es gracias. Gracias por salvarme la vida. Cuando ese scorpio estaba a punto de tomarme con su pinza, había perdido toda esperanza. Dudaba salir de ahí con vida, pero tú volaste y me salvaste. Te agradezco por eso.  
Y también quiero decir lo siento. Aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste esa noche, cuando te deje representar el papel de Nightmare Moon en la obra de la escuela. Nunca lo dije como un insulto. Yo llamé a la Nightmare Moon original 'malvada y cruel', pero estas palabras nunca fueron dirigidas para ti, una potrilla que yo llamaba mi estudiante.  
Tus amigas fueron conmigo una vez, en el tiempo en que hacías que la noche durara eternamente. Ellas me preguntaron por ti, me preguntaron por qué estabas haciendo lo que estabas haciendo. Sus familias no les decían toda la verdad, y podría decir que estaban preocupadas. Yo les dije la verdad que yo creía en ese momento: que estabas confundida sobre quién eras, que solo necesitabas tiempo, y que eventualmente harías lo correcto.  
Gracias por darme la razón, y, aunque ahora seas un adulto, siempre voy a atesorar el tiempo que estuviste en mi clase. Mientras que algunos de los estudiantes no apreciaban tu curiosidad, yo la encontraba refrescante. Espero que nunca pierdas esas ganas de aprender.  
Así que, de nuevo, gracias.  
Tu Primer Maestra,  
Cheerilee  
_"Es difícil, a veces, cambiar quien eres, cambiar lo que los demás ven," explicó Twilight mientras Nightmare Moon miraba fijamente la carta y los dibujos. "Antes de que viniera a Ponyville, era un ratón de biblioteca sin casi ningún amigo. Pero cambié. Comencé a estudiar la amistad, y ayude a mis amigas tanto como ellas me ayudaron a mí. Todas hemos crecido debido a la amistad que compartimos. Y tú me enseñaste lo que es ser una madre, lo que es preocuparse por otra poni como una hija.

"Podría parecer imposible, pero puedes hacerlo," dijo Twilight con toda la confianza. "Ya has comenzado. Estos potros y potrancas, ellos ya no te ven como un monstruo. Ellos te ven como la poni que salvo a sus amigos y familiares. Puedes ser la yegua que tú quieres ser."

"¿Puede ser… realmente puede ser así de simple?" preguntó Nightmare Moon. Ella bajó todos los papeles y miró a Twilight. "¿Solo decido quién quiero ser?"

"No, costará mucho trabajo y puede tomar mucho tiempo ser la yegua que quieres ser. El primer paso, sin embargo, es contestar esta pregunta: ¿Qué clase de poni quieres ser?"  
Nightmare Moon puso su mirada en su cuerpo lastimado y golpeado. Empezó a hablar lentamente, expresando sus pensamientos mientras se formaban. "Yo... yo quiero... lo que _no_ quiero es ser reina. No quiero ser una yegua a la que los ponis le tengan miedo. Quiero ser un poni con amigos, amigos reales, no sirvientes ni súbditos. Quiero ser una yegua que te haga sentir orgullosa y quiero ser tu hija.

"Y… y no quiero preocuparme más por mi pasado. Sé que soy Nightmare Moon, pero no quiero que me llamen así nunca más. No quiero que ese sea mi nombre. Yo… quiero que mi nombre sea Nyx."

Twilight sonrió y puso su cabeza en la mejilla de Nyx. "Bueno, para mí, suena como si quisieras ser una yegua muy increíble."

"Por supuesto que dices eso," contestó Nyx con una pequeña risita, "eres mi madre."

"Sí, pero eso no lo hace menos verdadero." dijo Twilight mientras una última risa escapaba de su garganta. Entonces miró a las ventanas cubiertas del salón del trono, y su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

"¿Nyx?"

"¿Hmmmm?"

"¿Recuerdas hace un rato, cuando me preguntaste cuánto tiempo habías estado dormida?"

"Sí," contesto Nyx mientras asentía.

"La respuesta honesta que ha sido poco más de medio día."

Nyx se tensó y trató de levantarse de la cama y ponerse sobre sus cascos. Twilight, sin embargo, usó su magia para obligar a Nyx a volver a acostarse mientras un tono serio aparecía en su voz. "Nyx, no estás en condiciones para caminar por ahí."

"¿Pero qué hay del atardecer? Necesito bajar el sol y alzar la luna. Maldición, ha sido medio día desde que me dormí, eso debería indicar que son casi las cinco de la mañana."

"La verdad… son casi las diez," admitió Twilight.

"¡¿Las diez?! ¡Se supone que debe haber luz ahora! ¡Me perdí toda la noche!" dijo Nyx entrando en pánico, de nuevo intentando levantarse mientras Twilight seguía obligándola a acostarse.

"Eso no cambia el hecho de que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte ahora mismo como para siquiera considerar mover el sol y la luna," la interrumpió Twilight severamente antes de dejar que su voz se suavizara. "Sinceramente, dudo que seas lo suficientemente fuerte por un tiempo."

"¿Pero qué hay de Equestria?" preguntó Nyx. "Necesitan que se mueva el sol y la luna."

Twilight suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. "Tienes razón, Nyx, y eso es algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo. Nyx… ¿Puedes liberar a la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna?"

Nyx dejó de luchar para zafarse de la magia de Twilight y, muy rápidamente, gritó "¡No!"

"Nyx, ellas son las únicas—"

"¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo que haga? Si las libero, yo tomaré su lugar. ¡Ellas me desterraran a la luna por lo que he hecho! Cada una de ellas me ofreció misericordia, una oportunidad para detenerme, y las ataqué de todas formas. Si las libero ahora, no mostraran clemencia."

Twilight suavemente silenció a Nyx, acariciando el lado de su cabeza. "Comprendo por qué estás asustada, pero Equestria necesita que regresen. ¿Y si los monstruos atacan de nuevo mientras estás así? ¿Y si te lleva semanas o meses llegar a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para mover el sol y la luna otra vez?"

"Lo sé," admitió Nyx a regañadientes. "Sé que necesito liberarlas, pero no quiero ser desterrada de nuevo. Fue bastante difícil la primera vez. Lo único que mantuvo a Luna y a mí, a nosotras... a mí, cuerda era nuestra ira y odio. Pasamos esos siglos conspirando y planeando cómo le regresaríamos todo eso a Celestia."

Nyx tembló y acercó sus patas a su cuerpo. "Pero, si vuelvo ahora, no tendré nada de eso. Todo lo que tendré serán mis recuerdos en Ponyville, y sólo me harán ansiar más la libertad." Sacudió la cabeza y sintió que empezaba a llorar otra vez. "Y, para cuando Celestia y Luna me liberen, o cuando yo sea capaz de liberarme, ustedes se habrán ido. Tú y todos los demás se habrán ido. Nunca vería a Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Twist, Owloysius, Cheerilee, o a ti de nuevo. Los únicos que tendrían alguna posibilidad de seguir estando vivos serían Spike y Peewee.

"No… no quiero regresar," dijo débilmente Nyx, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. "No quiero estar sola otra vez."

"Shhhh," la tranquilizó Twilight con suavidad, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para calmarla. "Lo sé; tampoco quiero ver que te destierren, pero necesitas liberarlas. Equestria las necesita."

"Pero—"  
Twilight se acercó, colocando sus patas delanteras alrededor del cuello de Nyx, y la abrazó con fuerza. "Te prometo que no _dejaré_ que Celestia te aleje de mí de nuevo. Encontraré alguna forma de convencerla. La haré entender. Haré lo que sea necesario para asegurarme de que no tienes que estar sola por otros mil años."

Nyx apartó la mirada de Twilight, tratando de resistir. Ella estaba herida, pero todavía era una alicornio adulta. Sabía que Twilight no podía obligarla a deshacer el hechizo que mantenía a las hermanas reales exiliadas. Pero... las palabras de Twilight, junto con los firmes regaños de Zecora antes del ataque de los monstruos, resonaron en su mente. Era una amarga verdad que no podía negar.

"El hechizo de destierro... Es simple de conjurar, más fácil de deshacer, y casi imposible de romper. Es como la puerta de una celda. Sin la llave, la única manera de salir es romper la puerta o quitar el seguro. Los Elementos de la Armonía rompieron la puerta liberando a Celestia cuando me derrotaste, o mejor dicho, a mí y a Luna, en el Bosque Everfree. Antes de eso, Luna y yo, cuando éramos uno, quitamos el seguro del hechizo cuando las estrellas estaban en la alineación apropiada.

"Pero, para la cosa o poni que conjura el hechizo, su magia es la llave de la cerradura," explicó Nyx. "Incluso tú, sin los Elementos de la Armonía, podrías deshacer el seguro del hechizo mientras tengas un poco de mi magia actuando como llave. Toma algo de tiempo deshacer los seguros, pero, juntas, tú y yo podemos liberar a las princesas en menos de una hora."

Twilight sonrió y abrazó el cuello de Nyx incluso más fuerte pero siendo cuidadosa para no ahorcarla. "Gracias, Nyx."

Nyx intentó sonreír, pero la idea de su inminente destierro desvanecía todo el gozo de su pecho. "P-por nada, pero—" ella giró la cabeza y miró a Twilight con ojos suplicantes. "¿Podemos esperar un poco… solo unas cuantas horas?"

Twilight se alejó un poco de Nyx y frunció el ceño un poco. "Sabes que entre más rápido las liberemos, mejor, ¿Cierto?"

"Lo sé, y sé que prometiste que no dejarías que me destierren, pero aun así estoy asustada," admitió Nyx. "Si vamos a liberar a Celestia y Luna, y, si no puedes detenerlas, quiero un último recuerdo. Solo un último, buen recuerdo… algo a lo que pueda aferrarme si ocurre lo peor."

Una confortante sonrisa se formó en los labios de Twilight. "Supongo que Equestria puede esperar un par de horas."

"Gracias," susurró Nyx agradecidamente.

"Bueno, ¿Qué tal si empezamos este recuerdo con algo de comida? Podría ir a conseguirnos algo a la cocina del castillo."

"Eso… eso suena bien, y, después de comer, ¿Podríamos leer un libro juntas… como solíamos hacerlo?"

"Por supuesto," dijo Twilight mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente de la cama. Intentaba mantener su voz fuerte, aunque tenía un audible temblor. "¿Qué historia te gustaría leer?"

"Tú puedes elegirla, Twilight… tú siempre eliges las mejores historias."

* * *

Traducido por Reader107

My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic © Hasbro

No soy dueño de la propiedad intelectual en la que este Fan-fiction está basado.


	6. 21 - Juicio

**Les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de este fic. Así es, uno más y esta historia estará terminada en español después de un par de años. Aprovecho para agradecer a un lector por sus correcciones al capítulo anterior. Les pido disculpas, ya que cometí algunos errores de traducción que si bien no afectaban la trama, si cambiaban un poco el sentido de algunas frases. Estos errores ya fueron corregidos y espero que puedan leer ese capítulo de nuevo.**

 **Como siempre, los invito a comentar y a notificarme cualquier error que pudiera haber tenido. Traté de revisar todo, pero puede que algo se me haya escapado. Sin más que decir, les deseo una agradable lectura.**

* * *

"Juicio"

Estar encarcelado en el sol es una experiencia que la mayoría de los ponis encontrarían totalmente tortuosa. El brillante, resplandeciente orbe era representado por muchos como si estuviera hecho de remolinos de fuego que ardían, chamuscaban, quemaban, y cremaban totalmente cualquier cosa que se acercara demasiado.

A pesar de esto, para Celestia, el sol a lo mucho era tanto un cálido abrazo como una prisión. La magia del hechizo de destierro había tomado todo lo que constituía a la princesa y lo había mezclado con las energías arcanas del sol. Era como si Celestia hubiera sido unida al sol como un parche cosido sobre un trozo de tela. Ella era parte del sol, pero todavía era capaz de identificar dónde terminaba ella y donde comenzaba el sol. Sólo podía asumir que lo mismo pasaba con Luna, lo que explicaba por qué la luna había adoptado una oscura silueta con la forma de la cabeza de un unicornio. El sol probablemente había hecho lo mismo, aunque ningún poni podía mirar directamente a la esfera celestial el tiempo suficiente para estar seguro.

Escapar del sol era posible, pero un alicornio requería de un trabajo muy delicado en el momento oportuno para liberarse de tal prisión. Celestia ya había hecho un buen número de intentos, sintiendo y probando la magia que la retenía, pero la comprensión del hechizo no sería suficiente. Necesitaría ayuda: una alineación de planetas, estrellas, o algún otro evento celestial que ella pudiera aprovechar para mantener abierto parte del hechizo mientras ella deshacía el resto. Sí, escapar era posible, pero era un tedioso y muy largo juego de esperar hasta que un evento como ese ocurriera.

A menos que ella fuera liberada por alguien más…

De repente, mientras Celestia estaba explorando ciertos aspectos del hechizo con su magia, sintió que este comenzaba a deshacerse. Sin embargo, no se sintió igual que cuando había sido liberada del sol por los Elementos de la Armonía. Cuando eso ocurrió, los elementos habían atravesado el hechizo, barriendo con ella y tirándola de regreso a Equestria como una ola del océano jalándola hacia aguas más profundas. Esta vez el hechizo estaba deshaciéndose solo. Ella no estaba siendo rescatada; estaba siendo liberada.

Celestia no pudo reflexionar sobre esto durante más tiempo ya que la última parte del hechizo de atadura se estaba evaporando. Era libre y, tal como se diseñó el hechizo, se encontró a sí misma siendo llevada de regreso a Equestria. En pocos segundos, Celestia sintió que su cuerpo físico tomaba forma. Sintió el suelo bajo sus cascos, olió el limpio, fresco aire mientras llenaba sus pulmones, y sintió el refrescante frío de la tarde en su pelaje.

Abriendo los ojos, Celestia se encontró sonriendo mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaba en un gran, elegante salón que no reconocía. Las paredes de piedra, las columnas, el piso, y el techo estaban hechos de piedra oscura. El mismo techo estaba salpicado de gemas en una casi perfecta representación del cielo nocturno. Ella se había materializado de frente a un conjunto de grandes y rotas ventanas con algunos pedazos de vidrio y metal colgando de las orillas de los marcos. A través de estas aberturas podía ver claramente las hermosas tierras de Equestria perdiéndose en el horizonte.

"¿Hermana?"

Celestia volteó hacia un costado, y su sonrisa se hizo más grande mientras su mirada se encontraba con la de Luna. Su hermana también había sido liberada y obviamente estaba un poco sorprendida. Eso no evitó que Celestia se acercara y abrazara a Luna como cualquier hermana mayor preocupada lo haría.

"Luna, ¿Estás bien?" pregunto Celestia suavemente.

"Sí, estoy bien," le aseguró Luna mientras le regresaba el abrazo a su hermana. "¿Fuiste tú quien me liberó?"

Celestia se alejó un poco de Luna y sacudió la cabeza. "No, no tengo nada que ver con esto. Pareciera que ambas fuimos liberadas antes de lo previsto."

"Lo fueron," les aseguró una voz. Era una voz que Celestia reconoció; pertenecía a una poni que ella no estaba segura de estar lista para enfrentar.

"Twilight Sparkle," murmuró Celestia en silencio mientras ella y Luna volteaban. Twilight estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de ellas. No había nadie más en el salón del trono, aunque la princesa notó una pila de cojines, mantas y almohadas en el centro del salón. "Confío en que fueron tú y tus amigas que derrotaron a Nightmare Moon y nos liberaron a mi hermana y a mí"

"No, no fue así," contestó Twilight. "El mismo día que ustedes dos fueron desterradas, Nyx le quitó los Elementos de la Armonía a mis amigas. Yo estaba atrapada en el calabozo en ese momento, así que ellas intentaron usar a otra yegua como el Elemento de la Magia. Por lo que les acabo de decir, eso no salió bien."

"Me imagino que no lo hizo. La conexión compartida entre amigas es lo que le da a los Elementos de la Armonía su fuerza. Es a lo largo de esas líneas de poder que las virtudes son capaces de mezclarse y fluir juntas. Aun así, si Nightmare Moon robó los Elementos de la Armonía, y tú y tus amigas no la derrotaron, ¿Cómo pudiste liberarnos?"

"Nosotras no las liberamos. Nyx las dejo ir."

Luna y Celestia se miraron la una a la otra, ambas con expresiones de confusión antes de mirar de nuevo a Twilight. "¿Por qué Nightmare Moon haría eso?" preguntó Luna.

"Porque ella no es el monstruo que usted o ese culto pretendían que fuera," dijo Twilight con firmeza. "Ahora, antes de que ustedes digan una sola palabra acerca de ella o lo que ha hecho, tengo algo que quiero decir. Algo que necesito decir, y espero que estén dispuestas a escuchar."

"Lo estoy, Twilight," respondió Celestia, sin sonreír ni fruncir el ceño mientras hablaba.

Con eso, Twilight comenzó a contarles a Celestia y Luna todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas que ellas habían estado atrapadas en el sol y la luna respectivamente. No se guardó nada, hablando tanto de lo bueno como de lo malo que Nyx había hecho, aunque Celestia notó que Twilight se concentraba más en lo bueno.

Todo el tiempo Celestia estuvo escuchando atentamente, ocasionalmente mirando a Luna. La expresión de su hermana pasaba por un espectro de emociones: conmoción, sorpresa, escepticismo, y asombro. Ella, sin embargo, mantuvo su rostro estoico e inexpresivo como una hoja de papel en blanco. También se mantuvo en silencio; no interrumpió a Twilight. Esperó hasta que su estudiante había terminado, y solo entonces habló.

"Esa… es una historia muy interesante, Twilight," comentó Celestia, manteniendo su voz inexpresiva. "Estoy contenta de escuchar que Nightmare Moon ha entrado en razón y que estuvo de acuerdo en ayudar a liberarnos. Sin embargo, encuentro difícil de creer que estaba tan lastimada que no podía manejar el hechizo por sí misma."

"Pues entonces," comenzó a decir Twilight mientras se giraba y trotaba al otro extremo de la habitación, "tal vez debería verlo por sí misma." Cuando Twilight llegó a las puertas del salón del trono, sacó suavemente la cabeza para hablar con alguien en el pasillo. Unos momentos más tarde, regresó hacia las princesas mientras otra poni cojeaba cuidadosamente siguiendo el mismo camino.

Nyx mantuvo la cabeza agachada, intentando hacerse lo más pequeña posible. No levantó los ojos para mirar a Celestia y Luna, contenta con mirar al suelo mientras mantenía a Twilight entre ella y las princesas.

"¿Ella… ella va a estar bien?" preguntó Luna, incapaz de evitar mirar los vendajes que envolvían el cuerpo de Nyx.

"La Enfermera Redheart dice que debería recuperarse completamente," contestó Twilight, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Celestia, "pero esto debería probar que estoy diciéndole la verdad."

"Nunca quise decir que no te creía, Twilight," corrigió Celestia. "Es solo que encuentro difícil de creer que Nightmare Moon estaba en tan malas condiciones. Parece, sin embargo, que no estabas exagerando respecto a sus lesiones."

"No, no exageré," continuó Twilight. Ella mantuvo su tono firme a pesar de estar en presencia de la yegua que era su princesa y su maestra. "Nyx me ayudó a liberarlas; no podría haberlo hecho sin ella. Ella también quiere regresarles Equestria. Renuncio a su título como Reina hace más de una semana y le regresó el control del gobierno a los ponis que ustedes habían elegido."

"Si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué no nos liberó antes?" preguntó Celestia, incapaz de esconder el escepticismo en su voz.

"Ella no quería regresar a la luna. Temía que, si las liberaba, sería encerrada por otros mil años."

Celestia dio un respiro, estabilizándose antes de hablar. "Ese… podría no ser un miedo infundado."

"¡Hermana!" gritó Luna, con su voz conmocionada e incrédula haciendo eco. "Después de todo lo que acabamos de escuchar, no estarás considerando—"

"No es lo que quiero, Luna, por favor créeme cuando digo esto," interrumpió Celestia. "No sería por tanto tiempo como antes. Ciertamente no se merece otros mil años. Sin embargo, aunque Ponyville fue salvada, gran parte de Equestria estará pidiendo justicia, y es nuestro deber como Princesas de Equestria asegurarnos de que la justicia se cumpla. No estoy diciendo que es una certeza, pero podría ser lo que los ponis nos demanden."  
"¡No!" gritó Twilight, dando un pisotón con su casco. "¡ _No_ voy a permitirle enviarla a la luna!"

Celestia dio un paso hacia su estudiante. "Twilight—"

Sacudiendo la cabeza firmemente, Twilight retrocedió algunos pasos y bajó su cuerpo poniéndose en una pose defensiva entre Nyx y las princesas. "¡NO! ¡No dejaré que la toquen! ¡Si tiene que castigar a alguien, entonces castígueme a mí!"

El salón se quedó en silencio, y las tres alicornios miraron fijamente a Twilight con diferentes niveles de incredulidad. "Twilight, ciertamente no te refieres a—"

"Sí, Luna," contestó Twilight, dándole un rápido vistazo a Luna antes de regresar la mirada a Celestia. "Si Equestria demanda que alguien sea enviado a la luna, entonces envíenme a mí en su lugar."

"¡No! ¿Qué hay de tus amigas? ¿Qué hay de Spike?" le discutió Nyx mientras salía de su escondite detrás de Twilight. "No puedes solo abandonarlos de esa forma, no por mí."

"No mereces ser enviada a la luna, Nyx. Nadie lo merece, pero, si alguien tiene que ir, entonces prefiero ser yo."

"No," dijo Nyx con firmeza. Ella dio un paso hacia adelante y se colocó entre Twilight y las princesas. "Mis acciones fueron solo mías. No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí que estés dispuesta a aceptar la culpa, pero no puedo dejarte hacerlo. Soy un alicornio; tú no. No sabemos siquiera si sobrevivirías a ser desterrada a la luna, pero yo sobreviví la última vez y puedo hacerlo de nuevo."

"Pero—" intentó protestar Twilight, solo para que la interrumpieran.

"¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste hace unas horas? ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste que tipo de yegua quería ser?" preguntó Nyx suavemente mientras inclinaba su cuello, acercando su cabeza a la de Twilight.

"Sí."

Nyx sonrió y acercó a Twilight con un abrazo. "He pensado en una cosa más que quiero agregar a esa lista. Quiero ser una yegua que protege a los ponis que le importan. He lastimado a muchos ponis, Twilight. Tal vez no directamente, pero es por mi causa que muchas cosas malas sucedieron. No quiero herir a nadie nunca más si puedo evitarlo.

"Pero quiero hacer más que eso. Quiero compensar lo que he hecho. Quiero hacer lo que sea que pueda para asegurarme de que los ponis que me importan no sean lastimados nunca más, así mis amigos y familia pueden continuar su vida y ser felices.

"Justo ahora," continuó Nyx, "es más importante para ti estar aquí para tus amigos, incluyendo a Spike y Owloysius. También eres el Elemento de la Magia, y, si Equestria necesita a los Elementos de la Armonía de nuevo, será necesario que estés aquí.

Nyx extendió sus alas, las puso alrededor de Twilight, y la acercó más con un fuerte abrazo. "Y ahora, creo que estoy lista para enfrentar esto. Solo déjame tomar la culpa, y prometo que podré soportar el peso. Puedo vivir el tiempo suficiente para arreglar lo que he hecho, para compensar lo que he hecho, pero nunca podría perdonarme si te dejo tomar mi lugar ahora."

Twilight sacudió la cabeza. "No Nyx, no tienes que—"

"Gracias por estar siempre ahí para mí, Twilight. Eres la mejor madre que pude haber pedido," susurró Nyx. Ella se inclinó para acercarse y acaricio el costado del rostro de Twilight. Sus lágrimas se deslizaron a través de la mejilla de Twilight, pero ninguna se quejó.

"Pero tengo que hacer esto." Con eso, Nyx se alejó de Twilight, volteó hacia las Hermanas Reales, y se sentó frente a ellas con su cabeza inclinada en señal de respeto. "Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna, Gobernantes de Equestria, Regentes del Sol y la Luna respectivamente… me rindo ante ustedes. Les he hecho daño a ustedes y a Equestria, y sé que no hay manera de cambiar el pasado. Lo que he hecho nunca se podrá deshacer, así que espero la justicia adecuada para mis crímenes.

"Todo lo que pido, como mi petición final, es que no guarden rencor contra su estudiante o cualquier otro poni que estuviera envenenado con mi magia. Pongan todos sus pecados y fechorías sobre mis hombros y permítanme soportarlos yo sola. Permítanme defenderlos y recibir el castigo que ellos no deberían padecer.

"Prométanme esta única cosa," dijo Nyx antes de respirar profundamente para estabilizar su voz, "y yo aceptaré mi destino—incluso ser desterrada a la luna—sin cuestionar."

"¿Estás segura acerca de esto, Nighmare Moon?" preguntó Celestia, con su voz apenas más audible que un susurro. "¿De verdad quieres que pongamos todo lo que ha pasado, incluso las cosas fuera de tu control, sobre tus hombros?"

"Sí," contestó Nyx con firmeza. "Como alicornio, puedo soportar cargas que ningún otro poni puede. Me puse en el camino de un lupus mayor para proteger a Twilight porque, mientras la bestia solo me hirió, pudo haber matado fácilmente a Twilight. El dolor que soporté salvó no solo una vida sino la de todos en Ponyville. Es mucho mejor para mí resultar herida si eso significa que alguien, cualquiera, puede continuar viviendo y ser feliz.  
"Puedo ser lastimada, maltratada y golpeada pero, mientras aún haya aire en mis pulmones, continuaré protegiendo a los ponis. Los protegeré porque a lo que ellos pueden morir, yo puedo sobrevivir. Porque lo que los lastima es apenas un rasguño para mí… porque es la _única_ cosa que he sido capaz de hacer correctamente."

Celestia y Luna se miraron la una a la otra antes de volver su mirada hacia Nyx. Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato. Lunas era incapaz de apartar la vista de la mirada determinada de Nyx. Celestia, por otro lado, notó un pequeño resplandor de luz. Fue rápido, y se había ido incluso antes de que Celestia pudiera mirar en su dirección. Su mirada permaneció en ese punto por un momento, tratando de encontrar alguna pista de lo que había visto. Entonces movió su atención de vuelta a la mirada de Nyx, la cual demandaba ser encarcelada en la luna.

"Nightmare Moon," comenzó a decir Celestia, con su voz recobrando su usual fuerza de la realeza, "aunque me duele, debes enfrentar un juicio por tus crímenes contra Equestria y contra nosotras, las Hermanas Reales. Este juicio, sin embargo, será aplazado."

"¿Aplazado?" repitieron Nyx y Twilight con incredulidad.

"Twilight ha hablado por ti, pero, antes de que un juicio apropiado pueda llevarse a cabo, más voces deben ser escuchadas. Así que le pediré a mi hermana, la Princesa Luna, que busque a estas otras voces. Le pediré que encuentre a otros que puedan hablar acerca de lo que has hecho aquí en Ponyville. Entonces, le encargaré a ella que decida tu destino."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Luna con incredulidad. "Tú… ¿Confías en mí para hacer eso?"

Celestia asintió. "Lo hago, hermana."

Mientras la mirada de Luna permanecía en Celestia, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Pero, tan pronto como apartó la mirada de ella, esa sonrisa se desvaneció y una expresión más seria apareció en su lugar. "Acepto la tarea que me has confiado, hermana, y obraré como tú lo has sugerido. Saldré de aquí y aprenderé de Ponyville el tipo de yegua que Nightmare Moon ha sido. Entonces decidiré qué castigo, si lo hay, es necesario."

"¿Al menos puede prometerme que no la desterrará a la luna?" preguntó Twilight, solo para que Luna negara con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, pero la única cosa que puedo prometer es que seré tan justa como sea posible. Si Nightmare Moon ha hecho el suficiente mal para justificar que sea desterrada a la luna, entonces ese será su destino. Sin embargo, no ignoraré el bien que tú dices que ha hecho."

Twilight asintió, aunque el nerviosismo en sus ojos dejaba claro que no le gustaba completamente la respuesta que le habían dado. Ella, sin embargo, no presionó más, y en vez de eso volteó para reconfortar a Nyx mientras Luna ponía su atención en Celestia.

"¿Dónde puedo esperar encontrarte, hermana, mientras me encuentro fuera hablando con los ponis de Ponyville?" susurró Luna de forma que solo Celestia escuchara.

"Permaneceré aquí con Twilight y Nightmare Moon, solo para asegurarme que mi estudiante no comience a entrar en pánico y a preocuparse por lo que va a pasar."

"Bien, porque deseo hablar contigo acerca de esto antes de dar mi decisión final. Aun así, eso es algo para después. Justo ahora, lo que necesito es a un poni que pueda ser honesto conmigo, así puedo asegurarme de que lo que dijo Twilight no está siendo influenciado por su cariño hacia Nightmare Moon."

"Entonces, hermana, podría darte una sugerencia de con que poni querrías hablar primero."

* * *

Applejack asomó la cabeza desde detrás del árbol, mirando en dirección al castillo antes de sonreír y regresar a su refugio elegido. Estaba a la sombra de un árbol a unos cientos de metros del castillo y no pudo evitar ahogar un bostezo mientras se acomodaba para dormir una siesta. Había estado trabajando desde las primeras horas de la mañana, manteniendo a los ponis en la cocina del castillo produciendo un montón de comida buena y saludable.

Aun así, después de esa temporada de recolección de manzanas, la yegua granjera estaba un poco más consciente de sus límites. Sabía que necesitaba dormir un poco, sólo una siesta rápida. Sin embargo, el artículo de Gabby Gums que su hermana y las amigas de su hermana escribieron todavía obsesionaba a Applejack de vez en cuando. Si alguien la pillaba tomando una siesta, casi la mitad del tiempo ese poni hacía alguna broma o comentario sobre el artículo, y ella lo odiaba.

Ella no era una "margarita perezosa" como ese artículo dijo. Ella trabajaba duro. Ella daba todo cuando había un trabajo que hacer, pero, cuando el trabajo estaba hecho, ¿no tenía tanto derecho como cualquier otro poni para tomar una siesta?

Colocando su sombrero vaquero sobre su cara para tapar el cálido resplandor del distante, actualmente perpetuo, atardecer, Applejack intentó dormir. El pasto debajo del árbol era suave y la brisa era fresca; era un lugar perfecto para quedarse dormido. Así era, hasta que Applejack escuchó pisadas de cascos yendo en su dirección desde un costado.

"Disculpa, estoy buscando a Applejack."

Levantándose de repente, Applejack se puso de inmediato sobre sus cascos y giró rápidamente. "¡Ahora antes de que comiences, no me estoy saliendo de algún trabajo o estoy siendo una "margarita perezosa"! Yo solo estaba—" comenzó a decir, lista para defenderse, solo para que sus ganas de discutir desaparecieran cuando se dio cuenta con quien estaba hablando. "P-Princesa Luna."

"Yo nunca te acusaría de ser perezosa, Applejack," dijo la Princesa Luna bruscamente. "Por lo que he oído de tu trabajo en la cocina, hay pocos ponis que merezcan descansar más que tú. Si quieres, puedo regresar en unos minutos."

Applejack se esforzó para colocarse correctamente el sombrero y se sacudió algunos pedazos de pasto que le quedaron en las patas. "No, no puedo hacer que se vaya después de que usted vino aquí para encontrarme. No sería correcto, especialmente desde que lo último que escuche, era que usted estaba sobre la luna."  
"No realmente _sobre_ la luna," corrigió Luna antes de asentir, "pero, sí, Celestia y yo estábamos desterradas hasta hace poco. Acabamos de ser liberadas, por Nightmare Moon si puedes creerlo."

"Bueno, honestamente, creo que puedo," dijo Applejack. "Aun así, ¿No deberían usted y Celestia estar en Canterlot? Me imagino que ustedes dos tienen mucho trabajo que hacer."

"Por lo que Twilight nos dijo a mi hermana y a mí, nuestra sobrina, Cadence, y su esposo, Shining Armor, han estado intentando poner en orden de nuevo el gobierno de Canterlot desde que Nightmare Moon dejó el trono. Ellos, sin embargo, solo se las han podido arreglar para evitar que la situación empeore. Celestia y yo necesitaremos regresar a Canterlot pronto para que todo pueda ser verdaderamente arreglado. Antes de partir, sin embargo, hay asuntos con los que tenemos que lidiar primero en Ponyville."

Applejack frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo qué?"

Luna hizo una pausa por un momento, mirando de vuelta al castillo, y eligió sus palabras con cuidado. "Applejack, tú eres el Elemento de la Honestidad, ¿Cierto?"

"Creo que lo soy."

"Entonces necesito que me hables sobre Nightmare Moon, dime qué piensas honestamente de ella, y, si tienes tiempo, necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a otros ponis que hagan lo mismo."

"Creo que puedo hacer eso," dijo Applejack con una sonrisa mientras se recostaba a la sombra del árbol, "Pero, si no le importa, ¿Podríamos hablar aquí? He estado sobre mis cascos toda la mañana."

Luna sacudió la cabeza y se unió a Applejack bajo la sombra del árbol. "No me importa en lo absoluto."

* * *

Normalmente, la Enfermera Redheart habría sido la poni que atendiera a Nyx. Ella necesitaba que cambiaran algunos de sus vendajes y que limpiaran sus heridas para asegurarse de que no se infectaran. Sin embargo, Luna y Celestia habían llegado al silencioso acuerdo de que no querían que todos se enteraran de que habían regresado, al menos no hasta que ellas fueran capaces de decidir qué hacer con Nyx.

Afortunadamente, la Enfermera Redheart estaba más que dispuesta a dejar que Twilight atendiera a Nyx. Redheart aún estaba ocupada ayudando a los enfermos y lesionados con la Enfermera Tenderheart, Fluttershy, y el Dr. Stable, y no tenía mucho tiempo de sobra. Ellos ni siquiera preguntaron por qué Twilight quería ser quien se encargara de cambiar los vendajes de Nyx. Ella solo le dio a Twilight los suministros y un libro medico de bolsillo el cual detallaba específicamente el procedimiento apropiado para limpiar y cambiar vendajes.

Nyx estaba recostada en su cama improvisada, aunque no se permitía dormir. No estaba dispuesta a bajar la guardia ante Celestia a pesar de las promesas de Twilight. Aun así, el cansancio de estar sanando y un hechizo de sedación por parte de Twilight vencieron a Nyx, y cayó dormida justo mientras Twilight comenzaba a cambiar sus vendajes.

Mientras Twilight trabajaba, Celestia se quedó de pie a su lado, ofreciéndole cualquier ayuda que podía dar. Ella sostenía los materiales que Twilight necesitaba y juntaba las vendas usadas y las bolas de algodón mientras estas se iban acumulando. No necesitaban palabras y trabajaron en silencio por varios minutos.

A pesar de esto, mientras Twilight estaba cambiando un vendaje en el costado de Nyx, Celestia decidió romper el silencio. Habló suavemente, como si sus palabras no fueran bienvenidas en el silencio que había llenado el salón. "Twilight, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Sí," contestó Twilight mientras tomaba algunos de los suministros médicos del hechizo de levitación de Celestia.

"¿A quién culpas por lo que ocurrió esa noche?"

"¿Cuál noche?"

"La noche en que los Hijos de las Pesadillas terminaron su hechizo," contestó Celestia mientras tomaba algunas de las bolas de algodón usadas y las depositaba en una bolsa para basura. "¿A quién culpas por lo que pasó? ¿Culpas al culto por terminar el hechizo, me culpas a mí por llevarme a Nightmare Moon, o pones la culpa en otro lugar?"

Twilight colocó una venda sobre la herida que acababa de limpiar y uso algo de cinta médica para asegurarla en su lugar. "No la culpo por lo que ocurrió, y, aunque ellos fueron los que causaron la mayoría de lo que pasó, no culpo a los Hijos de las Pesadillas… no completamente.

"Si acaso, me culpo a mí misma por permitir que todo pasara. No sé si habría podido convencerla de que usted no tenía nada que temer de Nyx, pero… no creo poder perdonarme nunca por no esforzarme más."

"¿Es por eso que estabas dispuesta a tomar su lugar?" preguntó Celestia.

"Le prometí a Nyx que no iba a dejar que usted me la quitara de nuevo, y lo decía en serio," respondió Twilight mientras pasaba su atención al siguiente vendaje de Nyx. Lo desprendió cuidadosamente y comenzó a inspeccionar la herida para asegurarse de que estaba sanando correctamente.

"Twilight, perdóname por lo que te hice pasar esa noche," dijo Celestia suavemente mientras tomaba las vendas usadas y le pasaba a Twilight el desinfectante y algunas bolas de algodón. "Hice lo que sentí que necesitaba hacer en ese momento, pero el fin no justifica mis medios. Puedo entender si no deseas perdonarme."  
Twilight suspiró, tomó una bola de algodón, la lleno de desinfectante, y comenzó a limpiar la herida de Nyx. "Tiene razón. Honestamente no _quiero_ perdonarla por esa noche, pero… la perdono."

"¿Me perdonas?" preguntó Celestia mientras le pasaba a Twilight una venda nueva.

"La perdono," le aseguró Twilight. "Todos necesitan poder ser perdonados, porque todos nosotros hemos hecho cosas que desearíamos poder deshacer."

* * *

"Así que, ¿Ella fue capaz de quitarles los Elementos de la Armonía sin siquiera levantar un casco? ¿Y luego solo las dejo ir?"

Applejack asintió, obviamente un poco avergonzada. Después de hablar por un rato bajo la sombra del árbol, el par se había levantado y había comenzado a caminar hacia el pueblo. Ella y Luna ahora estaban cerca de Ponyville.

"No fue como si nosotras se lo hubiéramos puesto difícil. Creí que, mientras encontráramos a otro unicornio que fuera bueno con la magia, podríamos ser capaces de derrotar a Nightmare Moon. El problema fue que a la única que pudimos encontrar fue a esa molesta poni de espectáculos llamada Trixie. Ella no es tan buena como Twilight, pero esperábamos que fuera suficiente. A pesar de esto, incluso después de que toda la magia hiciera lo que sea que hace, no parecía que le hubiéramos hecho un rasguño a Nightmare Moon y estábamos totalmente agotadas por nuestro esfuerzo."

"Aunque es cierto que la magia es una parte importante de los Elementos de la Armonía, estos tienen otra fuente de poder. La fuerza de los elementos viene de los lazos que las unen, y es a través de estos que el poder de las virtudes que tú y tus amigas representan puede unirse."

Applejack inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en señal de confusión. "¿Los lazos que qué? No nos recuerdo estando unidas la primera vez que usamos los elementos."

Luna soltó una pequeña risita mientras comenzaba a detenerse. "Olvídalo, Applejack. Ahora, nos acercamos al pueblo, y hay algo que necesito hacer antes de que lleguemos. ¿Te importa detenerte por un momento?"

"Para nada, terroncito. ¿Qué tiene que hacer?"

"Primero, tengo una pregunta más. Si te dieran la responsabilidad de decidir cómo castigar a Nightmare Moon por lo que ha hecho, ¿Qué harías?"

Applejack parpadeo unas cuantas veces y luego apartó la mirada de Luna, rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello. "Bueno… rayos, tenía que venir y preguntar algo tan difícil como eso."

"Todo lo que te he preguntado es por tu honestidad, Applejack. No tienes que explicar por qué, solo necesito saber que harías," le aseguró Luna.

Applejack reflexionó la pregunta por unos segundos, y continuó rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello antes de suspirar. "Bueno, creo que… no lo sé. Ella sí que hizo muchas cosas desagradables, pero Nightmare Moon también ha hecho más bien del que le correspondía, especialmente durante ese ataque de los monstruos. Personalmente, me inclinaría a ser suave con ella, pero eso es porque saldó todas las deudas que tenía conmigo.

"Pero honestamente, es probable que yo no sea la poni correcta para preguntarle sobre esto," admitió Applejack.

"Yo solo deseaba tu honesta respuesta, y tú me la diste," dijo Luna con una agradecida sonrisa. "Ahora, necesito hablar con otros ponis acerca de Nightmare Moon, pero me gustaría que Equestria aún no sepa que mi hermana y yo hemos regresado. Hemos tenido suerte de que ningún otro poni haya pasado por este camino, pero necesito mantenerme escondida una vez que hayamos llegado al pueblo, al menos del público en general."

"Bueno, creo que usted sabe mejor que yo qué es lo mejor en esta situación. La cosa es, ¿Cómo se va a esconder? ¿Puede transformarse como Nightmare Moon?"

Luna asintió. "Podría, pero entonces es importante en quién me convierto. Si me convierto en algún residente del pueblo, entonces podemos encontrarnos con ellos y eso causaría ciertas dificultades. Si me convierto en una poni nueva, entonces corremos el riesgo de que Pinkie Pie intente darme una bienvenida al pueblo con una fiesta."

"Sí, incluso con el pueblo en estas condiciones, Pinkie Pie querría hacerle una fiesta a un nuevo poni," dijo Applejack. "Así que entonces, ¿Qué va a hacer?"

Luna sonrió mientras su cuerno comenzaba a brillar. Por un momento, pareció que nada pasaba, pero entonces ella comenzó a desvanecerse como un fantasma antes de desaparecer completamente. Era una vista que dejó a Applejack un poco desconcertada, y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor nerviosamente antes de poner un casco en el lugar donde Luna había estado parada.

"¡Au!"

"Ups, ¡Lo siento, Princesa!" se disculpó Applejack, retirando su casco rápidamente.

"Está bien, no hiciste ningún daño."

Applejack se inclinó hacia un lado, como si ajustando su perspectiva le pudiera ser posible ver donde estaba parada Luna. "¿Entonces usted solo va a quedarse invisible y me seguirá hacia el pueblo?"

"Sí. Cuando hayas encontrado a alguien con quien quieras que yo hable acerca de Nightmare Moon, entonces necesitaré que lo lleves a algún lugar privado donde pueda volverme visible de nuevo. Oh, y es mejor que no me hables directamente cuando estoy así. Los ponis podrían pensar—"

"Que me he vuelto loca," dijo Applejack con una risita.

Luna se unió a la risa. "Sí, aunque yo no lo habría dicho tan directamente."

"Bueno, es algo raro saber que estoy siendo seguida por una princesa invisible, pero creo que usted sabe lo que hace," dijo Applejack reflexionando mientras se daba la vuelta y continuaba caminando hacia el pueblo. "Ahora, creo que voy a llevarla con Rarity primero. Ella es la única de nosotras a la que Twilight le dijo toda la verdad después de que encontró a Nightmare Moon, porque necesitaba su ayuda con el pequeño disfraz de Nightmare Moon."

"Entonces por favor, guía el camino."

* * *

"Hey, Rarity, ¿Estás en casa?" gritó Applejack mientras mantenía la puerta abierta.  
"Justo aquí, querida," contestó Rarity. Ella salió trotando del cuarto trasero con carretes de tela flotando con su magia. "Solo estoy haciendo algunas mantas y cosas parecidas para todos los ponis que permanecen viviendo en el castillo. Las mantas que obtuvieron de los cuarteles de los guardias los mantienen calientes, pero están hechas de una _muy_ horrible y áspera tela. No sé _cómo_ esos ponis pueden siquiera dormir. Así que decidí usar algo de la vieja tela que ha permanecido en el cuarto trasero para hacer algunas mantas. De todos modos no puedo usarla para hacer vestidos."

"¿Por qué no puedes usar esta tela para vestidos? Se ve bien para mí," preguntó Applejack mientras se acercaba a Rarity y miraba los carretes de tela.

"Es un asunto de calidad, Applejack," explicó Rarity mientras dejaba la tela en el suelo. "La cantidad de hilos en estos rollos de tela es muy poca para una fabricación apropiada y a la moda de vestidos. Fue un pequeño error de mi proveedor, un error que arreglaron enviándome la tela correcta y dejando que me quedara con esta. Estoy feliz de que finalmente tengo un uso para esta tela. Ha estado quitándome espacio en el cuarto trasero por años. Aun así, dudo que hayas venido aquí para escucharme hablar sobre tela."

"No, no lo hice," dijo Applejack. "Tengo a alguien que necesita preguntarte unas cuantas cosas, si tienes tiempo de sobra."

Rarity sonrió. "Oh, amo conversar mientras trabajo, pero ¿Puedo preguntar quién quiere preguntarme algo?"

"Esa sería yo," contestó Luna mientras su hechizo de invisibilidad se desvanecía. Rarity se sobresaltó visiblemente debido al sonido de una tercera voz en el cuarto. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y la boca le quedó colgando mientras centraba la vista en su inesperada visita.

"¿La Princesa Luna está en mi tienda?"

Applejack retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y usó un casco para mantener su sombrero en su cabeza. "Uh oh. Princesa, tal vez quiera prepararse para esto."

Luna miró a Applejack y frunció el ceño. "¿Para qué?"

"La Princesa Luna… está en mi tienda… ¡LaPrincesaLunaestáenmitienda!" repitió Rarity, hablando cada vez más rápido antes de comenzar a galopar. Galopó por su tienda, con magia volando en todas direcciones mientras ella ajustaba, embellecía, y limpiaba el cuarto frontal de su boutique a una velocidad que impresionaría incluso a Rainbow Dash. Applejack y Luna tuvieron que saltar fuera de su camino unas cuantas veces mientras un gran número de objetos flotaba por todo el cuarto. En menos de un minuto de febril, aterrada, y mágica limpieza, la tienda se encontraba completamente impecable.  
Rarity derrapó para detenerse frente a Luna e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar jadear mientras hacia una reverencia. "Su Alteza, es un privilegio tenerla en mi tienda, incluso cuando _desearía_ que Applejack me hubiera dado algún pequeño aviso."

"Lo siento, Rarity," se disculpó Applejack, "pero digamos que solo apareció ante mí. Ella regresó de la luna hace un rato."

Rarity levantó sus orejas con curiosidad. "¿Regreso recientemente? ¿Cómo?"

"Fue Nightmare Moon la que nos liberó a mi hermana y a mí," contestó Luna.

Rarity no pudo evitar sonreír. "Bien, es bueno escuchar eso. Esperaba que pasara tarde o temprano, pero estoy sorprendida de Nyx no haya esperado hasta que sus heridas sanaran. La pobre querida resultó realmente lastimada durante el ataque."

"¿Sabías que Nightmare Moon nos liberaría a Celestia y a mí?" cuestionó Luna. "Bueno, no puedo decir que lo sabía con _seguridad,_ " admitió Rarity mientras se acomodaba el cabello: era un hábito nervioso que tenía. "Pero… oh, ¿Cuál es la mejor forma para explicar esto? Puedo decir que sabía que había una muy, _muy_ buena posibilidad de que lo haría, y esperaba que lo hiciera."

"¿Pero no lo sabías con certeza?"  
"Si me permite ser tan atrevida, Princesa, es mi opinión personal que usted _nunca_ puede estar absolutamente segura de nada, al menos cuando se trata de ponis."

"¿Qué te hace decir eso, terroncito?" preguntó Applejack.  
"¿Qué?, mi experiencia personal por supuesto," dijo Rarity dando una sacudida con la cabeza. "¿Recuerdas cuando hice tu vestido para la gala? Estaba absolutamente _segura_ de que todas amarían el primer conjunto de vestidos que hice, pero… bueno, sabes cómo terminó _eso_."

Applejack se rio. "Sí. Aún no puedo entender por qué pensé que unas botas para el agua irían bien con un vestido para la gala."

"Eres una poni práctica, Applejack, así que tú consideras la funcionalidad sobre la forma. Pensaste que podía llover, así que querías estar preparada," dijo Rarity intentando animar a su amiga con una amable sonrisa antes de volver a mirar a Luna. "Aun así, esa no era la primera vez que había creado algo que creí que mi cliente amaría, solo para descubrir que sus opiniones de mi trabajo eran todo lo contrario. Y, con el tiempo, he aprendido que no puedes estar absolutamente segura de nada cuando se trata de ponis."

Luna asintió de forma aprobatoria. "Esa es una buena lección. Aun así, aunque digas que no puedes estar absolutamente segura, me gustaría saber cómo responderías a una pregunta, Rarity."

"¿Y cuál sería esa pregunta?"

"Si te dieran la responsabilidad de decidir cómo castigar a Nightmare Moon por lo que ha hecho, ¿Qué harías? ¿Cómo la castigarías? ¿O simplemente la perdonarías por lo que ha hecho?" preguntó Luna, con el tono serio de su pregunta causando un silencio que inundó toda la tienda.

Rarity permaneció en silencio por un buen rato, apretando los labios mientras reflexionaba la pregunta. Comenzó a fruncir el ceño un poco, como si no le gustara la respuesta que se formaba en su cabeza. "Con toda honestidad, Princesa, estoy indecisa. Hay una parte de mí que querría perdonar a Nyx. Además de Twilight, yo era la única poni en el pueblo que sabía qué, o mejor dicho quién, era realmente Nyx desde un inicio, e incluso entonces me parecía tan encantadora. Ella venía a mi tienda algunas veces, ansiosa porque le enseñara alguna lección sobre cómo ser una yegua educada, y yo estaba más que dispuesta a enseñarle.

"Pero," continuó diciendo Rarity con un suspiro, "ella también encerró a mi hermana. Encerró a Sweetie Belle en un frío, húmedo calabozo y me hizo preocuparme hasta enfermar. Mis padres vinieron y me contaron por qué Nyx había hecho eso y que mi hermana regresaría a salvo y sin un rasguño, pero aun así permanecí despierta muchas noches preguntándome si Sweetie Belle estaba bien. Eso, y supongo que no puede ignorar a todos los ponis a lo largo de Equestria que querrán justicia…

"Así que supongo… supongo que mi respuesta sería que Nyx probablemente necesita ser castigada. ¿Quizá ponerla en la cárcel por un tiempo?" concluyó finalmente Rarity. Pero entonces hizo una mueca como si hubiera encontrado su propia respuesta desagradable. "No, la cárcel no le haría ningún bien a nadie. Si acaso, endurecería a Nyx como a algún criminal común, y eso es lo último que queremos que ocurra. Quizá el servicio comunitario sería una mejor opción. Sí, Nyx podría trabajar para reparar su deuda con la sociedad, así no tendría que estar encerrada en una horrible celda.

"Sin embargo, preferiría no decirle lo que ella debería hacer o por cuánto tiempo. Soy modista, no juez," concluyó Rarity.

"Aprecio el hecho de que estés tratando de ser tan imparcial como debería ser un juez," comentó Luna con una sonrisa. "Pero quizás te gustaría hablar de asuntos menos serios, y deseo saber más sobre Nyx que solo lo que ha hecho recientemente. Mencionaste que ella solía venir a tu tienda a aprender cosas de ti. ¿Te importaría contarme sobre eso?"

Rarity se reanimó inmediatamente, agradecida de que la conversación hubiera pasado a un tema más agradable. Pronto ella estaba contando cortas pero enérgicas historias de las veces que Nyx había ido a la tienda, tanto con Sweetie Belle y las otras potrillas como por su propia cuenta.

* * *

Después de atender las heridas de Nyx, Twilight había estado contenta con solo recostarse junto a ella en la cama. Nyx, sin embargo, había estado dormida por un rato, y Twilight necesitaba un momento para estirar los entumecidos músculos de sus patas. Levantándose lentamente, Twilight se estiró y caminó hacia Celestia, quien se había movido hacia las ventanas y se encontraba mirando hacia el horizonte.

"Voy a ir por un desayuno a las cocinas del castillo. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?"

Celestia sacudió la cabeza. "No gracias, Twilight. No tengo hambre en este momento."

"¿Incluso después de estar en el sol por seis semanas?"

"Ser prisionera en un cuerpo celestial como el sol o la luna no es como estar encerrada en una celda. El cuerpo sabe que no quiere ni necesita nada además de dormir. No desea aire para respirar, ni agua para beber, ni comida para comer. Todo lo que el cuerpo realmente necesita es dormir."

"Bien, es bueno saberlo si alguna vez soy desterrada a la luna," bromeó Twilight débilmente en un intento de romper la tensión en el aire. Entonces se dio la vuelta para irse, pero, mientras lo hacía, miró sobre su hombro a Celestia una vez más. "¿Le importaría cuidar a Nyx mientras no estoy?"

"Le echaré un ojo," contestó Celestia. Twilight asintió agradecidamente y pronto dejó el salón. Por un momento, Celestia permaneció en las ventanas, pero, cuando estaba segura de que Twilight no regresaría, caminó hacia la silueta durmiente de la yegua que ella aun consideraba como Nightmare Moon.

Rodeó la cama en la que Nightmare Moon yacía y una vez más miro las heridas que había soportado al pelear contra los monstruos del Bosque Everfree. Era una simple verdad que la mayoría de los ponis en Equestria no siempre apreciaba. Celestia hacía más que gobernar y guiar el sol. Ella también protegía Equestria de las hidras y de monstruos similares que veían a los ponis como la perfecta botana nocturna, manteniéndolos a raya con muestras de fuerza cada que uno de ellos creía que podía poner un pie en su reino sin ninguna consecuencia.

Sin embargo, cuando podía haberse hecho de la vista gorda, Nightmare Moon se levantó para defender a los ponis del pueblo que ella llamaba hogar. Celestia no estaba segura de qué exactamente había llevado a Nightmare Moon a hacer tremendo sacrificio, pero la intención detrás de la acción no importaba en ese momento.

Lo que importaba era que Nightmare Moon había cambiado. Físicamente era la misma poni; sus orígenes aún se encontraban en la yegua que Luna alguna vez había sido, pero algo había causado que cambiara por dentro. Celestia no podía estar segura de qué había causado ese cambio. Podía haber sido el hechizo incompleto, o podía haber sido el amoroso cuidado de Twilight. La verdad, Celestia quería creer que había sido su estudiante la que había ayudado a Nightmare Moon a convertirse en algo más que el monstruo que los potros temían que los cazara por la noche.

Celestia no podía seguir negando que Nightmare Moon era diferente, así como no podía ignorar el rol que ella misma tenía en lo que había pasado. Con Luna, ella esperó demasiado para actuar y su hermana se convirtió en la Nightmare Moon original. Con la poni que yacía en la cama ante ella, había actuado muy rápido. Su interferencia solo hizo que sus mayores temores se hicieran realidad.

Aun así, incluso aunque sus propios temores habían sido disueltos, Celestia sabía que temores similares continuarían existiendo a lo largo de Equestria. Aunque indudablemente existían aquellos en Ponyville que ahora miraban a Nightmare Moon con ojos más amables, el resto del reino solo vería a la yegua que Nightmare Moon solía ser. Ellos verían a la reina tirana que usurpó el trono y al monstruo que se robó el sol.

Se podía decir que Luna habría enfrentado el mismo odio si no hubiera sido por los Elementos de la Armonía. El poder de los antiguos artefactos no solo liberó a Luna de su envidia sino que revirtió su cambio físico. Esto le dio a Luna una oportunidad para probar que no era Nightmare Moon, que ella era una vez más la amable, y de buen espíritu princesa de la noche que los antiguos ponis de Equestria habían conocido. A través de los Elementos y de las propias acciones de Luna, ella había sido capaz de limpiar su pasado. A la vista pública, Luna se había vuelto inocente una vez más.

Nightmare Moon no comportaría ese nivel de perdón, y eso hacía que el corazón de Celestia se sintiera muy pesado dentro de su pecho. Nightmare Moon había peleado con uñas y dientes para convertirse en algo más. Aun así, a causa de que ella nunca había sido atacada por los Elementos y aún tenía la misma apariencia, los ponis de Equestria querrían que ella cargara con lo que había pasado. Algunos demandarían nada más que el pronto destierro de Nightmare Moon a la luna.

La verdad, Celestia dudaba que Nightmare Moon pudiera ser perdonada totalmente. Siempre habrían algunos ponis que solo la verían como un monstruo.

Monstruo… Nightmare Moon nunca escaparía de esa etiqueta. Su pasado siempre estaría manchado, y, no importa que tanto bien hiciera, siempre habrían algunos que solo verían estas manchas, como jugo rojo derramado en un mantel blanco de algodón.

Celestia dio un pesado suspiro, y se alejó de Nightmare Moon para regresar a su lugar junto a las ventanas dañadas del salón del trono. Para sus ojos, Nightmare Moon no era un monstruo. Si acaso, la culpa que Celestia sentía la hacía sentir que ella, al menos en parte, merecía ese título.

Ella había hecho lo que había creído necesario, había hecho lo que ella sentía que era lo mejor para su reino. Ella creía que su intención era buena y que sus acciones eran correctas, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era ella quien había arrancado a una hija de su hogar y de su madre.

* * *

"Así que, les pregunto a las 3, ¿Qué harían si la responsabilidad de decidir el destino de Nightmare Moon cayera sobre ustedes? ¿Ofrecerían perdón o dirían que necesita ser castigada? ¿Y, si así fuera, que sería apropiado para sus crímenes?"

Después de dejar la boutique de Rarity, Applejack y Luna habían ido de vuelta al castillo. Con una pequeña búsqueda, Applejack encontró a Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, y Pinkie Pie, y las guío a todas a una de las vacías torres de vigilancia del castillo. Ahí, Luna se reveló, y, como ella esperaba, las tres ponis comenzaron a bombardearla con preguntas sobre cómo había escapado de la luna. Luna cortó su ataque de preguntas elegantemente, y finalmente se las arregló para hacer sus propias preguntas, dejando a Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, y Pinkie Pie mirándose entre ellas.

"Bien… um, podría ser solo yo, pero… uh, la perdonaría," admitió Fluttershy calladamente.  
Rainbow Dash extendió sus alas y miró a Fluttershy sin poder creerlo. "Después de todo lo que ha hecho, ¡No puedes decir _en serio_ que simplemente la perdonarías!

"¿Entonces puedo preguntarte qué crees que debería hacerse, Rainbow Dash?" preguntó Luna.

"Hey, no me malentienda. Fue increíble cómo ella nos ayudó durante el ataque, pero yo vi lo que la noche eterna le estaba haciendo a muchos ponis. Cuando Applejack dijo que debíamos intentar encontrar a Trixie, yo fui quien voló hacia pueblos cercanos para saber si alguien la había visto. Tengo que decírselo, había un montón de ponis que la estaban pasando muy difícil con todo ese asunto de la 'noche eterna'."

"Si pudieras, ¿Entonces la desterrarías a la luna?"

Rainbow Dash se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello. "Bueno… no exactamente. Quiero decir, eso es algo duro. Probablemente sería mejor simplemente encerrarla en un calabozo o cárcel o algo por algunos años."

"¡¿Años?!" dijo Fluttershy con incredulidad. "¡Rainbow Dash, solo encierras a un poni por tanto tiempo si ese poni ha hecho algo realmente horrible como incendiar la casa de alguien o… o… herir deliberadamente a otro poni!"

Los labios de Dash se apretaron, preparándose para su próximo argumento. "¿Y traer dos semanas de noche sin fin a Equestria no es algo realmente horrible?"

"Bueno… está bien… eso es muy malo," admitió Fluttershy débilmente antes de obligarse a darle algo de fuerza a su voz, "pero ella no lastimó a nadie. Quiero decir… ella tuvo la oportunidad de lastimarnos, después de que intentamos usar los Elementos de la Armonía con Trixie, pero no hizo nada. Ella no nos encerró; ella no nos lastimó. Solo nos dejó ir y tomó los Elementos."

"¿Pero qué hay de Twilight?" le discutió Dash. "Nightmare Moon la mantuvo encerrada en el calabozo del castillo por semanas, y Twilight no hizo nada malo. Oh, y por cierto, sigo diciendo que deberíamos haber usado uno de mis increíbles planes para rescatarla."

"Rainbow, esos planes estaban todos a medias y lo sabes," dijo Applejack repentinamente.

Pinkie Pie asintió. "Sí, y planes a medias son como pasteles cocinados a medias; a nadie le gustan porque están todos pastosos de en medio y—"  
" _Como sea,"_ continuó diciendo Dash, acabando con lo Pinkie Pie decía antes de pudiera cambiar de tema como tan bruscamente lo hacía, "aunque admito que Nightmare Moon hizo mucho para ayudar a Ponyville, también hizo muchas cosas que lastimaron a toda Equestria. Incluso si hicieras que se quedara en la cárcel por solo un minuto por cada poni en Equestria, todo junto serían años… creo."

Fluttershy sacudió la cabeza firmemente, y, aunque su voz mantenía su normal tono silencioso, ella estaba dando más pelea de la que normalmente daba. "¡No! ¡No no no! Castigas a los ponis malos, pero perdonas a los ponis buenos que tomaron algunas malas decisiones. Nyx no es una mala poni."  
"Fluttershy, ella sumió a Equestria en lo que pudo haber sido una noche eterna. Encerró a Twilight y a tres potrillas, y nos robó los Elementos de la Armonía. Desterró a Celestia _y_ Luna al sol y a la luna," dijo Dash fríamente. "Esas son _muchas_ malas decisiones."

"Pero estas ignorando todas las buenas decisiones que ha tomado," señaló Fluttershy. "Ella trajo de vuelta el sol, salvó a Twilight, y defendió a Ponyville. Ella se ha ganado nuestro perdón."

"Pero Fluttershy—" intentó discutir Rainbow Dash, solo para que Fluttershy sacudiera la cabeza furiosamente.

"No, ella merece ser perdonada. Además, ¿Has pensado en Twilight? ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si Nyx fuera encerrada por años?"

Dash bajó las orejas mientras su fuerte postura se desvanecía. "Yo… no pensé en eso."

"Rainbow Dash nos dio un punto valido, Fluttershy," dijo Luna, defendiendo la parte de Dash en la discusión. "Hay muchos en Equestria que indudablemente quieren ver a Nightmare Moon castigada, por lo menos por los crímenes para los que tenemos leyes."  
"Y robarse a la mascota fénix de la princesa probablemente también es contra la ley, pero Celestia me perdonó por eso," dijo Fluttershy con una rara firmeza en su voz. "Nyx no es una mala poni, ella solo tomó algunas malas decisiones, y ella ha compensado todo lo que hizo mal sin que nadie se lo pidiera. Deberíamos perdonarla."

"Una que posee una compasión inigualable, deseando solamente conceder perdón," comentó Luna mientras miraba a Fluttershy antes de voltear hacia Rainbow Dash, "balanceada por una que personifica a la lealtad, no solo hacia sus amigas, sino hacia toda Equestria. Estoy comenzando a observar verdaderamente por qué ustedes son capaces de extraer tanto poder de los Elementos de la Armonía."

Luna miró a Pinkie Pie, quien tenía su usual sonrisa. "Nosotras, sin embargo, aún no hemos escuchado tu opinión, Pinkie Pie. ¿Perdonarías a Nightmare Moon o la castigarías?"

"La perdonaría," dijo Pinkie Pie con su vocecita sin pensarlo ni un momento.

"¿Y puedo preguntar por qué?"

"Bueno, si la encerrara o la desterrara, ¡Entonces Nyxie no podría venir a la súper divertida fiesta de 'Gracias-Por-Salvar-Ponyville-De-Un-Montón-De-Horribles-Monstruos'!"

"¿Planeaste una fiesta para ella?" preguntó Dash con incredulidad.

Pinkie Pie asintió. "¡Puedes apostarlo! Después de todo, mi talento especial es hacer fiestas y hacer felices a los ponis. Eso, y quiero preguntarle a Nyx si puede intentar convertirme en un pastel."

Luna levantó una ceja. "¿Convertirte en un pastel?"  
"Oh sí. Verá, Nyx convirtió a Fluttershy en un árbol, y fue tan increíble, que yo quería que me convirtiera en un pastel, pero entonces Twilight se llevó a Nyx para ir por su desayuno, y pensé, que ahora que Nyx es tan grande como Nightmare Moon, entonces ella tiene que ser incluso más increíble en la magia y convertirme en un pastel debería ser algo muy fácil."

"¿Pero no te preocuparía que algún poni tratara de comerte?"

Pinkie Pie parpadeó unas cuantas veces, confrontada por un aspecto de volverse en pastel que no había considerado. "Nunca pensé en eso. Uh… me pregunto a qué sabría."

Rainbow Dash no pudo evitar reír por la nariz. Puso un casco en su rostro e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para evitar reír mientras Luna, Fluttershy, y Applejack miraban a Pinkie Pie con completa confusión.

* * *

Nyx gruñó, despertando a su aún muy lastimado cuerpo. Ella no sabía que era lo que la había despertado en primer lugar, pero, después de un momento adormilada, notó que algo le molestaba en los ojos. Los abrió para ver que era, pero pronto lamento la decisión y los cerró.

Había una luz brillando en su rostro, y era tan brillante que le estaba irritando los ojos, incluso cuando los tenía cerrados. Nyx levantó un casco para proteger su cara e intento abrir los ojos por segunda vez.

La luz que la había despertado era un reflejo, un rayo del sol que era dirigido a sus ojos por algo. Ese algo era la corona de Celestia. Celestia aun permanecía junto a las ventanas del salón del trono, aunque se había movido desde que Nyx se había dormido.  
Nyx quería levantarse, moverse para que asi la luz no estuviera en sus ojos. Sin embargo, mientras intentaba levantar su peso, se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, estaba en serio, _en serio_ lastimada. La segunda, Twilight estaba dormida a su lado.

Sonriendo un poco, Nyx no pudo culpar a Twilight por dormirse. Ella también encontraba todo muy cómodo. Twilight se había acurrucado en la curva del cuello de Nyx y estaba durmiendo como una potrilla hecha bola en el abrazo de un padre. Era una situación inversa, pero aun así Nyx encontraba cómodo tener a su madre adoptiva tan cerca.

Aun así, a causa de Twilight ella no podía moverse, y a causa de la luz era incapaz de volver a dormir. Eso dejó a Nyx con una sola opción.

"Um… ¿Princesa Celestia?"

Celestia giró la cabeza abruptamente, como si la hubieran sacado de sus pensamientos. Recuperó la compostura rápidamente y miró a Nyx. "¿Sí?"

"¿Podría moverse un poco, por favor? Su corona está haciendo que la luz refleje en mis ojos."

Celestia giró la cabeza hacia un lado y observó las intensas manchas blancas de luz, los reflejos que emanaba su corona, que parecían bailar alrededor del salón mientras ella se movía. Entonces sonrió, asintió, y se movió al otro lado de las ventanas, donde no estaba bajo la luz directa del sol. Celestia volvió a mirar a Nyx y preguntó con suavidad, "¿Así está mejor?"

"Mucho, gracias," contestó Nyx antes de recostar su cabeza y sofocar un bostezo. Antes de que volviera a dormir, inclinó un poco el cuello, permitiéndole envolver más a la dormida Twilight.

"Ella acaba de dormirse," dijo Celestia antes de volver a mirar el horizonte. "Solo te dejó un momento, cuando fue a conseguir algo de comer."

"¿Qué había para comer?" preguntó Nyx, con su curiosidad causada más por hambre que por cualquier otra cosa.

"Trajo algo de sopa de apio. Ella creyó que tal vez te gustaría un poco cuando despertaras. El plato está ahí junto a tu cabeza."

Nyx se giró y notó un tazón de sopa fría que estaba en el suelo junto a su cama. El ver esa sopa la hizo sonreír. "Desearía que ella me hubiera despertado. Me hubiera gustado comerla mientras aún estaba caliente… es una de mis comidas favoritas."

"Me parece interesante que cuentes a una muy simple y sencilla sopa entre tus favoritos. ¿No comiste cosas más finas como Reina de Equestria?"

"Lo hice, pero la razón por la que es mi favorita no es a causa de su sabor. Esto y un sándwich de narciso fueron las primeras cosas que comí. Fue lo que Twilight me dio la primera vez que me llevó a la biblioteca. Esto… siempre me la recuerda." La mirada de Nyx pasó del tazón de vuelta a Twilight, y la acaricio una vez más. "No es la comida más deliciosa… pero tiene—"

"¿Valor sentimental?" finalizó Celestia suavemente mientras miraba de nuevo a Nyx.

Nyx asintió y se habría dormido después de eso. Sin embargo, después de estar acostada por unos momentos, Nyx comenzó a oler algo. Ella podía oler la sopa, pero lo extraño era que olía a caliente. Levantando la cabeza con cuidado una vez más, Nyx vio algunos trazos de vapor saliendo de la sopa. También notó unas cuantas trazas de magia restantes que se desvanecían por las orillas del tazón.

Nyx miró a Celestia, y esta le dio una amable sonrisa mientras las últimas chispas de magia se desvanecían de su cuerno. Entonces, Celestia puso su atención de nuevo en el horizonte, mirando al atardecer perpetuo mientras el discreto sonido de una cuchara contra un tazón comenzaba a llenar el salón.

* * *

Después de dejar a Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, y Fluttershy, Applejack había permitido que Luna se quedara en la torre de vigilancia del castillo mientras ella traía a otros ponis para hablar sobre Nyx. Algunos hablaban bien, y, a veces, Luna le pedía a Applejack que encontrara ponis lo cuales pudieran hablar de mala manera de Nyx, solo para que así ella pudiera escuchar un adecuado rango de opiniones.

Como Rainbow Dash, había ponis que sentían que Nyx necesitaba ser castigada de alguna forma, aunque la mayoría de ellos sentía que una cosa así también necesitaba ser controlada con misericordia. Cheerilee se encontraba dentro de estos ponis. Ella pensaba en la situación como si Nyx fuera una estudiante rompiendo una regla en el salón de clases. Las reglas aplicaban para todos los ponis, y de esta forma todos necesitaban aceptar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Habían también aquellos que eran como Fluttershy, quien solo deseaba ofrecerle a Nyx indulgencia y perdón. Ditzy Doo se mantenía casi tan firme como Fluttershy en que sería mejor perdonar a Nyx.

Finalmente, estaban aquellos quienes no se dejaron influir en ninguna forma por lo que Nyx había hecho, quienes la culpaban por el ataque de los monstruos. Creían que el destierro a la luna era una recompensa justa para la poni que usurpó el trono de Equestria. Esos ponis también hicieron un señalamiento al mencionar que, a menos que Nyx fuera desterrada, nada la detendría para intentar tomar Equestria una segunda vez.

Después de que un poni muy duro había dado sus dos punzantes opiniones, Luna le agradeció y le permitió irse. Mientras el semental dejaba la torre, Applejack lo miraba fríamente mientras hacia una nota mental sobre hacerle un cargo extra la próxima vez que este fuera al negocio de manzanas.

"Bueno, él era ciertamente inflexible, ¿O no?"

"Cabeza dura si me lo pregunta," replicó Applejack con un resoplido.

"Aun así su opinión es válida, Applejack," le sermoneó Luna, "incluso si no estás de acuerdo con ella."

"No estoy diciendo que su opinión no es válida. Solo estoy diciendo que tiene piedras en lugar de cerebro."

Luna rio un poco. "Bueno, supongo que tú también tienes permitido dar tu opinión. Sin embargo, creo que he escuchado suficiente. Gracias por tu ayuda, Applejack."

"Ah vamos, estaba feliz de ayudar. Si no le importa que le pregunte, ¿Ha decidido qué es lo que va a hacer?"

"No," admitió Luna con un suspiro. "Si acaso, siento que estoy más insegura de lo que estaba esta mañana."

Applejack maldijo en voz baja y pateó la tierra del suelo. "Bien, rayos. Perdón por no poder ser de más ayuda."

"No, Applejack, fuiste de mucha ayuda. El hecho de que la decisión se haya vuelto difícil para mí es una señal de que he llegado a comprender a Nightmare Moon. Yo solo… no sé qué voy a hacer."

"Bueno, estoy segura de que pensará en algo. Después de todo—"

"¡Hey Applejack!"

Escuchando su nombre, Applejack giró la cabeza hacia los pasos que se escuchaban en la torre de vigilancia. Cuatro potrillas aparecieron corriendo, cada una usando una capa de las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, y, la última adición del grupo, Twist iban a toda velocidad entrando a la torre, apenas dándole tiempo a Luna de volverse invisible.

"Qué tal, hermana, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde?" preguntó Applejack.

"Pinkie Pie nos dijo que deberíamos venir a hablar contigo, que le estabas preguntando a un grupo de ponis sobre Nyx," contestó Apple Bloom.

Applejack soltó una risita y asintió. "Bueno, creo que lo estaba."

"¿Bien entonces por qué no viniste a hablar con nosotras?" preguntó Scootaloo.

"Sí, ¡Nosotras somos las mejores amigas de Nyx! ¿Por qué no vendrías a hablar con nosotras sobre ella?" agregó Sweetie Belle.

"Lo siento. Supongo que ustedes no pasaron por mi mente," dijo Applejack antes de mirar a donde Luna había estado parada unos momentos antes. "Creo que debería seguir y permitir que ustedes cuatro hablen ya que se tomaron la molestia de perseguirme. Ahora, ¿Qué querrían que yo supiera sobre Nyx?"

Sin más que esa única pregunta, las cuatro potrancas tenían más que suficiente. Hablaron de todo lo que pudieron acerca de Nyx, como si hubieran estado pensando en esa misma pregunta todo el tiempo que estuvieron buscando a Applejack. Le contaron lo buena que era en los juegos, lo inteligente que era, cómo ella y Twist ayudaban a las otras tres con los trabajos escolares cuando se ponían difíciles, y lo impresionante que era en la magia.

Fue una oleada sin fin de cosas, cada uno de los pequeños eventos o matices sobre la potranca que las cuatro llamaban su amiga. Mientras todo esto ocurría, Applejack sentía que la sonrisa en su rostro se volvía lentamente más grande.

"Y…" intentó continuar Apple Bloom unos cuantos minutos después, mirando a sus amigas ansiosamente. "No puedo pensar en nada más."

"Yo puedo pensar en algo," dijo Twist alegremente. "Nyx es realmente una buena amiga."

"Personalmente, creo que todas ustedes pequeñas potrillas son verdaderas buenas amigas," dijo Applejack. "Y gracias por correr hasta aquí para decirme todo esto, pero se está haciendo tarde. Ustedes cuatro deberían regresar con sus familias, y eso te incluye a ti, Apple Bloom. No quiero regresar a la granja y escuchar a Big Macintosh decir que llegaste tarde."

Las cuatro potrancas agacharon la cabeza pero hicieron lo que se les dijo. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la escalera que conducía al piso desde lo alto de la torre de vigilancia. Applejack se quedó ahí y vio a las cuatro Crusaders con capas irse, y, una vez que estuvo segura de que las potrancas estaban lo bastante lejos para escuchar algo, Applejack le dio un empujoncito a su sombrero mientras sonreía.

"Si quiere saber sobre Nightmare Moon, terroncito, esas son las cuatro potrancas que le dirán la honesta verdad," dijo Applejack, asumiendo que Luna aún estaba escondida cerca de ahí. "Las otras y yo, la conocimos a causa de Twilight. Esas cuatro, ella son sus amigas de verdad, y los amigos de verdad son los que te conocen mejor."

* * *

El cuerno de Celestia comenzó a brillar suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos y lanzaba su magia. Había estado observando el reloj cuidadosamente, y, cuando el tiempo fue el correcto, uso su magia para tomar el sol. Aunque ella y Luna querían mantener su regreso en secreto, era importante que el sol y la luna se pusieran de nuevo en su horario correcto.

El enlace de la princesa con el sol se estableció tan fácilmente como contactar a un viejo amigo, o tal vez a un hijo. El sol, en algunos días, estaría dispuesto a deslizarse hacia su sueño más allá del horizonte. En otros días, se burlaría y se negaría, pero cada día Celestia encontraría una manera de persuadirlo para que la luna pudiera levantarse. Lo había hecho durante mil años, y lo haría de nuevo esta noche... incluso si aún podía sentir la magia persistente de Nyx, que había cuidado el sol en su ausencia.

El sol estaba dispuesto a moverse esta tarde. Estaba listo para un descanso después de estar en el cielo por mucho más tiempo del usual. Comenzó a hundirse bajo el horizonte con el más mínimo esfuerzo.

La atención de Celestia se vio atraída cuando escucho las puertas del salón del trono abrirse. Por un momento parecía que nadie estaba ahí, pero ella podía escuchar los pasos contra el piso. Una vez que las puertas se cerraron, Luna volvió lentamente a ser visible y cruzo el salón para sentarse junto a su hermana.

"Veo que están durmiendo," susurró Luna mientras señalaba a Nyx y Twilight.

"Nightmare Moon necesita descansar, y Twilight ha estado tan preocupada que estaría sorprendida si mi estudiante no estuviera exhausta. Aunque, honestamente, sus preocupaciones por lo que podemos hacer no son injustificadas."

"A pesar de nuestros poderes, Celestia, seguimos siendo solo ponis, y a veces cometemos errores como cualquier otro. Nuestras emociones quitan lo mejor de nosotras, y tomamos malas decisiones. Fue mi envidia hacia ti la que, hace mil años, me llevó a tomar la peor decisión de mi vida, y, una vez que tomé esa decisión, se necesitó de los Elementos de la Armonía para arreglar las cosas."

"Eso no es excusa para mis acciones."

"Nunca dije que lo fuera," corrigió Luna, "pero sabes que cometiste un error, hermana, lo cual significa que puedes trabajar para arreglarlo."

Celestia asintió mirando a Luna alzar la luna mientras el sol continuaba descendiendo. "Quizá puedo. Así que, ¿Tuviste éxito?"

"Lo tuve. Aprendí mucho acerca de la potrilla que era antes y de cómo ven actualmente a Nightmare Moon los residentes de Ponyville."

"¿Has decidido lo que vas a hacer?"

"Creo que lo he hecho," contestó Luna amablemente mientras se levantaba en silencio. "Creo que es lo mejor, pero no puedo estar segura. Sinceramente quiero hablar con dos ponis más antes de decidir de verdad."

"¿Y ellos son?"

"Necesito hablar con Nightmare Moon, pero solo después de discutir esto contigo, Celestia. Has estado con Twilight y Nightmare Moon todo el día. Seguramente has notado algunas cosas."

Una fría severidad tomó forma en el rostro de Celestia. "Las he notado. Al igual que Twilight y sus amigas, soy una de las pocas que ha visto a la verdadera Nightmare Moon. He visto a la yegua que me vi obligada a desterrar, quien deseaba la noche eterna y quien me desterró al sol durante la fatídica Celebración del Sol de Verano. Conocí al monstruo y le temí.

"Sí… he visto a la verdadera Nightmare Moon," continuó diciendo Celestia antes de que una sonrisa comenzara a formarse en sus labios mientras su mirada se relajaba, "y, aunque el alicornio que yace en este salón es la misma yegua, ella ya no es un monstruo. Ella es la misma en forma, en poder, y en historia, pero también ha cambiado. Ella no es como era antes, y ahora verdaderamente puedo verlo por mí misma.

"Mientras tú habías ido a conocer cómo era vista Nightmare Moon por Ponyville, hermana, yo he aprendido cómo es vista por la poni que más se preocupa por ella," dijo Celestia, mirando sobre su hombro a la silueta durmiente de Twilight Sparkle.

"Mi fiel estudiante, ella sólo ha conocido a Nightmare Moon por otro nombre. A través de sus ojos, duerme junto a una yegua que no es un monstruo y nunca fue una reina. Para Twilight, Nightmare Moon... no, Nyx es una hija, una por la que Twilight está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para protegerla. Honestamente, nunca he estado más orgullosa de mi estudiante."

Celestia dio un pesado suspiro. "Aunque, quizás es mejor decir mi antigua estudiante. No estoy segura de que Twilight sea capaz de mirarme como su maestra de nuevo, considerando lo que ha pasado entre nosotras."

"Yo creo, hermana, que una acción solo es imperdonable si decidimos que sea así," corrigió Luna suavemente mientras se recargaba contra el costado de Celestia. "Al nombrar a algo que hicimos como imperdonable, no hacemos nada para intentar cambiarlo. Permitimos que el error que cometimos defina quienes somos, incluso si ese no es el poni que queremos ser.

"Pero todo puede perdonarse con el tiempo. Cualquiera puede ganarse la redención. Aquel que lo quiera debe estar dispuesto, y a veces necesitará ayuda y un montón de tiempo… pero cualquier cosa puede ser perdonada."

Celestia inclinó la cabeza, acercándola a la de Luna mientras sonreía. "Perdón. Verdaderamente, si se pretendiera que existiera un séptimo Elemento de la Armonía, sería el Elemento del Perdón. Trabajaré para ganar mi perdón por lo que he hecho."

"No trabajarás sola, hermana," contestó Luna. "Fue mi pasado, mis malas decisiones, y mis errores lo que me convirtió en Nightmare Moon. Este alicornio heredó todos mis pecados, lo quisiera o no, y esa es una carga que intento, al menos en parte, quitarle de encima."

* * *

Nyx miró nerviosamente sobre su hombro. Twilight había sido sacada del salón por Celestia, quien le había susurrado algo antes de enviarla fuera y de cerrar las puertas. Después de eso Celestia selló las puertas con seguros físicos y barreras mágicas, algo que hizo que Nyx tragara saliva nerviosamente antes de voltear hacia enfrente. La cama donde se había estado recuperando había sido removida, ella estaba de pie donde la cama había estado, y la Princesa Luna estaba de pie ante ella.

Luna, a pesar de ser más pequeña en estatura que Nyx, se mantuvo de pie dándole la espalda a las ventanas rotas del salón con sus alas extendidas y una firme, seria expresión en su rostro. Con todo eso, Luna emanaba un aura de liderazgo y poder. Cada parte de su lenguaje corporal gritaba que, en ese momento, ella no era una hermana menor o una amiga. No, en ese momento, ella era una de las Hermanas Reales de Equestria, la Regente de la Luna, y quien estaba a punto de enjuiciar a Nyx.

"Nightmare Moon, se te acusa de alta traición contra Equestria. Has cometido crímenes contra los ponis de este reino y también contra mi hermana y contra mí, las Altas Princesas de Equestria. Has traído casi dos semanas de noche constante a esta tierra. Injustamente encarcelaste a una yegua adulta y tres jóvenes potrancas. Tus agentes, los Hijos de las Pesadillas, difundieron el miedo por toda la tierra y casi lograron ejecutar a una unicornio inocente. Sobre todo esto, usurpaste el trono de Equestria encarcelándome a mí y a mi hermana en la luna y el sol respectivamente.

"¿Niegas estos crímenes que te he mencionado?" preguntó Luna.

Nyx inclinó la cabeza como si todo lo que había hecha le hubiera sido verbalmente restregado en el rostro. "No… no los niego."

"Antes de dar mi veredicto, Nightmare Moon, te haré una pregunta. ¿Estás dispuesta a contestarla con la verdad?"

Nyx contestó con un simple asentimiento.

"Más temprano, justo antes de que te rindieras ante Celestia y ante mí, le dijiste algo a Twilight Sparkle. ¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Simplemente le dije que había decidido el tipo de yegua que quería ser."

"¿Y qué clase de yegua eres? ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres Nightmare Moon, o eres Nyx? ¿Eres la potranca que Twilight cuidó, o eres la yegua que solías ser?"

Nyx pasó saliva, mirando sobre su hombro a las puertas cerradas del salón del trono, detrás de las cuales ella sabía que se encontraba Twilight Sparkle. "No puedo negar mi pasado ni mis orígenes. Nací de un hechizo destinado a resucitar a Nightmare Moon. En poder, en forma, y en recuerdos, soy la misma yegua que alguna vez fui. Y, sinceramente, si no fuera por ese pasado, no habría tenido el coraje ni la determinación para proteger a los ponis que me importan."

Entonces Nyx sonrió y puso sus ojos en Luna mientras estos se llenaban de una firme convicción. "Pero ahora soy mucho más que su perversa sombra, Princesa Luna. Como Nyx, aprendí lo que era ser cuidada por una madre, lo que es tener amigos y jugar bajo la luz del sol. Como Nightmare Moon, nací dentro de sus celos y su odio. Sin embargo, se me dio la oportunidad de conocer la felicidad, y eso ha dejado su marca en mi alma.

"Soy ambas Nightmare Moon y Nyx, porque ellas son una y la misma. Ambas son yo, pero el nombre que yo misma escogí es Nyx." terminó de decir con un pisotón de su casco delantero. Los últimos ecos de esa proclamación permanecieron en el aire antes de disiparse en la noche.

Luna asintió al comprender lo anterior, y cerró los ojos mientras los últimos rastros de las palabras de Nyx se desvanecían. Entonces respiro profundamente, y, cuando Luna procedió a abrir los ojos, tanto ella como su cuerno comenzaron a brillar.

"Entonces, Nyx, mi veredicto recae sobre ti."

* * *

Traducido por Reader107

My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic © Hasbro

No soy dueño de la propiedad intelectual en la que este Fan-fiction está basado.


	7. 22 - El fin de la pesadilla

**Finalmente amigos, hemos llegado al final de esta increible historia. Les pido que al terminar la historia lean lo que quiero decirles, ya que no lo pongo aquí para no entorpecer la lectura. Sientanse libres de comentar y comunicarme cualquier error que haya cometido. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

"El fin de la pesadilla"

Twilight caminaba de un lado a otro por fuera del salón del trono. Podía escuchar a Luna y a Nyx hablando al otro lado de las puertas pero no podía entender lo que decían. No importaba que tanto intentara escuchar, simplemente las palabras tenían un volumen muy bajo. Incluso intentó poner su oreja justo contra la puerta, pero no sirvió de nada.

Celestia le había susurrado justo antes de cerrar la puerta que "solo tomaría unos minutos." Bueno, _habían_ pasado unos minutos, y la paciencia de Twilight se estaba acabando. ¿Qué iba a hacer Luna con Nyx? Ella necesitaba saberlo.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que apenas y notó que las orillas y uniones de las puertas comenzaron a brillar, lo cual generó preocupaciones aún más grandes en su mente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Luna estaba ejecutando su veredicto? ¿Qué podría estar haciendo que produjera tanta luz? Todas esas preguntas bailaban en la mente de Twilight, y, casi instantáneamente, sus pensamientos fluyeron hacia el peor escenario.

¡La estaban desterrando! ¡Luna estaba desterrando a Nyx a la luna por otros mil años!

¡Eso tenía que ser lo que estaba ocurriendo! Twilight estaba segura, y rápidamente comenzó a patear y empujar las puertas del salón del trono, intentando entrar. Necesitaba convencer a las princesas de que desterrar a Nyx a la luna no era la respuesta. Si ellas la encerraban en un calabozo o la desterraban fuera de los límites de Equestria, al menos Twilight podría visitarla, estar con ella, hacerla sentir mejor.

¿Pero la _luna?_ ¡Ella no podía ir a la luna! Entrando en pánico, Twilight usó su magia e intentó teletransportarse dentro del salón del trono, solo para sentir que su hechizo fallaba. Alguien la estaba deteniendo, interfiriendo con su magia. Twilight solo podía imaginar que se trataba de Celestia. La princesa probablemente estaba parada justo al otro lado de las puertas, asegurándose de que ella no pudiera entrar.

Con su magia bloqueada, Twilight siguió empujando las puertas. Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones para que le dejaran entrar. Atacó las puertas, pero estas se mantenían firmes contra sus cascos y contra su voz. Aun así, Twilight no se rindió. Ella peleó por lo que se sintió como una eternidad, deteniéndose solo cuando vio que la luz que salía por las rendijas de las puertas se apagaba.

Su sangre se enfrió.

Ella cayó sobre su flanco y se quedó ahí sentada, mirando a las puertas que había sido incapaz de abrir. Ella… ella había fallado. Le habia fallado a Nyx de nuevo. Le había permitido a Luna arrebatarle a su hija, y ella no había sido capaz de hacer nada para impedirlo. ¿Por qué no había insistido en quedarse en el salón? ¿Por qué había permitido que Celestia la sacara? Ella debería haber estado ahí, debería haber permanecido con Nyx. ¿Por qué había confiado en Celestia? ¿Por qué había…

Twilight saltó mientras las puertas del salón del trono se abrían y Celestia asomaba la cabeza. "Twilight, estamos—"

Como si un poni hubiera encendido un fosforo y lo hubiera arrojado en una caja llena de pólvora, la rabia de Twilight explotó. Su melena se consumió en fuego y su pelaje brillaba con un ardiente blanco. Ella pasó a su transformación de ira, gritando tan fuerte que su voz resonó a través de todos los cuartos del castillo, causando que cualquiera que pudiera oírla se detuviera en seco y escuchara.

"¡La desterraron! ¡Después de todo lo que ella ha hecho **ustedes la desterraron**!" gritó Twilight. Ella comenzó a agarrar todo lo que podía, rasgando pedazos de piedra directamente de las paredes y arrojándoselos a Celestia.

"¡Twilight!" dijo Celestia firmemente mientras usaba su magia para atrapar la oleada de piedras.

"¡¿Por qué no al menos me dejaron DECIRLE ADIOS!?"

"¡Twilight!"

"¡Es por eso que ustedes no me querían dentro del salón! ¡No querían que las detuviera! ¡Ella no se merecía esto! ¡Ella no se merecía e—"

Celestia frunció el ceño y extendió las alas mientras el brillo de su cuerno crecía hasta llegar a una intensidad cegadora. Celestia entonces expulsó su magia, con la energía barriendo con Twilight como un tsunami. La propia magia de Twilight se vio sobrepasada, y su transformación de ira terminó como un fuego extinguido por el agua.

"Twilight, nosotras _no_ la desterramos a la luna," dijo Celestia cuando finalmente fue capaz de recuperar el habla.

"USTEDES… ustedes… ¿No la desterraron?" preguntó Twilight, con su voz cambiando de un grito de indignación a un susurro incrédulo.

"No, no lo hicimos:"

"Pero, la luz… ¡Y se estaban tardando tanto! ¿Qué estaban haciendo usted y Luna si no la estaban desterrando?"

Celestia dejó que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro mientras volvía a entrar por las puertas del salón del trono. "Ven a verlo tú misma."

Twilight siguió a Celestia hacia el salón del trono, y, en el momento en que entró, comenzó a buscar frenéticamente con la mirada por todos lados. Ella no sabía que era lo que se suponía que debía ver, pero aún buscaba a Nyx. Su mirada, sin embargo, fue rápidamente atraída por otra figura.

Justo al final del salón se encontraba la Princesa Luna, pero había sufrido una transformación. Había crecido tan alta y tan delgada como Celestia. Su propia melena estrellada también se había transformado. La melena de Nightmare Moon se podía describir como una noche oscura con un suave parpadeo de estrellas. La vieja melena de Luna era como una clara noche de verano. Su nueva melena, sin embargo, era el cielo nocturno en su máxima expresión. Millones de estrellas, nebulosas y otras maravillas que normalmente sólo eran visibles a través de un telescopio se podían vislumbrar dentro de su melena. Era un tapiz vivo.

Con todo eso, Luna realmente se veía como una Gobernante de Equestria y la Regente de la Luna, una verdadera igual a Celestia en poder, estatura, y belleza. Twilight no pudo apartar los ojos por varios segundos. Estaba tan estupefacta como la primera vez que conoció a Celestia en persona. Cuando por fin pudo apartar la mirada, sus ojos se volvieron hacia abajo donde notó la masa negra en el suelo justo enfrente de Luna.

Era una pequeña potrilla de color negro con un cuerno de unicornio, alas de pegaso, cabello morado, y unos cuantos vendajes restantes colgando débilmente a través de su flanco.

"¿¡N… Nyx!?" dijo Twilight quedándose sin respiración, con su mente luchando por comprender lo que estaba viendo. Fue en ese momento que Twilight sintió un suave empujoncito en su costado. Mirando hacia atrás, vio que el empujón había sido de Celestia. La princesa asintió suavemente una vez, asegurándole en silencio a Twilight que lo que estaba viendo era real.

Ese simple gesto era todo lo que Twilight necesitaba. Ella comenzó a galopar a toda velocidad, corriendo a través del salón, y cayó sobre sus rodillas a un costado de Nyx. La rejuvenecida alicornio estaba inconsciente en el suelo, pero Twilight la abrazó de todos modos. Ella tomó a Nyx en sus brazos y la acarició, todo esto mientras tenía la sonrisa más grande que podía caber en su rostro.

Mientras Twilight abrazaba a Nyx, Celestia y Luna se acercaron, caminando una junto a la otra. Miraron la escena ante ellas en silencio, compartiendo suaves sonrisas. "Con cuidado," dijo Celestia, "creo que sería prudente dejarla descansar."

Twilight fue traída de vuelta a la realidad por las palabras de Celestia. Ella dejó de apretar a Nyx, pero no la soltó. Solo se quedó sosteniendo a Nyx por un momento, como si temiera que se tratara de una broma cruel. Momentos después, alzó la vista hacia las hermanas. "Pero… pero yo creí… ¿Cómo pudo?"

"Mi hermana y yo, así como Nyx, somos diferentes a los ponis normales, Twilight, y no solo porque tenemos tanto alas como cuernos," explicó Luna. "También somos diferentes porque estamos íntimamente relacionadas con la magia que contenemos.

"No solo nuestra inmortalidad y nuestra fuerza vienen de nuestra magia, sino también nuestra madurez. Esa es la razón por la cual, después de que fui salvada por los Elementos de la Armonía, era mucho más pequeña, y mucho más joven, que Celestia. Los Elementos de la Armonía me quitaron mucha de mi capacidad para la magia, y es por esto que me convertí en una poni apenas lo suficientemente madura para ser considerada como una adulta joven."

"¿Y entonces qué hizo?" preguntó Twilight.

"Tomé de vuelta lo que era mío," contestó Luna con amabilidad, más que con crueldad. "El poder que Nyx poseía nunca fue suyo. El hechizo de Nexus le dio porciones de mi poder que permanecían en los fragmentos y completó lo que faltaba sacándolo de la magia de la misma Equestria. Tomé casi toda esa magia para mí, tomando en cuenta que era mía desde el principio, y disipé la magia sobrante, dejando a Nyx en la forma que tenía antes de que el culto la secuestrara.

"Y también," continuó diciendo Luna, posando su mirada sobre la potranca inconsciente, "tomé de vuelta todos los recuerdos que nunca debieron ser de ella. Los recuerdos de estar atrapada en la luna y todo lo anterior a eso, de cuando ella y yo éramos verdaderamente una y la misma. Ella recordará los hechos de nuestro pasado compartido, pero ya no sabrá del tormento de pasar un milenio en el destierro.

"Para ponerlo en forma simple, Twilight, tomé de vuelta lo que era mío y solo mío."

"¿Ella recordará todo lo demás que ha pasado?" preguntó Twilight cautelosamente.

"Sí, Nyx debe vivir con las decisiones que tomó por sí misma. Ella posee todos los recuerdos desde el momento en que dio su primer respiro como una poni independiente, hasta ahora. Después de todo, fueron los eventos de las últimas semanas los que la ayudaron a descubrir qué tipo de yegua quiere ser. Ella también retiene unos cuantos recuerdos clave del día de la Celebración del Sol de Verano de hace dos años, esto por lo cercanos que son estos recuerdos a sus recuerdos de la obra de la escuela y de la tarde siguiente a la obra.

"Pero por lo demás, Nyx es como era antes. Con su magia disipada, su madurez física ha retrocedido. Esto también ha afectado su mente. Al igual que su cuerpo, su mente es una vez más joven e inocente; es la mente de un niño."

"Pero creí que usted iba a castigarla. A desterrarla a la luna, o—"

"Nyx se ha esforzado para arreglar los errores que ha cometido," la interrumpió Luna, manteniendo su tono gentil a pesar de silenciar a Twilight. "Esa es una señal de una poni que merece una oportunidad para redimirse, no de una que necesita ser castigada."

"¿Pero qué hay del resto de Equestria? Ellos saben que Nyx es Nightmare Moon. Si ellos la ven—"

"No dudes que Nyx tendrá que enfrentar a aquellos a los que lastimó," le explicó Luna mientras su voz tomaba un tono de advertencia. "Existen algunos a lo largo de Equestria, incluso en Ponyville, que estarán en completo desacuerdo con lo que he hecho, pero eso es algo que Nyx debe enfrentar. Es una consecuencia de sus acciones."

"¿Pero qué tal si alguien intenta lastimarla?" preguntó Twilight nerviosamente, imaginándose una vez más a la enojada multitud que ella creía que se debía haberse formado en el Festival de Primavera.

"Ella es como nosotras, Twilight. Incluso como una potranca ella es mucho más resistente que la mayoría de los ponis. Sin embargo, si alguien te causa muchos problemas, estoy a una simple carta de distancia," le aseguró Celestia con un tono de calma.

"Y, por el momento, deja que mi hermana y yo nos preocupemos por lo que Equestria piensa," agregó Luna. "Si hay ponis que no estén de acuerdo con lo que se ha hecho, entonces pueden venir y comunicarme sus preocupaciones. Era, sin embargo, una decisión que yo debía tomar, y me mantengo firme en mi creencia de que esto es lo mejor."

"¿Entonces la van a dejar ir, así como así?" preguntó Twilight, encontrando la situación casi demasiado buena para ser cierta.  
"No," dijo Luna con firmeza, con sus labios apretándose en una expresión seria. "Esa es otra parte de su castigo, que te involucra _a ti_ , Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight hizo una mueca y sostuvo a Nyx firmemente contra su pecho mientras temía a lo que la ahora mucho más grande Princesa Luna iba a hacer. La mirada de Luna era dura, y miró fijamente a Twilight por unos cuantos momentos antes de inclinarse para hablar. Aun así, mientras hablaba, el tono de su voz era serio pero no amenazador.

"Twilight Sparkle, yo declaro que Nyx quedará a tu cuidado. Tú serás su guardia legal, y será tu responsabilidad asegurarte de que nunca más repita sus crímenes. La vigilarás mientras crece. Quiero que te asegures de que ella ría, aprenda, viva, y que tenga amigos. Pido que la ayudes a disfrutar de la niñez que casi pierde y que te asegures de que se convierta en la yegua que quiere ser."

Luna dejó que su voz cayera en un tono más agradable, y sonrió de forma traviesa. "¿Crees que puedes hacer eso?"

A Twilight le tomó un momento procesar la orden que la habían dado, pero, en el momento en que su cerebro conectó los puntos, asintió furiosamente. Procedió a abrazar y acariciar a Nyx mientras en su rostro permanecía una enorme sonrisa. Lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Twilight, y ella no se esforzó en detenerlas. Estaba muy feliz como para que eso le importara.

Fue entonces cuando Celestia se inclinó cerca de Luna y susurró silenciosamente, "Buen trabajo, hermana."

* * *

Celestia y Luna partieron hacia Canterlot poco después, planeando anunciar su regreso a Equestria en la mañana. Las noticias es esparcirían rápidamente por el reino y, si Twilight sabía algo, era que Pinkie Pie probablemente organizaría una fiesta de "Las Princesas están de vuelta" tan pronto como se enterara.

A pesar de esa pequeña, persistente preocupación, Twilight prefirió concentrarse en una cosa: ir a casa con Nyx. La Biblioteca Golden Oaks había sobrevivido al ataque y, por el momento, Twilight quería, tal vez incluso necesitaba, tener a Nyx para sí misma por un rato.

Después de escabullirse del castillo, Twilight había pasado rápidamente por las calles vacías de Ponyville. Una vez que entró a la biblioteca, Twilight se sintió agradecida al descubrir que Owloysius no estaba allí. Vio a Spike, pero este se había quedado dormido en el medio del piso, durmiendo durante sus tareas con Peewee dormido sobre su cabeza. Era una vista que realmente hacía sentir a Twilight como si estuviera en casa: una familiaridad simple y sencilla. Tomándose un momento, Twilight levitó la cesta de Spike desde el dormitorio, asegurándose de que tanto él como Peewee estuvieran durmiendo cómodamente antes de llevar a Nyx arriba.

El que le hubieran quitado su magia había noqueado a Nyx, algo de lo que Twilight estaba ligeramente agradecida. Si Nyx se hubiera despertado en el castillo, hubiera sido más difícil llevarla de vuelta a la biblioteca sin llamar la atención. Por el momento, sin embargo, ella aún estaba dormida, y Twilight la levitó cuidadosamente hasta su cama. Entonces ella acarició a Nyx suavemente, intentando que ese contacto fuera un buen gesto nocturno.

Nyx, sin embargo, se movió y gruñó mientras abría los ojos. La confusión se reflejaba en su rostro mientras miraba toda la habitación. Cuando Nyx notó a Twilight y lo grande que se veía, se miró a sí misma, quedándose boquiabierta por la incredulidad de mirar su delgado cuerpo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó Twilight.

"Bien… un poco—" comenzó a contestar Nyx, solo para hablar con voz chillona y levantar un casco hacia su garganta. Su voz era de nuevo como había sido antes, algo que solo la confundió más.

No fue una sorpresa que Nyx preguntara qué había ocurrido, y Twilight estaba más que feliz de contarle todo. Fue una explicación que Nyx escuchó atentamente. Ella se concentró en cada una de las palabras de Twilight hasta el final, cuando preguntó, "Así que, ¿La Princesa Luna tomó todo de vuelta?"

"Todo lo que era originalmente suyo, pero tú deberías seguir recordando todo lo que ha pasado desde que te encontré en el bosque."

"Sí… lo recuerdo," admitió Nyx, "pero es raro."

"¿Por qué es raro?"

"Puedo recordar. Recuerdo cómo solía pensar, como solía saber todo tipo de cosas, y recuerdo lo que hice, pero se siente como si fuera una pesadilla. Es como si hubiera ido a dormir, hubiera soñado todas estas cosas, y ahora estuviera despertando."

"¿Pero sabes que todo realmente ocurrió, o no? Te das cuenta de que no fue una pesadilla."

"Sé lo que hice," dijo Nyx antes de mirar nerviosamente a Twilight. "Así que, ¿Qué pasa conmigo ahora? ¿Las princesas volverán a llevarme?"

Twilight sacudió la cabeza. "No, no lo harán."

"Entonces… ¿Van a desterrarme a la luna?" preguntó Nyx mientras intentaba imaginar que castigo le esperaba.

"No, no lo harán," dijo de nuevo Twilight, comenzando a sonreír.

"¿Van a castigarme de alguna forma?"

"Sí, lo harán."

"¿Q-qué van a hacer?" preguntó Nyx con un pequeño temblor en su voz.

"Ellas van a hacer que te quedes aquí y seas mi hija," contestó Twilight, ofreciendo una gran, amplia sonrisa.

Esas palabras hicieron que los ojos de Nyx se iluminaran sin poder creerlo. Incapaz de contener su alegría, se levantó de la cama y tacleó a Twilight. El par pronto se perdió en un ataque de risas, ya que Twilight se estaba vengando por haber sido tacleada haciéndole cosquillas a Nyx.

Era el tipo de diversión que ambas habían extrañado. Twilight sabía que Nyx crecería con el tiempo, que algún día volvería a convertirse en una alicornio alta y de la realeza con suficiente poder para mover el sol y la luna. Pero por el momento, ella estaba feliz de tener a su hija de vuelta, para poder disfrutar de criar y cuidar a Nyx por más tiempo que sólo unos cuantos meses.

Después de que Twilight terminara de hacerle cosquillas a Nyx, la ayudó a volver a la cama. Como las muchas noches antes de que se llevaran a Nyx, Twilight la metió en las cobijas y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Bienvenida a casa, Nyx," dijo Twilight dulcemente, dándole otro beso a Nyx en la mejilla antes de ir hacia su propia cama y apagar las luces. Mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la ahora oscura habitación, Nyx bostezó y se acurrucó en las cobijas de su cama. Era extraño ser una potranca de nuevo, era extraño para su mente ser como era antes.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, sus ojos de nuevo comenzaron a jugarle bromas. Nyx notó unas extrañas sombras alrededor del cuarto que causaron una tortuosa sensación de miedo que crecía en su pecho. Se sentía indefensa de nuevo. Sin todo el poder que había tenido cuando era adulta, el mundo era un lugar amenazador una vez más.  
Era mucho más fácil ser valiente y fuerte cuando una poseía suficiente poder mágico para freír lo que sea con un rayo.

A pesar del hecho de que el mundo la asustaba más que cuando era un adulto, aun así Nyx encontró una razón para sonreír. Puso su mirada sobre Twilight, quien estaba acostada en su propia cama. Ella tenía una madre que la amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa, una que sabía que no la abandonaría. Ya no importaba que ella fuera Nightmare Moon. Eso no significaba que ella tuviera que ser un monstruo o un mal poni. No tenía que ser una tirana o una reina. Podía ser una potranca normal como sus amigas y ser ella misma.

Ella podía ser simplemente Nyx.

Aun así, mientras Nyx miraba a Twilight, un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Era un pensamiento tonto, un pensamiento estúpido, pero era uno que de todos modos la puso nerviosa. Era un pensamiento que salió de su joven mente, e hizo que Nyx se preocupara, incluso aunque era una preocupación a la que una yegua mayor no le prestaría atención.

"Um… ¿Twilight?"

"¿Sí, Nyx?" preguntó Twilight mientras levantaba la cabeza de su almohada.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Por supuesto."

"Sé que la Princesa Luna ya dio su veredicto, y estoy contenta de ser una potranca de nuevo, pero… bueno… hice un montón de cosas malas. Así que, me estaba preguntando, y si dices que sí prometo que no me enojaré, pero… ¿Estoy castigada?"

Un bufido escapó de la garganta de Twilight debido a la risa antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Mientras Nyx no estaba segura de que era lo que Twilight encontraba tan gracioso, esta recobró la compostura rápidamente y dijo, con un tono de seguridad, "No, no estás castigada. Has pasado por muchas cosas, y creo que has aprendido la lección. Ahora no te preocupes más por eso y duérmete."

Nyx ahogó otro bostezo, recostó la cabeza, y cerró los ojos. "Está bien, Twilight," balbuceó mientras el sueño comenzaba a vencerla. Pasar de ser una yegua adulta a una potranca de nuevo era una experiencia agotadora y, con sus miedos acabados, Nyx se durmió rápidamente.

* * *

 _BURRRRPPP  
_ Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron debido al familiar sonido de Spike eructando una carta. Era un sonido que Twilight había esperado escuchar durante las muchas semanas que estuvo encerrada en el calabozo del castillo. Levantándose, Twilight bostezó antes de salir lentamente de las cobijas y comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Tanto Spike como Peewee fueron despertados abruptamente debido al eructo de Spike. Para cuando Twilight había llegado al piso inferior de la biblioteca, Spike ya estaba fuera de la cama y leyendo la nota con Peewee parado sobre su hombro.

"Buenos días, Spike," dijo Twilight mientras comenzaba a cruzar la habitación en dirección a la cocina.

Spike saltó visiblemente debido al sonido de la voz de Twilight y giró sobre sus talones para ponerse de frente a ella. Después de ver que solo era Twilight, Spike pudo calmarse y decir, "Hola Twilight, creí que ibas a quedarte en el castillo para pasar la noche."

"Iba a quedarme, pero… pasaron un par de cosas. Ahora, ¿Qué dice la carta?"

"¡Son grandes noticias! ¡La Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna han vuelto!"

Twilight se detuvo, miró a Spike, y dijo, "Oh, ya sabía eso." Después continuó caminando hacia la cocina.

"Sí es—" comenzó a decir Spike, solo para detenerse y mirar a Twilight lleno de confusión. "Espera, ¿Lo sabias? ¿Cómo lo sabias?"

"Te lo diré mientras desayunamos, Spike," contestó Twilight. "Ahora, ¿Podrías subir y despertar a Nyx?

"¿¡Nyx está arriba!?" exclamó Spike antes de mirar hacia la escalera de la biblioteca.

"No me digas le tienes miedo, Spike."  
"Twilight, ¡Ella es un alicornio diez veces más grande que yo que dispara _relámpagos_! ¡Te encerró en un calabozo e hizo un montón de otras cosas!" Volvió a mirar sobre su hombro con nerviosismo. "¿Realmente podemos confiar en ella?"

"Spike, ella es solo nuestra Nyx. Las princesas la dejaron ir porque creen que ella merece una segunda oportunidad. No tienes por qué temerle," le aseguró Twilight.

"No estoy asustado," dijo Spike antes de bajar la cabeza y mirar sus garras. "Es solo que… estaba realmente preocupado por ti y por lo que ella iba a hacerte. No sabía a donde te habías ido hasta que me enteré de que estabas en su calabozo. Y entonces… entonces casi te cuelgan y… y…"

"Spike," dijo Twilight silenciosamente. Ella puso su cuello sobre él en un abrazo, y él le regresó el abrazo con calidez, envolviendo su cuello con sus cortos brazos. "Siento haberte preocupado Spike, pero, lo prometo, no tienes por qué seguir asustado. No me iré a ningún lado por un buen tiempo."

Spike asintió y se separó de Twilight, frotándose los ojos para contener unas cuantas lágrimas que intentaban salir. "Supongo que debería ir a despertar a Nyx ahora, ¿o no?"

"Solo si sientes que puedes hacerlo, Spike."

Spike hizo un ademan de despedida, dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. "Creo que puedo manejarlo. Solo espero que ella no se levanté del lado equivocado de la cama."

Twilight rio un poco y miró a Spike hasta que desapareció en la escalera. Entonces se giró y caminó hacia la cocina. Con su magia, comenzó a tomar ingredientes para un agradable y sano desayuno. Sería el primer desayuno de Nyx al regresar a la biblioteca, y Twilight quería hacerlo bien. Eso, y ella se había perdido la cena de la noche anterior, así que estaba buscando disfrutar de una gran comida.

Abriendo la alacena, Twilight levitó algunos tazones e ingredientes básicos. "Veamos, tengo ganas de panqueques," pensó Twilight en voz alta mientras recordaba la receta y miraba los ingredientes que tenía disponibles en la biblioteca. "Tenemos harina, azúcar, canela, levadura en polvo, leche, aceite vegetal, agua, vainilla, mantequilla. Bien, parece que tengo todo lo que—"  
 _¡SLAMMM!  
_ Twilight casi tira todos los ingredientes que estaba levitando, pero se las arregló para sostener todo… excepto la bolsa de harina, la cual cayó al suelo como una piedra. Levantó una enorme nube justo después de impactar y lleno el aire con una cortina de humo de polvo blanco.

Twilight tosió y se atraganto mientras la harina se disipaba, con el frente de su cuerpo cubierto de polvo blanco, al igual que la mayor parte de la cocina. Era un desastre considerable, uno al que Twilight solo pudo poner una mueca antes de poner su mirada en la puerta de la cocina donde Spike le estaba sonriendo de forma avergonzada.

"Oh… uh… perdón Twilight."  
"Está bien," resopló Twilight, "aunque me gustaría saber _por qué_ azotaste la puerta de esa forma."

"Twilight, ¡Nyx es una potranca de nuevo!"  
"Sí, _lo sé_ , Spike," contestó Twilight mientras sacudía su cuerpo, intentando quitarse la harina que la cubría.

"Espera, ¿También sabías eso? ¿Cuándo ocurrió todo esto?"

"Ayer en la tarde," contestó Twilight. "La Princesa Luna fue quien la regresó a esa forma."

"Pero por qué la princesa haría—"

Twilight interrumpió a Spike poniendo una escoba y un recogedor en sus garras. "Te lo explicaré mientras limpiamos este desorden."

Spike asintió y, mientras el par trabajaba, Twilight le contó a Spike todo lo que había pasado. Hubo un par de veces donde ella tenía que repetir algo, pero, para cuando la cocina estuvo limpia, Spike tenía una muy buena idea de lo que había ocurrido.

"Así que… ¿Nyx es casi como era antes, pero aún recuerda todo lo que ha pasado? Y al mismo tiempo, ¿La Princesa Luna ahora es tan grande y alta como la Princesa Celestia, porque tomó de vuelta el poder que Nyx tenía?"

"Algo así."

"Wow… pasaron muchas cosas ayer."

"Sí, así es," asintió Twilight mientras recogía el último montón de harina del suelo. "Ahora, ¿Podrías ir por favor arriba y traer a Nyx mientras comienzo a hacer estos panqueques?"

Spike asintió y salió de la cocina mientras Twilight usaba su magia para levitar los ingredientes. Comenzó a medir cuidadosamente los ingredientes y a verterlos en un tazón. Pronto, el amasado era perfecto y Twilight estaba cocinando el primer panqueque en la estufa. Sintiéndose un poco aventurera, Twilight optó por renunciar a usar una espátula y trató de darle la vuelta al panqueque con sólo su magia.  
 _¡EEESSSSCUUUIIIIIII!  
_ El sonido de la voz de Nyx hizo que Twilight saltara por segunda vez en esa mañana. El panqueque a medio cocinar, el cual estaba siendo levantado por la magia de Twilight, voló por los aires, dando vueltas antes de caer. Con un marcado sonido de impacto, el lado sin cocer cayó en la cabeza de Twilight, esparciendo masa blanca por su cara mientras fruncía el ceño molesta.

"¡Twilight, Twilight!" cantó Spike mientras él y Nyx llegaban corriendo a la cocina, solo para detenerse al llegar.

"Wow, Twilight, ¿Estas intentando cocinar ese panqueque en tu cabeza?" bromeó Spike, lo que solo empeoró su mueca y su mirada enojada.

"No, no lo estoy," gruñó Twilight mientras levitaba el panqueque lejos de su cabeza y tomaba un trapo húmedo del fregadero para limpiarse. "Ahora, ¿Por qué escuché un grito?"

"¡Nyx tiene su cutie mark!"

El enojo de Twilight desapareció, y quitó el trapo de su cara. "¿¡La tiene!?"

"¡Sí!" dijo Nyx con voz cantarina, poniéndose de lado. "¿Ves?"  
Twilight se inclinó hacia delante un poco y enfocó sus ojos en el costado de Nyx. Su cutie mark era una única y simple imagen: un escudo azul nocturno en forma de cometa que se afilaba en un solo punto en la parte inferior y que tenía una cresta en un solo punto en la parte superior. El color azul era acerado, con un resaltado metálico ligeramente más claro que, si Twilight no se equivocaba, casi parecía una estrecha luna creciente.

"¿No es increíble?" preguntó Nyx.

"Sí, lo es," contestó Twilight. "¿La acabas de conseguir?"

"No, y eso es lo que no podemos entender," explicó Spike. "La vi cuando Nyx bajó de la cama, y nunca he escuchado de un poni que obtenga una cutie mark mientras duerme… bueno, a menos que su talento especial sea dormir. De cualquier manera, eso significa que ella tuvo que obtenerla antes de irse a dormir, pero ella no recuerda ver nada antes de despertarse."

"Nos estábamos preguntando si tú sabes cuándo apareció y si sabes lo que significa," agregó Nyx.

"Lo siento, pero no lo sé. Tal vez la Princesa Celestia lo sabe."

"¿Por qué la princesa lo sabría?" preguntó Spike.

"Ella estuvo conmigo y con Nyx casi todo el día de ayer, así que tal vez ella vio algo. ¿Spike?"

El bebé dragón sonrió, saliendo de la cocina, y apareciendo unos momentos después con tinta y papel en sus garras. "Listo."

"Querida Princesa Celestia, espero que le esté siendo fácil regresar a Canterlot," comenzó a decir Twilight mientras Spike escribía. "Sé que debe estar ocupada, pero descubrimos esta mañana que Nyx tiene su cutie mark. No sabemos, sin embargo, cuando apareció. Me estaba preguntando si usted, por casualidad, notó algo ayer, ya que sabemos que Nyx no tenía su cutie mark antes del ataque. Su Fiel Estudiante, Twilight Sparkle."

"Twilight… Sparkle," repitió Spike mientras terminaba la carta. Entonces, con el resplandor de una llama color esmeralda, la carta fue enviada a Canterlot por el fuego mágico de Spike.

Con el pergamino enviado y un poco de ánimos de Nyx y Spike, Twilight comenzó su tercer intento de hacer el desayuno. Mientras Twilight cocinaba, Spike y Nyx intentaban adivinar cuál era el significado de la cutie mark de Nyx. Era una conversación a la que Twilight se unió una vez que tenía tres platos con altas pilas de ligeros y esponjosos panqueques.

"¿Realmente crees que eso es lo que significa?"  
"Oh sí, eso _tiene_ que ser lo que significa," aseguró Spike mientras Twilight ponía un plato frente a él. "Twilight me apoyará."

"¿Apoyarte en qué?" preguntó Twilight mientras colocaba el plato de Nyx.

"Creo que la cutie mark de Nyx significa que su talento especial es ser dura."

"¿En serio?" dijo Twilight, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para esconder el escepticismo en su voz.

"Bueno, piensa en todas las cosas que hizo cuando era Nigh—, quiero decir… cuando era grande. Ella peleó contra un grupo de monstruos y venció a Celestia. Un poni tiene que ser duro para hacer todo eso, y los escudos son duros."

"Pero Applejack, Pinkie Pie, y Fluttershy me ayudaron a pelear contra esos monstruos, y Celestia realmente no trataba de vencerme cuando peleamos," señaló Nyx mientras Twilight se sentaba con su propio plato de comida.

"Pero aun así la derrotaste," le contestó Spike.

"Lo siento, Spike, pero, si tienes razón, entonces ¿La cutie mark de Nyx no habría aparecido después de que ella derrotó a la Princesa Celestia?" preguntó Twilight mientras miraba a Spike ponerle miel de maple a sus panqueques.

"Bueno, supongo que tienes—" comenzó a decir Spike, solo para que sus mejillas se inflaran. Un momento después eructo una nube de humo, la cual se arremolinó y se materializo en un rollo. La carta comenzó a caer un momento después, y Twilight tuvo que usar rápidamente un poco de magia para evitar que la carta cayera sobre los panqueques llenos de miel de Spike.

"Entonces ¿La Princesa Celestia sabe?" preguntó Nyx, con la carta distrayéndola completamente del desayuno.

Twilight rio y levantó un casco hacia Nyx mientras desenrollaba la carta. "Solo un segundo, déjame leer."  
 _Para Mi Fiel Estudiante,  
Todos están ocupados en el palacio, en su mayoría porque todos quieren celebrar que Luna y yo hemos regresado. Aun así, es bueno estar en casa y nos estamos instalando de nuevo. Respecto a tu pregunta, realmente creo saber cuándo fue que Nyx se ganó su cutie mark. Fue ayer, cuando ella se rindió ante mí y ante Luna. Fue justo después de que terminara de hablar que noté un resplandor viniendo de su costado. Fui incapaz de ver la marca en ese momento, debido a los vendajes de Nyx, pero creo que fue en ese momento cuando la cutie mark de Nyx apareció.  
Ojala encuentres esto de ayuda, y le envío mis felicitaciones a Nyx.  
Con sinceridad,  
Princesa Celestia de Equestria  
P.D. Luna también envía sus felicitaciones.  
_La mente de Twilight retrocedió para recordar ese momento. Ella había querido detenerla, pero Nyx se había rendido antes Celestia y Luna de todas formas. Fue entonces, al final, que Nyx había dicho las que podrían haber sido fácilmente sus últimas palabras.  
 _"Puedo ser lastimada, maltratada y golpeada pero, mientras aún haya aire en mis pulmones, continuaré protegiendo a los ponis. Los protegeré porque a lo que ellos pueden morir, yo puedo sobrevivir. Porque lo que los lastima es apenas un rasguño para mí, porque es la única cosa que he sido capaz de hacer correctamente."  
_ "Así que, ¿Qué dice la Princesa Celestia?" preguntó Spike con la boca llena.

"Ella recuerda ver un resplandor, y cree que fue entonces cuando Nyx obtuvo su cutie mark. Si está en lo correcto, entonces creo que sé cuál es tu talento especial."

"¿Cuál es?" preguntó Nyx ansiosamente.

"Creo que tu talento especial es proteger a otros ponis."

"¿Proteger a otros ponis?" repitió Nyx con duda.

"Sí, como cuando protegiste Ponyville del ataque de los monstruos. Como cuando estuviste dispuesta a rendirte no solo para arreglar lo que habías hecho, sino también para arreglar las cosas que hicieron los Hijos de las Pesadillas. Como un escudo," continuó Twilight, señalando la cutie mark de Nyx, "estabas dispuesta a ponerte en peligro para proteger a otros, sin importar quienes fueran."

Nyx miró su cutie mark y después miró sus panqueques. Los miró fijamente mientras la idea de su talento especial daba vueltas en su cabeza. Entonces Nyx miró a Twilight, obviamente un poco preocupada. "Um… ¿Twilight? Si mi talento es proteger a otros ponis, ¿Significa que ahora tengo que pelear con monstruos?"

Twilight se rio antes de sacudir la cabeza.  
"No, no tienes que preocuparte por pelear contra monstruos en este momento. Eres solo una potranca, y Luna tomó casi toda tu magia. Incluso si _tuvieras_ todos tus poderes, _aun así_ no te dejaría pelear contra nada que viniera del Bosque Everfree."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no quiero siquiera _pensar_ que estés peleando contra algo hasta que tengas al menos mi edad. Pero no me malentiendas, aun así creo que es una cutie mark maravillosa."

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Nyx. A pesar de querer saltar de su asiento por tener tanto una cutie mark como la aprobación de Twilight, se las arregló para contenerse en su silla. Ella, sin embargo, comenzó rápidamente a expresar su alegría de otras formas. Cada bocado del desayuno fue consumido con una enorme sonrisa, e incluso al masticar parecía feliz.  
"Ese _es_ un genial talento especial," comentó Spike después de tomar un vaso de agua y tragar un pedazo de panqueque, "pero creo que eso en cierta forma me da la razón."

"¿La razón sobre qué?" preguntó Twilight.

"Bueno, sobre el talento especial de Nyx. Quiero decir, para ser buena protegiendo a los ponis tiene que ser muy dura."  
Twilight rio un poco, a punto de dar su primer mordida. "Bueno, creo que se necesita más que _solo_ ser dura, pero—"  
 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
_ Twilight suspiró, preguntándose si podría ser capaz de desayunar a pesar de las interrupciones. Twilight tenía toda la intención de ignorar al poni en la puerta, pero una segunda tanda de golpes la obligaron a dejar su tenedor en la mesa. Caminó hacia la puerta principal, y, una vez que la alcanzó, Twilight la abrió para revelar a una poni de tierra rosada con brillantes ojos azules.

"Hey Pinkie Pie."  
"Twilight, ¿Qué _estás_ haciendo ahí adentro?" preguntó Pinkie Pie con su usual nivel de energía.

"Intentando desayunar," contestó Twilight antes de levantar una ceja. "¿Por qué?"

"Potrilla tontita, ¡Si quieres desayunar deberías venir a la fiesta!"

Twilight ladeó la cabeza por la confusión, pero Pinkie Pie solo respondió señalando hacia la calle con su casco. Twilight siguió la seña de Pinkie y sacó la cabeza de la biblioteca para ver que, a unas cuantas cuadras, las calles de Ponyville se habían transformado. Cada luminaria, frente de edificio… básicamente todo lo que podía ser decorado había sido decorado con carteles y banderas que contenían soles y lunas. Los ponis estaban afuera, riendo y bailando en las calles, y Twilight incluso podía escuchar la música en el aire, aunque sonaba como si viniera de muchas cuadras a lo lejos.

"¿De qué se trata?"

"¡Es mi fiesta 'Las Princesas están de vuelta'!" contestó Pinkie Pie saltando. "Un pegaso vino de Canterlot esta mañana y le dijo a la alcaldesa que Celestia y Luna estaban de regreso, y entonces ella le dijo a Ditzy Doo, y Ditzy Doo le dijo a Carrot Top, y Carrot Top le dijo al Sr. Cake, y el Sr. Cake le dijo a la Sra. Cake. Entonces la Sra. Cake me dijo a mí. Ahora, como ya todos saben que las princesas están de vuelta y ya no tenía que mantenerlo en secreto, ¡Organicé la más grande y emocionante fiesta del vecindario que _haya existido_!"

"Espera, ¿Entonces ya organizaste la fiesta?"

"¡Por supuesto!" contestó Pinkie Pie. "Quiero decir, ¡Organicé una fiesta así de grande cuando salvamos a la Princesa Luna, y eso que apenas y tuve tiempo esa vez! ¡Esta vez sí tuve a ponis que me ayudaran con las decoraciones, y ya tengo el ponche, y tengo cinco pasteles cocinándose!"

"Espera, ¿Cómo tienes cinco pasteles cocinándose? Solo hay un horno en Sugarcube Corner."

"¡Eso es fácil, tontita! Solo use los hornos de otros ponis."

"Supongo que eso tiene sentido," contestó Twilight, aunque honestamente esperaba una respuesta mucho más extraña.

"Entonces," comenzó a decir Pinkie Pie mientras se inclinaba hacia Twilight, "¿Vas a venir a la fiesta?"

"La verdad, tal vez no, Pinkie Pie."

"Awwww, ¿Por qué no? Es decir, ¡Va a ser genial y creí que tú, más que cualquier otro poni, estarías feliz de que las princesas hayan regresado!"

"Estoy feliz, pero no quiero hacer que Nyx se quede sola en la biblioteca, y es una fiesta a la que probablemente ella no quiera ir. Aunque es una fiesta para la Princesa Celestia y para la Princesa Luna, tiene que haber algunos ponis ahí fuera celebrando el hecho de que creen que Nyx se fue."

"Oh, ya todos saben lo de Nyx."

Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron ampliamente y su mandíbula quedó colgando. "¿Ellos… lo saben?"

"Sí. El mensaje que enviaron las princesas decía que Nyx las había liberado, que ellas habían castigado a Nyx quitándole sus poderes, y que ellas la habían dejado bajo el cuidado de una poni que se aseguraría de que ella no volviera a ser una amenaza para Equestria, una poni en la cual la Princesa Celestia confiaba completamente.  
"Y," continuó Pinkie Pie, "la Princesa Celestia confía en ti más que en cualquier otro, así que yo _sabía_ que Nyx estaba contigo. Eso, y un par de ponis te vieron dejar el castillo ayer en la noche con una pequeña potrilla color negro. Aun así, el castigo de la Princesa Celestia suena tonto. ¡Cualquiera que te conozca a ti y a Nyx sabría que el hecho de que ella viva contigo no es un castigo _real_!"

Twilight se encontró a sí misma sonriendo mientras agradecía silenciosamente a las princesas. Ellas le habían dicho a Equestria la completa verdad sobre Nyx, pero lo habían hecho de una forma en la que la mayoría de Equestria creería que Nyx realmente estaba siendo castigada. Para el poni común, sonaba como si ella estuviera siendo cuidadosamente custodiada y que sus poderes le habían sido arrebatados por la fuerza.

Aun así los residentes de Ponyville, quienes conocían mejor a Nyx, podrían ver la completa verdad. La mayoría estarían enojados de que ella hubiera sido liberada tan fácilmente, pero algunos estarían felices de saber que estaba de vuelta con la unicornio que se preocupaba por ella. Probablemente era una esperanza tonta, creer que toda Equestria no descubriría la completa verdad tarde o temprano, pero de todas formas Twilight estaba agradecida por lo que las princesas habían hecho.

"Realmente suena muy divertido, Pinkie Pie, pero creo que Spike, Nyx, y yo deberíamos simplemente pasar el día juntos."

Pinkie Pie sonrió intencionadamente. "Está bien, Twilight, ¡Espero que los tres se diviertan! Oh, y, si cambias de idea, eres bienvenida para ir a la fiesta y comer algo de pastel."

"Lo tendré en mente," contestó Twilight. Ella estaba a punto de entrar a la biblioteca cuando un pensamiento la detuvo. "Hey, ¿Pinkie Pie?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Los Cake tienen alguna fiesta planeada en Sugarcube Corner en los próximos días?"

"No que yo sepa. ¿Por qué?"

* * *

"¿¡Spike… Twilight!?" gritó Nyx, bajando lentamente las escaleras de la biblioteca.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde el regreso de las princesas, unos cuantos días de diversión para Nyx mientras regresaba a su rutina normal con Twilight, Spike, Peewee, y Owloysius. No había sido todo tranquilidad; unos cuantos ponis habían ido a la biblioteca a discutir con Twilight que Nyx necesitaba ser encerrada o incluso que debían llevársela. Twilight, sin embargo, procedía a reprenderlos y a azotarles la puerta en la cara, y luego siempre consolaba a Nyx diciéndole que ella no merecía ninguno de los castigos que estos ponis demandaban.

Todo había estado bien hasta que tres ponis llegaron una vez con toda la intención de llevarse a Nyx por la fuerza y encerrarla hasta que pudieran convencer a Celestia de que era necesario que la desterraran. Había sido una tarde tensa, pero con su magia y la ayuda de Spike, Twilight había ahuyentado a estos tres ponis. Entonces, para hacer sentir mejor a Nyx, Twilight rompió su regla usual y leyó dos historias antes de dormir.

Nyx había estado tan emocionada que se obligó a mantenerse despierta para ambas historias, lo cual resultó en que se quedara dormida hasta tarde. Eran casi las diez de la mañana y, aunque Nyx no estaba sorprendida de ver que Twilight y Spike ya no estaban en su cama, estaba sorprendida de descubrir que no estaban en la cocina ni en la sala de la biblioteca.

"¿D-dónde están todos?" se preguntó Nyx a sí misma después de revisar casi toda la biblioteca. Por un breve momento, un destello de miedo se encendió en el interior de Nyx mientras su más joven mente la traicionaba. No pudo dejar de preguntarse si la habían abandonado de nuevo, pero ella desapareció este pensamiento con una firme sacudida de su cabeza.

Ella sabía que Twilight no la dejaría así como así. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Aun así eso dejo a Nyx preguntándose dónde estaban todos, y comenzó a buscar por toda la biblioteca. Fue entonces, cuando estaba en el sótano de la biblioteca, que el golpeteo de un casco contra la madera alcanzó sus oídos.

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta principal, y, por un momento, Nyx no estuvo segura de si debía o no ir a ver quién era. Los ponis en la puerta podían ser fácilmente algunos de los ponis del pueblo que querían llevársela. Por otro lado, Nyx se dio cuenta de que la poni en la puerta podía ser Twilight Sparkle o una de sus amigas. Así que, se decidió a al menos ver quién era.

Nyx galopó a la puerta y usó su magia para abrirla. Ella, sin embargo, no pudo evitar batallar para tomar correctamente la puerta por unos momentos. Su magia era mucho más débil, y ella aún estaba acostumbrada a su poder anterior. Por alguna razón su magia era incluso más débil que cuando Twilight la había encontrado por primera vez. Aun así, con algo de esfuerzo, Nyx logró quitarle el seguro a la puerta y la abrió empujándola con el casco.

"¡Ahí estás!"

Nyx saltó, y un pequeño "¡eep!" escapó de su garganta mientras se metía a la biblioteca. La poni fiestera de Ponyville, Pinkie Pie, estaba parada justo en la puerta de la biblioteca, tomando a Nyx por sorpresa. Aun así, incluso después de sorprenderla de esa forma, Pinkie Pie entró rápidamente y se fue detrás de Nyx, pasando su casco sobre su cabeza varias veces de manera juguetona.

"Estaba tan preocupada de que estuvieras dormida durante la fiesta, pero Twilight dijo que no podía despertarte hasta que fueran las once. Pensé que eso era algo triste, ya que te has perdido mucha diversión, pero entonces escuche a alguien moviéndose. Así que, pensé que estabas despierta, y decidí tocar la puerta, ¡Y tenía razón! ¡Ahora puedes venir a la fiesta más temprano y divertirte mucho más! ¡Apuesto a que si lo intentamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, podemos compensar la hora que estuviste dormida Señorita Dormilona!"

"¡Pinkie Pie, detente!" dijo Nyx medio riéndose, medio quejándose. Escapó de la incesante pero juguetona manera en que Pinkie pasaba el casco por su cabeza, y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ella. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué fiesta?"

"Oh, mi fiesta de 'Gracias-Por-Salvar-Ponyville-De-Un-Montón-De-Horribles-Monstruos'. Hey, ¿Puedes adivinar quién es el invitado de honor?"

"¿Twilight?"

"Nooooo~." Contestó Pinkie Pie con una voz cantarina.

"¿Rainbow Dash?"

Pinkie Pie soltó una risita. "¡No!"

"¿Applejack?"

"Ni cerca."

"…¿Fluttershy?"  
"Wow, tú _realmente_ necesitas practicar en los juegos de adivinanzas. ¡Eres _tú_ , potrilla tontita!"

"¿Yo?"

"Bien, _duh._ Sí, Applejack y Rainbow Dash y Twilight y Fluttershy ayudaron, pero tú fuiste la yegua que realmente salvó el día. ¡Fuiste y te separaste a ti misma en todos esos clones, y entonces volaste por todos lados ayudando a los ponis como un ejército de súper héroes! ¡Lanzaste rayos con grandes KA-CRACKS, y pateaste con algunos KA-POWS, y lanzaste a algunos monstruos hacia el bosque con un NEEERRR-TOOOOM! ¡Fue totalmente increíble!"

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nyx. "¿Realmente lo crees?"

"¡Síp! Ahora vamos, ¡Todos los ponis que conocemos están en Sugarcube Corner, y estarán emocionados de verte! Bueno, la verdad es que son todos los ponis que tú conoces. Yo conozco a todos en Ponyville, y Sugarcube Corner es demasiado pequeño para que realmente todos puedan entrar. Eso, y muchos ponis que conozco están siendo unos malvados-malvadines. Algunos de hecho escucharon de tu fiesta y fueron a decirme que no debería organizarla. Dijeron que no mereces una fiesta. ¿Qué tan malvado es eso?"  
"Como sea," continuó diciendo Pinkie Pie, "todos _mis_ amigos y todos _tus_ amigos están ahí, y también hay otros ponis.

"¡Ahora, vamos!" dijo Pinkie Pie con una delgada voz. Antes de que Nyx pudiera reaccionar, Pinkie Pie puso un casco debajo de su vientre. Después de eso solo se necesitó un simple, curvo, movimiento hacia arriba del casco de Pinkie, y Nyx se dio cuenta que estaba en el aire. Ella gritó, movió sus extremidades, y extendió sus alas mientras caía libremente. Nyx aterrizó en la espalda de Pinkie Pie, y, antes de que pudiera saber dónde estaba, Pinkie Pie se puso en posición rampante enérgicamente.

Un momento después, Pinkie estaba corriendo a través de las calles de Ponyville mientras Nyx se aferraba a ella temiendo por su querida vida.

* * *

"¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ~!" cantó Pinkie Pie mientras atravesaba las puertas de Sugarcube Corner, asustando a un buen número de ponis alrededor de la habitación debido a su súbita llegada. Después de esquivar vagamente a unos cuantos ponis lo suficientemente desafortunados como para estar en su camino, Pinkie Pie derrapó para detenerse en el centro del salón, con una ligeramente aturdida Nyx aferrándose firmemente a su espalda.

Cuando Nyx se atrevió a abrir los ojos, su visión se encontró con un Sugarcube Corner cubierto de decoraciones, que se completaban con serpentinas, carteles, y globos. Nyx incluso podía ver un pastel, el cual había sido decorado con una simple pero reconocible representación de una versión adulta de ella de pie sobre un Lupus Mayor derrotado, el cual tenía equis en sus ojos y su lengua estaba de fuera en forma cómica.

Lo más importante, Nyx vio los amistosos, sonrientes rostros de los ponis, algo que ella había extrañado demasiado durante su tiempo como Nightmare Moon. No había muchos ponis. El salón estaba quizás a la mitad de su capacidad, pero aun así eran más de los que Nyx esperaba. Twilight y sus amigas, Cheerilee, los padres de Sweetie Belle, los padres de Scootaloo, y algunas otras yeguas y sementales de la comunidad habían ido. Había incluso algunas caras que Nyx no reconocía, pero incluso esos ponis parecían felices de verla.

Aunque tampoco habían solo ponis adultos. Antes de que Nyx pudiera recuperarse realmente de ser sacudida a través de Ponyville por Pinkie Pie, se encontró a sí misma al fondo de una pila de ponis. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, y Twist habían saltado sobre ella, quitándola de la espalda de Pinkie Pie y tacleando a su amiga en una serie de risas y sonrisas.  
"¡Supongo que Twilight estaba diciendo la verdad! ¡ _Estás_ de vuelta a la normalidad!" dijo Apple Bloom alegremente mientras se salía de la pila de equinas, con las otras también poniéndose rápidamente sobre sus cascos.

"Debe ser raro no seguir siendo adulta," dijo Scootaloo, "pero es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Nyx."

"Gr-gracias. De verdad es bueno estar de vuelta. Las extrañé mucho," dijo Nyx con una sonrisa, aunque rápidamente paso a una expresión de tristeza mientras bajaba la cabeza. "Escuchen, siento haberlas encerrado en el calabozo. En serio no quería, pero Spell Nexus me convenció de que—"

"Lo sabemos," le dijo Apple Bloom tratando de animarla mientras ponía un casco en el hombro de Nyx. "Fue tenebroso, pero Twilight nos contó por qué nos habías encerrado."

"Aun así lo siento, chicas. Lo prometo, no quería hacerlo."

Sweetie Belle fue la siguiente en pararse junto a Nyx, y tenía una reconfortante sonrisa. "Está bien, todas te hemos perdonado."

"Sí, todo está totalmente— ¡HEEEEYYYYY!" gritó Scootaloo mientras se acercaba al costado de Nyx y señalaba su cadera. "¿Desde cuándo tienes eso?"

"¿Tener qué?" preguntó Twist, inclinando su cabeza curiosamente hacia el lado derecho.

"¡Nyx tiene su cutie mark!" gritó Apple Bloom con una delgada voz mientras saltaba antes de que ella, Twist, y Sweetie Belle se pusieran a un lado de Scootaloo para inspeccionar la nueva marca. "¿Qué es, una pala?"

"No, no tiene de dónde agarrarla. Yo digo que es la punta de una flecha," argumentó Sweetie Belle.

"No tiene la forma correcta de una punta de flecha. Uh, tal vez es un… uh…" comenzó a decir Scootaloo, solo para ser interrumpida.

"Es un escudo," dijo Nyx con una orgullosa sonrisa, a pesar de las miradas confundidas de sus amigas.

"¿Un escudo? ¿Qué tipo de talento especial te da un escudo como cutie mark?"

"Twilight dice que mi talento especial es proteger a otros ponis, incluso cuando tengo que ponerme en peligro, como cuando protegí a Ponyville durante el ataque."

Scootaloo asintió. "Eso es bastante genial. No es tan genial como la cutie mark de Rainbow Dash, pero aun así es genial."

"Pero… ¿Aún puedo ser una Crusader, cierto?" preguntó Nyx.

"¡Claro!" gritó Sweetie Belle. "Después de que tú hiciste a Twist una Cutie Mark Crusader, hemos comenzado con una nueva política de membresía. Ponis que ya tienen sus cutie marks tienen permitido ser miembros mientras ayuden a otros miembros que no tienen cutie marks a descubrir sus talentos especiales. Aunque, tendrás que trabajar muy duro para emparejarte con Twist. Ella nos ha estado ayudando muchísimo."

"Aw, solo traje los bocadillos," admitió Twist mientras se rascaba la parte trasera del cuello.

"Pero los bocadillos que traes son geniales, y también nos ayudaste a encontrar más cosas en las que probar para descubrir nuestros talentos especiales," señalo Apple Bloom.

"Hey," comenzó a decir Scootaloo, "¡Quizás una de nuestras cutie marks es como la de Nyx! Tal vez deberíamos intentar defender a otros ponis."

"Pero, ¿De qué podemos defenderlos?" preguntó Sweetie Belle.  
Nyx tuvo una pequeña sensación de incomodidad creciendo en su pecho. Ella no quería permitirle a sus amigas ir corriendo al Bosque Everfree para intentar derrotar a unos de los monstruos que ella había ahuyentado. Fue entonces, sin embargo, que notó una piñata con forma de hidra colgando de un gancho en el techo.

Una astuta sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y señaló en la dirección de la piñata. "Saben, esa gran hidra parece bastante malvada y escalofriante. No queremos que lastime a ningún poni en la fiesta…"  
"Sí, _es_ realmente grande y malvada," dijo Scootaloo, frotándose el mentón. Las otras cuatro potrancas pronto siguieron la idea de Nyx y, con grandes sonrisas, las cinco amigas gritaron al unísono, asustando a la mitad de los ponis en la fiesta.

"¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS EJECUTORAS DE MONSTRUOS DE PIÑATA! ¡YAY!"  
Las Crusaders, que ahora eran cinco enérgicas potrancas, corrieron rápidamente para encontrar una venda para los ojos y un palo, así podrían romper la piñata… o, mejor dicho, podrían defender a los inocentes asistentes a la fiesta de un monstruo de papel mache que acababa de llenarse con dulces.

* * *

"No hay cutie marks, pero estos dulces son geniales," dijo Apple Bloom mientras las Crusaders se sentaban en una mesa. Cerca, los pedazos de la piñata yacían regados por el suelo. Scootaloo había sido la que había derribado a la colorida hidra de papel mache, la cual había sido una gran amenaza para la fiesta y para todos los ponis que habían asistido. Fue una gloriosa explosión de dulces, y las otras potrancas y potros que estaban en la fiesta se alegraron y se arrojaron para tomar su parte del botín cuando la bestia había caído.

"Así que, Nyx," comenzó a decir Sweetie Belle después de comer un pedazo de chocolate, "¿Cómo era ser reina?"

A Nyx se le atoró la lengua debido a los amargos recuerdos. "Honestamente no me gustó mucho."

"¿En serio? Quiero decir, ¿No era agradable vivir en ese gran castillo y tener a todos esos sirvientes trabajando para ti?" preguntó Apple Bloom. "Apuesto que la comida era buena, como esos postres que comimos."

"A veces, pero el cocinero del castillo siempre hacia mi comida demasiado elegante. Pedía un sándwich y el chef lo convertía en un proyecto de arte."

"¡Pero esos pastelillos que hizo eran realmente buenos!" exclamó Scootaloo, "Estaban buenos incluso después de que Sweetie Belle se sentara en uno de ellos."

"Aún no puedo creer que te comieras ese," comentó Sweetie Belle.

"¿Qué? Todavía estaba bueno, solo un poco aplastado," se defendió Scootaloo antes de meter otro pequeño dulce en su boca. Sweetie Belle no estaba lista para olvidar ese asunto tan rápido, y, en unos momentos, ella y Scootaloo se habían metido en una discusión sobre cuando estaba bien y cuando no estaba bien comerse un postre. Apple Bloom, Twist, y Nyx apoyaban a alguien de vez en cuando, pero el trio estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo callado y poniendo caras de asco mientras Scootaloo admitía abiertamente que ella se comería un pastelillo incluso si cayera en lodo, al menos después de quitarle el lodo.

Fue durante esta conversación que Nyx notó un destello en el rabillo del ojo y miró hacia ese lado. Un familiar par de potrancas estaba entrando por la puerta principal de Sugarcube Corner, con el resplandor de luz viniendo de una tiara que una de las potrancas usaba.

"¿Está todo bien, Nyx?"

Nyx sacudió la cabeza y miró de nuevo a sus amigas. "¿Qué? Perdón, no estaba escuchando."

"Estaba preguntando si era genial tener una melena como la de la Princesa Celestia," repitió Sweetie Belle.

"Pensé que estábamos hablando de lo que Scootaloo estaba dispuesta a comer."

"Lo estábamos, pero entonces Apple Bloom dijo algo acerca de la melena y la cola que tenías cuando eras adulta, y empezamos a hablar sobre eso. ¿No estabas escuchando en lo absoluto?" preguntó Twist antes de darle una mordida a un caramelo.

"Lo siento, me distraje, pero, sí, supongo que era muy genial."

"Desearía tener una melena como esa," admitió Sweetie Belle. "Era muy bonita."  
"¡Bonita nada!" dijo Apple Bloom. "Yo solo desearía que mi melena pudiera _hacer_ cosas. Podría tomar el jarrón de galletas que Big Mac esconde en la repisa más alta si tuviera una melena como la que tenía Nyx."

Mientras sus amigas pasaban a una conversación sobre los beneficios de tener una melena mágica, Nyx se salió de la charla un momento. Después de trotar por un rato alrededor de la fiesta, Nyx encontró a Twilight hablando con la cartera, Ditzy Doo, cerca del ponche.

"¿Estás segura de que está bien?"

"No hay ningún problema," le aseguró Twilight. "Estaré feliz de ayudar a Dinky con su magia."

"Gracias, Twilight. Mi pequeño muffin ha estado muy emocionada con la magia desde que hizo tu papel en esa obra de primavera. Sparkler ha estado tratando de enseñarle pero ella se mantuvo firme en que quería aprender de ti. Sé que estará muy emocionada de escuchar que estás dispuesta a enseñarle."

"Um, ¿Twilight?" interrumpió Nyx silenciosamente, al ver una pequeña pausa en la conversación.

"Oh, hola Nyx, ¿Te estás divirtiendo?"

"Lo estoy, pero—" Nyx hizo una pausa y miró sobre su hombro a dos potrancas que estaban paradas en una esquina, que no estaban jugando o hablando con alguien más en la fiesta. "¿Por qué Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon están aquí?"

"Sé que no te agradan, Nyx, pero les pedí que vinieran."

"¿Por qué las querrías aquí?"

"¿Recuerdas lo primero que hiciste cuando te convertiste en un adulto?" preguntó Twilight, con su tono volviéndose más paternal y rígido.

Nyx pegó las orejas contra su cabeza, recordando cómo había señalado al par de potrancas y prácticamente las había culpado por su completa resurrección. "Sí… lo recuerdo."

"¿Crees que se merecen una disculpa?"

Nyx hizo una mueca y miró por segunda vez al par de potrancas que habían sido la cruz de su existencia cuando estuvo en la escuela. "Supongo, pero ¿Qué pasa si ellas no quieren aceptar mi disculpa?"

"Entonces ellas se lo pierden," contestó Twilight antes de darle a Nyx un suave golpecito con el casco. "Ahora, ve."

Nyx puso mala cara, pero comenzó a caminar por el salón de todos modos. No esperaba la conversación para nada. No podía prever que la disculpa saliera muy bien. Sin embargo, Twilight tenía razón; ella necesitaba disculparse con todos por lo que había hecho, y eso incluía a Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon.  
"Oh mira, Silver Spoon, es la 'gloriosa' reina de Equestria," se burló Diamond Tiara mientras el par notaba que Nyx caminaba hacia ellas, pronunciando sus palabras con sarcasmo. "¿Qué quiere, _Su Majestad_? Oh, esperen, déjenme adivinar. Quiere humillarnos frente a todos los del pueblo, _de nuevo_. O quizás quiere llevarse a mi papá, _de nuevo_."

"Yo… yo…" balbuceó Nyx ante la acusadora mirada de Diamond Tiara. Una vez más, Nyx tenía que lidiar con su joven mente. Cuando era Nightmare Moon, no le habrían importado esa clase de ataques, pero como una potranca…

Bueno, como una potranca tampoco debían importarle. Se sentía culpable, las palabras de Diamond Tiara eran hirientes, y ella no podía negar que parte de ella quería derrumbarse. Aun así, eso no significaba que tenía que hacerlo. Era una potranca de nuevo, pero eso no significaba que tenía que deprimirse y lloriquear como solía hacerlo. Ella sería valiente y enfrentaría a Diamond Tiara. Después de todo, si podía enfrentar a un montón de enormes monstruos, podía arreglárselas con un par de bravuconas.

"Quería decir que lo siento."  
Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon se miraron la una a la otra. Las dos obviamente no esperaban que esa fuera la razón por la que Nyx había ido a hablar con ellas. Aun así, en la boca de Diamond Tiara se formó rápidamente una expresión de enojo. "¿Lo sientes? ¿¡ _Lo sientes_!? Pues, ¿Por quién nos tomas? ¡No somos estúpidas! Tú nos odias casi tanto como nosotras te odiamos a ti, así que ¿Por qué _tú_ lo sentirías?"

"Porque lo que hice no estuvo bien, y… y no importa si ustedes me agradan o no. Aun así merecen una disculpa."  
"Bueno, _muuuchas_ gracias. Eso vuelve todas las cosas, como, _muuucho_ mejores."

Nyx sintió que se erizaba de enojo. "Solo estaba tratando de ser amable. ¿En cualquier caso por qué vinieron?"  
"Solo queríamos ver que tan aburrida era esta fiesta y estar aquí para comer algo de pastel gratis. Ahora, ¿Por qué no vas a ser _amable_ con tus amigas flanco en blanco?" le dijo Diamond Tiara corriéndola, despidiéndose de Nyx con el casco. "No necesitamos tu simpatía, _Nightmare Moon_."

Nyx frunció el ceño y trató de luchar contra el deseo de tomar a Diamond Tiara con su magia y sacudirla. Era una parte de su vieja personalidad, su lado Nightmare Moon, que aun permanecía a pesar de haber regresado a la niñez. Era el mismo temperamento que la hacía atacar a sus guardias y sirvientes cuando estos la desobedecían o la cuestionaban. Era el mismo temperamento que la hizo querer estrangular el esquelético cuello de Spell Nexus por casi matar a Twilight.

Era un temperamento que ahora permanecía en Nyx, pero uno que ella se las arregló para controlar antes de hacer algo que pudiera lamentar. Ella había dado su disculpa, y, si esas dos querían ser altaneras y malvadas, eso era su asunto. Dándose la vuelta, Nyx comenzó a alejarse, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para permanecer calmada. Ella quería negarle a esas bravuconas el placer de saber que la habían afectado, aunque no pudo evitar dar un pequeño pisotón y agitar sus alas.

Nyx estaba tan metida en el enojo con Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon que casi ignora a Twilight al pasar junto a ella. Twilight, sin embargo, pisó la cola de Nyx antes de preguntarle firmemente, "¿Te disculpaste?"

"Sí," contestó Nyx con una mezcla entre un gruñido y un chillido, "pero no aceptaron la disculpa."

"Está bien," dijo Twilight antes de liberar la cola de Nyx y dejar que se diera la vuelta. "Lo que importa es que hiciste lo correcto. Ahora, ¿Por qué no vamos a cortar el pastel?"

Nyx sonrió mientras su enojo contra Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon desaparecía. Ella no necesitaba agradarles; tenía a Twilight y a sus amigas. Sabía que eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Eso, y el pastel se veía delicioso.

* * *

"Bueno, hermana, parece que la mayoría de Canterlot está tomando bien tu transformación," comentó Celestia mientras ella y Luna caminaban a través del castillo, teniendo un pequeño descanso entre reuniones y anuncios. Había sido muy agitado para las Hermanas Reales, tratar de equilibrar el trabajo que necesitaba hacerse con el número de apariciones públicas que tenían que hacer.

"Ellos toman esto como una señal de la derrota de Nightmare Moon, que yo 'conquisté' al gran monstruo y reclamé mi poder. Podrá no ser la verdad apropiada, pero no veo la necesidad de corregirlos."  
"Un motivo honorable, hermana, pero me temo que la 'verdad apropiada' saldrá a la luz con el tiempo. Algunos ponis de Ponyville ya me han enviado cartas sobre el hecho de que Twilight no está _castigando_ a Nyx como creen que debería hacerlo. Shining Armor ha sido sorprendentemente un bocazas, y una carta de un Filthy Rich se quejaba del hecho de que su hija, Diamond Tiara, fue invitada a una fiesta para Nyx."

"¿Una fiesta?" repitió Luna con duda.

"Según la invitación que yo recibí, era una fiesta de 'Gracias-Por-Salvar-Ponyville-De-Un-Montón-De-Horribles-Monstruos', organizada por la portadora del Elemento de la Risa, Pinkie Pie. Si la memoria no me falla, la fiesta se está celebrando en este momento."

Una pequeña risita escapó de los labios de Luna mientras recordaba sus propios encuentros con Pinkie Pie. "Ella de verdad organiza fiestas muy grandes. Espero que Nyx la disfrute."

"Hablando de Nyx, debo admitir que tengo curiosidad sobre algo. Siento que tomaste la mejor decisión para Nyx y para Twilight, tomando de vuelta tu poder y tus recuerdos, pero—"

"¿Quieres saber cómo lo hice?" la interrumpió Luna.

La Princesa Celestia asintió. "Sí, no es un hechizo con el que esté familiarizada."

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Luna, y ella prefirió concentrarse en el corredor ante ella. "Era un hechizo creado a partir de oscura envidia y de enfermas intenciones. Mis planes de intentar mantener la luna en el cielo comenzaron desde antes de que me convirtiera realmente en Nightmare Moon. Sabía que no sería capaz de resistir contra ti y tu sol por mucho tiempo, considerando que entonces tú eras mayor y superior a mí en términos de edad y poder.

"Así que estudié y desarrollé un hechizo que me permitía robar magia. Flores, árboles… ponis… les robé no solo su poder mágico, sino que, si me topaba con un poni con conocimientos únicos de magia, también se los robaba.

"Use el hechizo para aumentar mi poder," admitió Luna con trazos de desgracia en sus palabras. "Cuando tuve suficiente conocimiento y magia reunida, use todo para transformarme en Nightmare Moon. Me infundí con el poder y me convertí en una yegua que fácilmente podía enfrentarse a la poni que eras hace mil años. Es… es un horrible y oscuro arte."

Celestia se movió, empujando suavemente a Luna mientras los dos seguían caminando por el pasillo. "No te preocupes, hermana. Todo eso está en el pasado, y encontraste una manera de aprovechar ese hechizo y usarlo para algo bueno."

"Estoy feliz de que estés de acuerdo. No quería que Nyx tuviera que vivir con los errores que yo cometí. Quería tomar todo eso de ella, y ese deseo me hizo pensar en ese hechizo por primera vez en siglos. Casi lo había olvidado por completo. No había pasado por mi mente desde que me convertí en Nightmare Moon. Quizás eso explica el por qué Nyx no sabía de ese hechizo. Es un pequeño milagro que solo supiera las cosas que yo pensaba cuando ella y yo éramos una y la misma.  
"Aun así, una vez que _yo_ recordé el hechizo, sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella."

"Fue el mejor desenlace que podíamos haber esperado, es lo que creo," dijo Celestia. "Muchos en Equestria aun podrán temer y despreciar a Nyx por lo que hizo, pero, mientras haya quienes vean el bien en ella, estoy segura de que será capaz de encontrar su camino."

"Eso, y no le mencionaste a Twilight que pusiste dos guardias reales encubiertos en Ponyville para asegurarte de que Nyx no fuera atacada por una muchedumbre enojada," agregó Luna.

"Solo una precaución, nada más."

"No te preocupes, hermana. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo," le aseguró Luna mientras el par llegaba a su destino. Era el comedor del castillo, que ya estaba lleno hasta el borde de ponis. La ocasión era otra comida de celebración, organizada esta vez por la élite de Manehattan, quienes estaban más que deseosos de dar la bienvenida a las Hermanas Reales.

Celestia y Luna tomaron asiento en la cabecera de la mesa. El alcalde de Manehattan, junto con algunos de los ponis de negocios más grandes de la ciudad, tuvo el privilegio de sentarse al lado de las Hermanas Reales y, después de que las princesas ofrecieron algunas palabras de bienvenida, se sirvió el almuerzo.

Los ponis de negocios alrededor de Celestia y Luna pronto se perdieron en una discusión sobre el impacto económico del corto reinado de Nightmare Moon. Era una conversación que las princesas sólo escuchaban a medias, con Luna devorando ansiosamente su comida después de la larga mañana mientras Celestia tomaba y daba pequeños mordiscos a su comida.

"¿Qué pasa, hermana? ¿No tienes hambre?" susurró Luna en silencio antes de poner el tenedor lleno de comida en su boca.

"Estoy muriendo de hambre, pero comí demasiado en el desayuno," susurró Celestia, sin querer llamar la atención de los ponis cercanos. "Después de lo que hemos comido hoy, honestamente no debería comer nada más que una ensalada verde. De otra forma tendré que saltarme la cena."

Luna comenzó a reír. "Aún digo que te preocupas mucho por tu peso, Celestia."

"Tal vez tú puedas comer todo lo que quieras, pero como quizá recuerdes, yo siempre he tenido que ser un poco más consciente de mi figura," le contestó Celestia antes de mirar a su lado. Un sirviente se había acercado a ella. Le susurró algo al oído y luego se retiró tan rápidamente como había llegado.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Luna, deteniéndose con el tenedor frente a su boca.

"Es Spell Nexus," susurró Celestia. "Ha irrumpido en el calabozo del castillo."  
"¿ _Irrumpido_?"

"Está angustiado por el papel que desempeñó en la resurrección de Nightmare Moon, a pesar de que yo entiendo que él y todos los otros Hijos de las Pesadillas estaban siendo influenciados por la magia parasitaria."

"¿Así que irrumpió en el calabozo para castigarse a sí mismo?"

Celestia asintió, tomando su servilleta y limpiándose elegantemente la boca. "Sí. Spell Nexus siempre ha sido un poco dramático. Deberías haberlo visto una vez cuando aún era mi estudiante. Él accidentalmente rompió un jarrón en el castillo y estaba seguro de que necesitaba desterrarlo del reino. Puede ser toda una reina del drama a veces."

"¿No querrás decir 'rey'?"

"No, reina," le corrigió Celestia con una pequeña sonrisa. "No le digas a nadie, pero tiene un grito muy agudo."

Luna rio un poco al pensar en eso. "Creeré en tu palabra, hermana. Aun así, ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Voy a dejar que entretengas a nuestros invitados mientras voy convencer a Spell Nexus de que no necesita encerrarse en el calabozo," respondió Celestia mientras se levantaba de su asiento. "Eso, y si lo conozco tan bien como creo conocerlo, también necesitaré convencerlo de que no tiene que renunciar a su puesto como director de mi escuela."

"¿Quieres que te guarde un pedazo de postre? Se supone que es pastel de nube, tu favorito."  
Celestia hizo una mueca, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de su asiento, después de unos tensos momentos, miró a Luna. "Guárdame un pedazo pequeño… un pedazo _pequeño_ , Luna."

Luna asintió, mirando a Celestia mientras se iba antes de regresar a su comida. Entonces, cuando una criada se acercó, Luna la llamó, se inclinó hacia ella, y susurró con un tono bajo mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa.

"Por favor, asegúrate de guardarle a mi hermana un pedazo grande de pastel de nube con la mayor cantidad de glaseado posible. En realidad, por qué no apartas uno de los pasteles para ella, y te aseguras de que sea entregado en sus aposentos esta noche."

"Por supuesto, Su Majestad," contestó la criada, alejándose rápidamente mientras Luna tomaba con el tenedor un pedazo de comida y lo ponía en su boca, imaginando cómo reaccionaría Celestia cuando encontrara un pastel de nube completo en su dormitorio. No podía evitar preguntarse si su hermana se resistiría a comérselo.

* * *

Twilight tenía una sonrisa cansada en su rostro mientras regresaba a la biblioteca. Spike y Nyx estaban dormidos en su espalda, la fiesta de todo el día los había agotado completamente. Al lado de Twilight caminaba Rarity, quien llevaba en la espalda a una dormida Sweetie Belle.

"Creo que incluso Pinkie Pie está cansada después de hoy," dijo Rarity, con su propio cansancio apareciendo en su voz. "Yo, por primera vez, la vi caminando hasta su desván en vez de ir rebotando."

Twilight se rio y asintió. "Sí, pero aun así fue muy divertido."

"Lo fue, Twilight, lo fue," dijo Rarity. "Aun así, hay algo que quiero decir antes de que lo olvide."

"¿Qué pasa Rarity?"

"Bueno, al inicio de todo esto, pensé que estabas loca al hacerte cargo de una potranca que de hecho resultó ser Nightmare Moon. Y no solo por Nyx, sino por ti también. Sé que has cuidado a Spike, pero siempre asumí que tuviste ayuda para criarlo de parte de Celestia."

"Bueno, de ella y de algunos profesores de la escuela."  
"Exacto. Estaba preocupada acerca de qué era realmente Nyx y de tu seguridad, pero también estaba preocupada de que no te dieras cuenta en lo que te estabas metiendo. Cuidar a una potranca es una _gran_ responsabilidad, y Spike es realmente más como un asistente desde que ha sido capaz de cuidarse él solo.  
"Quiero decir que nunca he estado más feliz de que me demuestren que me equivoqué. Has hecho un excelente trabajo cuidando a Nyx. Quiero decir, ayudaste a _Nightmare Moon_ a cambiar. No muchos ponis pueden presumir que sus habilidades como padres reformaron a una de las villanas más temidas en la historia de Equestria."

"Gracias, Rarity. Eso significa mucho viniendo de ti."

"Solo no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza," le advirtió Rarity. "Puedes haberlo hecho bien hasta ahora, pero tampoco puedes bajar la guardia. Créeme, si no mantienes un ojo sobre esa pequeña potrilla, se meterá en problemas más rápido de lo que te puedas imaginar. Yo aún no puedo creer que Sweetie Belle fuera capaz de tomar mi seda de oro para hacer sus capas de crusader sin que me diera cuenta."

Twilight rio un poco, habiendo escuchado más de una vez el tipo de problemas que Sweetie Belle podía causarle a su hermana. "Me aseguraré de tener eso en mente."

"Espero que lo hagas," remarcó Rarity mientras las dos llegaban a una intersección. "Desafortunadamente, parece que aquí es donde nos separamos. Necesito llevar a Sweetie Belle de vuelta a casa de mis padres. Así que, debo despedirme, Twilight."

"Buenas noches, Rarity," contestó Twilight con una pequeña risita. Vio a Rarity dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás antes de darse la vuelta y seguir su camino. Solo le tomó a Twilight unos cuantos minutos llegar a La Biblioteca Golden Oaks, y, después de que metió tanto a Spike como a Nyx en sus camas, bajó las escaleras. Convocó un rollo de papel y un jarrón de tinta a su lado y bajo la luz de las velas comenzó a escribir en su escritorio.  
 _Querida Princesa Celestia,  
Solo quería agradecerle a usted y a Luna de nuevo por dejar que Nyx se quedara conmigo. Aunque puede que la mayoría de Equestria no la reciba de buena manera, puedo asegurarle que, después de los eventos de hoy, Nyx tiene amigos entre los ponis de Ponyville. Ponis que están dispuestos a verla por quien es, no por quien era.  
Lo que he aprendido de criar a Nyx es que si cualquiera quiere cambiar para bien, puede hacerlo, especialmente si tiene la ayuda de buenos amigos. Cuando vi por primera vez a Nyx, yo estaba, al igual que usted, temerosa de que fuera Nightmare Moon. Incluso después de descubrir su, en ese momento, tímida personalidad, todavía tenía miedo de la verdad, y ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba negando intencionadamente toda evidencia que señalara quién era ella realmente para aliviar mis propios miedos.  
Y aun así, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, las cosas no resultaron tan oscuras como podrían haberlo hecho. Por lo que he oído, incluso cuando ella fue completamente resucitada, Nyx no actuó como la Nightmare Moon de las leyendas o los libros. El tiempo que pasó conmigo como mi hija, el tiempo que pasó con sus amigas, la había cambiado para bien.  
Y si la mismísima Nightmare Moon se puede convertir en una mejor poni, entonces creo que cualquier poni puede hacerlo.  
Su Fiel Estudiante,  
Twilight Sparkle_

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Quiero agradecerles a todos por seguir esta traducción. Me siento muy contento y orgulloso de haber terminado con esta historia en español, ya que sé que esta traducción le servirá a muchos lectores interesados en My Little Pony pero que no saben inglés. También quiero agradecerle a AByC, donde quiera que esté, por haber comenzado con esta titánica tarea. Él tradujo la increible cantidad de 15 capitulos, y tomando en cuenta que yo traduje 7, puedo decir que es una acción que merece reconocimiento.**

 **Por otro lado quiero informarles lo que sigue después de esta historia. Pen Stroke, el autor original de esta obra, escribió una pequeña trilogia a modo de secuela, que consta de mini historias, las cuales nos narran la relación entre Nyx y la familia de Twilight. Esas mini historias son mi meta a corto plazo, y espero poder traducirlas en un periodo corto de tiempo.**

 **Pero más importante aún, después de esa trilogia viene una historia completa, de diez capitulos, con una historia situada en un punto más cercano en la continuidad de Friendship is Magic. Twilight ya es una princesa y tiene su castillo, aunque no se siente comoda en él. Es aquí donde interviene Discord. ¿Cómo encaja Nyx en esta historia? ¿Qué es lo que hace Discord? Esta historia es muy interesante, ya verán.**

 **No quiero alargar más esto, asi que me despido con una opinión. Como Twilight dijo, todos podemos cambiar para bien, apoyandonos en nuestros amigos y familia. Nunca lo olviden.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como lo hice yo.**

 **Su traductor: reader107**

Traducido por Reader107

My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic © Hasbro

No soy dueño de la propiedad intelectual en la que este Fan-fiction está basado.


End file.
